My Friend, My Vampire Lover
by Darkwolf259
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been friends sence childhood.Sasuke has to leave to be with his clan but says he'll be BACK.He does come back 10 years later.BUT not the sweet boy Sakura knew.He is evil,twisted and WANTS Sakura for his own! Short spin chapter
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys I got something new for you all to enjoy. This is my first Naruto story so I hope you all enjoy it. But don't worry it won't be one of those dark fictions were everyone gets killed or kills themselves in like 5 minutes.

Anyways here some short info on it. Sakura and Sasuke were childhood friends for a long time. Then one day, Sasuke had to move away to be with his clan that he was supposed to leave behind. He comes back 10 years later and even Sakura can tell he has changed completely. He has become more handsome and paler. And what's this…FANGS!

Anyways I hope you guys all like it and NO FLAMES ENJOY! (This story takes place in America when summer is just about to start its 8pm) and don't worry in my story Ino is not going to have the hot for Sasuke (I know weird huh.)

* * *

Quick 411 info that I don't feel like putting in the story.

Ino has no family relatives at all her parents both died young and her grandparents soon after. Sakura parents both died when she was 11 years old in a car crash that was caused by some animal hitting them and she then had only her grandmother but she died when Sakura was 18. Now on to the age range so that no one will get confused on this.

Age Range

Sakura 19

Sasuke 20

Kakashi 28 (He's 18 when Sasuke and Sakura were little)

Ino 18

Naruto 20

Tenten 18 ½

Hinata 19

(Maybe if I use them)

Kiba 20

Lee 21

* * *

"I can't believe Sasuke has been gone for 10 years." Sakura mumbled to herself while waiting for Sasuke inside the air port. They have just got out of Ino's car so they walked and stood waiting in the air port.

They got tired of standing so they found a black bench to sit on. Ino looked at her and said "I am sorry Sakura were you talking to me?" Ino asked. "Hm…No, no I was just thinking of the past that's all." "Oh is that all, for a second there I thought you were losing your mind!" Ino responded with a sweat drop on the side of her head.

Sakura just glared at her and ignored what she said. Ino sighed and said "Who are we waiting for anyways?" Ino asked and Sakura totally forgot that she didn't tell Ino who they were picking up at the air port.

* * *

Flash Back

"Hello?" Sakura asked as she picked up the phone in her apartment house. "Hello, may I please speak to Sakura." The man on the other line asked. His voice was like soft velvet.

Sakura paused for a sec and said "This is she." And the man on the other end chuckled lightly and said "It's so good to hear your voice again Cherry Blossom." Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"Who…who is this?" Sakura asked and the voice on the other end chuckled again "Cherry Blossom I know we have not seen each other for 10 years but have you really forgotten me?"

Sakura nearly dropped the phone but kept herself together she cleared her throat and said "Sasuke?" she asked her voice hopeful "Yes Sakura it's me." "Sa...Sasuke I have not seen you for so long….how are you?" Sakura asked

"I am fine blossom and I will be coming to see you again." Sakura's heart skipped a beat and she felt like she was going to die with happiness." "REALLY YOU ARE!" Sakura said while wanting to kick herself for sounding so excited.

Sasuke laughed. "Yes blossom I will be there by noon today…I want you to be there when I arrive." Sakura smiled "Ok I'll be there when you arrive." Sasuke laughed again "I will see you again Cherry Blossom, Goodbye."

* * *

End of Flash Back

Sakura looked at her friend and said "I am sorry Ino I forgot to tell you that we are picking up my friend Sasuke from the air port whom I have not seen for 10 years."

Ino's eyes went wide "Wow ten…ten years…that's a long time." Sakura sadly nodded "Yeah…we were very good childhood friends…in till he had to move away." "Why did he have to move?" Ino asked

"Well…you see his clan needed him to be there for something important…his parents died when he was only 3 so there was only Sasuke and his brother Itachi alive." "His brother Itachi stayed with their clan while Sasuke came here to America… with his guardian Kakashi and…"

"Why did he come here instead of staying with his clan?" Ino asked and Sakura sighed "I was about to get to that Ino." Ino rolled her eyes and said "Oh sorry it's not my fault if you're slow to give info billboard brow!" Sakura glared and said

"What!" and Ino laughed and said "It's still so easy to get you going, even after being friends for eight years." Ino was right. Two years after Sasuke left Sakura met Ino at school and Ino became one of her best friends. They fought as if they were sisters some times. Maybe that was why they chose to share a house together.

Sakura sighed and Ino apologized for aggravating her and told her to continue her story. "Ok…anyways…his brother Itachi died and his clan needed him their now…but I know he did not want to go…he wanted to stay here."

"He told me the reason he did not want to go was because he felt like he did not have to be their…he said his heart was empty and cold their…and his heart was happy and warm here…here with me." Sakura said while blushing beat red Ino grinned and said

"You know I bet you like him!" Ino said while grinning at Sakura for getting embarrass. Sakura turned even more red and her eyes went white (You know when her inner side is talking and her eyes are white) "I do not!" Sakura shouted and passing people stopped to look to see what all the noise was about.

Sakura quickly looked all around and noticed all the people staring. She rubbed the back of her neck and said sorry to Ino when everyone walked away. Sakura scratched her head and said "I still remember the day he left as if it was yesterday." "Why don't you tell me about the day you left and other things while we are waiting for his flight to come?"

Ino asked and Sakura smiled "Ok Ino, good idea since you want to know about Sasuke so badly!" Sakura said now grinning." It was Ino's turn for eyes to go white "I SO DID NOT WA..." But Sakura put up her hand and began her story.

* * *

Ten Years Ago

Setting Nighttime the moon is full and Sakura and Sasuke are talking on the small bridge near their houses. It is summer time

"Sasuke I can't believe you are leaving me…you are my best friend…please don't go." The nine year old Sakura said while the tears fell down her eyes onto her pink cherry blossom shirt. She grabbed onto Sasuke's arm and held on for dear life. The ten year old Sasuke sighed and frowned as her tears dampened his black shirt he was wearing.

He removed his arm from her embrace and said "Sakura you know I would like to stay here with you and continue to play with you and be your friend…even though I don't get to see you during the day due to my study's…you bring me so much happiness by just being able to see you." Sasuke said and Sakura blushed.

He smiled lightly and continued "But I must go back my clan needs me." "I hate to go back their…because when I return…you will eventually hate me if the rule was not changed." Sakura looked at him in a weird way what rule Sasuke? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked and Sasuke just smiled at her.

"I can't tell you that yet Sakura…its agents my clan's rules…but I will tell you when I see you again..." She thought she heard him mumble something under his breath. Sakura looked at him.

"I am sorry Sasuke I didn't hear the last part you said." Sasuke looked into her eyes and smiled "I didn't say anything." Kakashi came from out of the shadows and walked forward towards them. Sakura didn't even hear him as he approached them.

Sasuke turned his eyes to the direction that Kakashi was walking and his eyes filled with disappear and sadness. "It's time to go Sasuke we can't keep our clan waiting…we must go now."

Sakura turned around and saw a man with snow white hair and a mask over his face. Sakura realized that she never saw him before because Sasuke always came to play with her at her place. "Who are you?" Sakura asked innocently Kakashi turned his gaze to her

"I am his Guardian Kakashi; it's nice to meet you Sakura." Kakashi said while smiling Sakura looked at him and said "You know my name?" Kakashi nodded his head "Yes I do, I know a lot about you…Sasuke has told me a lot about you, now I can see why he wa.." Sasuke quickly walked 5 steps forward and shouted "KAKASHI!" Kakashi stepped back and his head was down low. "I am sorry Sasuke… forgive me…you have 5minutes to say your goodbyes."

Kakashi turned around and disappeared in darkness. Sasuke turned and walked to where Sakura was standing. As Sasuke walked towards her she started to shiver in a weird way. He stopped in front of her put his arms on her shoulder and kissed her on her neck and stepped away.

Her whole body that was shaking a moment ago was now on fire. Sasuke smiled at her and said "I am sorry Sakura but I must go now…but I will make a promise to you." Sasuke said and Sakura looked up at him and said "What promise is that?" Sakura asked "I will come back…"

He looked as though he was going to say something else but walked away. Sakura could feel tears forming in her eyes again "Sasuke please don't go…please don't leave me!" Sasuke turned to her "Go home to your folks Sakura…I will see you again my cherry blossom." Then he was gone and I was alone.

* * *

Present Time

Sakura stopped and looked at Ino and saw what looked like tear forming in her eyes. Sakura grinned and said "Aw was the story really sad Ino." Ino quickly rubbed her eyes and said. "No of course not." Sakura laughed but neither of the girls knew that someone was right behind them listening to their whole story.

On The Plane

"I closed off this whole first class section so that no one would disturb you." The waiter said while holding a small light in his hand "May I do or get you anything else for you?"

The man sitting in the seat grinned at him and said "Yes bring me a glass of red wine." The raised a brow but nodded and walked away to fetch his order closing the section door behind him. The man and the chair leaned back and sighed "I can't wait to see you again Sakura…my little cherry blossom."

Sasuke smirked as he remembered how happy and shocked she sounded to hear from him again. He talked to her many times over the years and every time he did her voice always sounded so happy to hear from him.

He smiled when he remembered the first day he saw her. She was in the forest picking flowers as a present for her mother and went too far in that she could not find her way out. I was talking a stroll throw the woods that were around my house when I came across her.

She was on the ground crying under the cherry blossom tree's a handful of beautiful flowers were in her hand. Back then he did not really care for humans at all. But after I saw her crying under the cherry blossom tree my point of view of humans changed.

As if she changed me before I knew he name or anything about her. I felt this warm feeling in my heart and I knew from that moment that I have fallen in love with her right on the spot.

He walked over to her and said "What's wrong?" Sakura looked up at him her pink cherry blossom dress wet with her tears. "I am lost." "Can you help me get back home?"

I smiled at her and said "Sure! I am Sasuke what's your name?" She had her eyes to the ground and blushed pink. "She's so cute." I thought. She looked up at me, smiled and said "I am Sakura, nice to meet you Sasuke!"

I got her home and we were friends ever since. Her parents and grandmother welcomed me into their home whenever I wished to see their daughter. Then didn't care if she went out to play when the sun was down as long she was back by 8.

He couldn't help but feel the same feeling that he had the day he met her. But then he remembered the day he left.

He frowned as he remembered the day he had to leave. He never wanted to hurt her nor leave her. But because of his brother's death he had to.

He squished his knuckles tight at the remembrance of his so called clan. They killed his brother and tried to kill him to. He laughed at the fact that they waited three years to try to assonate him. Fools! Almost every single person in his clan was a fool!

Well he showed them…he showed almost EVERY single one of them who they were messing with.

Too bad they were not wise and because of that they paid with their lives. He laughed out loud at the remembrance of them begging and pleading for them or their children to be speared. Although he had to admit he did not like killing the children but he had no choice.

If he kept them alive they would all come back at him with a strike of vengeance. So to save himself trouble he killed them all. Every single one of them that were traitors he killed.

He only kept those who were loyal to him alive. Now that he was thinking back he almost killed Kakashi for his insolence! His eyes glowed red as he remembered that day. Kakashi almost gave him away. If he did not put Kakashi back in his place then he would have surely blurted out to Sakura that Sasuke wanted her.

The little fool he would have ruined everything that he worked so hard for. His eyes glowed so red you could see him in the darkness. He faults a sort of hunger that needed to be met. He heard the door open and the waiter stepped in with a glass of red wine in his hand.

"Here you are sir your wine." The waiter put it down on the table next to him with a white cloth napkin besides it. "Can I give you anything else sir?" Sasuke turned to him his eyes still glowing red. "Yes there is." The waiter turned pale "What in god's name are you?"

The waiter shirked and Sasuke smirked "Saying god's name won't help you here." "As for what I am." Sasuke smirk turned into a grin revealing his fangs. "I AM LEADER OF ALL VAMPIRES AND CRETURES!"

Sasuke didn't wait for his reaction he snapped his neck and drank him dry till he became a prune then tossed him to the ground. He picked up the glass of wine drank it then wiped the wine and blood from his face with the cloth.

"Hm can't have you hear now can I?" Using his chakra he burned the body till it became ash and opened the window so it went out with the wind. He chuckled to himself at what he just did. The hunger went away and he was content.

He sent Kakashi early to meet the girls before he got there. And he could feel his anger burning again. He mentally sent a message to Kakashi

"Be warned Kakashi if you warn her or give me away in any way I will kill you without hesitation." He turned off his connection to him so he wouldn't have to hear his response. He grinned "Sakura you are the light to my darkness, you will be with me "Either by choice or by force."


	2. Waiting for Sasuke

Hi guy's two updates in the same week! You guys must love me for this. I am thrilled you guys all liked the first chapter!

It will probably not be as long as the other one but please read and review and tell me what you think. OH! And before I forget if anyone has any ideas or suggestions for the story you guys are more than welcome to send me notes and I always manage to write you all and I guess in the last chapter I didn't tell you all what they were wearing. I am not crazy about giving info on cloths but here you go.

* * *

Ino/ Black blue jeans with a turquoise shirt that matches her eyes, with her hair up in a bun. She had blue dressy heels on her feet. She developed a bit since she was a kid.

* * *

Sakura/ a pick v neck short sleeve shirt with a black jean jacket on with dark blue jeans. She had a pink cheery blossom necklace around her neck with gold hoop earrings in her ears and black hill boots on her feet. Her long hair parted evenly and down. She was nicely developed and grew a lot since she was a kid.

* * *

Kakashi/ tired looking wearing a white shirt with a black suite and jacket. (Not the fancy ones though)

* * *

(I know I did more information on Sakura sorry: D)

I am going to give my thank you at the end of the chapter anyways ENJOY!

* * *

_**Sakura laughed but neither of the girls knew that someone was right behind them listening to their whole story.**_

Kakashi was standing right behind a medium size pole be hide the bench that's Sakura and Ino were sitting at. He made sure he was quiet to make sure the girls did not hear him. He shifted a little bit away from the pool when Sasuke sent him a mental message.

"_**Be warned Kakashi if you warn her or give me away in any way I will kill you without hesitation."**_

Kakashi was about to tell him he had no attention of warning her and was about to tell him she brought a friend with her when he cut the connection off. Kakashi rolled his eyes in annoyance "After all these years you think he would trust me by now." Kakashi said to himself and turned his attention and ears back to Sakura and her friend Ino.

* * *

**Back with Sakura and Ino**

"I still can't believe you cried over the story I told you." Sakura said while smirking "You really are a softy" Ino turned pink stood up and said "Hey give me a brake it's …"

Ino didn't finish because she turned white and pulled Sakura up by her hand in till she was right next to into 3 steps away from the bench they were sitting. "Who the hell are you and why were you listening in on us!" Ino screamed at the man that was standing behind the pole behind them.

Kakashi sighed stepped out from behind the poll and said "I mean you no harm I am just waiting for someone…the same person you are Sakura."

Sakura eyes went wide and said "How do you know my name?" Sakura asked Kakashi chuckled a little and said "I don't blame you for not remembering who I am…you only met me once and it was 10 years ago." Sakura blinked in disbelief and said "Ka…Kakashi?"

* * *

_**Back on the plane**_

Sasuke decided to change into some other cloths because the other cloths he had on before had blood all over them. "I can't worry my little Cheery Blossom can I?" Sasuke said to himself while chuckling. He changed into a black sweater with a white shirt underneath and dark blue jeans with a silver chain on the side.

He burned the other cloths he had on and returned to his seat with his changing bag beside him. There was a slight beep and then a voice came on the speaker. "Excuse me ladies and gentleman we will be arriving in five minutes please return to your seats and prepare for arrival." Sasuke grinned to himself and said "I will see you very soon Sakura."

* * *

_**Back with Kakashi, Sakura and Ino**_

Sakura blinked in disbelief and said "Ka…Kakashi?"

Kakashi smiled at her and said "Yes, it's good to see you again Sakura and you have grown more beautiful since I saw you ten years ago."

Sakura turned pink and said "Kakashi you're flattering me." Sakura said with a smile. Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura's remark and then her eyes went wide and said "Hey wait a minute….Kakashi….the same Kakashi from your story."

Sakura turned bright red due to embarrassment and said "Man, Ino thanks a lot!" Ino had sweat drops on the side of her head and Kakashi chuckled "Don't worry Sakura I overheard you talking about your past with both Sasuke and I in it."

Kakashi said plainly and Sakura looked at him turning even redder. "You heard that!" Ino couldn't help but grin at Sakura's embarrassment. "Somebody is turning red." Sakura turned to her still red "SHUT UP INO!"

Kakashi laughed out loud and Sakura and Ino shortly followed through. "So Sakura is Ino a friend of yours?" Ino stared at Kakashi in a weird way "How did you know that." Ino said while glaring and Sakura rolled her eyes at her stupidity "Ino I said your name twice while he was standing in front of us."

Ino turned red again and laughed "Oh yeah sorry." Sakura rolled her eyes again and said to Kakashi "Yes, this is my friend Ino." Ino nodded her head and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Kakashi." Kakashi nodded and turned his attention back to Sakura because she was turning her head in all places as if she was looking for someone.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Kakashi asked and Sakura laughed shyly and said "Where is Sasuke?" Kakashi smiled lightly and said "He's not here yet…but when he arrives you can only see him for about 10 minutes because we have business to do while we are over here…and so…he gave me orders to come here ahead of time to meet up with you…because he thought you were going to be here by yourself…so I took an earlier flight."

Sakura looked at him "What business do you have to do?" Sakura asked "Oh…just a meeting with a few members of our clan that live over here…" Sakura nodded her head and looked at Ino.

She had a guilt feeling in her eyes and her shoulders fell low. "Sorry…I came here with Sakura so she wouldn't have been alone…maybe I should have stayed ho..." "No way Ino, I asked you to come remember!" Sakura said full heartedly "I wanted you to come because your one of my best friends and I wanted you to meet Sasuke!"

Ino smiled after Sakura finished her speech "Thanks Sakura that makes me feel a bit better." Sakura smiled "No problem!" Kakashi cleared his throat and said "Sasuke flight should be arriving soon." And Sakura's eyes lit up and Ino laughed

"Well looks like lover boy is getting here soon huh Sakura!" Ino shouted and Sakura turned red and Kakashi laughed. "You really do like him don't you Sakura?" Kakashi asked innocently and Sakura turned a deeper shade of red making Ino laugh even harder.

"I'll be right back Sakura." Ino said throw tears of laughter. Sakura turned to her "Where are you going?" "To the lady's room…the one next to that little bookstore." Kakashi eyes lit up and said "There's a book store here! I am checking going to go check it out!"

They both left leaving Sakura alone to be with her thoughts. Sakura stifled a laugh. "Boy Kakashi must really like reading." Sakura then put her eyes to the ground again and put one of her hands under her chin as if she was going into deep thought.

"I…I am almost sure I like him…" Sakura said to herself aloud "I mean…we were friends for a long time…and still friends now…but…even if I did like him…I don't think he still feels the same about me…I am not sure if Sasuke does love me more than a friend now.."

Sakura sighed aloud when all of a sudden, a pair of arms went around her waist and a familiar voice whispered in her ear "Don't say such things my Cherry Blossom, you'll break my heart."

Sakura gasp and wiggled out of her captor grasp so she could see who it was. It was the boy whom she had not seen for 10 years, the boy who has been her friend since childhood. "Sasuke"

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

"Yes, he just arrived." A voice said into the phone "Is he with her?" The voice on the other line asked "Yes he should be with her right now…as he told you before he told her to meet him here and she did come." The voice on the other line chuckled "I do hope he fills everyone in on what is going on." "If by everyone you mean her, then no" "Not her yet of course, if she knew what was in store for her she would stake him right now."

The person on the other line paused and said "I will not allow you to speak ill of Sasuke or our future mistress Sakura, do I make myself clear?" "Yes Kakashi you have made yourself quiet clear…I will see you both at the meeting."Goodbye Orochimaru" and Kakashi slammed the phone on the receiver and sighed

"Poor thing…she has no idea the hell she is going to be facing…but it matters not!" Kakashi's eye burned red "Let the games begin!"

* * *

Well guys what do you think? Read and review please. Anyways look forward to the next chapter! Please also send me notes if anyone has any idea's or concern's thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys I realized after I posted the chapter that I did not give my thank you to anyone so here you go! (forgive me if I spell your name wrong)

DontTrustMeLoVeLeSs- **Thank you very much for your advice it really helped me out a lot! I am really glad you like the story line so far! That really makes me happy! **

**^_^**

Sakura-Moka- **Ah! (Hides from evil Ninja's) Ok I'll get another update up on the double! Thank you glad you like it!**

The Winggoddess- **I glad you find it interesting, to be honest I dident think people would like it. Oh that's a silly mistakes I made but thank you for pointing that out so I will not do the same in the future. '^_^**

EmoVampireAlchemist- **LOL! I am glad you like it and I am so happy I have so many fans now (Does a little dance) Look forward to the next update!**

Inuyashagirl117- **I am really glad you like the story….but I cant answere your question without ruining the story ahead of time. But don't worry I am going to lay everything out there in future chapters.**

Theary15- ** I am glad you like it! Look forward to the next update!**

XxHisLilLoverGirlxX- **Don't worry the story will "keep going and going and going lol"**

Twisted Musalih- **Yay! I am glad you like it!!!**

Strayedwolf94- **I am glad you like it! Thanks I got ideas for his attitude from other peoples storys and the Anime. This is another question I cant tell you guys yet I am sorry T_T**

**To Readers**

**I am just afraid if I say anything on here it will ruin the story for other people. BUT! If you guys have a question about the story please send me a note. **

**Thank you all very much! I really appreshate the review so here cookies for everyone (Throughs cookies to reviewers) LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT UPDATE WHICH WILL BE….TODAY!!!!**

Yep I am going to be doing yet another update because I am not sure how much free time I will have next week so please enjoy it…but to make things easyer I am going to do it on another chapter so just click on the next page.

THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH!!!!


	4. Sasuke

Ok guys like I promised I am going to do another update thank you all so much for the helpful and nice reviews. Anyways enjoy!

"_**Sasuke!"**_

* * *

I felt a lump in my throat which was making it hard to speak. Sasuke grinned and said "What's wrong Cherry Blossom, cat got your tongue?"

Sakura turned red and put her eyes to the ground "Um no…I am ok…I…I was just surprised to see you here that's all." Sakura said in a shy way and Sasuke smiled at her.

"I know what you mean; we have not seen each other for 10 years…you grew up into a beautiful woman Sakura." Sakura blushed even more and Sasuke put one of his hands under her chin so she would look him in the eyes. "Just as I knew you would." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura smiled happily at him and felt like her heart was going to soar with joy by what he just said. Sakura put her arms around him in a hugging embrace and said "I missed you Sasuke." "I missed you to Cherry Blossom…you have no idea of how badly I wanted to see you the 10 years we were apart."

"How all I had were the sweet memories that we spent together to remember your face, your touch..." Sasuke eyes lingered lower and his voice got lower and said "and how sweet and nice you smell."

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed her right on the exact place he kissed her the night he left. Just like before Sakura's body was on fire again. "Sa…Sasuke." Sakura whispered. Sakura's body was on fire and the only one who could put out the fire was Sasuke.

(THIS IS STILL RATED T SO DON'T GET IPPY!)

"Sakura…please don't…I...I won't be able to hold myself back." Sasuke could feel his fangs rejecting from behind his mouth.

All of a sudden a voice rang out "Wow Sakura I wonder if this is how you welcome all the boys that are your friends."

Ino said sarcastically and Sakura quickly got out of Sasuke embrace and turned around quickly to find Ino standing behind them with a grin plastered on her face. The burning feeling that Sasuke had given her disappeared.

Sakura turned red and said "Ah...um… Sasuke this is my friend Ino, Ino this is Sasuke." Sakura said introducing them together in an attempt to change the subject.

Ino couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Sakura and turned to Sasuke and said "Nice to meet you Sasuke." Sasuke just nodded; relieved that her 'Friend' showed up when she did…if she didn't he would have not been able to hold himself back.

Sasuke cursed in his head at his stupidity "That man's blood I had on the plane was not enough to sustain me." Sasuke cursed in his head again and turned his attention back to Ino and said "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Ino." Sasuke said in a charming way.

No one but Sasuke realized that Kakashi was standing behind them. Sasuke picked up his bag that he dropped when he saw Sakura and put it around his arm. "I am sorry to cut this reunion short my Cherry Blossom but I must leave now…I have a meeting I must attend."

Sakura frowned and said "I know Kakashi filled me in before you got here…but." "But…" Sasuke urged leaning forward again. "How long will you be staying here?" Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled then opened them again. "I will be here for a week or two then I will have to go back…I don't plan on going back alone though."

Sakura looked at him in a weird way then smiled "Oh you're taking someone back with you from the meeting?" Sasuke grinned at her "No, no one from the meeting someone…someone very important to me." Sakura all of a sudden felt a chill go down her back and shivered.

Kakashi then decided to make his presence known if he didn't….they were never going to leave here. "Sasuke we must go now." Sasuke turned to Kakashi and nodded "Good bye my Cheery Blossom… I will talk to you later."

They walked away from them out of the air port out the back entrance.

* * *

Sakura just stared after them as they walked away in till they were out of sight. "Sakura Haruno!" Ino shouted a little annoyed "Hm what!" Sakura asked while blinking a couple of times. Ino sighed and said "I called you like three times before I got a response. Sakura gave a half smile "Sorry Ino."

Ino rolled her eyes again "I know I know you just wanted to ogle Sasuke a little before he left and decided to stare at his ass for a while no big deal!"

Ino grinned as Sakura went white eyed and red again "I was not ogling him!" Ino's grin grew bigger "Hun you can fool anyone else but you can't fool me!"

Sakura was about to say something else but Ino held up her hand and said "Look I was kidding chill…let's just get out of here all right." The girls went out the front entrance and walked toward Ino's silver Van sitting in the parking lot.

* * *

Sasuke and Kakashi: Outside the airport and the whole back way airport is empty outside.

"You didn't have enough blood before you came did you?" Sasuke stared at Kakashi and said "No I had blood while I was on the plane and sucked him dry…it's only whenever I am near her I get thirsty."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and said "Look Sasuke, you're not who you were 10 years ago you know that and I know that. You also know that she has to love you before you can even change her. And I have taught you many things and protected you many times…but..."

Kakashi's voice trailed off and Sasuke looked annoyed "What is it Kakashi?"

Kakashi continued "But you must be careful not to lose control…especially if there is someone else around."

Sasuke eyes turned red and said "Speaking of that Else I want you to keep an eye on her." Kakashi was about to nod his head when Sasuke said "Never mind I will." "Why the sudden change Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke turned to him eyes still glowing red "Not that you are entitled to an answer Kakashi but I don't believe you will tell me all you hear and see and it is such a pain to force it out of your mind."

"What make you think I will not tell you everything Sasuke?" Sasuke just stared at him and said "Because you lacked to tell me that she was bringing her friend along with her and you blurted out to Sakura that I had a meeting to go to."

Kakashi was about to answerer both of his questions when Sasuke put one of his hands on Kakashi's throat and the other on his heart and lifted him off the ground even though he is a foot or 2 taller more Sasuke.

Kakashi was gasping for and struggling in Sasuke's grasp. (See his strength is half the reason why he was about to kill of his clan.)

Sasuke grasped him over his head so they were looking eye to eye and said "I don't care if you trained me or protected me when I was little! That is in the past Kakashi. I have grown so much in power and it's not due to your pathetic training it's because of my intelligence and perseverance that I was able to get this powerful."

Sasuke's eyes seemed to glow "You are an important person to me Kakashi, but if I feel you are betraying me in anyway…I will have no problem ending your life right then and there."

He tightened his hold on his chest where his heart was and Sasuke grinned "Do you understand?" Kakashi nodded and Sasuke squeezed him tighter "I am sorry I didn't get that, try speaking in words." "Yes!" Kakashi said and Sasuke put him down on the ground.

"Well spoken Kakashi." Kakashi got to his feet and shrugged off the pain he felt in his chest and looked at Sasuke plainly. "Let's go to the meeting already Kakashi." And they disappeared in black smoke.

* * *

I know short chapter I am sorry about that but I am short on time T_T anyways keep those reviews coming and I can keep giving chapters. Thanks a lot guys and if you have any questions or ideas send them to me in messages please. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT UPDATE!


	5. The Call and the Meeting

Hi guys back again with another chapter as promised. I might be doing to updates this week but I am not sure because I only have today and Thursday off so don't quote me on it. Anyways here another chapter for you. I'll try to keep this one long in case I can't do another update this week. So I'll put two chapters in one so enjoy!

Another few things I don't feel like putting in the story because it will take up time. Naruto became Sasuke friend a year after he was born. Their fathers were best friends so they grow up around each other. Naruto is the only one who Sasuke will allow to talk back to him. They act like brothers at times. If they were anyone who could stand up to Sasuke it would be Naruto. But Sasuke does not feel threatened by Naruto at all. He is one of his best friends.

2 Tsunde is like a grandmother to Sakura and Ino even though she is over 60 (don't know her real age I forget sorry) she is still alive, kicking, and young looking. She knows healing magic and knows about spells too. She believes in the vampire and monster area because her folks were also killed by them as well.

3. Everyone at the meeting helped or did something to kill the traitors of Sasuke's clan.

* * *

_**"Lets go to the meeting already Kakashi." And they disappeared in black smoke.**_

* * *

_**Back with Sakura and Ino**_

Ino and Sakura walked through the parking lot to Ino's silver van got inside and sat. All of a sudden I heard a ringringring ringringring noise and turned to Ino and said

"Do you have a cell phone in here Ino?" Ino rolled her eyes "Wow girl you must have had your mind on Sasuke that you did not notice that I had a car phone put in."

Sakura looked down at the still ringing phone then back at Ino. "Well are you going to get it?" Sakura asked Ino sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello this is Ino." Ino said into the phone then smiled and looked at Sakura "Hey Hinata what's up?" Ino paused while Hinata responded "Hm I don't know let me ask."

Ino turned her head toward Sakura and said "Hey Hinata is going to that noodle, grill and bar place that just opened up and she wanted to know if we wanted to go." Ino said

Sakura raised a brow and said "You mean Bamboo?" Ino rolled her eyes and said "Yes that place, so want to go?" Sakura sighed and went into thought for a moment.

"I might as well I mean I won't be able to see Sasuke tonight due to that meeting." Sakura looked at Ino and smiled "Ok I'm in." Ino grinned and said into the phone "It's a go Hinata, we might be a little late so why don't you go and get a table and we'll just meet you there.

Ino nodded as Hinata gave her response and said "All right we'll see you there."

Ino hung up the phone and grinned at Sakura "You know you made the right choice." Sakura smiled lightly at her and Ino jumped out of the car and went to the back of the car were the hood was."

Sakura got out and followed her and said "What are you doing?" Ino grinned and said "Nothing just changing." Ino said normally and Sakura's eyes went white and said

"You're changing in the parking lot!" "I know its empty Ino but have some class!" Ino rolled her eyes again and turned to Sakura and said "I am not changing outside here I am changing inside the car." Sakura just stared at her and Ino sighed "Look it's going to be hot and crowded in there and I am not going to be sweating."

Ino grinned evilly at her and said "Besides your changing too." Sakura turned pink and said "And what's make you think I would change?" "Because I know you to well and you hat sweating as much as I do."

Sakura put her eyes to the ground in defeat because Ino was right. "Ok fine I'll change but it's not like I have any of my stuff in your trunk." Ino looked at her in a weird way and said "Wow you really are brainless you put clothes in my trunk all the time in case we go out with the girls."

Sakura turned a deeper shade of pink and said "Oh yeah I forgot about that." Both Ino and Sakura looked through the trunk to find nice clothes to wear and found the perfect outfits.

Description on what they are wearing

Ino: A white V neck shirt with black swirls on the left side with black pants and high black boot heels. I had on gold hoop earrings with the make up to match.

Sakura: the counterpart of Ino's shirt. A black V neck shirt with gold swirls and white boot cut jeans with black heel boots. My only makeup was: black eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. I added a little gray on the top for a smoky glow.

After they got all done changing they put their other cloths in the trunk got in the car and took off to Bamboo.

_**Sasuke and Kakashi at the meeting**_

When Sasuke and Kakashi appeared everyone was already waiting for them. They met at his new house that was located less then thirteen miles from Sakura's house.

His house was like a mansion with multiple rooms and fine walls. His rugs were dark blue and his walls were a shiny white color. All of his furniture was coroneted to match each room. And the kitchen had a fine black tile with a fine gray marble to match. The floor tile matched the island table color.

There were lights in every room but the room they were having the meeting was nothing but depressing and gloomy looking. Kakashi and Sasuke walked down the hell to where they meeting room was and opened the door to find everyone in their already waiting patiently for them to arrive.

It had a gray table with chairs all around and the blinds were drawn so not even the moons gleaming glow lit up the room. They only sort of lights that were in the room were the flicker of multiple candles. It looked like a scary funeral.

"Hm make yourself all at home." Sasuke said plainly "We should!" a random man's voice boomed out "Since were the ones who set up your whole house for you." Sasuke turned to the man who dared talk to him like that. His eyes glowed red and he emitted a fireball from his hand and threw it at the man who dared talk to him in such a way. He screamed and turned to ashes within moments.

Sasuke looked at all of the remaining people who were sitting or standing. "Well Sasuke I see that seeing Sakura did not change your temper or attitude." Sasuke was about to throw another fireball at the man with the smart mouth when he noticed a familiar blonde grinning at him. Sasuke put away his fireball and grinned.

"Hello Naruto." Sasuke said and Naruto raised an eyebrow "Naruto Hm, what happen to hello dobe?" Sasuke just shrugged and said "I don't know fun habits die hard especially when you have other things on your mind why did you want me to call you dobe instead?"

Naruto quickly shock his head and gave him a weird look "What else do you have on your mind? I mean you're our leader what do you have to worry about when your over here?" Naruto asked and Sasuke just stared at him and Naruto got it and nodded his head to show he understood. Someone cleared his throat and Sasuke looked in his direction.

It was none other than Orochimaru himself. Sasuke glared at him and Orochimaru just smiled. "My, my, Sasuke you have changed since I last saw you was when you left to go with Kakashi to America."

Orochimaru was my father's trusted advisor. The only reason I left him alive was because I did not see nor hear anything about him having anything to do with my brother's death.

My eyes glowed red "What are you doing here Orochimaru?" I demanded and his smile grew longer "I am here to talk to you about Sakura or your little "Cherry Blossom" as you call her."

As quick as lightning Sasuke reached over the table and grabbed him by the throat "You have no right to call her that you don't even have the right to say her name Orochimaru, hold your tongue in your place before I rip it out of your mouth." Sasuke said darkly and released him.

Everyone was starring wide eyed at Orochimaru because he was gasping for breath. Not many people could even faze Orochimaru so this was a shook. Orochimaru got to his feet and said "I am sorry lord Sasuke that I have offended you. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Have the slaves, servants, and everyone available get everything ready at the temple before Sakura and I arrive there. Orochimaru nodded his head and was about to leave when Sasuke's voice boomed behind him. "I will let this pass Orochimaru if you so ever do anything again I will kill you without hesitation." Orochimaru nodded his head and disappeared in gray smoke.

"Sasuke perhaps you should tell them your plans for Sakura " Sasuke turned back to Kakashi who was standing behind him and said "Thank you for reminding me Kakashi." Sasuke turned toward the others eyes still glowing red with an evil glare in his eyes.

"As many of you still know how unfortunately I had to kill off so many of our clan members due to them being traitors." Everyone grinned and nodded and Sasuke continued

"Sakura is going to help us rebuild and restore our clan .Every time she is near me I feel a more unspeakable power so with her help we can even take over the human world in till no one is left and they are bowing and begging at our feet."

Sasuke said triumphantly and there was a round of screams, cheers, and banging on the tables. Sasuke grinned at everyone's approval.

He then focused on finding Sakura to see exactly where she was or was going. He found her and her friend talking on the phone to some girl.

Hey Hinata is going to that noodle, grill and bar place that just opened up and she wanted to know if we wanted to go."

Sakura raised a brow and said "You mean Bamboo?" Ino rolled her eyes and said "Yes that place, so want to go?" "Ok I'm in." Ino grinned and said into the phone "It's a go Hinata, we might be a little late so why don't you go and get a table and we'll just meet you there."

Sasuke shut off the connection and grinned. "Sounds interesting" Sasuke said to himself devilishly and turned his attention back to the meeting.

He turned to Naruto and saw the pleasure in his now red demon eyes. "I am ready for that battle" He mouthed to Sasuke and Sasuke grinned. He voice then boomed "Alright that's all I wanted to say I want all of you to go back to help with getting everything in order.

Everyone nodded besides Naruto. Naruto frowned and Sasuke smirked at him. "Everyone but Naruto that is" Naruto eyes lit up and showed nothing but "Let's raise some hell!" When everyone disappeared.

Kakashi send Sasuke a message to his mind "Call me if you need me to do or take care of anything." Then the connection was off. Sasuke turned to Naruto and said "You never met Sakura did you?"

Naruto shook his head no and Sasuke grinned "Sakura and some of her friends are going to a place called Bamboo I want to be near my Cherry Blossom and I want you to come with me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him and said "And why would I go again?" Naruto asked and Sasuke just stared at him

"Here are three good reasons." "One, there is going to be noodles there and I know you still like those." Naruto nodded his head

"Two, she is bringing some friends with her and I am sure one of them might be sweet and innocent enough for you." Naruto nodded his head faster likening the idea.

"Three, is there any reason for three." Naruto shook his head again "Nope, the Noodles and the sweetie are enough for me." Sasuke grinned and they disappeared in black smoke.

* * *

Ok I was going to put two chapters in here but now I am a bit stuck on this part. I want to know from you guys if you want a Hinata/Naruto in here as well? Let me know because if you don't I'll just figure something else out. Also I have two other questions for you. Do you like Sasuke when he is sort of evil/bad boy or no? (Warning you say no it will make story a lot shorter!) My final question is does everyone like it T or can I go M in later chapters? (Note) If I go M the lemons and all that stuff won't be till LATER it will most likely be M because of Swearing blood violence ect. Anyways READ AND REVIEW OR I CANT UPDATE! For real I need help with this!


	6. At Bamboo

Ok guys first off I would just like to say THANK YOU so much for answering my questions I was really stumped about that. Ok here's what I am going to do. I am going to change this to M but it will be for swearing, blood, and violence for NOW. I am worried to swear too much in the chapters when it's T because if there's too much swearing I could get reported and I could get suspended or worse DELETED! (Runs around room screaming head off) (Phew) Ok enough about that. By the way can someone please verify something for me, I know "Lemon" is sex ECT. But what's "Lime" and "Fluff" can someone please explain that to me. There will maybe be Lemons in LATER chapters. But for those of you under age kids who can't read those but want to still read the story I'll WARN you ahead of time and WARN you when it's over so you won't get in trouble. Anyways I would like to thank everyone who read and review the story. I would put names down and thank everyone separately but I am sure I talked your ear off way too much and you want me to shut up and get the chapter started. Alright here you guys go enjoy!

(Quick note) Hinata is wearing a purple dress with a slit to the side, and black stings that tie up the front. With a white lily in her hair.

* * *

_**At Bamboo**_

Ino pulled up to the Bamboo parking lot and Sakura and Ino got out and walked inside. It was like a modern day Chinese restaurant with a mixture of American culture. With floors were made of wood the tables were a dark amber wood with leather red chairs to match.

There was dark cheery blossom wallpaper on both floors. Put on the top floor their tables were a light wood a little darker then the floors. On the center of every table was a cheery blossom flower. You could see a dance floor by just looking below.

The place was really pumping up because they arrived on the night that they have a live DJ. The DJ was set up on a pretty good sized dance floor in back of the table sitting on the first floor and the dance floor was already getting packed.

Ino and Sakura could not help but admire the place. And Ino took a quick look at the black clock they had hanging on the wall and grinned then said. "Wow its only 10pm and this place is already packed and jumping."

Sakura smiled "I know where do you think Hinata is?" Ino pressed her lips together and started to look and all directions when someone voice rang out.

"Hey guys over here!" Someone's voice boomed. Ino and Sakura turned their heads to the direction of the voice and grinned. Hinata was sitting at a booth like table close to the dance floor.

They walked over and sat down on the booth. "Thanks for getting us a booth Hinata." Sakura said and smiled "No problem." Hinata said with a smile.

Hinata and I have been friends for about four years. I couldn't help but laugh at the first day we met. The funny part is we became friends because we were fighting over an old book. We met at Lee's bookstore that used to be open a few towns from here.

We both had are eyes on the very same book. It was a classic book filled with demons, angels, and many other mystical creatures. Let's just say we both caused uproar over the book because it was one of our favorites.

Instead of being kicked out of the bookstore for good, we both paid half and one was done reading it she would send it to the next person.

After Hinata and I both finished the book Hinata said I could keep it. The book itself was not just special to me because Hinata let me have it. But it was special to me because it was the first book Sasuke read to me when we were little.

I was so mad though because 6 months ago Ino was doing some cleaning and through the book out. Although I was mad at her .I couldn't hold my grudge agents her and forgave her. After that crazy phase Hinata and I have been friends. Hinata lives right next to me and Sakura. We are both friends and Nabors.

_**Sasuke and Naruto**_

(Quick note) I forgot to pick clothes for Naruto in the last chapter. So he is wearing a short sleeve orange shirt with blue jeans with a chain and dog tags around his neck.

They quickly appeared on the second floor and luckily no one saw them poof in. The lights were dim on the second floor then on the first floor.

"Not a bad place eh Sasuke?" Naruto said while grinning "Hn...I guess." They sat down at a table that was located right below were Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were sitting. A Waitress walked up to them with two menu's in here hand.

Before she could put them on the table Naruto said "No needs for the menu love, we already know what we want." The waitress was taken aback by his response because Bamboo just opened today and he was really cute. "Um ok what would you like?"

Naruto grinned at Sasuke and said to him mentally "I don't know is it all right with you if a eat her?" Naruto said eyes going red for a split second and Sasuke rolled his eyes at his stupidity

"No, the last thing I need is a pain in the ass and having the tabloid's saying "The Demons and Vampires are among us." Get some of that Raman with the BBQ Pork that you like so much." Naruto grinned "Oh yeah I forgot this place had noodles." And they stopped talking mentally to each other.

Sasuke grinned "And I forgot you're a complete idiot!" Naruto turned to him "I heard that teme." The waitress cleared her throat a bit to remind the boys she was waiting for their response." Naruto smiled at her and said "I'll have the BBQ Raman with BBQ pork please."

She nodded and wrote it down on her note pad that she took out of her pocket and turned to Sasuke. "And you sir?" she asked and Sasuke grinned again "I'll have the streak medium rare."

She wrote it down and said "Ok coming up." Sasuke then turned his attention to his Cherry Blossom below him and smiled at her memory she was having.

"It's amazing...she would remember something like that." Sasuke said to himself and smiled. Naruto stared at him and said "The girl must like you a lot then .where is she anyways."

Sasuke pointed below them "Right there .she's the one with the pink hair and smells of cherry blossoms." Naruto looked down rose an eyebrow and grinned "She's cute Sasuke, but are you sure it's her your smelling I mean there are cherry blossoms on every table." Naruto said with humor and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto eyes went wide for a second and sniffed again. Sasuke stared at him and said "What's up?" Naruto looked all around the room and sighed "Nothing .anyways are you sure it's Sakura?"

"Stop being a smartass and I know it's Sakura I smell, these flowers are nothing in comparison to her beautiful fragrance." Naruto just looked at him and said "Oh boy, don't getting all mushy on me Sasuke..." Naruto leaned in pouted and said "Do you want a hug?"

Naruto said with fake sadness and started laughing. Sasuke reached over the table and grabbed him by the collar and said "No, but do you want a kick in the ass!" Sasuke said getting a little pissed off at Naruto now.

Naruto removed his collar from Sasuke and grinned "Relax Sasuke, I was just kidding." Sasuke took a deep breath and cooled himself down. Naruto stared at him and said "By the way who is this friend of hers?" Naruto said while looking down "Is it the blond or the one " Naruto stopped short his eyes went wide and said "Hinata!" Naruto said and disbelieve.

Sasuke stared at him "You know her?" Sasuke asked "Yeah I know her." Naruto responded "I met her five years ago in this world." Sasuke then stared at him brow rose "You came to the human world?"

Naruto just stared at him and said "You don't remember well I just remembered not the point me coming home all love stuck one day?" Naruto asked

_**FLASH BACK (In Sasuke's room night time.) **_Naruto came in and slammed the door. Sasuke looked up at him with his eyebrow raised "What's up?" Sasuke asked Naruto had a weird grin on his face and said "I think I just saved me soul mate." Sasuke eyes went wide and said "Well here's something new." Sasuke said sarcastically and Naruto glared at him

"I am being real here Sasuke I am in love with this girl!" "She's so amazingly sweet, cute, and she smells sweetly of lily's .and ..and" Sasuke looked at him now annoyed "And?" he asked "and I want her!' He said with determination and Sasuke half smiled at him. And Naruto walked out of his room confidently."

_**End of Flash back**_

"So what happened?" Sasuke asked "What do you mean?" Naruto asked dumbly and Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "Why did you not take her with you?" Naruto put his eyes on the table and frowned "Well her father was dyeing and after he died I was going to go get her when I realized she was gone."

Sasuke stared at him "What do you mean gone." Naruto's frown grew longer "She was gone she left after her father died she moved away."

"Only her lily scent remained I haven't seen her since." Sasuke nodded and Naruto continued "Over time I forced her out of my memory trying to forget her..."

"Is that why you acted like suck a dog around other woman?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded "Yes I was trying to forget her her smile her face and her scent."

Sasuke nodded again and said "That's why you were tweaking a little while ago because you smelled her again." Naruto nodded again and smiled "I am glad I found her again I am not going to let anyone or anything stop me from taking her with me this time."

Sasuke nodded his head and asked "What was Hinata's father dyeing of?" Naruto grinned a creepy evil grin "Oh nothing that humans can cure you see I got careless one night and he saw me in my demon form."

Sasuke nodded "I knew he was one of the humans who were trying to hunt us down I wanted to kill him to remind him and all humans that they should not mess with us.

Sasuke nodded again grin slowly forming. "I simply wiped his memory clean of him seeing me and scratched him with my poison claws." Naruto let out a laugh

"My poison or claw slash is not seeable to the human eye so they could not figure out what was decaying his body the fools thought he was dying from a new strange disease."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and grinned "You sly dog!" he said to Naruto then turned around to find their waitress coming towards them. He turned back to Naruto and said "I know you're hungry for your lily but perhaps the meal can substitute it for now." Naruto looked up and noticed the waitress coming toward them.

The waitress came by and dropped off their food and check and said. "Enjoy boys!" And walked away. Naruto grinned and said "ALRIGHT CHOW TIME!"

_**Back with Ino, Sakura, and Hinata**_

Ino couldn't help but noticed a travel down memory lane in my mind again and rolled her eyes and elbowed me gently on the side. "Hey Sakura, is anyone home tonight!" Ino shouted at her and Sakura blinked her eyes a couple of times and blushed. "Sorry Ino My mind was going down memory lane." Ino glared at her "Well no more of that tonight, besides our waiter is here." Sakura looked up and noticed a young man was walking towards them.

"Hello ladies, how are you tonight?" The waiter asked and there was a round of goods around the table. "Do you know what you ladies would like? Or would you like to see a menu?" The waiter asked "The miso soup is good here I heard." Hinata said and the waiter turned and smiled at her.

Hinata turned slight pink when she noticed the man starring at her and Sakura and Ino grinned. "Um yeah that's fine three bowls of miso soup please." Hinata said shyly then waiter smiled at her again, wrote it down, and walked away.

When the waiter was out of sight, Hinata let out a sigh. Sakura and Ino burst out laughing causing Hinata to turn even pinker. "Man Hinata, for a second there I thought you would faint." Ino said while grinning and Sakura stopped laughing and smiled "Hinata maybe tonight you should talk to a boy tonight huh?" Sakura said grinning and Hinata frowned "Um no thanks .I already made a promise to someone already that I would wait for him."

Ino and Sakura looked at her shocked and said and union "What! You never told us anything about this!" Hinata smiled a bit and said "Yeah this happened about five years ago a year before I met you and Ino Sakura."

They both nodded and Hinata continued "Well the place where I used to live was nice I had many friends and went to a nice school but I hated going home."Why Hinata" Ino asked Hinata took a deep breath and said "Because my father hated me."

Both Ino and Sakura went wide eyed and Hinata continued "He hated me because I was the cause of mothers passing when I was born she died .perhaps that's why he despised me." Hinata said feeling tears form in her eyes but controlled herself and cleared her throat.

"Anyways my father was dyeing from some unexplained disease .and he had a request for me this was the first thing father ever asked of me " Hinata stopped for a sec but the look that Sakura and Ino were giving her urged her to continue.

"He asked me to go down to this bakery and get him some cinnamon rolls my mother bought for him all the time when she was alive." "I was determined to fulfill his last wish so I ran as fast as I could down to the bakery I already put together that my father did not have much time left."

They all nodded and their waitress appeared dropped their food with their bill and said "Enjoy" then walked away. They all quickly ate their soups dropped their money on the bill and urged Hinata to continue. "Anyways I reached the bakery and got the Cinnamon roll and left." Hinata now had fear in her eyes from remembrance from that day.

"While was running home I did not realize I was being followed by a group of teen thugs." Ino Gasped and Sakura's eyes went wide again as they were listening to the story.

"Anyways I was not watching were I was going and came across a dead end and that when I realized they were following me they had me cornered." "They said give me the money and whatever else I had and they would not hurt me " "That's when I screamed somebody please help me!"

Both Sakura and Ino were holding their breath and Hinata smiled "Someone heard me and he helped me he reassured everything was going to be ok he protected me that day."

"He he told me to close my eyes .and when I opened them .the thugs were gone only he remained." Ino and Sakura sighed in relief at that. "He told me to jump on his back and he will take me home mostly I don't trust boys like this in fact I never talked to hardly any boys except my father I felt like I could trust him with my life."

"I got on his back and he ran really fast and he took me home." Ino smiled and said "What did he look like?" Hinata thought for a minute. "Well when I met him he had on a white shirt with a marking on it and brown pants he had nice golden hair though." Hinata said while blushing and Ino laughed

"He sounds like he does not know much about fashion, but you sound like you're in love with him Hinata." Hinata turned Bright red then "I guess ..it's because I do."

Sakura turned wide eyed "No way!" Hinata nodded and smiled "Yep, I guess you could say he's my childhood crush." Hinata raised a brow and grinned at Sakura "Well Hinata, it just so happens that Sakura just reunited with her childhood crush before we came here no wait I mean her childhood LOVER!"

Ino said getting a kick out of how red Sakura was getting. Hinata smiled at her "Really what's her like Sakura wait is he the one that you told me about?" Hinata asked innocently and Ino turned quickly at Sakura

"I can't believe Hinata knew about Sasuke before even I did!" Ino roared and Sakura flinched at her "I only didn't want to tell you because I knew you would get on my case about it." She looked at Hinata and said "And ya know I was right! She won't stop teasing me about it!"

Hinata smiled lightly and Ino shouted "That's because I know you would get pissed about it bill board brow!" "Well Ino pig you seen me pissed now knock it off!" Sakura shouted back

"Um guys we should keep it down." Hinata said gently they both looked at her and nodded "Continue Hinata." Ino said "Well Naruto took me home and I felt like I couldn't say goodbye to him." "I felt like I was drawn to him like he was special to me." They both nodded

"Anyways I told him that my father was dyeing and how upset I was about it Naruto asked me to come outside later that he wanted to ask me something I agreed and he kissed me on the neck and left...then I went inside." Sakura eyes went wide "The neck just like Sasuke did to me before he left me." Sakura said to herself

"Ok then what happened?" Ino asked and Hinata had sadness in her eyes. "I made it just in time my father only had five more minutes to live at best .after her ate the roll he said the words I thought he would never say to me."

"What's that?" Ino asked and Hinata looked up at them full of sadness "Hinata I am sorry I should have never treated you so badly it was not your fault your mother died it was never your fault I I am sorry I was not a better father to you I was upset with those demons those demons that killed everyone in our family .I am .sorry" Hinata felt a tear go down her eye but continued "After my father died I moved from family to family till I was old enough to take care of myself."

"I never saw Naruto again but I made a promise to myself because just when I was about to leave my house .I could have sworn I heard his voice whisper "Wait for me!" I I don't know if I was crazy .but I have been waiting for him every since."

When Hinata was done both Sakura and Ino were shocked. Sakura looked at her "Demons what demons was your dad talking about?" "I don't know I think it was the fever talking."

Sakura put her eyes down and Ino shook her head and said "Alright girls I can't stand to see anyone sad anymore .let's get on that dance floor and PARTY!" The girls all nodded in agreement "Yes let's not worry about the past anymore tonight." Hinata said and the three girls got up and walked toward the dance floor.

_**Back with Sasuke and Naruto**_

They just finished their meals and put the money on the table when they realized the girls were walking toward the dance floor. Naruto grinned. "Well Sasuke how about we go let our presence be known?" Sasuke grinned evilly at him "Lets!" They got up from their table and walked down the stairs towards the dance floor.

* * *

Oh man that was long my arms are throbbing from typing too much. 16 pages nonstop really hurt me. Well anyways I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I am sorry if the Naruto/Hinata didn't make sense and I am sorry if it didn't but if people didn't want Hinata there I was just going to kill her off. (No I don't hate Hinata so don't think that I love her she's so cute!...but hey if I was not going to use her and didn't kill her off then her part in the story would have made ZERO sense.) Anyways read and review please and if you can answerer my question I asked at the top. I probably won't be updating till the week after next week but don't quote me on that. It might be later it might be sooner. Anyways SEE YOU IN THE NEXT UPDATE!


	7. Dance

Well guys I am back once again for another update. First of all I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and answered all of my questions for me. I am really grateful to you all for that. Thanks to all of you who reviewed I get the idea of what you all like. OK in this chapter both Sasuke and Naruto are going to get EVEN MORE twisted and a character who I mentioned before in a previous chapter is going to appear as well. So I hope you all enjoy it! Anyways here's the chapter I promised you enjoy!!!

* * *

WARNING WARNING WARNING! This chapter might not be T I am not saying there is s** in here I am just saying if your under (thinking) 15-16 skip the chapter at the point when I say thanks!

* * *

_**Naruto grinned "Well Sasuke…how about we go let our presence be known?" Sasuke grinned evilly at him "Lets!" They got up from their table and walked down the stairs towards the dance floor.**_

* * *

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata couldn't believe how packed the dance floor was! It was almost body to body out there. Sakura noticed Ino was glaring in the direction of the bar. Sakura looked at her and said "Do you see someone you know over there Ino?"

Sakura asked and Ino nodded "Yes I do…isn't that Tsunde over there?" Ino asked Sakura while pointing to a familiar blond over at the bar drinking a small glass of saki.

Sakura looked to where Ino was pointing to and her eyes widened "Yes…it is her!" Sakura said in shock "I wonder what she is doing here?" Ino said confused and Sakura just stared at her "Ino we have known her for how many years, her favorite things to do are drink drink and more drinking!" Sakura said with humor and Ino grinned "You forgot magic creatures and spells."

"Why don't you go say hi you guys?" Hinata asked now standing next to them. Sakura did think of go and saying hi but then Hinata would be here all by herself. Sakura smiled at Ino "Go ahead Ino I'll say hi to Tsunde later." Ino nodded and said "Ok I'll be right back." And with that she walked away leaving Hinata and Sakura alone on the dance floor.

* * *

**Sasuke and Naruto**

They stopped as soon as they reached the dance floor and turned to each other. "So how are we going to do this?" Sasuke asked and Naruto grinned "Get them alone I guess." Sasuke couldn't help but grin "Oh brilliant why didn't I think of that wise guy…oh wait because it's too common!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and said "Well what do you propose we do?" Naruto asked now annoyed Sasuke turned and grinned "I don't care what you do but I work better alone."

And with that he disappeared in black smoke and Naruto eyes went wide and quickly looked all around him. "Sasuke you Dum ass!" Naruto then shook his head and sniffed the air and smiled "I found you my lily." He then walked through the crowed looking for Hinata."

* * *

**Sakura and Hinata**

"Um…Sakura…I'll be right back I have to use the ladies room." Sakura turned to her and said "I'll come with you if you want?" Sakura asked but Hinata shook her head "No it's ok….just stay here and dance and I'll come look for you after." Sakura nodded and Hinata walked away towards the ladies room.

* * *

**Ino and Tsunde**

Ino walked over to Tsunde and smiled "What's up stranger?" Ino said with humor and Tsunde turned to her wide eyed and smiled "Hello Ino how are you Hun?" Tsunde said with a smile and Ino smiled back at her "Not doing to bad gram." Ino said with a grin and Tsunde eyes went white

"How many times do I have to tell you and Sakura not to call me gram!" Tsunde yelled only causing Ino's grin to form bigger "Oh come on Tsunde we call you that all the time when we were young teens. Ino said with a smirk then continued "Remember the day we all met?"

* * *

**Flash Back!**

A young teen Sakura and Ino looking inside a health and magic charm store. It was the only one in town so they couldn't help but be curious about it. "Let's go and check it out!" Ino said getting excited

"Ok!" They both went inside the shop and couldn't help but notice all of the books on demons and monsters and all the charms and medallions. When a voice rang out "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Causing the two teens to jump. "Um nothing." Said Ino "We just came in to look around." Sakura said quickly and

Tsunde smiled at the young girls "I am sorry I didn't mean to startle you…let me make it up to you." Tsunde walked over to a chest and took out two charms. One blue black the other red orange and gave the blue black charm to Sakura and the Red orange charm to Ino.

The girls took the charms from Tsunde and looked at them then back at her. "Um thank you very much….um what is your name?" Tsunde frowned at them a bit and said

"It's courteous to state your name first." Sakura and Ino looked at each other and said "My name is Ino and my name is Sakura." They both said in union with a smile and Tsunde couldn't help but smile at the young girls.

"You girls seem sweet…Your welcome here anytime." The girl's eyes lit up "REALLY!" "Really!" Tsunde said "I won't be open for very long though….because shop is not doing very well here…but…you girls are still welcome to come if you like."

The girls nodded and Sakura said "We will come every week…no more than every week….every day if we can!" Sakura said excitedly causing Tsunde to smile again "I am glad."

**End of Flash Back**

* * *

"Its amazing…..as if we were your good luck charms…your shop end up staying open for 3 years after we met you." Ino said with a smile and Tsunde smiled back "I know…you girls were like the grandchildren I never had….you still have the charms I gave you right?" Tsunde asked and Ino nodded "Yep, Sakura and I still have them."

Tsunde nodded "Don't lose them….for all you know they could save your life." Ino stared at her "What do you mean?" Ino asked confused and scared "Well….the blue black charm that I gave Sakura protects her from Vampires…and yours protects you from fox demons…..but be warned they can only save you once."

Ino stared at Tsunde and burst out laughing and said "Tsunde how much saki did you drink?" Ino asked jokingly and Tsunde had a grave look on her face "I am telling you the truth Ino…one day I hope they protect you both….when I am no longer able to…" Tsunde said her voice trailing off and Ino frowned at her

"Oh come on Tsunde….don't say thing like that…..you are like a grandmother to Sakura and I….we would both be hurt if we lost you."

Tsunde smiled and said "Thanks kiddo…where is Sakura anyways?" Tsunde asked "Oh she's with our friend Hinata in here…they are on the dance floor…somewhere." "Hinata?" Tsunde asked "Is that the girl that Sakura made friends with at the book store?" Ino nodded her head "Yep that's her and she's really nice and sweet, I bet you would like her Tsunde."

Ino said with a smile and Tsunde smiled back then her eyes got wide with shook." Ino looked at her concerned "What's wrong Tsunde?" Ino asked and Tsunde turned to her breathing hard eyes full of fear.

"He's here…some powerful vampire is here…and he's not alone either….there is someone almost as powerful as he is here…" Tsunde said full of fear and Ino looked at her in a weird way "Ok Tsunde….I think you had enough to drink…lets ju..." Tsunde interrupted her and said "I AM NOT JOKING INO! SAKURA AND YOUR FRIEND HINATA ARE IN DANGER!" Tsunde yelled and the bar tender walked over and said "Is there a problem here?" he asked and Ino turned to him

"No…their isn't." The bartender nodded and walked away. Ino turned to Tsunde and said "Ok….I'll go and find them." Ino walked away and went onto the dance floor to find her friends. "Please hurry Ino…I don't want anything to happen to her."

Tsunde didn't know that _**someone from the shadows heard the whole conversation."**_

"_**Interesting…..so she knows about us……she must be a hunter or something….she has to be taken out…otherwise it could be trouble for us later."**_

* * *

SKIP NOW! DON'T READ BECAUSE I DON'T THINK THE SCEANS COMING UP ARE T! I don't feel like being flamed by angry parents so if you're under age and you know ya can't read it _**SKIP THE REST UP TO WHEN YOU SEE THIS AGAIN THANKS!**_

* * *

**Naruto and Hinata**

Hinata just got out of the bathroom and walked back toward the dance floor when she accidentally ran into a blond hair man. "Oh….I am so sorry." Hinata said shyly "I was not looking were I was going." Hinata said looking at the ground. The blond haired man turned around and grinned "I'll forgive you Hinata." Hinata looked up him and said

"How…how do you know my name?" Hinata said eyes wide causing the blonde to grin even more "Hinata you hurt my feelings….but I forgive you….you have not seen me for five years."

Hinata's eyes went wide again and stepped toward the blond young man and squinted at him "Naruto?" Hinata asked and Naruto smiled at her "Yes Hinata it's me…how I have missed you…you have grown up beautifully since the last time I saw you."

Naruto eyes moved up and down on Hinata causing her to blush slightly "Um…th...thank you Naruto." Naruto grinned and leaned closer to Hinata "You don't have to be so shy around me Hinata…I _already_ know how you feel."

With that Naruto leaned in and kissed her on the mouth it was short and sweet and seemed to last forever when they broke apart Hinata's face was beat red and Naruto grinned at her shyness.

"Would you give me a dance Hinata?" Naruto asked and she nodded they walked onto the dance floor just as a slow song was playing.

(I don't know any good slow songs so just pick your fav and pretend it's playing in the background.)

Naruto took Hinata into his embrace and they started to slow dance. Hinata face was flushing red and kept looking at the ground. "Are you afraid you'll step on my feet Hinata?" Naruto asked in a teasing way causing Hinata to turn even redder

"Um…uh…um…no…no that's not why….I…I am happy to see you Naruto…but now that I see you….I am too shy to look…at….you….I am sorry….this was a bad idea wasn't it." Hinata quickly got out of his embrace and started to walk away when she felt Naruto's arms go around her.

"I didn't think it was a bad idea…not for one moment Hinata….and I am so glad to hear that you missed me as well…" Hinata turned to look at him "You are?" she asked and he nodded "When I saw you sitting with your friends at the table I could not believe it was you….I have missed and longed for you for so long Hinata you have no idea....when I came back to you that night and you were gone it broke my heart Hinata."

Hinata turned in his grasp and put her head on his chest. "I am sorry Naruto…but…I….I couldn't stay there anymore….after my father died." Naruto nodded and hugged her close "I understand…I just wish I didn't cause you such pain."

Hinata looked up at him. "What are you…?" Hinata didn't finish because Naruto put a finger on her lips "Shh…Hinata for now the past does not matter." Naruto leaned in and kissed her on the neck and Hinata felt an icy chill go through her making her whole body shiver and go hard.

Naruto looked at her and grinned "Cold my lily?" Naruto asked and leaned into her further in till their bodies were pressed together "Shall I make you hot?"

Naruto asked seductively causing Hinata to turn bright red again and Naruto's grin grew and his eyes showed full well of lust and want. "What's wrong love….cat got your tongue?" "I….I….I…no…I am ok." _"What...what am I doing?"_ Hinata said to herself

"_It's like as if…as if I don't know myself…I have to stop…even if it is making me feel good."_ Hinata got out of his embrace once again and Naruto looked at her with lust and confusion in his eyes. "What's wrong Hinata? Naruto asked walking over to her again trying to recapture her in his embrace but Hinata swiped his hand away. "Noth…nothing I….I jus…" Hinata got interrupted when a voice rang out

"Hinata there you are I was looking for you everywhere!" Hinata quickly turned around to find Ino standing there with her hands on her hips. Hinata turned red and looked at Ino "I...I am sorry Ino….how long have you been there?" Hinata asked trying to not make her voice sound shaky.

Ino raised a brow at her "Not long I have been looking all over for you and Sakura….have you seen her?" Ino asked and Hinata quickly shook her head no and Ino glared at her and said "Hey your really flushed….are you ok?" Ino asked and Hinata turned beat red again "I….I…I am fine ha-ha." Hinata said forcing a laugh and Ino raised a brow and looked at Naruto.

"Who's your friend?" Ino asked and before Hinata could say anything Naruto said with a smile "I am Naruto, I am a childhood friend of Hinata's...who are you?" Ino smiled at him "So you're the famous Naruto Hinata just told us about." "I…Ino!" Naruto walked next to Ino and grinned

"Well I didn't know I was famous….thanks for putting in a good word about me Hinata." Naruto said with a grin causing Hinata to turn red and Ino laughed "Yeah turns out she has quite a crush on you Naruto." Naruto grinned again "Really!" Naruto took a step back to Hinata and she looked at him eyes wide and noticed his eyes turned blue then red for a split second then back to blue.

Hinata eyes were full of fear and terror now and Naruto had a sympathetic look in his eyes. He raised one of his heads and put it on the side of Hinata's head. "I am glad you like me Hinata."

Naruto whispered then wiped her memory of her seeing his demons eyes. Ino stared at the two "Anyways Hinata we need to get Sakura come on." Ino grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her behind her. "Oh you can come to Naruto…I am sure Tsunde would like to meet you."

Naruto grinned at her and said "I'll be right behind you." Ino nodded and Hinata smiled shyly as the two girls went ahead and walked through the crowd of people.

Naruto turned and walked toward a corner where no one was. He had to hide his rage from the mortals.

"_**That blond bitch, if she did not show up….Hinata would have been under me!" **_Naruto grinned evilly _**"Hinata you are SO innocent…I love to see fear in your eyes my lily it make you look more…beautiful and helpless**_." Naruto said with glee

"_**You will be mine Hinata…I will not let you go again my lily…I will own you completely…and if anyone gets in my way." **_Naruto took in a full breath and moaned in pleasure _**"There WILL be hell to PAY!"**_

Naruto took another breath and sighed and returned to normal. "It's a good thing I noticed Hinata's fear now and wiped it clean…it would have made things a LOT harder later if I didn't." "Naruto you must come yourself buddy….your lily and her _**friend**_ is waiting for you." Naruto put back on his fake smile and nice perky guy attitude and walked in the direction of Hinata and Ino.

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura**

"I wonder what's taking Hinata so long." Sakura said to herself. She decided she no longer felt like dancing alone so she sat down at one of the small round tables that were set up by the dance floor. The chairs were in a shadowy place so not many people wanted to sit there because of it, they only had one small light under each table and that was it." Sakura now wished she didn't choose this table to sit at.

The only reason she sat here was because you could get a clear view of the dance floor so that when Hinata came back out she could see her. But now she regretted sitting here. She was not fond of the dark at all. Even when she and Sasuke played outside after the sun went down she was always hasty about it.

She always felt like someone or something was watching her in the dark and if she was not careful that someone or something would grab her. But each time she felt fear caused by the dark Sasuke would always reassure her that there was nothing to fear while she was in the dark because he was there to protect her.

"I can't believe I am still tense in the dark like I was when I was a kid." Sakura said to aloud to herself "I mean I can sleep with the lights off and be fine…but when I am outside my home in the dark…I get all tense."

Sakura sighed and a pair of arms went around her neck in a loving way and a voice said "Like I told you when we were kids Sakura…I will protect you…so you don't have to fear the dark." A voice whispered to her. Sakura gasp stood up and moved to the other side of the table and looked behind her to see who embraced her like that.

Sakura stared at the pale skinned man with black onyx eyes and hair to match. "Sa…Sasuke…what are you doing here?" Sakura asked and Sasuke smiled at her "Hello my Cherry Blossom, to answerer your question love my meeting ended early so I came here to sustain my _hunger_." Sasuke said seductively

"I didn't know the other thing I _hunger_ for would be here as well." Sasuke said taking a step towards Sakura and Sakura took a step back. His eyes showed desire and lust…a lust that only Sakura could fill.

When Sakura took a step back Sasuke eyes narrowed at her "Is something wrong my Cherry Blossom?" Sasuke asked and Sakura swallowed hard and said "No…nothing is wrong...you just surprised me that's all."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes more at Sakura "My Cherry Blossom we have been friends for many years…" Sasuke took a deep breath and stared right into Sakura's eyes "I know when you are lying to me Sakura." Sakura eyes went wide and she back up more in till she hit the wall in back of her. Sasuke followed her step by step in till their bodies touched.

"What is wrong Sakura?" Sakura sighed and put her eyes to the ground. With one of his hands he moved Sakura's chin in the direction of his face in till their eyes met. "I want an answer Sakura." Sakura put her eyes to the ground again and thought of what Hinata said just a little while ago.

"_**I agreed and he kissed me on the neck and left...then I went inside." Sakura eyes went wide "The neck…just like Sasuke did to me before he left me." Sakura said to herself"**_

Sasuke looked at Sakura and read her mind and grinned "Sakura….this wouldn't have anything to do with me kissing you would it?" Sasuke asked and Sakura's eyes shot right up at his. "_How did he know I was thinking that?"_ Sakura said to herself "Um…uh…yes….it does."

Sakura said keeping her eyes now down to the ground. Sasuke grinned and moved her chin so her gaze met his again.

"Why didn't you just tell me it bothers you when I kiss you on your neck?" Sasuke said amused and Sakura blushed pink _"It not like it bothers me when you do that…I sort of like it when you do but…" _Sasuke's grin grew after he read Sakura's mind and leaned forward and whispered

"Sakura…let me…please…" he kissed her on her neck and Sakura once again felt the burning sensation going through her body.

"Sa Sasuke…I..." Sasuke nuzzled his face agents her neck "Don't talk my Cherry Blossom…for right now…no one else matters…nothing else matters…just you and I matter for right now…understand?" Sakura nodded and Sasuke smirked at her

"Dance with me Sakura." Sakura nodded her head and they both walk toward the dance floor.

Sasuke lead her by the hand to the floor and noticed a couple doing an _interesting_ dance. She was going back and forth agents his lower area. Sasuke grinned _"That looks like __**fun**_!"

A new song came on just thirty seconds before they came on the floor. Sasuke lead Sakura over to a corner on the dance floor that no one was dancing on.

"My Cherry Blossom…get...in front of me please." Sakura looked up at him blushing pink "Sa...Sasuke I don't think this is a grinding song!"

Sasuke grinned at her and said "I think it is Sakura…this is my song to you." Sasuke took her arm and placed her body in front of his causing Sakura to turn pinker. "B….but...I…I don't know how to grind."

Sakura said in a squeaky voice and Sasuke grinned at her again and put his arms on her waist and moved her body in front of his lower end. "I'll show you and make it pleasurable for us both." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura couldn't help but here the music in the background singing _**"How could you ask these things of me…YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" **__"You belong to me! My snow white queen! There's nowhere to run so let's just get it over with! Soon enough you'll see, you are just like me! Don't scream anymore my love cause all I want is YOU!"_

Sakura's eyes went wide when she heard the lyrics to the song when a voice brought her back "Cherry Blossom lean back and move your hips slowly back and forth."

Sakura looked back at him and saw lust in his gaze and shivered but nodded. Sakura moved her lower part back and moved her ass slowly back and forth slowly causing Sasuke to have a hard bulge in his lower area and caused him to moan when he did Sakura quickly turned around and found Sasuke with his head down.

"I am sorry Sasuke I hurt you didn't I…I'll stop." Sakura was about to get out of Sasuke grasp when his arms tightened around her whole waist. She looked back at Sasuke and still found his head down.

"Don't leave…..don't…..don't…stop." Sasuke raised his head and looked in her eyes with pure _want_. "It…feels…..good…..keep doing it _**please**_..." Sakura starred at him and bit her lower lip Sasuke frowned slightly and Sakura felt an ache beat at her heart.

_**OK YOU CAN READ NOW!!!**_

"Please Sakura." He mouth to her and Sakura nodded and got back to the position she was in before. "What's next Sasuke?" Sakura asked and he grinned and said "I pleasure us both now." He said and grinned

Sasuke looked over at the couple from before and they were moving front to front "Hm _**looks like fun to me.**_" Sakura looked up at him puzzled and Sasuke looked down at her and grinned "You're going to have to get in front of me again love, but have your front in front of me."

Sakura turned beat red and quickly stood up and was about to yell at Sasuke when they lyrics hit full force again. _**"When I don't sleep!"**_

"_You belong to me, my snow white queen!" "There's nowhere to run so let's just get it over with!" "Soon enough you'll see you are just like me!" _Sakura turned and looked at Sasuke and Sasuke walked towards her in till she was in his embrace and sang the last part of the song. _**"Don't scream anymore my love cause all I want is YOU!" **_

Sakura stared at him eyes wide. "Sa….Sasu…..Sasuke!" Sakura said loudly Sasuke grinned at her and took his hand put it under her chin and said "_**Just like the song said my Cherry Blossom you belong to me…you are MY queen…so don't SCREAM anymore my LOVE cause all I want…IS YOU!!!" **_Sakura stared at him

"Sasuke what are you talking about?" Sakura asked in a confused and scared voice. Sasuke sighed and put his hand on her forehead and said "For now you will forget this…I will allow this memory to return when the time is right…._**I Love You Sakura…" **_

Sasuke then wiped her memory clean up to the point when they were going to dance.

Sakura looked at Sasuke puzzled "Sasuke…um..." "Sakura there you are!" a voice rang out "Sakura turned and saw Ino, Hinata and a blond whom she has not seen before standing before her. "We have been looking all over for you Sakura."

Hinata said with a shy smile. Sakura smiled back at her and turned to Naruto "Who's he?" Sakura asked Hinata and before Hinata could answerer a voice said "He's Naruto..." Sasuke said and Sakura quickly turned around and looked at him

"You know him Sasuke?" Sakura asked and Sasuke nodded "Yes, he's one of my best friends from my clan." Sakura smiled at Naruto and said "Well a friend of Sasuke is a friend of…..WAIT did you say Naruto?!"

Sakura said and Sasuke raised a brow "Yes…why?" Sakura turned pink again and said "Um….are you the Naruto Hinata was talking about?" Sakura asked and Naruto grinned "I guess I really am famous and yes that would be me."

Sakura smiled at Naruto and said "I am Sakura and if you a friend of Sasuke then you're a friend of mine to." Sakura said while smiling sweetly Naruto put a hand behind his head and rubbed it "Uh...ha-ha…thanks." Sakura nodded smiled at Hinata causing Hinata to blush again and turned to Ino.

"So you found me, what's up?" Oh Tsunde wants to talk to you two." Sakura raised a brow at Ino "Um…ok…." She turned to Sasuke and said "Can you guys wait here or…" Sasuke frowned at her and said "I am sorry my Cherry Blossom but we must go now….we have other matters to take care of."

Sakura and Hinata tried to not look disappointed but failed "Um…Ok…" Sakura said and Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and took her over to a corner out of hearing. "I am sorry we never had our dance Sakura." Sasuke said and Sakura bit her lip

"Um…that's ok." Sasuke shook his head no and said "I want to make it up to you…I would like you to come over to my house Sakura…Saturday evening at 8pm…will you grace me with your presence?" Sasuke asked looking hopeful.

Sakura nodded her head and Sasuke smiled at her and leaned in next to her hear and whispered. "I hope to be in your dreams tonight." He smiled and then walked away with Naruto at his side.

Sakura turned to Hinata and said "Did he ask you out to?' Sakura asked and Hinata turned red again "Um...ya…yeah…he did we are going out tomorrow." Ino rolled her eyes at Hinata "So that would be Friday and Sakura is going out with her **friend** Saturday."

* * *

Sakura shrugged off the little friend remark Ino was making and said "Well…don't we have to go see Tsunde." Ino nodded "Well then let's go!" and the three girls went back to where Tsunde was when Tsunde saw them she sighed in relief.

"Girls I am so glad you are…." Tsunde eyes went wide and Sakura and Hinata stared at her "Tsunde are y..." Sakura didn't finish because Tsunde grabbed her by the head and turned her neck an angle to look at it." "Tsunde what is wrong!" Sakura asked.

Luckily there was no one hanging around the bar or there would have been big trouble. "You have been marked…" Tsunde looked over at Hinata and said "So have you..." she released Sakura and Ino said "Ok Tsunde what do you mean then have been marked."

Tsunde looked at all three girls with a grave look on her face. "You girls are in danger…and…" Ino looked at Tsunde and said "And what Tsunde?" She looked at Hinata and Sakura with pain and sympathy in her eyes and said in a low poison voice

"_**They have chosen you…the leader has chosen Sakura and the co leader has chosen Hinata…I am warning you right now…Hinata… the co leader will come after you first… then once the co leader has you…He will go after Sakura."**_

The three girls looked at all the empty bottles of Saki on the counter and Sakura said "Um Tsunde…your…your…kind…of scaring us. Tsunde looked at Sakura and Sakura flinched at the look Tsunde had on her face it was a look of pure terror.

"_**I am glad I am scaring you Sakura…you have to listen to what I am saying…"**_ "How can I listen when I don't understand what you're saying?" Tsunde took her finger and pointed it to a spot on her neck and said in the same poison voice as before

"_**The Leader….no the king…..marked you Sakura…he wants you to be his completely!" "If he marks you two more times Sakura you are HIS and if that happens…" **_Tsunde stopped and grabbed Sakura face within her hands and said _**"YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY ON THIS WORLD AGAIN!"**_

* * *

**Sasuke and Naruto (outside of an empty parking at Bamboo)**

"Well that was fun…" Naruto said with a sigh and notice Sasuke looking uncomfortable. "Hey Sasuke what's wrong with…" Naruto didn't finish because he saw the bulge between Sasuke pants and grinned "Well, well, well it looks like you **did** have some fun in there…..I heard that _**COLD**_ showers does wonders for that problem." Naruto said and laughed.

Sasuke grabbed him by the color and said "Shut up you ass!" Naruto grinned and said "Come on I was just kidding….besides..." Naruto had a serious look on his face. "We have a problem….someone sensed us in there."

Sasuke looked at him wide eyed "And how did you figure that?" Sasuke asked "I happened to walk by when Sakura's friend Ino was talking to her. She could sense us Sasuke." Naruto responded back and Sasuke eyes glowed red and smiled evilly

"Then I guess there is only one thing to do." Naruto raised a brow then grinned when he got his meaning and his eyes went demon red.

Naruto licked his lips and said "Time for a hunt?" Sasuke smirked and said "You are welcome to join **him** if you want." Naruto stared at him confused and Sasuke shouted "Kakashi!" and Kakashi appeared out of gray smoke and said "Yes, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to him and grinned "I need you to _**take care of someone**_." Kakashi raised a brow "Who?" he asked "Her!" and Naruto mentally sent him her image. Kakashi nodded and said "Understood I will take care of her."

Sasuke turned to Naruto and said "Are you going to go to?" Naruto shook his head no "I rather appear in Hinata's dream….if Kakashi is going he can handle it himself." Sasuke nodded his head and then Kakashi disappeared in gray smoke.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke and said "What do we do if her **friend** Ino gets in the way?" Naruto asked and Sasuke grinned that evil grin again

"_**Do you really have to ask?"**_ Naruto grinned knowing what they would do if their friend Ino got in their way. "We will _**KILL HER**_!" Sasuke evil grin grew longer and said "Correct….come on lets head back to my house…..after all if we want to haunt their dreams tonight we must hurry." Naruto grinned and licked his lips "_**Now the real fun is about to begin!"**_

* * *

Well guys what do you think? This has been my longest chapter EVER! 28 pages whoot whoot! It took me two days to write it but it is so worth it! I got shivers myself as I wrote this chapter (Creepy!) Anyways READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT UPDATE PEACE!!!!


	8. You Will Be Mine!

Hey guys I am back and feeling great. I guess I had one of those 24-48 hour bugs (I hate those!) Anyways I am going to make it up to you guy's big time. I am writing one chapter today and one chapter tomorrow. Thank you all for understanding and Enjoy this chapter……but before I do I want to clear up some things that must be met. There are some questions a lot of people have been sending me and I want to clear it all up.

_Is Kakashi really evil?_ Good question….no not really. I think I made you guys think he is evil but he is really just looking out for Sasuke's well being and is just following his orders.

_Why doesn't Kakashi stand up to Sasuke?_ Well he is his guardian and the reason why Kakashi does not stand up for himself is because its Sasuke sense of humor for Kakashi. Meaning Sasuke treats Kakashi like crap but deep down he cares for him and would be really hurt if he lost him.

_Is Sasuke obsessed with Sakura....same for Naruto with Hinata?_ That I leave up to you to decide. For me I am trying to make them a little obsessed with the girl's they love. But not up to the point when they are going to say something like "I love you so much I want to wear your flesh!" (That's creepy!)

_Do Sakura and Hinata really love them? _Hinata does love Naruto but Sakura is still unsure of her feelings for Sasuke. But don't worry I am going to make this story good.

Ok I am glad that's all cleared up! I am sorry I had to go over those questions with you guys but people were asking me those particular questions a lot so I wanted to clear that up anyways enjoy!

* * *

"_**YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY ON THIS WORLD AGAIN!"**_

* * *

Sakura stared at Tsunde wide eyed after she released Sakura's face from her hands and stepped back. She could not believe the words that just came out of Tsunde's mouth.

Sakura took a deep breath and sighed "Tsunde I think you had a little too much to drink…I mean what your telling me….is crazy." Tsunde's eyes held anger and hurt within them. Tsunde walked back over to the counter and throw a glass in rage.

"Why would I make something up like that?" "I know I drank a lot of Saki Sakura but I am telling you the truth…I would not lie about something like this!"

Sakura just stared at her and she turned to Ino and Hinata who just kept their eyes to the ground. A bartender came over to them and said "What the hell is going on, who throw the glass!?"

Tsunde looked at the bartender and said "I did asshole! But don't worry I was just leaving!" Tsunde started to walk toward the door and Ino stepped in her path. "Wait Tsunde, we will drive you so you don't hav..." Tsunde gentle moved Ino out of the way.

"No…I cannot…not with someone who does not believe me!" Tsunde stopped as soon as she got to the back door. "Sakura…keep that charm that I gave you so many years ago close…..it might save your life." And with that she walked out the door into the night.

Ino turned to Sakura and Hinata and said softly "Let's go." The three girls left Bamboo got into the car and drove home. They pulled into the driveway and got out. "Thanks for the ride home guys." Hinata said with a smile "No problem Hinata…you had fun right?" Sakura asked and Hinata's smile widened.

"You bet I did….I…got to see Naruto again." Hinata said while turning red and Sakura smiled at her. "Do you want to hang out at our house for a bit?" Sakura asked and Hinata nodded her head and the three of them went inside. (I rather not get into detail about their houses because they WILL NOT be there long.)

When Ino, Hinata, and Sakura got inside they flipped on the light switch and set down on the black sofa they had in their house. Ino let out a sigh and said "Do you still even have the charm that Tsunde gave us when we were kids?" Ino asked "What?" Sakura said while raising a brow and Ino rolled her eyes "Please humor me here ok….so do you have it?"

Sakura nodded her head "Yes, I still do." Ino smiled and Hinata frowned "You know….don't you think you were a little hard on her Sakura?" "I mean….Tsunde does not seem like the kind of woman who would make up stories like that.

Ino sighed aloud and said "I am such a hypercritic."

Sakura stared at her "What do you mean?" Sakura asked "Well…when Tsunde asked me to go look for you guys I didn't believe her either." Ino said honestly "what do you mean you didn't believe her?' Hinata asked now a little antsy "Well…Tsunde sent me to find you guys because she felt an evil presence in Bamboo…she said she sensed a vampire and another powerful being almost as strong as the vampire there."

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and Hinata tried not to laugh. Ino glared at her and Hinata quickly apologized. Hinata turned to Sakura and Ino. "Why don't you guys go and get your charms that Tsunde gave you guys." "Ok, we will be right back."

They were back no more than a minute later. Sakura had her Blue black charm on a necklace and Ino had her red orange charm on a bracelet. It looked as if the charms were glowing.

Hinata smiled and said "They are so pretty…I wish I had one." _"Perhaps I should give Hinata my charm…oh boy, I am sounding just like Tsunde now!" "Maybe I'll let her borrow it."_ Ino said to herself and said aloud "Hinata if you like I'll let you borrow mine for your date tomorrow." Ino said with a smile

"Really I can!" Hinata said excited "Yeah, it always bought me good luck…maybe it will do the same for you." "Oh wow, thanks Ino!" "I am going to go home right now and find an outfit that will go with this; I'll see you guys later." "Bye Hinata!" the door closed and Hinata went next door to her house.

* * *

_**Sasuke and Naruto**_

They appeared back at Sasuke's house a few minutes after disappearing in black smoke. "So where are you going to take Hinata on your date?" Sasuke asked and Naruto scratched his head "I don't know to be honest…any ideas?" Naruto asked and Sasuke grinned "How about dinner and you could take a walk _somewhere_." Naruto grinned "Sounds like a good idea to me….maybe I'll show her the tree." Sasuke raised a brow at Naruto "You're going to show Hinata trees?" Naruto rolled his eyes "No, I planted a lily tree outside of her old house…to remember by." (I don't know if there is such a thing as a lily tree…but hey it's my story.)

Sasuke nodded his head because he understood and decided to focus his attention on his Cherry Blossom for a bit _**"Well…when Tsunde asked me to go look for you guys I didn't believe her either." Ino said honestly "what do you mean you didn't believe her?' Hinata asked now a little antsy "Well…Tsunde sent me to find you guys because she felt an evil presence in Bamboo…she said she sensed a vampire and another powerful being almost as strong as the vampire there."**_

Sasuke cut off the connection for a moment and his eyes glowed red again. Naruto raised a brow and said "Look I told you the shower thing really helps why do..." "Shut up you dumass!" Sasuke yelled causing Naruto to flinch "Ok ok….what's your problem." Sasuke glared at him "That Bitch that you saw warned Sakura and Hinata about us!"

Naruto's eyes turned demon red "Now I wish I did go with Kakashi to kill that bitch!" Sasuke got sat down at a polished red wood desk that had a black leather seat and sat down. Naruto stared at him "This is no time to relax Sasuke….if those two find out what we are beforehand we are fucked!" Sasuke glared at him "If that happens change her with force."

Naruto stared at him "If I change her with force Hinata will hate me!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke grinned at him "Oh and you think she will not hate you when you tell her you were the cause of her father's death." Naruto grinned "That was necessary he saw me change and he was a hunter of our kind." Sasuke nodded his head "That's why I am having Kakashi kill this woman, because she knows about us and cannot allow a mortal that knows about our existence **live**."

Naruto grinned "Well, well Sasuke I didn't know you cared about our clan that much." Sasuke just nodded his head and glared at Naruto as if he just noticed something. Naruto stared back at him "What's up?" Sasuke eyes glowed red then grinned "You are foolish Naruto, you lost your cool because you can't keep your hormones in check and due to that you had to charm Hinata's mind."

Naruto moaned at the memory "_**It was not my fault…I want her!"**_ Naruto said darkly and Sasuke sneered at him. "I heard cold showers can do wonders for that problem Naruto." Sasuke said sarcastically and Naruto glared at him and Sasuke had a serious look on his face.

"You may want her and need her but you were foolish to charm her head now….you are stupid!" Naruto put his head down and Sasuke continued "Now if you lose control or mess up before you fully mark her you are fucked!" Naruto sat down in another one of the black leather chairs that Sasuke had in the room.

"Tell me something I don't know….If only I was able to charm her one more just in case." Sasuke rolled his eyes "Well you can't _**only I can."**_ Naruto nodded his head and stared at Sasuke. "Let me ask you something, did you always act like a saint in front of Sakura?" Sasuke grinned evilly at his question "Well Naruto…what do you think." Naruto grinned at him and said "You know I don't believe I ever asked you how many times you had to charm Sakura's head." Sasuke chuckled evilly and said "The only time I really had to charm her head was tonight and the night I killed her parents."

Naruto stared at him wide eyed "Why did you kill her parents for?" Sasuke grinned at him evilly again "Let me answerer your question with a question Naruto, when do most woman feel vulnerable?" Sasuke asked "When they are alone." Naruto answerer and Sasuke grinned evilly again. Naruto eyes went wide again then said "Oh, you're good!" "So you killed Sakura's parents to get her alone….that way when you came back to her she would only need you."

Sasuke clapped his hands in achievement and grinned. "Very good and the best part is they were the only ones I had to get rid of myself." "Everyone else died on their own….except her friend Ino that is." Naruto laughed "I guess fate did you a favor then." Sasuke nodded and Naruto got up and stretched. "I am going to go lay down for a while, I'll see you tomorrow before I leave." Naruto got up and started to walk down the hall to where one of the spear rooms was.

"_I will be seeing you in your dreams my Lily very soon."_

Sasuke sighed and calmed himself and said a little spell "Para Less, Para Lim, Let me see my Cheery Blossom." "Sasuke noticed that it looked like Sakura and her friend Ino were in the middle of or was about to get in a fight. _**"This should be interesting."**_

* * *

**Ino and Sakura**

After the door closed completely Sakura turned to Ino and said "Did you really let her borrow your charm for good luck? Or did you give it to her for **protection**?" Sakura asked while glaring at Ino. Ino gulped and said "Can't….can't it be both." Sakura sighed aloud and rolled her eyes "I can't believe you would think Hinata needs protection Ino!" Ino stared at her wide eyed "I can't help it if I care about my friends."

Ino glared at Sakura and said "What's wrong with you?" Sakura glared back at her "What do you mean what's wrong with me? Ino walked towards her "Every since Sasuke got here it's like I don't even know you, it's like was he is around you your completely different person."

Sakura raised a brow at her. "Prove it, what have I done that is so different from before." Ino bit her lower lip "I don't know…..you just don't seem like yourself." Sakura sighed loudly at her. "Well Ino I am not acting different you're just afraid that Sasuke is going to take me away or something right?" Ino nodded her head slightly _"Yes, that's part of the reason…the other reason is that I feel like he has some control over you when he is around."_ Ino said to herself

"Well Ino don't worry, I will not let Sasuke come between our friendship and I will not let him take me away from you…you will always be my best friend don't forget that." Ino felt tears well up in her eyes. "Thanks Sakura…we better go to bed." Sakura nodded her head and turned off the lights and the two girls went upstairs to their rooms."

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

Sasuke cut off the connection as soon as the girls went into their rooms. He laughed aloud to himself "Poor Ino she feels like she is losing her best _friend_, she doesn't know how right she is."

Sasuke stretched a bit and sighed "So Sakura…you will not allow me to interfere with your friendship you have with Ino huh?" Sasuke laughed evilly again and his eyes glowed red "Well then I guess I will have to fix that my Cherry Blossom, if your _friend_ interferes again I will be more than happy to end that little blond bitches life right then and there." Sasuke grinned to himself at the accomplishment he made tonight with Sakura.

Sasuke moaned in pleasure as he remembered the dance he had with her and he could feel the hard bulge between his legs coming back again. "If only I could have controlled myself I could have given you pleasure as well." Sasuke smirked "I guess I'll make that up to you in your dream tonight." Sasuke stood up from his chair and went and laid on the black Sofa he had in the corner.

"When the time comes Sakura you _**will**_ come with me, with _**force**_ if necessary." Sasuke smiled evilly "_**As I said before Sakura you are the light to my darkness and you**__** WILL BE MINE!**_"

* * *

Well guys what do you think? Was it any good? Yes, No, Don't know? Anyways read and review please. And I will have another chapter for you guys up and ready tomorrow…..unless of course we get slammed with that big snowstorm tomorrow then I will put it up on the weekend. Anyways this is Darkwolf259 aka Kayla signing off.


	9. Goodbye My Friend

Ok guys like I promised you all here is the other chapter I promised you guys. I find it's easier for me to break up the chapters. It builds terror and suspense! Anyways I noticed in the other chapter I forgot to put in a part so I am going to just put it in this chapter. To make up for my mistake though I am going to make the next chapter fluffier and limey. I have to tell you all this right now though. I SUCK at writing lemons. Well I guess that would is a little too much let's just say I am not that good at writing them. So if any of you are good at them or have any ideas please send me a note on FF. THANKS!

(Little note) Kakashi may seem a little bipolar in this chapter but just ignore it.

I just want to answerer I super quick question someone wrote to me in a note.

_How many more times does Sasuke and Naruto have to mark Sakura and Hinata?_

Well Tsunde said in one of my pervious chapters that Sasuke only has to mark her two more times. But Naruto only has to mark Hinata one more time since he is only co leader.

_Can Naruto or Sasuke kidnap them in their dream?_ By kidnap meaning can they take them to their world and keep their body and soul there while they are in the dream? (Meaning change them in their dream) The answerer to that is no. But! _**They can **_MARK them in their dreams. (Hint hint guys!)

Thanks for the questions!

Anyways guys enjoy!

* * *

"_**No…I cannot…not with someone who does not believe me!" Tsunde stopped as soon as she got to the back door. "Sakura…keep that charm that I gave you so many years ago close…..it might save your life." And with that she walked out the door into the night. **_

* * *

Tsunde decided to just take a walk to clear her head. "I cannot believe that Sakura would think I would just say something like that…and be lying about it."

"_You think you really know someone….oh well, that's what I get for drinking a lot of saki."_ Tsunde said to herself.

Tsunde stopped walking for a moment because she felt like she was being followed. She turned around with pure determination in her eyes.

She saw a man with white hair leaning agents a building on the side. Tsunde glared at him and she felt a bad aura from him as well.

"Can I help you?" Tsunde asked while still glaring

The man with white hair leered at her with one red eye glowing. "Yes you could say that."

Tsunde gasp at the sight of him "Your not human are you…your presence is similar to the one I sensed in Bamboo… who the hell are you!" Tsunde screamed at him.

The man with the white hair grinned "My name is Kakashi….I am impressed you are able to sense me….not many mortals can."

Tsunde glared at him "I know all about your kind…you're after Sakura and Hinata aren't you?"

Kakashi just stared at her "That would not be any of your concern, seeing you won't be alive to help them."

Tsunde's eyes went wide and said "I will not allow your clan to have those girls!" Tsunde came running at him with killer intent. And Kakashi quickly dodge her attack."

"You cannot beat me mortal!" Tsunde grinned at him "Oh really?" Tsunde quickly reached into her pocket and took out a white silver charm.

Kakashi just stared at her UN phase by her charm. "Do you really think that will save you?" Kakashi jumped away from her till he was on top of the building. "Those charms only work with contact not long distance." Kakashi eye and right hand glowed red. And with a flick of his hand the charm shattered to pieces.

"Don't waste my time woman!" Quick as lightning he jumped down and appeared right in front of Tsunde.

Tsunde stared at him wide eyed and with Kakashi still glowing hand he put it on Tsunde's right shoulder and squeezed. Tsunde screamed in pain and fear.

Kakashi looked at her square in the eyes "This would have been a lot easier if you did not get involved…but you went and stuck your nose were it does not belong!" Kakashi then squeezed her neck full force and pulled.

Tsunde's body went limp but her eyes remained open and a chunk of Tsunde's neck carnage was held in Kakashi's hand. He devoured her neck carnage so there would be no evidence of the slaughter that took place here.

Kakashi wiped his mouth with his sleeve and made his eyes and hand return to normal.

Kakashi looked down at Tsunde's almost dead face and frowned "What should I do with you now?" Kakashi searched her mind and noticed that her old charm store was her house.

Kakashi grinned "Well I guess I'll just leave you there." He picked up Tsunde's body and brought her in front of her house. He laid Tsunde's body in front of her house and sighed again.

"I might be beaten a year off my life for this…but…if it will help Sakura and her friend being speared from this cruel fate…then so be it."

Tsunde starred at him wide eyed and struggled to say something. "_Why are you trying to save them?"_ Tsunde thought and Kakashi heard her thought "To restore the sin I have committed by killing you." And then Tsunde was gone and Tsunde was alone.

* * *

_**Tsunde**_

"I must help my girls…I will not let them be taken by those monsters. Tsunde struggled to get to her feet and opened her door. Her legs gave out right after due to the lack of blood.

"I'll crawl if I need to." Using what little strength she had she crawled to the corner of her house he blood trailing under her where there was on old book sitting on the lower shelf. She picked it up with her hand and gripped it in her arm. "Please Sakura…I…I am sor…sorry I was not…able to protect you." Tsunde could feel her life slipping away.

"But…this….book…will…hel….help…you understand…" With one last breath Tsunde died with the book in her arms. The book read "The awareness of fox demons and Vampire clans."

* * *

**Sasuke and Kakashi**

Sasuke decided to closes his eyes for only a moment when he felt Kakashi's presence in the air. His eyes shot open and Kakashi appeared before him.

Sasuke stared at him "Well is it done?" Kakashi nodded his head and Sasuke grinned at him "I _**know**_ what you did with the body Kakashi." _"I can read your mind Kakashi don't forget!"_

Kakashi's eyes shot up at him wide eyed and Sasuke glared up at him smiling evilly "Oh yes, I am aware of what you are planning to do…you are trying to help Sakura and Hinata notice what we are and ruin everything!" Kakashi swallowed hard and Sasuke grinned evilly and got up out of his chair.

"I must admit you ripping Tsunde's throat then eating her carnage so that no one would be able to find it was too easy for her to die….you didn't make the _**bitch**_ suffer!"

Kakashi put his eyes to the ground "You have gotten soft on me Kakashi and sloppy, I can smell the blood on your hand."

Sasuke grinned and said "No matter the bitch is dead now…I can no longer feel her presence anymore."

"I never thought you had the balls to try to ruin everything I have been working so hard for the past 10 years!" Sasuke eyes glowed red and he smirked "And I am glad you did."

Kakashi had a blank look on his face. As if he was just hearing things. "You are?" Kakashi said while raising a brow

Sasuke nodded his head "This makes things more interesting…_**and fun**_" Sasuke said darkly

Kakashi swallowed hard again when Sasuke looked at him "_However_..." Sasuke shot over and grabbed Kakashi by the collar _**"You did it without my consent and for that you will be punished!"**_ Sasuke said darkly and his eyes turned blood red glowing and he stared into Kakashi's eyes.

"_**Get ready to live your living hell!" **_Sasuke said darkly and Kakashi disappeared in a purple glowing smoke.

Sasuke grinned and a door slammed open and Naruto stepped out "What the hell is going on Sasuke?" Naruto asked and Sasuke grinned

"Oh nothing, just punishing my guardian." Naruto grinned "What did he do this time?" Naruto asked and Sasuke smiled at him.

"I ordered him to kill that bitch Tsunde and he went soft on me, he left her alive in front of her house."

Naruto grinned and his eyes turned red "I'll go and finish the job." Naruto volunteered and Sasuke shook his head "The bitch is already dead from lack of blood."

"Oh…" Naruto frowned "What a waste of blood." Sasuke grinned and he could feel Kakashi screaming to him in his head. "_**I am sorry Sasuke I will never go agents your wishes again…PLEASE LET ME OUT!" **_

Sasuke grinned _**"I'll hold you to that Kakashi." **_Sasuke made the purple smoke portal appear again and Kakashi appeared all bloody and scratched up."

Naruto sneered at Kakashi and turned to Sasuke "I believe the girls will be going to sleep soon…I feel we should join them now." Sasuke grinned and Naruto turned and walked back to his room and closed the door.

Sasuke looked down at Kakashi with disgust and Sasuke hand glowed green and he put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder healing all of his wounds. Kakashi looked up at Sasuke shocked and Sasuke looked at him with a blank stare "You…may be getting soft….but your still my guardian…go back to the clan…I don't believe I will be needing you again."

Kakashi stood up and nodded his head "As you wish Sasuke…and thank you." Sasuke quickly looked at him "Don't think you're off the hook Kakashi you are on thin ice." Kakashi nodded his head and disappeared.

Sasuke turned his attention toward his room. His room was right next to Naruto's and started to walk towards it and went inside. He laid down on his bed that had black velvet covers on it with white satin pillows. The bedpost was fine redwood all polished and nice. Sasuke eyes glowed red but he relaxed and closed his eyes.

* * *

_**Naruto**_

After closing the door Naruto laid down on the guest bed. It looked like Sasuke's only it had an Orange blanket instead of black. Naruto eyes turned demon red and he felt his nails de claw. He laid down on the bed and relaxed.

* * *

_**Naruto and Sasuke**_

Naruto and Sasuke both grinned and said in union "_**LET THE FUN BEGIN!"**_

* * *

Well guys what do you think. (Looks at pissed readers and sweat drop forms on side of head) Hey…hey…hey with this chapter and last chapter I did 24 pages which is longer than last week. So yes Tsunde is now dead (sniff) she will be missed. I hope Sasuke is not getting too evil for you guys lol. And it seems that Sasuke has a soft spot for Kakashi after all. Anyways next chapter is called _**THE DREAM**_ look forward to it.

(PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ!)

Who else do you guys want in the story? I was thinking of putting Lee in for Sakura and Kiba in for Hinata. DON'T WORRY THIS WILL STILL BE **Sasuke/Sakura Naruto/Hinata** if Kiba and lee get through into the story. Anyways PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK! Have a good weekend everybody and keep the awesome reviews coming!


	10. The Dream

Ok guys it is here the chapter you all have been waiting for. Thank you all so much for reviewing you guys are great!

Just so you know I have another story all written up called "Listen To Your Heart" can you all please check it out and give me your 411 on it please.

Oh by the way guys. Tsunde won't be the only one Sasuke and Naruto kill in this story. But don't worry they don't kill Sakura or Hinata (unless you guys want them dead?) anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

(quick note for reviews) **I just have to ask you guys when you submit your reviews to please stop writeing just "Update soon!" or "Keep going!" Because when I write you all back I kinda don't know what to say about it. So instead of putting just two words can you guys put what you liked or dident like. Or any ideas you have. THANKS!**

* * *

**_The Dream_**

* * *

_**Naruto and Sasuke both grinned and said in union "**__**LET THE FUN BEGIN!"**_

* * *

_**Hinata**_

Hinata quickly rushed next door to her house locked the door and went upstairs. She searched through her closet, drawers, and everywhere else in her room to find the perfect outfit for tomorrow. When she was done she was happy with herself.

She got a red shirt that was a v neck show it showed some cleavage. A pair of black tight pants with black dress boots. She decided she was happy with the outfit and chooses gold hoop earrings to go with the bracelet Ino lent her to wear.

After her outfit was all set she threw on a purple V tank top with purple silky pants on, turned off the light and hopped into bed. "_I can't wait till our date tomorrow Naruto."_ Were the last words she thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

_**Naruto**_

Naruto grinned with intensity as he sensed Hinata has fallen asleep. "Well Sasuke looks like it's my turn first." Naruto said with glee "_Hn have fun."_ Naruto grinned and his eyes went demonic red

"Oh don't worry I always do." Naruto then used his power to enter Hinata's dream. "_Hinata my Lily, tonight while you sleep…I will mark you completely…then….after our date tomorrow..." Naruto stopped and moaned in bliss at the thought "__**You Will Be Mine!"**_

* * *

_**Hinata's Dream **_

Hinata opened her eyes and noticed gray smoke was surrounding her body "Wha- What a weird dream this is…Wha!" Hinata quickly turned her head in another direction because she heard a noise and saw a man with blond hair standing next to her. He had on an Orange sweatshirt with blue baggy pants.

"Na…Naruto?" Hinata asked and Naruto grinned "Hello my Lily, I am glad to see you again." He put his arms around Hinata's waist and Hinata blushed red.

Naruto couldn't help but grin at her shyness "I already told you Hinata…you don't have to be shy around me." Hinata nodded her head "Besides…this is a dream love."

Hinata nodded again and closed her eyes for what seemed like mere moments. When she opened them again she was absolutely breathless. The whole scene in front of her changed. Instead of being surrounded in smoke and fog she was starring at a beautiful lake with the moons glow shining eerily on the water's surface. The Lilli Blossom trees were swaying happily on what she now felt was wind.

She was speechless at the beautiful site in front of her eyes. Naruto held out his hand. "Come with me Hinata." Hinata looked at his hand and hesitated. Naruto had a sad look in his eyes "Is something wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked and Hinata quickly shock her head.

"Noth...nothing is wrong." Hinata took Naruto's hand and Naruto lead them over to the Lily trees and sat down on a good size bench that was placed under them. Hinata could feel Naruto's body heat next to hers.

She felt uneasy and nervous. _"I can't believe I am being so shy around him…I wanted to see Naruto again for a long time….so why am I so nervous and afraid around him?"_ Hinata said to herself and shivered.

Naruto rose a brow when he heard what she said and sighed aloud "_I got to help this along…her shyness is killing me!" _Naruto said to himself and lifted Hinata up by her waist and put her on his lap.

Hinata gasped and her face burned red. Naruto grinned devilishly He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "You seemed cold love; I want to make you warm." And tightened his grip on her waist and rested his head on her shoulder

Hinata shivered again and her body then felt like it was being engulfed in flames when Naruto's breath was on her neck. Hinata moaned and wiggled a bit in Naruto's grip.

Hinata did not know that her wiggling hit Naruto's hard on that was forming in between his pants.

Naruto had to stifle himself from moaning out loud. _"Hinata…if you keep doing that…I….I won't be able to control my demon side."_ Naruto said to himself while fighting to subdue the demon within him.

"_She's so innocent…..she does not know what pleasure is…__**I'll have to show her!**__"_ Naruto said to himself devilishly and moaned aloud at the thought.

"_Am I hurting him…am I too heavy for his lap?" Hinata asked herself "I better get up!"_

Hinata slid her whole body forward and preparing herself to get off Naruto's leg. She was at the very edge of his leg when he pulled her back to him.

The friction that Hinata felt when she was being pulled back to the beginning of his leg was so great that she moaned loudly in pleasure.

After Hinata moaned he looked at her with shock and amazement. He leaned into her ear and said "My my Hinata I didn't know your moan could be so _hot_." Hinata's face turned crimson red "Na...Naruto…I..." Naruto put on a finger over her mouth and turned just her head towards him.

"Tell me Hinata, did that feel _good_?" Naruto asked with glee and Hinata knew her face was already beyond burning. She quickly shock her head no and turned her head away from him.

Naruto rose a brow at her "Oh, really?" Hinata quickly nodded her head again "_Let's test that theory."_ Naruto said to himself.

He removed his hands from her waist and with his hands moved her hands to the very end of his leg and placed them there. Then returned his hands on her waist and grinned devilishly.

"Naruto…wha…what are you doing?" Hinata asked innocently and Naruto smirked at her "Why…I am just going to see if you lied to me Hinata."

Naruto said casually and before Hinata could respond Naruto pushed her forward on his muscular leg till she was on front of her hands then quickly pulled her back with the equal amount of force.

"AH!" Hinata cried out in pleasure and Naruto grinned and did it over and over again. Back and forth back and forth with more and more force. And every time Hinata went back and forth she cried out louder and louder. She could already feel herself becoming wet.

"Ah...heh…uh…Na…NARUTO!" Hinata screamed and started to pant "Na…huff…Naru…huff…Naruto…huff… please stop!" Hinata screamed in pleasure.

Naruto stopped for a mere moment so Hinata could engulf some air into her lungs. Her sweat was glistening down her cheek and neck making Naruto very thirsty. He opened his mouth and his tongue landed eight at the beginning of her cheek and slid it up slowly. Savoring and tasting the flavor of his dirty deed. Hinata flinched and tried to stifle her moan. "_What is wrong with me…I am not really like this…Naruto…please…"_

Naruto stopped licking her and became still for a moment. Then pushed her forward full force and didn't push her back. He leaned forward and whispered "Hinata you lied to me." Naruto said demonically and quickly licked her cheek again.

Hinata shivered at his touch "Wha…what did I lie about Naruto? Hinata asked and turned her head slightly to notice Naruto looked more demonically it was as if he was giving off a sexual vibe mix with want and anger.

Naruto grinned evilly at her and her eyes went wide "You lied about this!" and Naruto quickly moved her backwards then forwards again quickly "AH!" Hinata screamed and Naruto grinned "See, you _did_ lie to me Hinata." "Huff…huff…I…I am sorry Naruto!"

Naruto looked into her eyes and the sight he saw almost broke his heart. There were tears shedding down from her eyes…tears that he caused." Naruto quickly stood up from the bench with Hinata still in his embrace.

"I am sorry Hinata…I should not have been so hard on you…I…I am sorry!" Naruto hugged her tighter "Can you forgive me, My Lily?" Naruto asked in a pleading voice.

Hinata bit her lower lip then nodded her head "Of course I forgive you Naruto!" Naruto sighed in relief and buried his head in her scent. "Thank you Hinata."

"Hinata nodded her head again and said "And I am sorry too." Naruto looked at her wide eyed and said "What are you sorry for?" Hinata leaned in close and said "Because you were right _I did like it."_

Naruto then backed up from her embrace and walked a few steps toward the lake. Hinata followed his movements but stopped three steps behind them.

"Naruto…is something wrong?" Hinata asked and Naruto turned around with worry in his eyes. The moon reflected off his back and it made him like god like.

"I must…know something…before…I do something I regret." Hinata delayed her breath for a moment and said "There is something I must know too Naruto…that day we met…and I had to go inside…you said you had something to tell me…what was it?" Hinata asked and Naruto smiled gently at her.

"Hinata…the question I was going to ask you then is the question I am going to ask you right now."

Hinata took a step towards him "Ok…what is it Naruto?"

Naruto took a big shaky breath and looked into her eyes and said "Do you love me…enough to be with me?"

Her eyes went wide and she blushed red. She bit her lower lip then smiled up to Naruto and said "Of course I do…I love you Naruto very much…the first day you said me…I think that's when I feel in love with you."

Naruto starred at her wide eyed and shocked then smiled and walked towards her and embraced her "I am glad Hinata because that is the day I fell in love with you as well." Naruto leaned in till his mouth reached her neck but not fully touching.

Naruto licked his moth and licked Hinata's shoulder 3 times then kissed her on her shoulder…the exact same place he has kissed her times over.

This kiss seemed different though…Hinata felt different…it was as if Naruto's kiss was causing her to feel weak helpless…..it felt like she was drowning and Naruto was the only one that could save her.

After her stopped kissing her neck the feeling she once had went away and it was replaced with another feeling, it was a feeling of _**panic**_ and _**fear**_.

There was a long pause that seemed to last forever. Then Hinata heard Naruto chuckle "Na…Naruto…what is so funny?" Hinata asked innocently and turned to look at his blue eyes and instead found demonic red eyes staring back at her.

Naruto leered and smiled evilly at her._** "Nothing love…I am just so HAPPY that you are now **__**MINE!**_"

He then grabbed back into his embrace and forced his lips on her own. He grabbed her roughly by her chin and forced her to look in his eyes.

"_**YOU ARE MINE HINATA AND I AM NOT LETTING YOU GO!**_"

* * *

_**END OF DREAM!**_

Hinata shot up from her bed screaming "NARUTO NO, PLEASE DON'T!" Hinata screamed aloud. She was totally freaked out on what she just dreamt about. "Relax Hinata…it was only a dream…only a dream." Hinata repeated that line over and over in her head till she fell asleep.

* * *

_**Naruto**_

Naruto couldn't help but be proud of himself. He gave her both pleasure and fear. Naruto grinned an evil toothy grin "_**Hinata your so innocent my Lily…seeing that fear in your eyes when you saw me almost made me what to through you down on the ground and ravish you right there and then. **_

_**But no…I was a good boy and let you wake up…that will make doing you all the sweeter, besides why do it in a dream when I could do it for **__**real**_!"

Naruto moaned at the thought of it. Hinata below him begging, pleading, crying for him to stop…but he won't. Not in till he licked and sucked every part and inch of her sweet body. Naruto closed his eyes happily at the though.

"_**Sleep well My Lily, I will see you tonight." **_And Naruto drifted off into sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sakura**_

Sakura closed the door behind her and sighed. She pulled open her drawer got out a pink cherry blossom silky Pj's that had a V neck, put them on and laid on her bed. She sighed aloud to herself

She started to remember what Tsunde said _**"YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY ON THIS WORLD AGAIN!"**_

Sakura closed her eyes tightly "Maybe…maybe I was a little hard on Tsunde… I should have least acknowledge what Tsunde was saying…I mean….I treated her like she was a crazy person…and she has been like a grandmother to me."

Sakura couldn't help but feel guilty "I have to make it up to her next time I see her…she'll probley even agree that she had no idea what she was talking about and we will just put it behind us."

Sakura felt better after that thought. She climbed under her covers and started to feel her eyes get heavy. She yawned and said "Ya…everything is going to be fine." And drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

Sasuke laid on his bed and waited with anticipation for Sakura to finally go to sleep. He felt a pulse go through his body then he knew right then and there that Sakura had fallen sleep. His eyes glowed red and he grinned devilishly.

"_**Well Sakura, let the fun begin!"**_

* * *

_**Sakura's Dream**_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and her vision was hazed. She noticed she was lying in the lap of a man with raven black hair.

She starred up at him wide eyed and the man with the black hair grinned. Sakura quickly got up and noticed it was Sasuke! "I am glad you are here with me my cherry blossom."

Sakura swallowed hard and Sasuke continued "You have no idea of how badly I wanted to be alone with you like this." Sasuke said with honesty and smiled. Sakura bit her lip and nodded her head.

Sakura then at that moment realized that something was wrong. The whole room she was in was black there was nothing but darkness.

Sakura's eyes went wide and she shivered. Sasuke chuckled "You know love this room is only dark because you are stressed." Sakura looked at him "What do you mean?" Sakura asked and Sasuke continued

"The scenery that you see in your dreams reflects on the emotions you are feeling right now…what is troubling you my cherry blossom?" Sasuke asked and stood in front of her.

Sakura bit her lip again and said "I rather not trouble you with my problem Sasuke." Sakura said and Sasuke embraced her.

"Please tell me my cherry blossom…I don't wish to see you sad." Sasuke started to slowly rub the back of her head to try to calm her down.

"It's... nothing really…it's just…" Sakura stopped again and bit her lip again

Sasuke sighed and said "Does it have to do with Tsunde?" Sakura's eyes shot up at him "How…how did you know that?"

Sakura asked and Sasuke grinned "Just a lucky guess…but I am right it…it is about her?"

Sakura nodded her head and Sasuke tightened his hold on her causing Sakura to flinch Sasuke leaned in and whispered in her ear. "She is not worth your time Sakura…she is_** beneath**_ you." And Sasuke leaned in and kissed her on the neck.

Sakura's eyed went wide and moaned at the heat that was realizing from her shoulder and going through out her whole body. She then shook her head and tried to ignore the passion she felt from Sasuke kiss. She quickly pushed him away from her.

"Sasuke what is wrong with you?" Sakura asked and Sasuke grinned and rose a brow at her "Why I don't know what you mean Sakura?"

Sakura took a step towards him "Since when do you have the right to say that especially about Tsunde…I think people are monsters when they insult someone that I care about!"

Sasuke looked at her with admiration and smiled "_I knew it was fate when I fell in love with you Sakura. You never let __**anyone **__talk bad or disrespect someone you love…just like you did for me."_ Sasuke said to himself

"Your right Sakura, I apologies if what I said offended you."

Sakura nodded her head "Your forgiven Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed in fake relief and took a step towards her till their bodies almost touched.

Sakura gasped and Sasuke smirked at her and embraced her "Its just I get jealous Sakura…when you trouble yourself with other people…I _want_ to be the _only_ thing on _**your**__ mind_." Sasuke said darkly and leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"_So tell me Sakura…do you think I am more of a __**monster**__ now?" Sasuke said demonically_

Sakura turned her head and looked up at Sasuke in bewilderment.

What Sakura saw frightened her beyond a manageable. Sasuke was no longer there; instead this gray like monster with red glowing eyes was starring at her grinning. His black raven hair spiked out, his pale skin turned gray, and he now had a black mark above his nose. He hand what looked like webbed like hands for wings and he had sharp like fangs for teeth. He looked like an absolute monster!

Sakura quickly backed up from him, staggering down in the process. "WH…who are you! What did you do with Sasuke?"

The demon like man grinned and said "_Why my Little Cherry Blossom __**I AM SASUKE**_!" The monster and front of her said and started to walk towards her.

"N-no you're not!" Sakura screamed starting to get up but fell back down again. "Your…you're a monster!"

Sakura saw what looked like hurt for a mere moment in the creature's eyes but it quickly hardened again.

Sasuke grinned and said "Yes…I guess you could call me a monster Sakura." Sasuke quick as lightning landed on top of her and held her down. He leaned his head down and whispered in her ear.

"But I am your monster Sakura…I WONT LET YOU GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Sakura opened her mouth and screamed "If this is a dream please let me wake up!"

* * *

**End of Dream**

Sakura quickly shot up and gasped for breath. She had turned deathly pale and she was shaking. She felt tears swell up in her eyes. "Oh god, how could I even dream of something like that?" Sakura sobbed "What a horrible dream…no it was not a dream…..it was a nightmare!" After about 10 minutes Sakura got the color back to her cheeks and stopped shivering.

She sighed aloud "I am surprised I didn't wake Ino up…but then again she is a heavy sleeper. Sakura paused for a second and heard Ino's loud snoring in the other room. Sakura giggled as she confirmed her theory that Ino was still sleeping.

Sakura sighed aloud again and shook her head "I can't believe I would dream something like that…it felt so real…and Sasuke…Sasuke was a Monster!" She shook her head and gathered her morals. "It was a dream Sakura…just a dream…dreams are not real. She finally felt calm once again and fell back asleep.

* * *

**Sasuke and Naruto**

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he was still in his demon form. He was so full of rage he picked up a black sofa like chair and hurled it right in the direction of Naruto's room.

It crashed right through Naruto's side wall and broke into big pieces. Naruto shot up and looked over at the broken chair back at the chair then back at Sasuke.

He looked at Sasuke with a plan look and said "So…I guess the dream didn't go well?" Naruto said sarcastically and Sasuke glared at him.

"No shit Sherlock! I am not redecorating!"

Naruto raised a brow then grinned at him when he realized he had transformed "Well it's no wonder you didn't get no where I would run screaming for the hills if I saw you like this."

Sasuke clenched his mouth shut his eyes glowing red "Naruto…if you want to live to see your next birthday…you will stop trying to piss me off!"

Naruto shrugged and held up his hands in a surrendering matter "All right you win…now change back to your normal self now.

Sasuke took a deep breath and felt himself loosen and he molded his body back to his original form and sighed.

"No….your right…I couldn't pleasure her…or even really talk to her."

Naruto grinned and stifled a laugh. Sasuke leered at him "What's so funny?" Sasuke asked and Naruto grinned

"Oh nothing…why couldn't you pleasure her….couldn't keep it _**up**_?" Naruto said with glee then laughed aloud.

Sasuke face turned red with anger and he punched Naruto in the face and he went flying into a chair hard.

"What the fuck did I just say about pissing me off!" Sasuke screamed and Naruto rubbed his cheek and grinned "I was just kidding….but really what happened?" Naruto asked and Sasuke sighed again

"She was stressed about what Tsunde said to her among other things…she was so depressed that the girl stood in darkness." Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I am really glad that bitch is dead…she really got on my nerves."

Sasuke nodded in agreement and said "So how did you do?" Naruto grinned wolfishly and laughed "Ah you suck!" Sasuke said and Naruto grin only widened "Hey you have fun at the dance so I would say we are even now…besides after my date tomorrow I will take Hinata back with me to our clan."

Sasuke stared at him and grinned "Con grads Naruto…" Sasuke stopped for a moment and grinned "Naruto why don't you use the house for your date….I don't think I will need it for mine." Naruto smiled at him and said

"Oh gee thanks buddy…but I don't think the whole in the side of the wall will do me good." Naruto said sarcastically. Sasuke said and with a flick of his hand fixed the broken wall. Naruto had to open the door now to talk to him.

"Thanks for fixing the wall and all…but are you sure…you don't want to have the da…" "I think I rather eat over her house." Naruto thought for a moment then grinned "That does seem easier…girls are more loose when they are in their own habitat."

(I know I am making sound like they are animals…just bare with me…and I DON'T believe that is true either)

Sasuke nodded his head and Naruto frowned "But how do you know she will invite you over…you can't just show up." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity

"I know that…think very hard about this…if you take Hinata on her date tomorrow and Sakura realizes she does not come home she'll be missing."

Naruto nodded his head "Ok." "Sakura will be so worried about Hinata that she'll forget all about our date that I'll have to call her."

Naruto nodded his head again "Right." "So then I'll call her and she'll feel so bad, so guilty that she missed our date she'll ask to make it up to me."

Naruto nodded slowly slightly catching on "I'll just simply suggest that we have dinner at her house and she cooks for me." Naruto grinned after he finally got what Sasuke had planned.

"So you are going to use Sakura's_ fragileness_ and _sensitivity_ agents her." Naruto said and Sasuke just grinned evilly

"You are the man when it comes to cunningness and trickery Sasuke."

"Hm, years of practice Naruto…years of practice." "But I won't just have dinner at her house…I want to take her somewhere _special_ first." He said while turning his back getting ready to shut the door.

Naruto looked at him amused "Oh and where would that be?" Naruto asked and Sasuke told all with his evil twisted cunning grin that was plastered on his face.

"_I can't tell you all my fun Naruto."_ And closed the door shut. Naruto sighed aloud "Whatever!" and closed the door to his room as well. Both man where asleep in mere moments of the suns rising.

* * *

Well guys what do you think? (dodges pissed of readers items) Hey I know your pissed and probaley thinking "What the fuck! Why did Naruto get a better scean then Sasuke!" Well Sasuke had more fun at Bamboo and I am going to make the Sasuke/Sakura Lemon longer and better…well I'll try to anyways. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I had to stay up to 2:30am to finish this because I had to work late. SPEAKING OF WORK _**PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ NOTE BELOW!**_

* * *

_**(NOTE)**_ I have to tell you guys all something. Its something you all feared. NO its not writers block. Its something else that bad. I HAVE TO GO BACK TO WORKING A LOT OF HOURS AT WORK AGAIN! (runs around room screaming) Where I work we get slow in January but now that it is Febuary I get lots of hours again.

Which mean I will not be able to write more then a chapter a week two tops. (Hides from angry readers) I AM SORRY! But it is not my fault! Anyways if I don't update every week don't panic I'll just have to squeeze in two chapters the following week. I should not be too busy that I would not be able to update at least once a week. (Unless I get the horrible _**WRITERS BLOCK!) (gulps)**_ Anyways sorry for chewing your ears off guys. READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT UPDATE!


	11. Hinata

WELL GUYS I AM BACK! Thank you all so much for being so understanding while I fixed that problem I was having. But the good news is the flames have stopped. Yay! (Does a little dance) Thanks for sticking up for me as well guys! Anyways I do hope you all like this chapter enjoy!

(Quick note!) I probably won't be able to update next week….so instead of two chapters I plan on making this over 20 pages……I might through in a SNEAK PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER TOO SO SHOW SOME LOVE GUYS! (REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!)

* * *

Sakura woke up with a start and peeked at her clock that was on the side of her bed. It read 3:00pm!

Sakura quickly got out from under her covers and throw on a white blouse with a pair of light blue jeans and walk to the kitchen.

She was surprised to find Hinata sitting there as well with Ino right across from her.

Sakura pulled the seat open and sat down.

Ino grinned "So have any good dreams Sakura?" Sakura rolled her eyes and ignored Ino's question.

She turned to Hinata who turned bright red.

Sakura lifted a brow at her "Are you ok Hinata?" Sakura asked and Ino laughed

"I am sure she is fine Sakura, I think she just had a _**good dream**_ last night!"

Hinata's face flamed and Ino grinned even more and stood up."

She pretended to pant "Oh….Naruto….huff….Naruto…oh…please……NARUTO!"

Sakura stared at her wide eyed and turned back to Hinata whose face was still read.

Ino sat down proud at herself. "Must have been a good dream Hinata…huh?"

Hinata nodded her head and Ino laughed out loud. Sakura smiled at her and said "Well at least she is honest. "

"So when did you get here?" Sakura asked "About half an hour ago." Hinata answered

Ino finally stopped laughing and turned to me. "Why did you wake up screaming last night?" Ino asked and Sakura stared at her and said "Oh…..I just had a nightmare that's all." Ino glared at her then smiled "So Sakura had a nightmare and Hinata had a wet dream, I guess that's why you two decided to sleep late."

Hinata shoot up a look at Ino "What time is it?" "Um...3:30pm."

Hinata's eyes shot up "What!" She jumped up from the table and ran to the door.

"Hinata what's wrong?" "Naruto is going to be here at 5pm!" "I showered before I came over but I got to get my outfit on and do my hair and put on my makeup."

Ino's eyes glowed "Oh let me do your makeup!" Hinata smiled slightly at her "Um…ok….I'll just go get ready." Hinata closed the door behind her and went next door to her house.

Sakura leered at Ino "You are going to do her makeup good right?"

Ino smiled at her "Of course!"

* * *

**Naruto and Sasuke**

Sasuke was back at his desk with his eyes closed, he was not sleeping just relaxing. When a voice boomed out

"Well I am leaving Sasuke." Sasuke nodded his head without opening his eyes.

"Uh…um…Sasuke."

Sasuke opened his eyes then and noticed Naruto looked nice. (THIS IS NOT TURNING INTO A YAOI SO CHILL!)

He had on an orange sweater with blue jeans. His hair was slightly more spiked. He was dressed sort of punk sexy.

Sasuke nodded his head "Ya I know….I said you can have the place and you can I'll be gone before you guys get back."

Naruto grinned "Thanks buddy!" "Hm." Naruto raised a brow at him "Where are you going to be?" Sasuke grinned evilly "I am going to be keeping an _eye_ on my Cherry Blossom."

Naruto grinned and nodded. Then his face went blank and pouted. It was Sasuke's turn to rise a brow at him "What's wrong now?" I forgot…..what about food?" Sasuke sighed and knocked his head down.

"Do you really think you will need it?" Naruto grinned when he got his meaning "No….I guess not…..I plan on taking her with me as soon as the door closes."

Sasuke laughed "Try to control yourself a little naruto." Naruto nodded then glared down at the floor in anger and looked at Sasuke "What if her friends come looking for her?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend stupidity.

Naruto I did not spend 10 years twiddling my thumbs for this day to come. I even made an alternative in case someone also came with me. Just simply call your servant Kiba and have him act stupid." "I met rest during the day when I am on_** here**_"

"Naruto thought about it for a moment then grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me…see ya!"

Naruto went out and closed the door.

Sasuke sat back in his chair and his eyes glowed red "_Very soon my Cherry Blossom, you will be MINE. And not heaven, nor hell, demon, or angels will stop me from having you."_

* * *

**Hinata, Sakura, and Ino**

Hinata quickly came over after she got changed so Ino could do her makeup. She got a red shirt that was a v neck show it showed some cleavage. A pair of black tight pants with black dress boots. She decided she was happy with the outfit and chooses gold hoop earrings to go with the bracelet Ino lent her to wear. (That's from the dream chapter that I put in before)

Ino looked at her outfit and said "Hm…..maybe all you need is some black eyeliner, mascara, liquid eyeliner for the eyes and that's it."

Sakura stood over Ino to make sure she would try no funny stuff. After she was done Hinata looked breath taking. She looked at the clock and Naruto was going to be here in 5 minutes.

"Aw Hinata you look so pretty!" Sakura said and Hinata blushed "Thanks….I better get back before..."

She stopped because there was a ring at the door. Sakura quickly got up to answerer it after she opened it there stood Naruto smiling. "Hello Sakura, is Hinata here?" Sakura smiled at him "Yes she is, come on in Naruto!" Naruto smiled and walked through the door.

"How did you know Hinata was here?" Sakura asked and Naruto smiled again "Well I figured since Hinata didn't come when I rang her door bell she had to be over here." Sakura nodded her head and they walked to where Hinata was.

When Naruto saw her he grinned and said "You look beautiful Hinata." And Hinata blushed red. Sakura turned and saw Ino grin. _"Oh boy, I better get these two out of here before she starts up again."_ Sakura said to herself. She put one of her hands on each of their backs and pushed them to the door.

"Well go have fun on your date guys!" and she shut the door behind them.

She walked back to the Living room and stared at Ino. Ino smiled lightly and walked to the door and peeked out a window to see Naruto and Hinata drive off in a red SUV.

"I'll be back!" Ino said and opened the door. "Where are you going?" Ino turned back to her and had a sweat drop on the side of her head.

"I was going to follow Hinata and Naruto." "What Ino no!" But it was too late. Ino already ran out the door, got in her car and pulled away.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Sasuke sensed that Naruto and Hinata were on their way here. He smirked slightly and decided to check on his Cherry Blossom. He searched for her presence and found her_**. **_

"_**I'll be back!" Ino said and opened the door. "Where are you going?" Ino turned back to her and had a sweat drop on the side of her head. "I was going to follow Hinata and Naruto." "What Ino no!" But it was too late. Ino already ran out the door and got in her car and pulled away."**_

He shut the connection off and smiled evilly "That Ino is becoming a bother…she cannot interfere any longer!" He was thinking of summoning Kakashi again but he decided it would be more fun and pleasurable if he did it himself. He turned his thought to Sakura and grinned.

"So my _**Cherry Blossom**_ is alone Hm?" He got up from his chair and walked towards the door and opened it. "I am sure she wouldn't mind if I stopped by, after all she _won't_ even know I am there." He chuckled slightly then disappeared in black smoke.

* * *

**Ino**

Ino followed them. She trailed behind but not too far behind. She came to a short stop when they pulled into a driveway. They both got out of the SUV and entered the house. She glared at the SUV so she will remember it well. "Sakura and Hinata might trust you and Sasuke Naruto…but I don't!"

She leaned back into her seat and sighed. "Every since those two showed up things have not been right…maybe I'll go pay Tsunde a visit." And she pulled away from the street and headed towards Tsunde's house.

Little did Ino know Naruto was aware she was following them the whole time. _"Stupid girl, you really shouldn't stick your nose into affairs that have nothing to do with you…you could get __**hurt**__ that way."_

* * *

**Naruto and Hinata**

After Naruto closed the door he turned and smiled warmly at her. Hinata blushed and said "Um…so what is for dinner?" Naruto grinned wolfishly and stepped towards her.

"How about I eat you?" Naruto asked and pressed his lips to her mouth.

Hinata's eyes went wide then she slowly closed them. It was short and sweet and Hinata put her arms around his neck and the arm that had Ino's charm bracelet glowed red when it came in contact with Naruto's neck.

The glowing red charm was burning Naruto's neck!

Naruto's eyed went wide and howled in pain. He pushed Hinata away onto a couch and grabbed the back of his neck in pain.

Hinata had worry in her eyes "Na…Naruto are you ok!" Naruto staggered and looked at her "Ya…ya…I am fine…..I…I am just allergic to that bracelet you have…..that's all….I'll be right back…I need to go the bathroom…please don't move."

Naruto staggered towards the bathroom leaving a sympathetic Hinata on the couch.

* * *

**Naruto**

Naruto went into the bathroom and closed the door almost fully behind him. He took off his orange sweater and was now bare chest.

He turned around and looked at the back of his neck. It was slightly bleeding and around the wound was slightly burnt flesh. He clenched his teeth in pain and looked back at the mirror.

* * *

**Hinata**

Hinata was slightly biting her lower lip in uneasiness. "Poor Naruto I wonder why Naruto is allergic to it? Hinata frowned and looked down at the bracelet. He eyes went wide the bracelet lost its color and was now dull. She timidly touched the charm and it broke the moment she came in contact with it.

Hinata's eyes went wide "Wha….wha…what's going on here?" Hinata said fearfully then she remembered what Tsunde had warned both her and Sakura about.

"_**They have chosen you…the leader has chosen Sakura and the co leader has chosen Hinata…I am warning you right now…Hinata… the co leader will come after you first… then once the co leader has you…He will go after Sakura." **_

Hinata's eyes got wider and she could feel herself on the brink of hyperventilating. "No…no...thi…this…is crazy!" Hinata tried to calm herself down but couldn't stop the shaking. "I…I will go and see if Naruto is ok…I mean…the man….saved me…..he's not a monster."

With that in mind Hinata walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Naruto**

Naruto's eyes turned demonic red in rage "That bitch Tsunde! That fucking cunt is haunting me from the grave!" Naruto eyes narrowed "I bet she was the one who gave Hinata that charm…or that bitch Ino!"Naruto tried to relax himself; his eyes still remained demonic red.

* * *

**Hinata and Naruto**

Hinata walked to where the door was and peeked in the little opening and heart felt like it stopped for a mere moment due to fear.

The sight she saw frightened her to no existent and the man she saw was the same man who haunted her dreams last night.

Hinata back up to her back hit the wall she covered her mouth to try to stifle her heavy breathing due to fear.

Naruto picked up the scent of fear and slowly moved his head and saw Hinata standing there with fear in her eyes.

Naruto stared at her wide eyed then grinned. He walked towards her slowly till their bodies almost touched and put one of his hands on either side of her.

Hinata could feel tears stream down her cheeks due to fear. "Na...Naru…Naruto!"

Naruto smiled at her and licked the tears that were falling from her cheeks. Hinata shivered under him and Naruto glared at her.

"You made this _**so**_ much harder for me Hinata." Naruto continued to lick her cheek and moved to her neck. "You…had…to…move…when… I… told… you… **not** to!"

Hinata bit her lip down hard wiping her tears away. "Ple…please don't hurt me Nar…Naruto." Hinata said to him in fear.

Naruto stopped licking her and stared up at her wide eyed "Why would you think I am going to hurt you my Lily?"

Hinata turned her head to the side and put her head down. Naruto glared at her again and roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I want an answer Hinata." Hinata shivered again when she looked into his gaze.

"Because you're a demon Naruto…I am scared that you will hurt me…no kill me!"

Naruto stared at her with hurt in his eyes. The hurt stayed within his eyes for mere moments then quickly went back to being hard.

His head went down and he slammed his fists that were on both sides of her into the wall due to frustration. The wall concrete crushed under his strength and left two holes in the wall were his fists made contact with.

Hinata flinched and started to shiver again.

Naruto slowly rose his head back up and looked at her. "_**Hinata…if I wanted to kill you…I would have the moment after I saved you that day 5 years ago!**_" Hinata gasped and put her head slightly down "_He's right…he would not have saved me…he would have just waited till that gang was done then killed me then."_

Naruto stepped away from her a step, put his arms to his sides and grinned evilly "I want you to love me my Lily…although you do have good instincts for fearing me and being scared of me."

Hinata looked up at him "If only your father had your instincts then maybe he would not have met with an unfortunate end."

"What do you mean an _**unfortunate end!"**_ Hinata shouted at him and Naruto laughed "What I mean is my Lily that your foolish father saw me change one night out in your yard, he knew what I was and he tried to kill me…I just did **him** the** favor** before he could do it for me."

Hinata walked to him and stared up at him "You couldn't have killed my father, my father died of a rare illness that has no cure yet!" Naruto eyes twinkled with amusement and grinned

"Oh yes, it has no cure…to you _**humans**_…a demon would simply not be able to move for a while…but if a human gets cut by my claws…" He stopped and raised his hand in front of Hinata's eyes. He declawed his claws and made them glow green.

Naruto stepped toward her and whispered in her ear. "He will die…due to his body decaying due to my poison claws. He retracted his claws and the fear and shyness she felt before was gone and was replaced by anger and rage.

"You…you…you as-"Hinata didn't get to finish because Naruto covered her mouth. His eyes glowed demonic red "I know you are angry with me Hinata, but I will not allow you to talk to me like that."

Hinata felt her anger and rage leave her body and once again felt timid and fearful.

Naruto stared at her and said "Did you forget when I you at the dance that I did not mean to hurt you…well…I don't mean to hurt you Hinata…besides it's not like you haven't seen me like this before."

"What are you talking about…..I only saw you like this when I had that nightmare last night."

Naruto sighed and said "Forgive me!" he put his hand on my forehead and I felt my mind go blank for a slight second then I remembered everything that happened last night. The time alone with him and when he lost control and showed me his demon side.

Hinata quickly walked backwards and stumbled onto the floor. Naruto stared down at her demonically "So…so Tsunde was right…you're the co leader of your clan?" Naruto smirked but nodded "Why did you erase those memories from my head?" "I had to Hinata…you saw me in my demon form before I wanted you too…I couldn't risk you seeing me before I marked you mine."

Hinata's eyes went wide "Ma…mark me!" Naruto nodded "Just like I told you during the dream Hinata…" He stepped towards her and lifted her off the floor and pushed her body agents his. "_**YOU ARE MINE AND I AM NOT LETTING YOU GO!**_"

Hinata pushed herself away enough so she could look striate in his demonic gaze. "But…why…why me?"

Naruto stared at her lovingly and put his hand under her chin "Because Hinata…_**I**__**Love**__**YOU**__**!!!"**_

As soon as he finished that sentenced he found Hinata pressure point and knocked her out. Just as Hinata was about to feel the darkness she muttered out "I…I…will….never…love you Naruto…because of what you did to my father."

And with that she passed out.

Naruto knitted his brows together and shrugged "I hear time can change hate my lily."

He stared down at her lovieingly and shouted "Kiba!" and Kiba appeared in gray smoke.

"Yes Naruto?" Naruto picked up Hinata over his shoulders and smirked "I got what I wanted; one of her friends saw where we live I need you to stay here and act stupid."

Kiba stared at him "Stupid how?" "Just deny the fact we live here and you never heard of us."

Kiba nodded "As you wish."

Naruto grinned "There is something I need you to tell Sasuke when he gets back."

Kiba looked up at him "Yes?"

"Tell him to watch out for the charm that Tsunde gave her…that bitch is helping them from beyond the grave."

Kiba nodded "I'll give him the message."

Naruto nodded his head and looked down at Hinata in a lustful way. He snuggled agents her face. "Ready to go my Lily." And with that he disappeared in black smoke.

* * *

Well guys what do you think? Yeah I know it's a cliffy! You all are probably throwing your computers on the floor or something because you are going to have to wait till the next chapter. (Grins) I AM SO EVIL! (Laughs evilly) anyways the next chapter is going to get real _**JUICY**_ so don't miss it. PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL IN MY PROFILE! You know what I feel kind of bad for being evil and what not so this is the ONLY time I will do this…here is a sneak preview of the next chapter. (Thinking) Oh I am getting excited just thinking about it and I AM THE WRITER! ANYWAYS ENJOY THIS SHORT SNEAK PREVIEW!

* * *

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_

Sakura back up completely till her back was agent the wall. Tears flowed down he cheeks and she had pure hatred in her eyes for Sasuke.

"I…I…..can't believe you would do this to me!" "You Asshole, you killed my parents and ***** (blared out so it's not spoiled) How could you….you sick fuck!"

Sasuke stared at her eyes glowed red "I did it for you Sakura…and me."

Sakura looked at him and felt revulsion towards him "You…You did this for me!" She stammered "How the fuck did you do this for me!"

Sasuke took a step towards her his eyes twisted and evil, his fists shaking in rage and his aura screamed powerful.

Sakura stood her ground and stared directly at him.

He grinned at said "So we could be together….so you would come with me willingly…"

Sakura back slid to the ground due to her knees giving out due to the shock.

* * *

Well guys that's all for the preview look forward to the next chapter. And remember READ AND REVIEW AND DUE THE POLL OR I CANT UPDATE! You can vote up to two times……if I did it right


	12. I am sorry :

Hey guys I am sorry for another note but I must tell you all this. On my computer a virus hit my hard drive and fried it. So I lost my computer along with the next 3 chapters…..it was going to be a surprise for you all for giving me 100 reviews. Anyways the problem I am facing now is difficult. I have both good news and bad news. The good news is that I have a computer. The bad news is that I lost the next 3 chapters and I do not know what I wrote. So in saying this in my last chapter I said it was a sneak preview of the next chapter…..well we are going to have to make it the chapter after the next one do to the virus that hit my computer. Don't get me wrong I am _**still going to finish all of my stories and this story is still on and going to be good!**_ I am just so sorry that this happen and I want to take the time to tell you guys I am sorry. Anyways here is the preview that will happen in the next chapter the preview that you saw in the last chapter will happen in the chapter after the next! The next chapter will be called

_**Another friend gone**_

Anyways enjoy!

_**Ino **_

Ino pulled up to the driveway and notice a policewoman outside of Tsunde house.

The rain that was pouring from the sky was hitting Ino like a ton of bricks when she got out of the car.

"What is going on here?" Ino demanded and the cop looked up at her

"Did you know the woman who lived here? The cop asked and Ino nodded her head quickly "Yes I did…why what happened?"

"She is dead…"

Ino eyes went wide with shock "What do you mean she's dead!" Ino screamed "She was killed…she died due to blood loss…..she had a chunk of skin missing from her neck."

Ino felt tears streaming down her cheeks "How could she be dead what happened….where is now!"

The cop frowned "I am sorry….but we were not sure what happened to your friend…as for where she is she is cremated.

"What!" "How could you do that…none of my friends or I said goodbye to her!"

"That does not matter….if you were not family members you could not see the body or have any say as to what happens to it."

Ino was full of rage "What how could you guys do this or call that justice….we may have not been her family members…but two other girls besides me cared and loved her very deeply!"

The cop shrugged and Ino glared at her "The lady had no family members and if she did they didn't come up nor speak up….so the grave keeper was ordered to cremate the body and kept away for future evidence."

Ino glared at her "Future evidence, what future evidence!" Ino screamed the cop glared back at her "Look lady I only came back here because I figured that she would have some friend named Sakura....this book is for her."

Ino nodded her head "yes she my roommate….I'll give it to her." The cop nodded and walked away to her car and drove away leaving Ino alone standing in the rain the book held tightly to her chest.

Well guys once again I am so sorry this happened. I will be updating this chapter and story tonight. So you will have the full chapter. Till then this is Darkwolf259 aka Kayla sighing off.

By the way I will be answer ring all of your reviews at the end of the chapter at the end of the chapter for now on….it much easier and I make sure I answerer everyone's reviews.


	13. Realization

Ok guys here is the chapter I all promised you. Once again I am sorry for another note (I hate writing those) but I hope the preview made up for it. As I said before the preview that I had in Hinata will be in the chapter after this not this one! Anyways enjoy!

* * *

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_

Sasuke appeared right outside of Sakura's house. The rain was hitting his body causing his clothes to stick. The smell of cherry blossoms he smelled of her was diving him insane. He could feel his demonic side becoming restless and needful.

Sasuke turned his attention to the side of the house because there was a light glaring out of it. Sasuke smirked "I bet she is over there."

Sasuke blended into the darkness and he peered a look through the window and saw Sakura sitting on the couch watching TV. The light that was emitting off the lamp gave Sakura an angelic look.

Sasuke could feel his demonic side pulsing.

He just stared at Sakura and she got up and stretched and said "I hope Hinata and Naruto are having fun on their date….and I hope Ino did not ruin it for them."

Sasuke smiled slightly at this "Don't worry Sakura, I am sure both Naruto and Hinata are fine and well back with my clan." "_**Just like you and I shall soon be."**_Sasuke said demonically and grinned evilly. He knew Naruto already took Hinata back with him to the clan because he no longer sensed him.

He turned his attention back to Sakura and she sighed aloud.

Sasuke could feel a wave of pleasure go throughout his whole body.

"She's so cute and innocent…I can only image how she will be when everyone around her is dead." Sasuke paused for a moment and smiled "Guilty, sad, and **broken**."

Sasuke chuckled slightly and whispered demonically "_**Sakura!"**_

Sakura quickly turned her head towards the window and saw that no one was there."

Sakura shook her head slightly and said "I must be hearing things…I thought I just heard Sasuke…"

Sasuke grinned again "_Even though we are not together she can sense that I am with her even though she can't see me." "We Are Ment To Be Together Sakura!"_ Sasuke said to himself.

Sakura was still looking outside the window a scared and worried look on her face. "Sa…Sasuke said that…I don't need to fear the dark…cause he is there for me." The scared and worry look went away from Sakura's face and was replaced with a smile.

"I can't wait for our date tomorrow Sasuke." Sakura sighed aloud again "I need to take my mind off of everything." She quickly went down the hall for a second.

Sasuke smiled at what Sakura said then raised a brow when she left the room. "Where is she going?" Sasuke said to himself and saw Sakura come back in the room with a bathrobe and towel in her hand.

"I guess I'll take a bath…it will be relaxing." Sakura went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Sasuke eyes burned with lust and want.

"_Sa…Sakura…why are you torturing me!"_ Sasuke could feel his body go hard and hot. He could feel a bulge form in his pants.

"I…I want to be in there as well…but I cannot…not yet at least."

Sasuke grinned "Still that does not mean I cannot have any fun.

* * *

_**Ino **_

Ino pulled up to the driveway and notice a policewoman outside of Tsunde house.

The rain that was pouring from the sky was hitting Ino like a ton of bricks when she got out of the car.

"What is going on here?" Ino demanded and the cop looked up at her

"Did you know the woman who lived here? The cop asked and Ino nodded her head quickly "Yes I did…why what happened?"

"She is dead…"

Ino eyes went wide with shock "What do you mean she's dead!" Ino screamed "She was killed…she died due to blood loss…..she had a chunk of skin missing from her neck."

Ino felt tears streaming down her cheeks "How could she be dead what happened….where is now!"

The cop frowned "I am sorry….but we were not sure what happened to your friend…as for where she is she is cremated.

"What!" "How could you do that…none of my friends or I said goodbye to her!"

"That does not matter….if you were not family members you could not see the body or have any say as to what happens to it."

Ino was full of rage "What how could you guys do this or call that justice….we may have not been her family members…but two other girls besides me cared and loved her very deeply!"

The cop shrugged and Ino glared at her "The lady had no family members and if she did they didn't come up nor speak up….so the grave keeper was ordered to cremate the body and kept away for future evidence."

Ino glared at her "Future evidence, what future evidence!" Ino screamed the cop glared back at her "Look lady I only came back here because I figured that she would have some friend named Sakura....this book is for her...it was found with the body."

Ino nodded her head "yes she my roommate….I'll give it to her." The cop nodded and walked away to her car and drove away leaving Ino alone standing in the rain the book held tightly to her chest. She walked to her car and got in the rain still pounding outside.

"How could Tsunade be dead…how could this happen…wait a second…why did that cop ask if I knew Sakura for?"

Ino quickly flipped the book to the back and looked inside. The page in the back said nothing and Ino flipped it to the front and now noticed why the cop asked if she knew Sakura."

Inside was a message that looked like it was written in _blood __"Please Sakura…I…I am sor…sorry I was not…able to protect you…but this book with help you understand."_

Ino could feel tears streaming down her cheeks once again.

"Wha….what could this mean?"

Ino turned the book around to the cover title and he heart skipped a beat when she read the title it said_** "The Awareness of Fox Demons and Vampire Clans."**_

"Why…would Tsunade leave a book like this to Sakura?" Ino asked herself and he eyes went wide with realization and shock. "I have been blind all along!"

* * *

Flash Backs!

"_**I will be here for a week or two then I will have to go back…I don't plan on going back alone though."**_

"_**Oh you're taking someone back with you from the meeting?" Sasuke grinned at her "No, no one from the meeting someone…someone **__**very**__** important to me."**_

"_**He's Naruto..." Sasuke said and Sakura quickly turned around and looked at him**_

"_**You know him Sasuke?" Sakura asked and Sasuke nodded "Yes, he's one of my best friends from my clan."**_

End of Flash backs!

* * *

Ino was shaking like crazy due to fear not for her, but for her friends. "Naruto and Sasuke are the ones!" "They are the ones that Tsunade sensed!" "They are after Hinata and Sakura!"

Ino quickly pulled out of the drive way and drove back to where she saw the red SUV.

* * *

_**Ok guys short chapter I know but I want to keep up the suspence! Ok next chapter is the chapter that is going to be good. I am going to have a slight lemon, someone is going to die, and lets just say that Sakura is going to have a big shock! READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**_

* * *

_**Thank you's!**_

SasuSakuLOVER4EV: _**Thank you so much for telling me how to spell Tsunade right and for telling me about the grammer mistakes. **_

Princess-dq: _**Um…I don't know how that's awesome…..but ok.**_

Rajsa_**: Yep but luckily I was able to fix the problem. But I still lost the chapters! (frowns then crys) and yes the next two chapters are going to be suspenceful and answere everyone question they all want to know!**_


	14. Part 1

Ok guys here is the shocking and exciting chapter I promised you! PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY DONE SO! ENJOY!

* * *

_**Ino quickly pulled out of the drive way and drove back to where she saw the red SUV.**_

* * *

_**(Flashback) Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata this was before they could poof away.**_

"Um…Naruto." "Naruto turned to Kiba with Hinata in his hands. "What?" "What if she gives trouble?" Naruto shrugged and said "Well don't kill her; I am sure Sasuke will deal with her…but to put your mind at ease."

Naruto put Hinata down for a moment and went over to Sasuke's desk and got a piece of paper and started to scribble something down. When he was done he handed it to Kiba and said "Here give her this." Kiba quickly skimmed it and grinned

"Creative but what if she does not recognize the handwriting." Naruto grinned and picked Hinata back up in his arms. "She is my woman Kiba, I know everything about her now…now that she is marked mine."

Kiba nodded and Naruto disappeared with Hinata in his arms.

_**End of Flash Back**_

* * *

_**Ino**_

Ino pulled onto the street looking for the Red SUV. "Where is it?" Then she spotted the Red SUV she quickly got out of her car and ran towards the house and banged on the door." A man with brown hair and two red marks on each cheek answered the door.

When he saw Ino he raised a brow at her. "Can I help you?" He asked and Ino glared at him and said "Your dam right you can help me, where the hell is Hinata!"

The man gave her a "Are you crazy?" Look and said "Uh, there is no one here by that name?"

Ino grabbed his shirt and said "Don't fuck with me!" "I saw both her and Naruto come in this house with that car!"

Ino pointed to the red SUV and the man just stared at her.

"How do you even know she came in this building?" "Look Buddy I…" "My name is not Buddy, and last time I checked it's rude to bang on someone's door without a name."

Ino stared at him and said "My name is Ino…..now where is my friend!"

Kiba smiled slightly and said "My name is Kiba…and I as I said before…no one by that name is here."

Ino glared at him "Well Kiba, who is here?" Kiba grinned slightly by the question "I just arrived here actually so I can't tell you that."

"Ok now I know you are lying to me!" Ino shouted and Kiba sighed "Ok if I am lying may I become a demon and scare you."

Ino raised a brow and stared at him "What the hell!" Kiba grinned at her and said "Well what do you know guess I am not a demon!"

Ino clenched her fists at him "Look I have no time for games ok…I need to see my friend now!

Kiba just stared at her.

* * *

_**Sakura**_

Sakura went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She hung her bathrobe on the back of the door and went to the closet in the bathroom and found her favorite bath soap "Cherry Blossom" and she turned on the hot water and squeezed a lot of the soap into the tub.

Sakura smiled to herself and after the tub was filled with the hot soapy water she stripped off her clothes and got in the oval shaped tub. She sat in the middle with her legs crossed; she had the tops of the oval one facing the door the other facing the wall. (Sorry if that's confusing)

Sakura couldn't help but cry out in a relaxing pleasure. "Ah, this feels so good!" Sakura cried aloud to herself not knowing that someone might be _**watching or hearing**_"

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

_**Sasuke grinned "Still that does not mean I cannot have any fun.**_

"I am coming in there Sakura, and you won't even now I am there!" "But don't worry love I won't mark you _yet._"

Sasuke smirked "I won't mark you till you're under me and begging my Cherry Blossom."

Sasuke started to relax and focus his chakra on this chant "Para less Para lim let me become part of the surrounding around my Cherry Blossom."

Sasuke sent the chant to Sakura in the bathroom. He would be able to be there physically but Sakura would not be able to see or hear him unless he wished so. _She can fell what he does and he can see her!_ "Ready or not my Cherry Blossom here I _come_!" And he disappeared and reappeared in the bathroom where Sakura was.

* * *

_**Ino**_

Ino stared back at Kiba demanding an answer. Kiba pretended to think for a moment then said "This Hinata you are looking for…what does she look like?"

Ino sighed and said "She has purple hair and ha…" "Oh so that's Hinata!" Kiba said

Ino looked at him and said "Yes that's her, was she here?" Ino asked and Kiba bit his lip "Well she _was_ here."

Ino's eyes went wide "Well where did she go, she's in danger!" "Eh, what are you talking about?" Ino grabbed him then and Kiba shrugged her off. "That does not matter…just tell me what you know."

Kiba sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. "This will tell you everything you need to know."

Ino grabbed the letter from him and opened it. It said

_Dear Ino and Sakura,_

_I don't know how to tell you this…but I won't be back._

_I am with the man I care about more than anything in the world._

_Naruto!_

_I have followed him and went with him to be with both his and Sasuke's clan._

_I lost the opportunity 5 years ago because I was young and naive._

_Due to not knowing my true feelings for him._

_But now I know my feelings and I am happy that I am going with him._

_Please don't find me and try to stop me…I truly love him._

_Goodbye you guys, Love Hinata_

After Ino finished reading the note she felt like she was in shook.

* * *

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_

It took all of Sasuke's strength not to through her down on the ground and fuck her right there and then. Her body was glistening with water and soap.

Hey perky breast barely covered with a thin layer of bubbles. He body was sweating a bit…but the hot water was now off.

Sasuke held his breath when Sakura turned and moved to the corner of the tub that had her back towards him. (Get it now?) Sasuke got a devilish idea. "I can't kiss her without her wondering what is going on…but I can pleasure her in _another way_."

Sasuke walked towards her with lust in his eyes. Before Sasuke reached up to the knob and turned on the hot water again causing more steam to come out once again. Sakura then leaned more down into the water till only her head was above the surface. Sasuke grinned and lowed down a bit. He whispered in Sakura's ear even though she could not hear him "Its time for me to make up for what I didn't get to do to you at the dance and in your dream, my Cherry Blossom."

Sasuke stood behind her and dropped his hands below the water to her perky breasts and started to fondle them. Sakura eyes went wide and moaned, causing Sasuke to grin. He squeezed them a little harder and Sakura started to pant.

"Wha…what's going on?" Sakura said aloud breathlessly and moaned again. Sasuke licked her cheek and quickly removed his hands before she jumped due to being startled.

Sakura quickly jumped up from the tub and quickly turned herself around toward the door where Sasuke stood and quickly looked all around the room.

Sasuke on the other hand could feel himself slipping mentally and growing more and more in lust and want.

Sasuke knew he was slipping away as his eyes burned demonic red. _**"I…I need her now!"**_

Sasuke's whole form changed back into his demon form. He licked his lips and said _**"I am going to be having my fun now Sakura…and you don't even now I am here!" **_And with that he jumped on Sakura causing her to fall back into the tub on her back. Sakura screamed in fear and Sasuke muffled her screams with his mouth.

"_**Now…now Sakura be a good girl…I wouldn't want to hurt you."**_ Sasuke chuckled and put both of his knee caps on each of her legs so they were bided and she could not knee him.

"_**She may not be able to see me but she can hurt me without knowing."**_ Sakura continued to struggle and Sasuke bided both of her arms in one of his hands and slowly scouted down till his was sitting just below her waist.

"_**It's time my Cherry Blossom."**_ Sakura screamed aloud "No wait, what is going on." _**Nothing my Cherry Blossom, I just want a taste."**_ Sasuke replied even though he knew full well that Sakura could not hear him. And he leaned in and buried his face in her scent.

He slowly felt her cavern and felt Sakura whole body shake and got up and released her. He reverted back to normal. "Ah, ah….what a great bath!" Sakura said in pleasure.

Sakura quickly sat up and looked all around. "Wha…what the hell just happened?" Sakura shook her head and sighed "I must be going crazy."

* * *

_**Ino**_

"_She…she would never leave us like that…Hinata is not that kind of person…to just leave anyone." "And why would she say, Please don't find me and try to stop me…she would never say something like that, especially to us…her best friends!"_ Ino said to herself

"_This letter is a fake!"_

Kiba looked at her and said "Uh, look I don't want trouble ok…this is not even my house I am just visiting."

"This is not your house?" Kiba shook his head no and Ino looked at him jaw opened and said.

"Then whose house is this?" Ino demanded

"It belongs to my leader, Sasuke." Kiba said and Ino eyes went wide

"Where is Sasuke now?"

Kiba raised a brow at her "Look he may be my leader but I don't keep tabs on him, he left to go somewhere a while ago."

"_**Oh no, Naruto already has Hinata….so Sasuke is after Sakura!"**_

Ino raced back to her car and Kiba shouted out to her "Where are you going?"

Ino opened her car door and said "I am going to go and tell Sakura the good news…I won't be back thanks!"

And before Kiba could answer Ino got in her car and pulled away from the driveway back to her house.

* * *

_**Kiba**_

Kiba stepped back inside the house and closed the door behind him and grinned "That girl is a terrible actress." "I could smell the fear and worry on her." "Luckily for me, my type is the quiet and shy not the stupid and loud!"

"But she was right about one thing she won't be back." Kiba grinned "I guess my mission is complete then…although I guess I should warn my leader and all." Kiba quickly sent Sasuke a mental message then disappeared back to the clan.

* * *

_**Sasuke **_

Sasuke frowned to himself "I can't do anything with her…not here…not yet." Sasuke eyes glowed demonic red again "But the moment we get back to my clan my Cherry Blossom you are mine!"

Sasuke smiled at the thought. Taking her innocence gently and lovingly. Of course…if she is not willing he could always use force.

He grinned and felt a pulse and sighed "Must be Kiba reporting."

Sasuke disappeared out of the room and back outside. Sasuke landed back outside back on the exact tree that he landed on before.

"Go ahead Kiba, what is your report?"

"Well Sasuke someone did show up looking for Hinata."

"Really, who was that?" Sasuke asked already knowing full well who it was

"It was a blond girl by the name of Ino."

Sasuke smirked "This is perfect my plan is working perfectly."

Kiba paused for a second then said "My I ask how this is perfect."

"Because Kiba, my plan is coming together just perfectly."

"I…I am sorry Sasuke….I don't really understand."

"Hn, you really don't need to understand Kiba." "Everything will be clear once I return back to the clan with Sakura in my arms."

"As you wish Sasuke but I do have some bad news as well."

Sasuke felt his eyes glow red again "Oh really? And what bad news would that be Kiba?" "Don't tell me you fucked everything up!"

"N…no Sasuke….I just think you should know that….Ino knows who you and Naruto are."

Sasuke smirked "Oh really?"

"Yes Sasuke, shall I kill her for you?" Kiba asked

"No there is no need for that." "When I can do it myself!"

"As you wish Sasuke but I still have one more thing to tell you." "It's a message from Naruto that he gave me before he left with Hinata."

Sasuke rose a brow "Oh, and what would that be?"

"He said to watch out for Sakura's charm and that a bitch named Tsunade is helping them from the grave."

Sasuke laughed aloud at what Kiba said "Like any charm that bitch Tsunade gave Sakura could injure me let alone hurt me."

Kiba paused for a second then said "It hurt Naruto Sasuke."

"How do you know this?"

"Naruto did not tell me…but he didn't have to…I smelled the blood and charm spell on him."

Sasuke mouth turned into a grim line "_**Dam it; I did not expect this shit to happen! I will not let anyone or anything to stop me from having her!"**_

"I will talk to Naruto myself when I get back."

"As you wish Sasuke, I have reported back to the clan…should I give Naruto a message?"

"Yes…tell him to keep Hinata knocked out till I get back there with Sakura."

"As you wish Sasuke." And Sasuke turned off the connection and waited.

""_**It's only a matter of time."**_ Sasuke looked at the drive way and noticed a car pulling in and grinned. "Now let the doubts of friends begin."

* * *

_**Sakura and Ino**_

Ino quickly pulled up to the driveway and ran into the house.

"Sakura! Sakura are you here?" Ino shouted and Sakura stepped out of the bathroom with a robe tied around her waist.

"Yes Ino I am here, you don't need to shout."

Ino turned and looked at her with relief in her eyes.

"Oh thank god you're ok!"

Ino embraced he friend tightly and smiled

"Uh…um…Ino what's going on?" Sakura asked

Ino looked at her and said "Sakura….Tsunade was right."

Sakura eyes went wide "What in the world are you talking about?"

"She was right Sakura….Hinata is gone."

"I still don't understand what you are talking about." Sakura said and Ino glared at her.

"You still don't understand Sakura!" "How could you not understand? Think what Tsunade told you and Hinata at Bamboo." The leader and co leader of a clan claimed both you and Hinata."

Sakura rolled her eyes "No that's again Ino!"

"Sakura listen to me!" "Don't pretend that you don't see what is going on here!"

"See what!" Sakura shouted

"Hinata is gone and Naruto took her!"

Sakura stared at Ino for a second then started laughing "Ino are you ok?"

Ino glared at her voice poison "No I am not ok." "One of my friends are missing and got kidnapped by a sick freak who is going to do god knows what to her and my so called best friend is laughing about it."

"I am laughing because I think you are going on the deep end."

"I am not going on the fucking deep end."

"Read this letter Sakura if you still don't believe me."

Sakura took the letter and opened and read it. After she was done she looked at Ino.

"This is great, I am so glad that Hinata found Happiness!"

Ino stared at her mouth opened "Are you fucking kidding me!"

Sakura stared at her "What?"

"There is no way Hinata wrote that note!"

"And what make you think that!" Sakura challenged

"Because Hinata would not say something like don't try to find me!"

"She didn't mean it like that; she probably meant that she does not want us to stop her."

"Bullshit!" Ino yelled "You're just being to fucking blind to see the truth in front of you Sakura!"

Sakura glared at Ino getting a little pissed off "Then why don't you enlighten me Ino, by all means tell me what you know that I am too stupid to see or figure out."

Ino looked at her face getting soft "I don't think you're stupid Sakura…your just too blinded by love to see the truth in front of you."

Sakura took a step towards Ino. It was Sakura's turn to yell "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Naruto is the Co leader and he now has Hinata in his position and now that Naruto has Hinata….Sasuke who I bet is the leader of the clan…will come after you next."

Sakura stared at Ino with shock in her eyes "Do you know how crazy you sound right now!"

"It's the truth Sakura, Tsunade died because she tried to warn you two and now she is dead!"

Trears fell down Sakura's cheek "Tsunade is dead?" Ino nodded her head

"She wanted you to have this book." Ino through the book on the table and said "Sasuke killed her because she tried to warn you."

Sakura stepped in front of Ino rage in her eyes "How dare you say Sasuke killed her!"

"He did kill her Sakura!" "I bet that sick asshole would kill anyone to…" Ino dident get to finish because Sakura slapped her across the face

"I cant fucking believe I once called you friend! You are accusing someone I care deeply about killing someone else I care deeply about!" "Who the fuck are you!"

Ino held her cheek that now had a red mark "I was going to ask you the same thing Sakura who the fuck are you…no don't answer that I hope you and Sasuke are very happy together!"

And with that Ino went out the door and slammed it behind her leaving Sakura alone.

Ino got back into her car and closed the door pulling back out the driveway.

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

Sasuke couldent help but to be happy with himself after the little scean he saw take place just moments ago.

He turned back to his Cherry Blossom and saw guilt and hurt in her eyes. "Don't worry my Cherry Blossom…soon she will be out of our way and we will be together." "Just like we both want."

He turned his attenchin back to the car that was driving down the street.

Sasuke changed back to his demon form and grinned "_**Ino, Ino, Ino…if only you did not get in my way….oh well time for you to die!"**_ and he dissappered to follow Ino's car.

* * *

Well guys that's it for this chapter. Yes I know I said this was the chapter were all the answeres were going to be answered but let me explain. I found out that my computer is getting virus warnings again. Now instead of taking a risk and completeing the whole chapter then losing it. I am going to complete it in another chapter. Hey the chapter is shorter but look at it this way. If the virus reached this computer as well you guys would have to wait even longer. So part 2 of this chapter will be completed next week! Its much easyer that way I can get a new protectiong ect and clean up the virus problem. Anyways READ AND REVIEW GUYS AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT UPDATE!!

* * *

REVIEWS!

Princess-dg/ awesome: _**Um I am glad you think it's awesome!**_

KrypticLinkz/great, can't wait for the next chapter.  
Virus... that musta sucked  
I've had that before had to completely re-boot  
my computer aswell.  
I lost everything... sucked.  
Anyway continue with the good work =P :_**Yes the virus did and it ate at my chapters (crys) and now I have the same problem with this computer but I am not going to ignore it and get it fixed. I hope this chapter is good work too!**_

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only/Uh-oh...Is Ino next?...: _**(grins evilly) Your going to have to wait and see.**_

Rajsa/ MY GOD xD  
lovelovelovelovelovelovelove xD (I could do this for a while, but I'll spare you from my sugar-rush)xD  
I love this chapter and I CAN'T WAIT TT_TT  
And poor Ino, she's left out alone and Sakura's probably not going to believe her either... and Sasuke is going naughty xD  
Love it ^^ :3: _**(Stares wide eyed) LOL Glad you love it. You are right as well Sakura did not believe her at all. She will pay dearly for that (Laughs evilly)**_

XxHisLilLoverGirlxX/ Keep going: _**Don't worry I am going to keep going….a lot of people are saying awesome or keep going a lot latly (sigh) Did you like the chapter too right?**_

EmoVampireAlchemist/ep oohh naughty naughty sasuke XD: _**Lol yep Sasuke is a bad boy and should be punished (gets whip ready) LOL JK Sakura should punish him not me (frowns)**_

Chloe626997/ wow this is a really good story and plot please continue !: _**I am glad you like it! Lol people could not pay me to stop writing this story.**_

Dont Forget ILUVYOU/=o  
Pure awsome-ness *.* =x lmao really love this story 3 :D keep up the good work ^.^: _**I AM REALLY GLAD YOU LIKE IT! (does a little dance) Its still hard to believe I started this story as a tester. I am going for a dark twisted fic with this story. But I like putting funny parts in here now and then.**_


	15. Part 2 The Truth

Hey guys this is the chapter you all have been waiting for! I really hope you all enjoy it! And thank you all so much for your great reviews. But if you find something you don't like with the story please tell me. But no swearing at me please. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

(WARNING) Please don't eat before you read this chapter. (Has blood and other scenes)

_**Sasuke changed back to his demon form and grinned "**__**Ino, Ino, Ino…if only you did not get in my way….oh well time for you to die!"**__** and he disappeared to follow Ino's car.**_

* * *

_**Naruto and Kiba**_

Kiba stormed into the room and found Naruto sitting in a chair while Hinata was still knocked out. She was now sleeping on the bed that Naruto was sitting next to.

Naruto raised a brow when he saw him "Yes Kiba?" "I have something to report back to you from Sasuke."

Naruto stood up and looked at him "Oh really, and what is that?" Kiba swallowed and said "To tell you to keep Hinata knocked out till he got back here with Sakura."

Naruto gave a weird smile and gave Kiba a "That's already covered" look and pointed to her sleeping form on the bed. Kiba nodded and said "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

Naruto shook his head no "You may leave Kiba…but tell Orochimaru that Sasuke will be back here soon and if he wants to keep his life intact…he better have everything ready before he gets here with Sakura."

Kiba nodded and went to Orochimaru to give him the message and walked away.

Orochimaru grinned evilly and his eyes glowed yellow "So everything is about to begin, _**he**_ will be pleased."

* * *

_**Ino**_

Ino pulled out of the driveway and drove away. She had to clear her mind after the fight her and Sakura had.

"I can't believe she did not believe me!" "Me of all people, her best friend…over Sasuke!" "A boy who just popped up again after 10 years a few days ago!" "A boy who is not even human too!"

"Why the hell does he want her for…I mean why her?"

* * *

_**Sakura**_

Sakura instantly regretted the argument that the two friends just shared. She watched Ino pull away in a flash and instantly felt guilty. "We…we should not have fought like that…I still can't believe Tsunade is gone."

Sakura said in grief and went into her room and changed into a pink furry vest that showed some cleavage and black jeans. She went into her jewelry box and put on the blue black charm that Tsunade gave her and sat back down on the table with her head resting on one of her hands.

That's when Sakura recognized the book on the table. She picked it up and read the title it said "_**"The Awareness of Fox Demons and Vampire Clans." **_Sakura raised a brow at this.

"Why would Tsunade give me a book like this?" Sakura opened the book and her heart skipped a beat when she read Tsunade's message in blood. _"Please Sakura…I…I am sor…sorry I was not…able to protect you…but this book with help you understand."_

"Understand? Understand what Tsunade?" Sakura turned the book to the next page and the picture she saw made her blood go cold with fear.

It looked just like the monster that she saw in her dream…no in her nightmare. The monster she dreamt that Sasuke turned into.

Sakura jumped away from the table and put her arms around herself for comfort from the chills she was now starting to feel.

She looked around the room and _did not_ feel safe. Sakura felt like the darkness was going to consume her. But then she remembered what Sasuke said _"__I will protect you…so you don't have to fear the dark" _Sakura smiled sadly at the memory.

"You cannot protect me from the dark Sasuke…because including the dark…I now fear you. "Sasuke…who are you?"

* * *

_**Sasuke and Ino**_

Sasuke heard the whole conversation Ino was having with herself. He flew over Ino's car and silently moved in for the kill. He heard her say _**"Why the hell does he want her for…I mean why her?" **_

"_**I guess I owe the soon to be dead answer's" **_Sasuke did a flip and landed right on a crouch position right on Ino's windshield but did not fully break it just cracked it.

Startling Ino greatly causing her to swerve out of control. Ino looked up fear in her eyes and saw this monster on her windshield. Its eyes leered at her and grinned evilly.

"_Hello Ino, you were right!"_ Sasuke leaned his head in closer "_**It was me!"**_ Sasuke quickly jumped off the car before it went smashing into a nearby tree.

Sasuke grinned and transformed back and looked pleased at the damage he caused. But frowned soon after. He felt _unsatisfied _soon after.

"I will go see if she's still living." And he slowly walked to were Ino crashed.

Ino did not suffer much damage thanks to the air bag. But she felt like he legs were going num and she hit her head a little so she felt dizzy.

She groaned in pain and opened her eyes. Blood was flowing down from the small gash she had on her head from the impact.

She picked her head up from the air bag and her vision cleared. Just in time…to see Sasuke walking towards her grinning like a mad man.

Ino screamed as Sasuke ripped the door off its hinges and pulled her roughly out of her car and pulled her into the woods.

"Let me go you fucking twisted sick asshole!"

Sasuke chuckled silently and said "That's a big word coming from someone who is going to be dead in less than five minutes."

Ino screamed louder and said "Why, why are you going to kill me!" "Oh god, someone help me!"

Sasuke now annoyed with Ino's behavior through her into a nearby tree and she fell to the ground. Ino moaned again and screamed in pain.

"You stupid girl, god won't help you!" "You don't know why I am going to kill you!"

Ino looked up at him and glared.

Sasuke eyes glowed red again causing Ino to shiver in fear. "When I ask you a question I expect you to answer you worthless bitch!" and Sasuke kicked her in the rib cage.

Ino heard her ribs crack screamed again in pain and agony. She struggle to turn on her back and turned her head to the side and coughed up blood.

Sasuke grinned evilly and grabbed a fistful of her hair forcing her to sit up and look at him. He leaned down and whispered in her hear "You were a nosy girl and sticked your nose were it did not belong!"

"You tried to scare my cherry blossom away from me…" Sasuke stopped and sneered at her "But she didn't believe you."

Ino stared up at him wide eyed "_How the fuck does this creep know that!"_ Sasuke leaned his head back up and dropped Ino to the ground."

"This creep knows _everything_ Ino!" Ino eyes went wider and Sasuke grinned again "Oh yes bitch I can read what you are thinking." "So don't waste my time and just say your thoughts allowed."

Ino glared at him "You're a fucking monster!"

Sasuke grin widened "Why thank you."

Ino struggled to sit up, but with her legs num and her ribs broken there was not much she could do.

"Why do you want Sakura so badly?" Sasuke stepped away from her his back to her. "I fell in love with her the moment I saw her." Ino eyes widened and Sasuke continued "The day I saw her cry under the cherry blossom tree I wanted her right there and then."

Sasuke eyes glowed even more red "To have her though, I knew I would have to get some obstacles out of my way."

"What obstacles?" Ino asked fearfully and Sasuke turned slowly back at her and grinned evilly at her.

"People and friends _dear_ to her!"

"Who!" Ino demanded

Sasuke smile rose "Oh like her parents for one."

Ino did not believe what she just heard "You…you killed her parents?" Ino said fearfully and Sasuke nodded his head as if he was pleased with himself.

"Yes I killed her parents without hesitation…you see they were going to take my cherry blossom away from me…_**I would not allow that to happen!" **_

"They found out who I was and what clan I was from." I stupidly mentioned my clan in front of her parents and when they found out who I was they were fearful for their daughter's life."

"So they tried to find a new place to live just the three of them…away from any eye."

Sasuke chuckled in an evil way "They didn't know I kept watch on them even when I left."

Ino felt a lump form in her throat just from listening to the story.

"They drove in the dark one night and I decided it was my time to strike." "I changed into a small form of monster like the one you saw just now and killed them without mercy."

Sasuke smiled like a madman eyes burning red "And I _**enjoyed**_ it." "It was a bonus to me because that was also my _**first**__**kill.**_"

"How the hell did Sakura become friends with a sick twisted monster like you!" Ino screamed

Sasuke face went blank for a moment then he smirked at her and said in a demonic voice "_**Oh Ino, I am a VERY good actor."**_ "Sakura was unaware of my demonic powers the whole time." Ino stared at him "You mean you could change into that monster even when you were around Sakura?"

"No, that I inherited from my brother." (I know confusing, you'll get that story later on)

"But now the time for talk is over for you Ino…time to die!" and his fangs came into view

Ino didn't even have time to scream. Sasuke swiftly picked her up and sank her fangs into her neck.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ino screamed in pain and could feel her life dripping away and her vision fading.

"_I am sorry Sakura…"_ Ino got an idea and grinned "Sa…Sasuke…I got a secret for you."

Sasuke stopped drinking her blood and looked at her not amused "Oh really and what's that."

"Before Tsunade was killed she gave Sakura a very_** interesting**_ _book_."

Sasuke's eyes went wide for a moment then were normal.

"Oh really, and what book is that Ino?" Sasuke asked not amused. Ino's blood was dripping down his face so he wiped it with his sleeve.

Ino grinned even though she knew after this sentence she was dead "It's a book about you and your clan Sasuke." "Sakura knows who you are!" After that sentence Ino had one more sharp breath then died with a satisfied smile on her face.

Sasuke stood up shaking eyes glowing red "_**A book about my clan!"**_ Sasuke screamed allowed "_**That fucking bitch Tsunade!" **_

"This is not what I planned….Sakura knows before I could mark her fully mine."

Sasuke grinned evilly and looked down at the ground at the now dead Ino "Thank you for telling me Ino." "You just made things a lot more _**fun**_ for me you bitch."

Sasuke turned back into his monster demon form and grabbed Ino by the hair and flew back to his house.

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

Sasuke walked into his house Ino's hair still clutched in his hand. He opened the closet door that he had on the opposite side of the entrance and through Ino's corpse in the closet.

Sasuke looked down at himself and noticed he was covered with Ino's blood.

He licked the blood that was still on his hands and sighed.

"I can't let her see me like this." Sasuke went in his bathroom and washed the blood off him and stripped off his clothes and through on a pair of black jeans with a white shirt and black vest. He took his tie that was holding his long hair back down. It made him look more demonic and sexy.

Sasuke grinned and headed of the door "Here I come for _**you**_ Sakura; no one is alive for you now." "All that is left is _**me**_." Sasuke grin turned more demonic "You _**will**_ come with _**me**_ Sakura, by _**choice**_ or by _**force.**_"

He went out the door and disappeared in black smoke.

* * *

_**Sakura**_

Sakura could feel her heart racing so fast. She sat back at the table and said "Maybe I should look at the book." She opened the book and went past the picture the first paragraph she came across was called _**marking**_, it said

_Marking the person you have a claim on is for life._

_The only way the person who is bound is free is by death or is released by the person who marked her._

_Marking is different for each rank and clan._

_Minor ranks take only two marking, but have little control over the person they state a claim on,_

_Co leaders take 4 different times but they have much more control of their claim then the other ranks._

_The Leader of the clan marks the person they so choose 5 times. His claim takes the longest to mark but he will have absolute control over her._

Sakura stopped reading, took a breath then continued.

_However, the person who is being claimed must truly love the person or he will not have complete control over her._

Sakura was in the middle of reading when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Sakura shouted not bothering to look up from the book thinking it was Ino.

She didn't bother to look to see _**who**_ it _**was**_.

_For the clan leader to be successful he must mark her on the very place…_

Sakura stopped reading as she heard the door slip open and that's when Sakura thought to herself.

"_Ino would not knock…"_

Sakura closed the book and slowly turned around to find Sasuke there grinning.

"Have you read anything interesting my Cherry Blossom?"

* * *

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_

Sakura gasped and back up with the book clutched in her arms.

"Who are you?" "You are not the boy from my child times!"

Sasuke pretended to be hurt "My Cherry Blossom, you broke my heart."

Sakura glared at him "Don't you need a heart in order for it to be broken!"

Sasuke chuckled lightly and walked slowly towards her "Your scared right now Sakura, so I will let all the hurtful things you say to me pass."

Sakura gawked at him and said sarcastically "Oh how kind of you, do you do that for everyone in your _**clan**_."

Sasuke grinned then had a serious look on his face "No, if someone else talked back or disobeyed me…_**I would kill them."**_ Sasuke said it like it was normal. Like the subject they were talking about was about the weather.

He stepped towards Sakura "But you are different to me my Cherry Blossom."

Sakura looked at him "Oh, and how is that?"

Sasuke smiled…it was the same smile that she always saw plastered on his face when they played with each other during their child times.

"Because you have been dear to me since the moment I met you."

Sakura eyes went wide but quickly shook her head to snap out of it.

Sakura held the book tighter to her chest and said "Look I don't have time for this or you now, I have to find Ino!" and walked past Sasuke and started to head towards the door.

Sakura didn't reach it and Sasuke appeared in front of her and hugged her in his embrace.

"She's not important to _us_ right now Cherry Blossom." "You must come with me; I want to show you something."

Sakura struggled out of his grip and backed away "I am not going anywhere with you Sasuke!"

Sasuke took a step towards her and Sakura backed away. Sasuke sighed "My Cherry Blossom if you are going to act like a child then I will start to treat you like one!"

Sakura glared at him "I am not acting like a child Sasuke, and I am not leaving this house to go anywhere with you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance "Fine My Cherry Blossom have it your way." "I'll bring to where I was going to take you by force."

Sakura eyes went wide with fear "I am not going to let you take me anywhere Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked at Sakura "I won't even have to move you my Cherry Blossom." Sasuke snapped his finger once and the whole scenery and location changed.

They were surrounded by what looked like trees in the woods. The moon was hiding behind the clouds in the sky making the scenery dark and spooky like.

Sakura shivered and slowly back away only to find herself back in Sasuke embrace.

He leaned his head down and whispered in her ear "Do you remember this place my cherry blossom?" Sasuke whispered lovingly.

"No I don't, now let me go!"

Sasuke let her go and Sakura started to run blindly into the woods.

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

Sasuke sighed _"I was hoping you would remember my Cherry Blossom."_

Sasuke then looked up at the sky and noticed the moon was hiding behind the clouds and grinned.

I guess I'll have to fix that. And his eyes started to glow red. "_Remove the cloud that blocks the sky moonlight!"_

And the clouds that were once hiding the moonlight's eerie glare was now reveled on the cherry blossom trees. They were at the very same location that they met years ago under the cherry blossom trees.

* * *

_**Sakura**_

Sakura ran blindly through the dark woods when she fell on a root and started crying aloud "Why Sasuke, why are you doing this to me!"

* * *

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_

Sasuke heard her outburst and sighed again. Sakura was bent down with her head down in the ground hiding her head. So she couldn't even see the scenery around her.

"Sakura…please look up."

Sakura slowly bought her head up and her eyes went wide at the beautiful scenery.

The cherry blossom trees swayed in the wind and were glistening and were beautiful.

Sakura got up and stared at them in awe.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura "Do you know where we are now Sakura?" Sasuke asked and Sakura turned her head and nodded

"Yes…this is the place that I got lost…this is the place I met you."

Sasuke nodded his head and walked towards her capturing her in his embrace again.

"_**This is also the place I fell in love with you Sakura.**_" Sasuke whispered in her ear and then kissed her on her neck marking her, his.

They disappeared and reappeared back at Sasuke's house.

Sakura felt her body go weak. In a moment of weakness she dropped the book next to her and fell to her knees with Sasuke still holding on to her.

"Sa…huff…Sasuke…what did you do to me?"

"Relax Cherry Blossom, I marked you mine…your body is just getting _hot_ that's all."

After Sasuke finished that sentience the hot sensation that Sakura was feeling was replaced with rage and fear.

Sakura got up before Sasuke could move and slapped him across the face.

"You asshole, you fucking asshole!"

Sakura was about to hit him across the face again but Sasuke caught her arm before it made contact.

Sasuke pulled Sakura onto his lap and whispered "No Sakura, You are _my_ fucking asshole_."_

Sakura looked at him and noticed he was different. He looked just like the monster she saw in her dream!

Sakura screamed and got off his lap "Wha…what are you!" Sakura screamed in fear and Sasuke smirked

"This is my demon form Sakura." Sakura stared at him stunned

"You have seen me like this in your dreams…or nightmare as you put it…my Cherry Blossom…I will allow your memory of the night at bamboo return to you now."

Sasuke lifted his hand and quickly slide it across Sakura's face almost touching. Sakura's memories from that night flashed before her eyes.

Sakura glared at him "Why did you erase my memories for…never mind I don't want to know."

Sakura continued to glare at him "How…how come I never saw you like this before?" Sakura asked and Sasuke smiled and went back to normal

That's a good question my Cherry Blossom, and I will be more than happy to tell you how I came to be this way."

"You see Sakura, the reason why I had to return to my clan was because my brother died…but I knew he was killed." Sakura gasped "Your brother was murdered?"

Sasuke nodded his head "Yes he was…by my own clan!"

Sakura stared at him and Sasuke continued "The people who murdered my brother…I wanted to kill them right there and then." "But I waited my Cherry Blossom; I am _very_ good at that."

"Those fools who murdered my brother did not think I inherited the demon transformation technique."

Sasuke turned to Sakura eyes glowing red. "But I did, and it's all thanks to my brother's death."

Sakura felt her blood turn cold "_Sasuke sounds almost happy that his brother was killed."_

"You're almost right my Cherry Blossom, but now quite."

Sakura quickly got off his lap and walked away from him and stared at him disgustedly "What do you mean?"

Sasuke got off the floor and leaned ageist the wall across from Sakura. He propped one of his feet on the wall and stared at her. "I was sad at first that my brother died my Cherry Blossom, but then I realized that the only reason I am able to use the technique is because of my brother's death."

"Since my brother was the leader of the clan my fate was to be nothing but a shadow to him." "But since he died his power was passed on to me." Sasuke smirked "You could say that he gave it to me."

Sakura looked even more disgusted then before "I despise you!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her and his eyes stopped glowing.

"You lost a brother and all you inherited was some demon transformation technique." Sakura held her head down low "Heh, I bet you were a demon the day a met you from the start."

Sasuke shook his head no "I could not transform or do anything…I was _powerless_."

Sasuke stared at Sakura and grinned "You did not figure it out yet my Cherry Blossom?"

Sakura shook her head no and Sasuke laughed "The reason I left that day is not just because I had to leave because my brother was killed, but I had to prepare to become a demon."

Sakura felt her knee's about to give out so she fell backwards onto a black sofa.

"I trained with my guardian Kakashi in secret for two and a half years to reach the full potential…it would have taken less for me to learn and master it…put I had to learn and train in secret so my clan would be clueless to the idea that I inherited the technique from my deceased brother."

"Kakashi…he…he is like you?" Sakura asked fearfully and Sasuke's eyes glowed again and grinned at her

"No he is not like me, when I said he helped to train me I did not mean he could change into a demon as well." "He taught me to fought cast spells, among other things."

Sakura sighed in relief "So he is not like you?" Sasuke saw her face of relief and his grin widened "Oh no his is a demon like me Sakura, but in _another way_."

Sakura stood up from the sofa "What do you mean?" Sakura demanded

Sasuke smirked "I'll answer your question with a question my Cherry Blossom."

Sakura continued to stare at him "How is Tsunade doing?"

Sakura glared at him "She's dead, what the fuck does this have to do wi…"

Sakura's eyes went wide and Sasuke smiled devilishly "You…you killed her." Sakura said in shock and Sasuke slowly shook his head no.

"I didn't give myself the pleasure of doing that Sakura, Kakashi is the one who killed her."

Sakura felt tears of rage and hatred falling down her cheeks as she fell back onto the sofa do to shook.

"You fucking monster!" Sakura screamed and Sasuke laughed "Yes Sakura, I am a monster and I am evil and I am whatever other naughty word you can think of."

Sasuke put his foot down and slowly walked towards her "My Cherry Blossom if this news bought such a shook to you I wonder how you will handle this other surprise I have for you."

Sasuke turned and stood in front of the door that was Sakura's only exit.

Sasuke pointed his finger to the closet that was on the opposite side of the entrance. Sakura wiped her tears away and walked towards the door and opened it. Ino corpse fell on the floor and Sakura screamed bloody murder.

"AHHHH INO!" Ino skin was pale white, her lips blue, and even though she was dead for only a little while…she was already starting to smell. Sakura turned her head away from the horrible site and got up and turned to Sasuke with a sentence.

Sasuke stood there not amused or phased at all. "How could you kill her Sasuke!" "She was my best friend and you killed her."

"She tried to warn you about me Sakura before I was ready." Sasuke grinned "Luckily for me you didn't believe her or Tsunade." "I would have waited to tell you all this on our date, but little Ino ruined it for me…but she did help me by telling me about that _book_."

"The book?" Sakura looked over to the book and raced to it. But she was not able to reach it in time before Sasuke burned it to ashes with a fireball he admitted from his hand."

Sakura slumped to her knee's and started to cry harder "_I am so sorry I did not believe you…you guys…I am so sorry."_

"It is not your fault my Cherry Blossom, They included themselves in business that did not concern them."

"And look what happened, they are all taking dirt naps." Sasuke said in a voice that was pretending to be sympathetic "What a pity, if only they didn't stick their noses in other people's business they would still be alive."

"Shut the fuck up you murderer!" Sasuke eyes glowed blood red "Oh yes my Cherry Blossom, I am a murderer…but here is a little secret for you."

Sakura glared up at him even though she was frightened "What's that?" "Ino is not the only one I killed that was important to."

Sakura walked to him and stood right in front of him "Who else did you kill Sasuke!"

Sasuke grinned and walked to where the sofa and fire place was and lit a fire from another fire ball he emitted from his hand.

He slowly turned around and looked at Sakura and grinned. With the fire emitting from the fireplace and the darkness in the black background with his eyes glowing red…Sasuke looked like the true devil himself.

Sakura shivered but stood her ground away from him "Who else did you kill Sasuke!" Sakura repeated and Sasuke closed his eyes and grinned as if he was enjoying something pleasurable."

"Your parents Sakura."

Sakura back up completely till her back was agent the wall. Tears flowed down he cheeks and she had pure hatred in her eyes for Sasuke.

"I…I…..can't believe you would do this to me!" "You Asshole, you killed my parents and Ino!""How could you….you sick fuck!"

Sasuke stared at her eyes glowed red "I did it for you Sakura…and me."

Sakura looked at him and felt revulsion towards him "You…You did this for me!" She stammered "How the fuck did you do this for me!"

Sasuke took a step towards her his eyes twisted and evil, his fists shaking in rage and his aura screamed powerful.

Sakura stood her ground and stared directly at him.

He grinned at said "So we could be together….so you would come with me willingly…"

Sakura back slid to the ground due to her knees giving out due to the shock. That's all she remembered when everything went black.

* * *

Well guys what do you think? Yes I know it's another cliffy. But I kept my promise, the chapter is over 32 pages long a new record (does a little dance) SHOW ME SOME LOVE GUYS! Now I have good news and bad news. The good news is you guys all read a long chapter…the bad news is that I am taking a vacation. I am taking a break from writing this story. NO! It's not what you think "Oh great this story is going to be frozen forever!" That is NOT the case. I WILL BE BACK WITH ANOTHER BRAND NEW CHAPTER BETWEEN MARCH 23-31 so it's almost a three week break. (Dodges flames and thrown items)

Hey give me a break here! "I didn't even take the breaks I said I was going to take in the other chapters! I need to catch up on my other stories and do other things as well! I Promises the next chapter is going to shook, surprise, and maybe make you cry if you're a softy. But keep up though awesome reviews and letters guys. They really help me out and make me feel great about writing this story. ANYWAYS SEE YOU IN THE NEXT UPDATE!

* * *

_**REVIEWS!**_

KrypticLinkz/Nice... love it.  
Man I can't believe I didn't get to read this till now.  
Moving is a stressful business.  
Continue with the great work =P/ _**I know I hate it when I have to move myself…it's a drag! Lol glad you love it!**_

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only/ Yeah, Ino's dead meat./ _**Yep…Sasuke killed her T_T **_

XxHisLilLoverGirlxX/ Keep going/ _**Yep I will be going again after about a three week break**_

Comeintherain/yes, it is time for Ino to die/ _**Yep she's taking a good long dirt nap XD**_

Twisted Musalih/ U did an awesome job!! Can't wait to read the next chapter. Update soon/ _**Thanks! I hope this long chapter makes up for my break **_

Cowgirl137/Lol I really Admire Sasuke!! He'll stop at nothing for the woman he loves!! Thats just plain AWESUMNESS!! Lol Can't wait for part two!!/ _**Lol yep! I am glad you like it.**_

Don't forget Iluvyou/You started this as a teaser? Evil D: but still I'm glad ur still going with this [x & ur doing a gud job with the evilness & funny-ness like when Kiba said "What kind of stupid?" because they r just so many levels of stupidity xD lmao anyway tho Great job with the story ^.^ x33/ _**Glad you liked it! Lol I laughed at myself when I wrote it.**_

Rajsa/hahaha xD yes, she will pay for it *evil* Nice chapter, again :P only thing that I noticed really in this chapter was that after every '.' you put up a '"' (during a conversation), you don't have to do that because it becomes a new sentence and it's rather confusing :P  
well, Sasuke sure was naughty too :P xD hope you manage to update even though you got that hideous virus :P _**/Oh sorry I'll try not to do that XD and Ino paid BIG TIME!**_

Susake Uchiha/ really good chapter i can't wait for the next chapie :-) hope u update soon/ _**Glad you liked it! Hope you like this big chapter too!**_

_**No Account Reviews **_

Vicky/ I love your story I can't stop reading it. I think I read your story about like 4 times already hope you come up with the next chapter soon./ _**Thank you so much I am glad you like my story so much!**_


	16. Sasuke tells Sakura why

Hey guys I am back with another chapter. I had a good vacation but now it is time to go back to work. Thank you all for the great reviews. But I have two questions that you MUST ANSWER. (Well you don't have too but then I can't update if I don't get feedback.) **One**/ Do you guys like a lot of description of the scenery around them like what the room looks like, the house, ect. Or does that not matter that much? **Two**/ Do you guys want the chapter to separated? Meaning one chapter Sasuke/Sakura and another Naruto/Hinata. But a little warning though. If I make it like that the chapters will be shorter. Please answer those two questions for me because I really need to know. Well anyways enjoy the chapter guys!!!

* * *

_**Sasuke stared at her eyes glowed red "I did it for you Sakura…and me." Sakura looked at him and felt revulsion towards him "You…You did this for me!" She stammered "How the fuck did you do this for me!"Sasuke took a step towards her his eyes twisted and evil, his fists shaking in rage and his aura screamed powerful. Sakura stood her ground and stared directly at him. He grinned at said "So we could be together….so you would come with me willingly…"Sakura back slid to the ground due to her knees giving out due to the shock. That's all she remembered when everything went black.**_

* * *

Sakura moaned and opened her eyes and she noticed that she was no longer in the living room that she was once in, but in a bedroom. She quickly sat up and looked around the bedroom. And sighed sadly "I guess it was not a dream."

"No my Cherry Blossom, sorry to disappoint you." Sakura quickly turned her head to a dark corner of the room and saw Sasuke leaning casually against the wall with one of his feet propped up on the wall.

He put his foot on the ground and smiled at her "I thought you were going to sleep the whole night away." Sasuke said gently and took a step towards her.

Sakura scooted further up the bed. "Stay the hell away from me!" Sakura screamed and Sasuke smiled sadly "You don't have to be afraid of me Sakura…I won't hurt you."

Sakura glared daggers at him "You **already** have Sasuke."

Sasuke looked vulnerable for a split second then his image went back to being cold and hard.

"I am sorry about that my Cherry Blossom…but they were going to take you away from me."

Sakura gawked at him "They were going to take me away from you so you decided that killing everyone I care deeply about was the solution to the problem!"

Sasuke eyes glowed red again and Sakura trembled in fear. Sasuke's eyes stopped glowing and stared at her with a grin on his face.

"My Cherry Blossom…I am only going to say this once so listen well." As quick as lightning Sasuke was on top of Sakura clutching both of her wrists in one of his hands above her head. The other was holding her chin so that she was forced to look at him.

"Do **not** test my patience Sakura; I only have so much of it." Sasuke warned and Sakura shivered under him but stared up at him with determination in her eyes.

"I will not let you control me Sasuke!" "You can go to hell for all I give a dam!"

Sasuke grinned and said "If I am going to hell my Cherry Blossom I am taking you with me." Sasuke released her wrists and got off of her and sat down on the edge of the bed smiling at her.

"Sakura…do you remember the day I left?" Sakura nodded her head but was silent "You have no idea how I dreaded the day that I had to leave you…it meant that I would not see you for a while…I also knew that when you saw me again you would be angry with me…which you have a full right to be mad at me."

"Sakura do you remember what I told you that night?" Sakura looked at him and nodded.

* * *

_**Flash Back (Also in chapter one)**_

_**"But I must go back…my clan needs me." "I hate to go back there…because when I return…you will eventually hate me if the rule was not changed." Sakura looked at him in a weird way what rule Sasuke? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked and Sasuke just smiled at her.**_

_**"I can't tell you that yet Sakura…its agents my clan's rules…but I will tell you when I see you again...." She thought she heard him mumble something under his breath. Sakura looked at him.**_

_**"I am sorry Sasuke I didn't hear the last part you said." Sasuke looked into her eyes and smiled "I didn't say anything." **_

_**End of Flash Back**_

* * *

Sakura stared at him "Yes I remember what about it?" Sasuke took a breath and sighed and stared sadly at her "What I mumbled under my breath was…you will hate me after I kill your folks."

Sasuke eyes went dark "_**Your parents were the other reason I left!"**_

"Your folks did research on me because they must have found it quiet strange that you only saw me at dusk not day." "They found out that I was not human…not from this world." Sasuke's eyes went red with rage and Sakura flinched "Your parents confronted me and they confessed they knew who I was and they wanted me to stay away from you…I agreed because I knew I could just come back and take you later."

"I had a condition though…I told your parents to never try to take you from here." They agreed and the deal was made."

"Take me from where?" Sakura asked in confusion and Sasuke sighed "From your house."

Sasuke stared at her and said "Perhaps it would be easier if I should you what happened."

Sasuke went to where Sakura was and put his index finger on her forehead and showed her exactly what went on that day.

* * *

_**Flash Back!!**_

"We want you to stay away from our daughter you monster!" a woman with pink hair screamed at Suzuka.

"Suzuka…calm down!" a man with brown hair said but glared daggers at Sasuke and Sasuke just shrugged his look off.

Sasuke just coolly glared at them "How did you come to the conclusion that I was a monster?" Sasuke said and Sakura's mom glared at him "Because we know all about you and your clan!" Suzuka screamed again and Sakura's father glared at Sasuke.

"Listen you bastard if I find you near out daughter again I'll kill you!" Sakura's father Lee said in rage.

Sasuke smirked "I don't think your daughter would like it if you killed her friend."

Lee stepped forward and said "I bet my daughter would not give a dam after we tell her you're a monster who has the attempt to kidnap her!"

Sasuke glared at him and Sakura's father continued "Stay the hell away from our daughter or I will tell my daughter all about you."

Sasuke stared at the ground sadly and sighed "You win on one condition…you cannot take Sakura away from here."

Lee glared at him "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke glared right back at him "Do not move away from this house, remain here…or your daughter will be in danger."

"What do you mean she will be in danger?"

Sasuke held up his hand refusing to answer "

"Promise!"

Sakura's parent stared at each other and nodded and Sasuke grinned.

"Ok they you agree one little thing you should be aware if you break your promise."

Sasuke's face went demonic "Then you're dead!"

And Sasuke was gone and they were left alone.

_**End of flash back**_

* * *

Sakura gawked at Sasuke in surprise and disgust.

"That does not explain why you killed my parents Sasuke."

Sasuke grinned evilly all of a sudden and stared at her. (I know Sasuke seems like bipolar but he's not.)

"They broke their promise Sakura…they spent years trying to find a place where I could not reach you or your family."

Your parents endangered your life; if I did not already kill the traitors in my clan then you would have been dead." Sasuke smiled "Your parents were fools to think they could act in secret or keep anything from me."

"How did you even know about my parents and what they were doing if you were not here?" Sakura screamed and Sasuke just smiled and whispered "Because Sakura I did not watch you for 10 years for nothing." "I kept my eye on you and everyone around you." Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pushed his body agents hers.

"I couldn't and would not let anyone come between us my Cherry Blossom." Sasuke said huskily and kissed her.

Sakura stopped him and said "Where is Hinata?" Sasuke sighed annoyed and said bluntly "She is with Naruto."

Sakura stared at him "Naruto!" "You mean the boy from your clan?" Sasuke nodded his head "Yes, Hinata is with Naruto back at the clan waiting for us."

"Us?" Sasuke nodded his head again and smiled "Yes, us Sakura…you are coming with me back to my clan."

Sakura glared at him "Oh really and what makes you think I will come!" Sakura demanded and Sasuke grinned "Because my Cherry Blossom, you are already marked mine.

Sakura struggled out of Sasuke's grasp and slapped him hard agents his face. He had a red burning mark on the side of his face.

Sakura screamed at him "You son of a bitch! You deceived and tricked me all of this time!" "You…you killed my parents, Ino, and was a part of Tsunade's death…just to possess me!" You sick psycho path!" "I can't believe I even once considered you a friend!"

"You don't love me; the things you do and did were sick and horrible!" "You are not in love with me, you're obsessed with me!" "Watching me for 10 years without my knowing of your presence." "Sasuke I refuse to go with you back to your clan to be in the presence of people who are just like you, a monster!" "Get the hell away from me!"

Sakura instenly regretted slapping him and saying those words to Sasuke.

A red aura was emitting from Sasuke's body his face twisted with anger and rage his eyes glowing red like the fire from hell. Sakura was frightened out of her mind.

"_**I am tired of these games Sakura, you are coming with me willingly or by FORCE!"**_

* * *

I know guys its short but I am a little rusty. I promise the next chapter will be much longer. (plus I dident space everything put that good) So Sasuke finally tells Sakura why he did what he did and Sakura hates his guts and slapped him a good one (GO SAKURA!) I bet you guys cant wait till the next chapter it will be very _**interesting**_.

One thing though PLEASE ANSWER THE TWO QUESTIONS ON THE TOP OR I CAN NOT UPDATE! Thanks and see ya in the next update!!!

_**A little heads up for you guys Sasuke and Naruto are going to get more evil and twisted later on but not like I want to eat your flesh or anything like that…..you'll know what I mean in the next chapters. Remember YOU WERE WARNED!!!!**_

* * *

_**REVIEWS!!!**_

yobrother91200

This...Is...GREAT!  
Pant...Pant..Pant  
I love it evil Sasuke YOU RULE!  
But i liked Ino but thats all goods/ _**(stares and ROFL) Glad you liked it and I know right he sure does XD**_

Rajsa

yeah, byebye Ino xDD anyway, good chapter ^^ I have no idea how you're going to get Sakura to "forgive" Sasuke (if that's even the plan...) so it will be interesting xP  
have a nice "vacation" xD ^^/ _**Yeah it was nice the bad part is I am a little rusty in the writing (it's the shortest chapter for this story ever!!!) I cant tell ya that part but it will be good.**_

Dont Forget ILUVYOU

I'm so dissapointed in Ino. WHYY would you tell him she has a book! & Goshh Sasuke is lik one of those crazy obsessive boyfriends xD great chappy tho =)/ _**Lol yep you were right on the money with that. He is going to start to get a little forceful and possessive too.**_

princess-dq

awesome/_** Thank you…say something else besides that please I cant really respond to just awesome. X(**_

Twisted Musalih

Poor Sakura. Sasuke is such a cruel **. Cant wait to read the next chapter. Update soon_**/ Yep but hes doing it for love.**_

xxx-emo-sakura-xx Kool Story/ _**Thanks glad ya like it**_

xhyperanimefreakx

NO! INO DIED! TT^TT Poor Sakura, stupid SAsuke! But lol Sasusaku forever!! Keep continuiing!/ _**I know he is so stupid, evil, deadly, twisted, and possive, which is what I am going for XD**_

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

O..Dark, sick, twisted psycho-demon!...THIS should be the basis of a horror MOVIE!...It'd b AWESOME!!/ _**(smiles sweetly) Aw thank you hun that make me happy to hear you say that. I am really glad many people like the story.**_

KrypticLinkz

Cool this is an awsome chapter ae...  
good work,  
update soon =P

_**Thanks! Too be honest I thought I was going overboard**_

Dreams and Fantasy

Awesome chapter update soon/_** Thanks! I know this one is not that good but I promise the next one will be better.**_

Wicked0813

AWESOME! i cnt wait till the next one! please hurry! thank u so much for uploading and im sorry that i wasnt reading ur story for whilebut im free this week so i read more! yay!/ _**(gives high five) Welcome back! (does a little dance) Yeah I missed your review they made me laugh and gave me confidence so thanks! **_

natalie-chan 9665

keep up the good work/ _**Will do! XD**_


	17. Sasuke Loses Control

Ok guys I felt really bad about making the last chapter short so I promise to make this one longer. Thank you all so much for updating you really helped me out and thank you all for answering the question as well. I am going to keep it all in one chapter that way it's longer and you guys will get more out of the story. Anyways here's the chapter I promised enjoy!

Just want to answer one question that I think is Important and it's a really good one too. "Why does Sasuke sometimes call Sakura Cherry Blossom but other times call her Sakura?" _**(Grins evilly and claps) **__I didn't think anyone would recognize this. The reason why sometimes Sasuke calls Sakura by her name instead of his nickname Cherry Blossom is because he is starting to get furious with her….or he is talking to her about something serious. (Haven't you noticed he only calls her that when he's annoyed or angry?) _Good question now on with the chapter!!!

"_**I am tired of these games Sakura; you are coming with me willingly or by FORCE!"**_

* * *

Sakura backed up till her back touched the wall and Sasuke pressed against her.

Sasuke leaned in and licked Sakura's cheek slowly causing shivers to pulse throughout her body.

"What is your answer my Cherry Blossom?" Sakura started to whimper in fear and started to shiver like crazy. Not because of Sasuke's question but because due to his rage and anger he changed into his demon form.

He looked more demonic then he did in her dreams and when he transformed before. His eyes glowing like they could see through her very soul, his nails sharper then knifes, and his aura was over powering power and dominance.

It was pretty clear what Sasuke wanted and Sakura had a feeling if she did not give in willingly…he would take her by force…just like he said he would.

Sakura could feel tears slipping down her cheeks. The rage, the anger, and the revolt ion that she felt were replaced by dread and fear.

"Please don't do this Sasuke…please…please leave me alone…you…you already done enough damage to me." The tears feel down Sakura's cheek and she could have sworn she saw Sasuke soften for a mere moment then were demonic again.

"I am not longer giving you a choice Sakura…I…I spend 10 lonely years without you Sakura, I am not being alone any longer." Sasuke went back to normal

Sakura stared up at him "Why can't you choose someone from your own clan Sasuke…why me?"

Sasuke sighed "My Cherry Blossom I told you why before…I love you and I need you by my side."

Sasuke sighed again "All the woman of my clan are power hungry or sex deprived, I have no interest or desire to have someone like that."

Sasuke looked down at Sakura lovingly "But you my Cherry Blossom, you are someone I want at my side while I rule my clan."

"You are the light to my darkness my Cherry Blossom." "Wont you please show me the way out of this dark and miserable state I am in please…please let me love you my Cherry Blossom."

Sakura stared at Sasuke slightly moved by his words. _"No, I will not yield or agree to this asshole…I will never be yours Sasuke!" _

Sakura stared by at him cold as stone "_**No!**_"

Sasuke looked at her darkly "Don't you understand Sakura that I can force you to come with me!" "Since you are marked mine I can bend your body to my will."

Sakura glared at him "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sasuke grinned "My Cherry Blossom, it sounds just like it sounds I can bend your body to my will.""To put it simple my Cherry Blossom…I can turn your mind to mush in seconds, I can control your memories and future."

Sasuke stepped even closer to her "I can create your _**wants**_ and _**needs**_." Sasuke whispered causing Sakura to shiver again and Sasuke grinned.

"But I don't want to do that Sakura, I want you to give into me willingly and take your place were you rightfully belong…"

Sasuke paused and his eyes glowed red and he said demonically _**"Like I said, By My Side!"**_

Sakura glared up at him and smiled a fake smile "I guess you're going to have to do that Sasuke, because it is the only way I will ever feel anything for you or for me to say I love you."

Sasuke smirked at Sakura "Not true Cherry Blossom, you told me you loved me before."

Sakura's eyes went wide "What the hell are you talking about? I never said I loved you!"

Sasuke grinned again "I guess you were so divested when I left…you blocked part of the memory out Sakura…allow me to show you.

* * *

_**Flash back! (This is part of the chapter one flash back BUT, this is a part I didn't put in there. I am so EVIL XD) (I got to do the whole flash back though or you guys will be like WTF!) The new part I will put in bold!**_

"Sasuke I can't believe you are leaving me…you are my best friend…please don't go." The nine year old Sakura said while the tears fell down her eyes onto her pink cherry blossom shirt. She grabbed onto Sasuke's arm and held on for dear life. The ten year old Sasuke sighed and frowned as her tears dampened his black shirt he was wearing.

He removed his arm from her embrace and said "Sakura you know I would like to stay here with you and continue to play with you and be your friend…even though I don't get to see you during the day due to my study's…you bring me so much happiness by just being able to see you." Sasuke said and Sakura blushed.

He smiled lightly and continued "But I must go back my clan needs me." "I hate to go back their…because when I return…you will eventually hate me if the rule was not changed." Sakura looked at him in a weird way what rule Sasuke? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked and Sasuke just smiled at her.

"I can't tell you that yet Sakura…its agents my clan's rules…but I will tell you when I see you again...." She thought she heard him mumble something under his breath. Sakura looked at him.

"I am sorry Sasuke I didn't hear the last part you said." Sasuke looked into her eyes and smiled "I didn't say anything."

_**Sakura looked up into Sasuke's eyes and could feel her cheeks glowing pink. Sasuke smiled at her "Is there something on your mind my Cherry Blossom?" Sakura could feel her face glowing red now.**_

"_**Um…yes…Sasuke I want to tell you." Sasuke stared down at her and smiled "What is it?" "I…I love you Sasuke."**_

_**Sasuke stared at her wide eyed "My Cherry Blossom…I…I love you as well…so much I can hardly stand it." "You have no idea what your words mean to me."**_

Kakashi came from out of the shadows and walked forward towards them. Sakura didn't even hear him as he approached them.

Sasuke turned his eyes to the direction that Kakashi was walking and his eyes filled with disappear and sadness. "It's time to go Sasuke we can't keep our clan waiting…we must go now."

"_**Please take me with you Sasuke!" Sakura screamed to him and held him tight. Sasuke looked sadly down at her then turned his head to Kakashi. Kakashi shook his head no gravely **__"Why can't take her with us Sasuke…not while her parents know who we are."_

_**Sasuke nodded his head and pulled away from Sakura.**_

Sakura turned around and saw a man with snow white hair and a mask over his face. Sakura realized that she never saw him before because Sasuke always came to play with her at her place. "Who are you?" Sakura asked innocently Kakashi turned his gaze to her

"I am his Guardian Kakashi; it's nice to meet you Sakura." Kakashi said while smiling Sakura looked at him and said "You know my name?" Kakashi nodded his head "Yes I do, I know a lot about you…Sasuke has told me a lot about you, now I can see why he wa.."

Sasuke quickly walked 5 steps forward and shouted "KAKASHI!" Kakashi stepped back and his head was down low. "I am sorry Sasuke… forgive me…you have 5min to say your goodbyes."

Kakashi turned around and disappeared in darkness. Sasuke turned and walked to where Sakura was standing. As Sasuke walked towards her she started to shiver in a weird way. He stopped in front of her put his arms on her shoulder and kissed her on her neck and stepped away.

Her whole body that was shaking a moment ago was now on fire. Sasuke smiled at her and said "I am sorry Sakura but I must go now…but I will make a promise to you." Sasuke said and Sakura looked up at him and said "What promise is that?" Sakura asked "I will come back…"

"_**My Cherry Blossom…when I come back…will you…will you marry me and…stay by my side?"**_

_**Sakura's eyes twinkled with happiness "Of course I will Sasuke!"Sakura went on her tip toes and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Sasuke sighed and smiled at his Cherry Blossom and **_he looked as though he was going to say something else but walked away.

Sakura could feel tears forming in her eyes again "Sasuke please don't go…please don't leave me!" Sasuke turned to her "Go home to your folks Sakura…I will see you again my cherry blossom." Then he was gone and I was alone.

_**End of Flash Back! (Aw kid love promise how cute XD)**_

* * *

Sakura's eyes were wide with shock she felt like her knees were going to give out. They did and Sasuke caught her and looked down at her.

"I figured you forgot about your confession to me and the promise we made Sakura when you were shocked when I told you I loved you and your resistance towards me."

"I am sorry I left you all alone my Cherry Blossom for so long…do to your loneliness you blocked out the promise we made to each other."

"I am sorry."

Sakura leered at him "You're a monster Sasuke, a monster that killed my parents and friends I held dear…I don't care that you're sorry I…hat...eyphm." Sakura didn't get to finish because Sasuke put his hand over her mouth and pushed her on the bed again with him leering on top of her.

He took both of her wrists and held them both tightly in one hand. Not tight enough to hurt but tight enough so Sakura would not break free.

"I told you _**ALREADY**_ Sakura why I did that!" Sasuke's hand was still over Sakura's mouth so she could not respond.

Sakura tried to struggle out of Sasuke's grasp but couldn't break free from his grasp.

"Why must you put yourself through more suffering Sakura?" "Don't you see how happy I can make you?" "You wouldn't need to wait for anything, I will give you everything and anything you want…all I want in return is your _**obedience, love, and loyalty**_ Sakura.…that's all I ask for…I want you to fore fill the promise you made me Sakura."

Sakura's eyes went wide when she remembered what she read in the book. _However, the person who is being claimed must truly love the person or he will not have complete control over her._

After much struggling Sakura got her mouth free and said "I…I never made any promise to you Sasuke…you you put that image in my head…you just want complete control over me!"

Sasuke rose and eyebrow at her and grinned "Oh no Sakura, that scene that you saw in your pretty head did happen." Sasuke leaned over till their faces almost touched.

"Besides my Cherry Blossom I already have complete control over you."

Sasuke moved forward till he straddled Sakura's hips "You don't believe that I love you do you Sakura? You think that memory you saw is false and I am just tricking you to gain your love…but I am going to prove you _wrong_."

Sakura shivered when she looked up and saw lust and desire in Sasuke's eyes.

Sakura knew right then and there what Sasuke intended to do to her when he said "Prove her wrong."

Sakura's eyes filled with fear and Sasuke's eyes glowed demon red and he grinned devilishly at Sakura.

Using his other hand Sasuke reached for Sakura zipper that held together her fluffy pink like vest and unzipped it till her black bra was exposed.

Sakura could feel her blood go cold with fear when Sasuke licked his lips in a suggestive way.

"Sa…Sasu…Sasuke please don't." Sakura whimpered and Sasuke's grin widened.

"No my Cherry Blossom…mine." "_**Do you hear me Sakura, YOU ARE MINE!"**_

* * *

_Well guys what do you think. I know ANOTHER cliffy but I want to keep you all in suspense! Ok I just want to let you all know that I won't be updating till next week or the week after depending on my work schedule. I am going to have to type the chapters at the library now because my trail for the word program is up and I don't have any extra cash to buy the software for it (tight month) so I will either be posting a chapter weekly or every two weeks._

**This chapter was longer than the other one so no complaint about it!**

_**Also I have another question for the next chapter. Do you guys want a lemonish chapter next chapter or no? (Stares) IT'S UP TO YOU MY READERS! Anyways I bet you all can't wait for the next chapter so I'll see you in the next update!!!**_

* * *

_**Reviews!**_

skunji/ great chapter. i think it would be great to have both naru/hina saske/saku tugether it will be more interesting. i think describing the room is not soon. _**Thanks for voting and thanks!**_

Dont Forget ILUVYOU/Lol sasukes just a giant creeper inside we al are but he takes it to the extreme =x/_** Lol yep he is!**_

xhyperanimefreakx/please update soon i wanna see what happens next! i loved this chapter, so awesomeness! lol update soon, pwease?

-kiki-chan/ _**Lol glad you thought it was awesome!**_

ferrari1002/ 1 - I dont mind either. I think the description of emotions and thoughts of characters are more important.  
2- You don't have to separate. It'll only make us more nervous about what's gonna happen next to which pairing. Haha../ _**Ok Hinata/Naruto should appear in either the next chapter or the one after that. Thanks!**_

Rajsa/ haha xD  
GO FOR IT SAKURA! xD this is great, a ** off Sasuke and a slapping Sakura :P although, it's just weird how Sasuke "loves/is obsessed" with Sakura but still has little to none patience with her... I thought people in love had that with their love interest xDD love it though :P  
as for your other two questions:  
1. it's always important to know the surroundings so I think you should have it but not really like spending ten sentences with only descriptions, that's just boring.  
2. NO! xD I like the way you're writing now, it would just get annoying with a change like that every chapter, it gets too... umm... "choppy" xD if you get what I mean xD/ _**(reads note over and over) ROFL thanks glad you like it! Yeah I know I am not crazy about a lot of detail I just want to know what the readers and reviewers like because this story is for you guys!**_

princess-dq/ Awesome/ _**Thanks… (Looks back at all reviews) Why do you keep saying awesome! Give me feedback to please (sniff)**_

x0xmemyselfandix0x/OMG I TOTALLY LOVE THIS STORY! Its so hard to come across a good SasuSaku story these days. Anyway, u better keep going or I will hunt u down! Do me a favor, check out my Twilight story. I would love your advice on what to do with it since your stories are so amazing!/_** Aw thanks hun glad you like it! I loved your fic. I read and reviewed for ya.**_

SasuSakuLOVER4EV/I like it although it was too short for my tast.  
I like how you used the name "Lee" for Sakura's father. It made me laugh =D  
--I knowticed a couple of mistakes.  
"Perhaps it would be easier if I should you what happened."  
Should be:  
"Perhaps it would be easier if I showed you what happened." And also  
Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pushed his body agents hers.  
Should be:  
Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pushed his body against hers./ _**(Blinks with sweat drop on side of head) ROFL Sorry about that I was up late writing the chapter and forgot to go back and make sure the words were right. Thanks for telling me and I am glad you thought it was funny. I had to thgink of a good common guy name that is used in Naruto and Lee seemed perfect.**_

Ren-stranger/please update soon! i cant wait to see what happens next./_** Just did, hope you liked it!**_

Twisted Musalih/Excellent chapter!! Update soon/ _**Thanks!**_

Dreams and Fantasy/Please update I want to know what happens and about the descriptions I don't really care unless it's important no I don't like the chapters to be Separated/_** I did not like the idea much myself I just do what the readers and reviews like.**_

a-lost-broken-soul/I really like this story!! the concept in my opinion is original compared to the rest of the vampire fics and it is well written I cannot wait to read more!XD XP/ _**Aw thank you I am glad you like it!**_

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only/...I don't think you described any scenery in this chapter...If you did, then I didn't see too much of it. I don't want the chapter seperated...SASUKE IS NOT IN LOVE WITH SAKURA AT ALL!! I mean, really, if someone truely loves someone, they DON'T try to kill to "possess" them...HORROR MOVIE STUFF!/ _**(Backs away slowly then ROFL) Trust me he is I know he seems like he is not ok upstairs but this is sort of a twisted evil Sasuke fic. But don't worry, I WILL NOT make it into one of those I am going to kill you because I love you too much fics.**_

xxx-emo-sakura-xx/u gotta continue...ur story rocks/_** (smiles) THANK YOU! Are you kidding! People got to pay me to stop writeing!**_


	18. I give up Sasuke, you win

Ok guys I am back! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. Over 20 reviews, over 16,000 hits, 88 favs, and over 60 alerts in the 3 months this story was made. But for all of my readers out there who have not been reviewing please review! I need as much feedback as possible guys. Anyways, you guys rock! Ok now I added up what you all wanted in the story and some of you may be happy some of you may not. Ok people wanted the lemon later (But don't worry I will put some stuff in this chapter. Lime lemony and fluff for everyone to enjoy...plus its easier for me...I can just make both of the lemons in one chapter) and....people wanted rape...'-_- (Ok I don't want to put rape in this chapter, but one of you reviewers did give me a great idea for the story) I wont say when the rape scene will happen but you will be warned ahead of time. Oh a bit of warning before hand. Sasuke is going to be a little cruel in this chapter. Anyways enjoy everyone!

_**"No my Cherry Blossom…mine." "Do you hear me Sakura, YOU ARE MINE!"**_

* * *

Sakura whimpered in fear as Sasuke was looming above her with that twisted grin and lustful look plastered on his face.

"Please dont do this Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head slowly and stared down at her.

He leaned forward and whispered "No, I am having you Sakura and you are coming with me."

"No I am not! I am not going to be yours either!" Sakura started to struggle underneath him and by mistake gridded up against him while she struggled causing Sasuke to moan aloud in pleasure.

Sasuke transformed into his demon form and Sakura started to shiver more underneath him.

He grinned and leered down at her "You really are a temptation vixen aren't you my cherry blossom." Sasuke said with a hint of humor in his voice and Sakura was silent.

Sasuke grinned again "Dont worry my cherry blossom...you may be silent now, but in the next few minites I will have you screaming my name."

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and gasped aloud when Sasuke reached for her bra clasp with his one free hand.

Sakura closed her eyes even tighter and her face was burning red.

Sakura gasped aloud again when she felt Sasuke pawing one of her breast teasing and tasting her in till her nipple got hard.

Sakura bit down on her mouth hard due to fear and pleasure. She felt like electricity was going through her whole body and it send her on a wave of pleasure.

Sasuke chuckled slightly and said "You enjoying yourself my cherry blossom?" Sasuke asked amused and Sakura quickly shook her head no.

Sasuke grinned devilishly "Oh really? Because your body is telling me another answer." Sasuke said and demonstrated by licking her slowly across her nipple making her even more hard.

Sakura stifled a moan and Sasuke grinned again "My cherry blossom do you now see how it is between us? I could give you so much pleasure if you would only give in to me Sakura."

Sakura glared up at him and said "Go have Naruto ass fuck you, you monster!"

Sasuke's eyes glowed red and in an instant he slapped Sakura across the face.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear and shook. She stared up at Sasuke with her eyes still wide in terror and fear.

Sasuke chuckled demonicly and said "I forgot to say to you my cherry blossom, when I am in my demon form my restraint and patience is much more thinner."

_**"So do not test my patience.**_" Sasuke demonically whispered and Sakura shivered again.

"Its too bad your so stubborn my cherry blossom, things would be a lot more easier and a lot less painful if you would listen to me and do what I say."

"But you just cant can you, your intuition and pride of whats right always seems to get in the way and blinds you from the truth.

Sasuke chuckled and Sakura stared up at him like he was crazy.

"Don't you see my cherry blossom?" "Your mind says no but your body says yes." Sasuke said huskily and leaned over and licked her nipple again to prove his point.

Sakura felt that same electric feeling go through her body again. But she felt like it was different from before. She felt a slight burning from her neck and struggled to sit upword.

Sasuke rose a brow at her "What is wrong?" he asked and Sakura bit her lip slightly.

Sasuke glared at her and noticed a black string was around her neck.

"Is this whats bothering you?" Sasuke asked and Sakura nodded her head.

Sasuke released her hands and reached behind her neck to pull the string off her neck.

Sakura smiled slightly as she remembered what Tsunade told her. "_**Sakura…keep that ch**__**arm that I gave you so many years ago close…..it might save your life." **_

_"I am really hoping it will save my life Tsunade because i really need my life to be saved from this monster right now." Sakura thought to herself_

Sasuke took the necklace off Sakura's neck and smirked at her "So this is the charm Tsunade gave you, eh my cherry blossom?" Sakura's eyes went wide slightly.

_"How the hell did he know about the charm?!" Sakura screamed in her head._

Sasuke grinned "Well my friend Naruto had a run in with one of Tsunade's charms and it was pritty painful for him so he...or should I say his servent filled me in on everything."

Sasuke turned back to normal but her looked really pissed.

Sakura back up further up the bed till her back touched the head board. She used her now free hands to zip up her pink fluffy vest. It was the only thing she could do at her present state.

She could not make a run for it because Sasuke would catch her before she reached the door. She did not bother searching for her bra either because even if she did find it Sasuke would take it right off again.

Sasuke had a poison like fake smile plastered on his face. "So my cherry blossom, you _**wanted **_to _**hurt**_me? Sasuke asked in a poison voice.

And Sakura quickly shook her head no and whimpered in fear. "No...no I was not trying to hurt you...I didn't even know it would hurt you." Sakura said in honesty and Sasuke was not amused.

"Really? So you did not have any intension of hurting me?" Sasuke asked and Sakura nodded her head yes again.

Sasuke grinned again and smiled and said "Well that's good my cherry blossom...but that does not clear one thing up Sakura."

Before Sakura could react Sasuke reached behind her head got a handful of her hair and pulled her closer to his face. " _**Please enlighten me as to why you were wearing this charm necklace!" **_Sasuke said in a venom tone.

Sakura struggled in his grip and said "Ino...Ino gave me the idea....I put it on after me and her had that big fight." Sakura confessed and Sasuke growled and released Sakura hair and punched the wall just above the head bed post.

The wall now had a big dent and a terrified Sakura.

"Why is everyone who is dead fucking with me!" Sasuke said aloud in frustration.

Sasuke glared down at her and Sakura noticed that Sasuke had her charm necklace clenched in his fist.

_"Please Tsunade...if your charm necklice can just help me get away from him...let it work now."_

At that moment it was as if Sakura's prayer was answered. The charm in Sasuke's hand started to glow blue black.

Both Sasuke and Sakura glaced down at it.

And Sasuke all of a sudden howled in pain. He struggled to get off the bed and feel to his knees in pain.

Sakura watched wide eyed as the whole scene went on.

"_Wha...what's going on?" Saskura asked herself_

Then she heard a very familiar voices in her head. (Tsunade and Ino are talking to Sakura mentally. Only Sakura can hear them)

_"Run Sakura...I cant hold him back for long!"_A voice shouted and Sakura felt tears streaming down her cheeks _"Tsunade...is that you?"_Sakura asked in a hopeful voice

_"Yes Its me Sakura, I can hold him back but not for that long...you must run away...while we can hold him off!"_

Sakura thought she was hearing things "_But Tsunade...I heard you were dead...Ino told me...now your both dead because of me."_

_"Sakura you gotta stop blaming yourself it was not your fault...Sasuke...Sasuke loves you deeply Sakura and he thought he was doing the right thing, in his mind he was. He wanted to keep the people that were going to take you away from him and saw us as a threat and eliminated us...I feel a little bad for him."_

Sakura thought she was hearing things "_Tsunade what are you saying! He killed you and Ino!"_ Sakura shouted

_"Yes he did Sakura and we forgive him....perhaps you should forgive him too and go with him." Ino said and then they were gone._ Sakura felt her heart skip a beat.

_"These voices that are coming to me mentally are not Ino and Tsunade's! Why would they one moment tell me to run for it and get away from him and then the next tell me to forgive and go with him." _Sakura thought to herself

Then she remembered what Sasuke told her before.

* * *

Flash Back!

"_**Sasuke grinned "My Cherry Blossom, it sounds just like it sounds I can bend your body to my will.""To put it simple my Cherry Blossom…I can turn your mind to mush in seconds, I can control your memories and future." Sasuke stepped even closer to her "I can create your wants and needs." Sasuke whispered causing Sakura to shiver again and Sasuke grinned. "But I don't want to do that Sakura, I want you to give into me willingly and take your place were you rightfully belong."**_

End of Flash Back

* * *

Sakura realized what was going on now...Sasuke lied to her.

Sakura glared down at the floor where Sasuke was once kneeling in pain was now grining up at her.

"You..._**you monster!**_" Sakura screamed and Sasuke just chuckled "You already established the fact I am a monster Sakura, calling me a monster over and over again will not change anything or do you any good my cherry blossom."

Sakura wiped the tears that were once flowing down her face "You...you used my friends voice to try to twist my view on you...how could you! You even acted like that charm hurt you!"

Sasuke was amused "No it did hurt me, that was not an act my cherry blossom. Your friend Tsunade must have made that charm with something quite powerful for that to even phase me for even a moment.

He through the charm and it landed right next to Sakura on the floor and it shattered. "I do confess to however about you hearing your dear dead friends. That was my doing."

Sakura glared at him "You lied to me you asshole! You said you did not want to control my mind!"

Sasuke sighed "That is true my cherry blossom." Sasuke moved so he was right in front of her "_**But I have lost my patience!"**_Sasuke said demonically and pushed her back on the bed with him once again above him.

Sasuke zipped down Sakura's vest again leaving totally exposed once again.

Sakura gasped and used both of her hands to cover herself up. Her face was burning red.

Sasuke grinned at her shyness "Why do you bother? I did more then just see them already."

Sakura's face turn even more red not due to shyness but due to rage.

"That's only because you held me down!" "You are not doing that again!"

Sasuke sighed due to frustration "I am tired of these games Sakura!"

Sasuke's hands glowed red and red glowing strings were now in has hand.

"What is that?" Sakura asked and Sasuke grinned devilishly

"These are chakra strings my cherry blossom."

Sakura was confused "Why do you need those for?" She asked and Sasuke grin deepened

"_**To keep you bounded**_." Sasuke said demonically

Before Sakura could blink or react. Sasuke took both of her arms and tired them behind her back so she could no longer push him away.

"_**I am not going to let you hold me back anymore cherry blossom, I am having you NOW!**_"

Sakura's eyes went wide again and she was about to scream when Sasuke used his chakra to bind her mouth so she could not scream. (it will not hold long)

Sasuke zipped down her vest again and took one of her breast in his mouth and began to nip and bite her breast and paw and feel the other till both of her nipples got hard.

He pulled down her pants and pantys and incerted two fingers into her cavern and Sasuke could already feel she was very wet.

Sasuke grinned and whispered in her ear "With my own, I will be taking your innocence." (No Sasuke is not a virgin.)

"_Wha....what does he mean by..."_

Sakura did not bother trying to figure out what he ment. He removed his fingers and reached and unzipped his fly. He unbuttoned his pants and freed his big throbbing member from his boxers.

Sakura's eyes went wide with fear and she started to struggle and thrash about.

"_**No fucking way am I going to let that asshole have me!"**_

Sasuke stared down at her "Sakura, do not thrash about or this will hurt more!"

Sakura would not listen to him she was hysterical.

"My cherry blossom please...I dont want to hurt you more then I need to."

Tears flowed quickly down Sakura's face.

_"Please no...dont Sasuke! PLEASE DONT DO THIS!"_

Sakura knew what she had to do. In order for her innocence not to be stolen from her. She must go with the devil himself.

The chakra type that was binding Sakura's mouth was freed.

"Please Sasuke stop...don't! "You...you win!"

Sasuke smirked and stared at her "Sure I do, and the minute I stop and untie you you'll make a brake for it. Sorry my cherry blossom that wont work."

Sakura could feel her lip tremble in fear " I said you win Sasuke...I'll go with you if you don't take me by force." Fresh tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks and Sasuke's eyes went wide.

He quickly put his member away and buttoned up his pants and embraced Sakura.

"I am so happy Sakura, thank you."

Sakura just nodded and Sasuke flinched when he realized he almost did something horrible.

_"I almost raped her...I let my lust for her and my demon side get the better of me....I cant allow that to happen again." Sasuke vowed_

"You'll come with me willingly Sakura and stay by my side?" Sasuke asked in a hopeful voice

Sakura nodded her head again and Sasuke embraced her. "I promise you Sakura I will not rape you...you have my word and my word is law as long as you don't break your vow."

Sakura nodded her head again "Can I please get my clothes back on first please?" Sakura asked and Sasuke nodded and undid the chakra strings. and Sakura went to put back on her clothes. While Sakura got her clothes on Sasuke contacted Naruto.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke

"Naruto...dumass you there!" Sasuke shouted and got a hold of Naruto

"**What the fuck is taking you so long**!" Naruto screamed mentally at him and Sasuke could feel his eye twitch "I have Sakura we should be there shortly, after I get her all settled I'll call for you and Hinata."

"Roger that Captain!" Naruto said sarcastically and laughed and Sasuke smirked evilly "By the way Naruto, remember how you joked a while ago that I couldn't "get it up" for Sakura that's why i got none." Sasuke asked

"Yes I remember...what of it?" Naruto asked "_**Well, I am going to make sure you dont get it up if you say roger captain to me again!"**_Sasuke said acidly and he heard Naruto gulp.

"Alright already I wont....by the way....how did you get Sakura to come with you willingly?" Naruto asked and Sasuke grinned

"Lets just say I forced her hand."

"Ok...don't know what you mean....explain later, see ya!"

and the connection was cut.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura

Sasuke turned around to find Sakura dressed with what was left of Tsunade's charm around her neck.

Sasuke glared at her and she flinched "P...please let me keep it." Sakura begged and Sasuke sighed "Fine, we are leaving now my cherry blossom."

Sakura nodded her head slowly "Um...how are we getting there....driving....or flying like you did?" Sakura asked innocently and Sasuke smiled at her.

"I only took an air plane so I could see you...we will be going back to my clan by a portal."

Sakura eyes went wide "Portal?" and Sasuke nodded "Yes my cherry blossom, but you must sleep now."

"But why do i have to..." Sakura didn't finish because Sasuke put one of his fingers to her mouth to silence her.

"Shh, look into my eyes Sakura." Sakura looked into Sasuke's now red eyes and they started to spin. Sakura quickly went off into a deep sleep.

Sasuke stared down at the now sleeping Sakura in a loving way "You truly are mine now my cherry blossom."

Sasuke detached his fangs and sank his fangs on to the place where Sasuke marked her all thoughts times truly claiming her his. (Don't worry she wont be a vampire chill it was just a quick bite for marking. Only the leader has to do this though.)

Sasuke stared down at her for just a moment after he bit her and smiled "_**Your blood is so sweet my cherry blossom, I shall savior this taste for eternity."**_ (The only time a leader has to bite the person he claims is when he claims her completetly or when he releases her from his hold.)

"Ready to go my cherry blossom?" and Sasuke opened the portal while carrying Sakura bridal style walked through back to his clan.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata

Naruto stared down at the still sleeping Hinata. She looked so pure and innocent. Like snow white who was sleeping and the only one who could wake her was Naruto.

But Naruto decided it was best to let her sleep for now. He would have his fun soon.

_**Oh yes, it will be FUN!**_

* * *

Well guys what do you all think? (Dodges flames) HEY STOP THAT! Not my fault I write what people want! _**I PROMISE WHEN I DO THE LEMON FOR THE NARUTO/HINATA AND THE SASUKE/SAKURA IT WILL BE GOOD!**_But people wanted the lemon later so I am putting that. I am so happy you guys all gave me great reviews. and I just realized something. If you write a story you really don't want to use word pad or note book unless your a wiz at counting words and grammar don't use it! I cant even tell if this is a long chapter or not because i don't have word count on this thing! (takes a deep breath) Anyways _**I WANT EVERYONES SAY ON THIS CHAPTER! PEOPLE WHO HAVE NOT REVIEWED YET PLEASE DO SO! You will be doing me a big favor (does puppy eyes)**_Anyways in the next chapter the story is really going to be picking up! I bet you all cant wait to see what happens huh? Well you'll just have to wait. Good and bad reviews are welcomed! BUT DO NOT FLAME ME BECAUSE I DID NOT DO THE LEMON! Its whats people want. Also _**IF YOU HAVE NOT DONE THE POLL IN MY PROFILE PLEASE DO IT!**_YOU ARE DECIDING THE FATE OF THE STORY FOLKS!

Anyways see you all next time!


	19. Give me a chance my cherry blossom

Hey guys I am back! Thank you all so much for the great reviews you all gave me. It really helped me out a lot. Anyways I have one thing to tell you guys and one thing to ask. Do you guys want me to answer your reviews on the bottom of the page or just simply write you back privately? And also, as I said before. I NEED YOU ALL TO DO THE POLL! It's in my profile and you guys are deciding the fate of the story. I don't want to be flamed because the person you wanted as a bad guy did not get chosen so VOTE VOTE VOTE! Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter. A little bit of warning though. This chapter will have a lot of detail. Sorry… (Frowns) My goal is to hit 200 reviews. If you guys can help me reach that goal I will make the next chapter longer.

* * *

_**Oh yes, it will be FUN!**_

* * *

_**Sasuke and Naruto**_

Sasuke walked into the room that Naruto and Hinata inhabited. When Naruto saw Sasuke he grinned "About time you got back, I have been waiting patiently all this time."

Sasuke glared at him and Naruto grinned again "Something tells me your date with Sakura did not go as planned." Naruto said amused and Sasuke's eyes glowed red.

"Look I said I would explain the whole story to you." "That bitch Ino continued to get in my way, our way constantly. I got fed up, I gave the girl multiple chances to keep her nose out of business that did not concern her…but the girl kept butting in."

Naruto nodded "So I did what I promised I_** killed the bitch in her cold blood**_." Sasuke said demonically and Naruto grinned.

"What happened next?" Naruto asked "Well, before the little bitch died she gave me some very useful information." "Which was what?"

"That bitch Tsunade gave Sakura a book that had information about our clan." Naruto made an O shape with his mouth "I knew right then and there that my original plan was a bust so I came up with a new one."

"I would force Sakura's hand to come with me willingly." Naruto had a puzzling look on his face how did you do that?" Sasuke grinned his eyes stopped glowing red

"Well, let's just say I surprised her by showing up at her house. She was in the middle of reading that book the Tsunade gave her so she did not bother to turn to see who was there before she said come in."

"Let's just say she was very _surprised _to see me there." Naruto nodded and grinned "Well after we talked back and forth I told her the real truth. She fainted and when she woke up she continued to contradict me and refuse me. I got fed up."

Naruto grinned "What happened next Sasuke?" Naruto asked and Sasuke smirked "You mean after all the years you know me you don't know what I did next?"

"Let's see…your demon side came out to play?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto grinned "Must have scared the shit out of Sakura, I scared the shit out of Hinata when she saw me in my demon form."

Sasuke leered at him "Why were you in your full demon form?" Naruto rose his eyebrows a bit "Oh not full demon form just my eyes were glowing red."

"So what happened next?" "Well let's just say she did not have much of a choice." Naruto looked pissed "Wait a sec you mean you already did her and you want me to wait!"

Sasuke was amused "No Naruto, unlike you I have more control over my demon side." Naruto snorted at him "Anyways…I was weak."

Naruto looked at him wide eyed "You were weak!" Sasuke nodded sadly "Yes…I couldn't force myself on her…she…she looked so vulnerable to me…I just couldn't do anything to her."

Naruto sighed "So you're telling me you got no action and that you felt sorry for the girl, you're telling me all this why?"

Sasuke leered at him again and grinned "No I got some action and I am telling you this because you wanted to know what took me so long."

Naruto nodded again "True I did…I want her now!"

Sasuke smiled slightly at him "Hm, well I guess you will have to wait a little longer."

Naruto had a blank stare on his face "Come again?" and Sasuke just shrugged "Do you really think you can just simply jump on the girl the minute she wakes up?

Naruto sighed and said "No…not really." "Think really hard Naruto, we just stole these girls from there home and now they are in a new place. I highly doubt they would give in willingly right now. And forcing them should be a last resort."

Naruto nodded weakly "I agree, so what do you propose we do?" Naruto asked and Sasuke grinned "Well let's gain their trust and love first." Naruto grinned "Hinata already admitted she loved me Sasuke, what about you?"

"She forgot she told me she loved me before I came back to the clan ten years go, I showed her what happened between us and how she promised she would come back with me…she thinks I was toying with her mind."

Naruto nodded "Where you?" Sasuke shook his head no and laughed slightly under his breath. Naruto rose a brow at him "What's so funny?" and Sasuke looked up at him and he had a demonic look in his eyes "Oh nothing, I mad a deal with Sakura." "Naruto gave him a "Are you high?" kind of look "And?" Sasuke laughed again "She has no idea what she put herself into the vow she made to me."

Naruto stared at him again "What kind of vow did she make? Sasuke grinned "To have _**obedience, love, and loyalty**_."

Naruto was not amused "_**Obedience, love and loyalty **_huh?" Sasuke nodded "Let me ask you this Sasuke, what will you do if Sakura breaks though vows?" Naruto asked and Sasuke glowed red with demonic power.

"If she does not show me obedience I will show her whose dominant, if she does not show me love she will learn to show it, if she does not show me loyalty and goes for someone else." Sasuke stopped for a second and grinned like he was a mad man. "_**I will kill the man she is with and fuck her in his blood!**_"

Naruto grinned "Phew, for a minute there I thought Sakura turned you soft." Naruto admitted and Sasuke shook his head "No Naruto, I am king and leader of this clan, if I show weakness I am weak If I show power and is merciful and there is fear in there eyes then I am a strong and powerful leader. Even if Sakura is here she will not change my views on this."

Naruto grinned again and said "So what do you want me to do?" "Awake Hinata and after she is changed, meet me down the hall room." Naruto nodded and Sasuke was gone.

"I will have my fun soon…_**mark my words**_."

* * *

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_

Sakura moaned and woke up to realize she was no longer where she once was. She was with Sasuke's clan! Sakura looked down at herself and noticed she was changed differently.

She had on a magenta pink kimono with a little bit of white on the v neck. The arm sides were slit and the waist upward had cherry blossom print on it. She also noticed she was no longer wearing Tsunade's charm.

Sakura got up from the bedding she was laying on and got to her feet and she noticed it was one of the long Kimono's that dragged the ground. She had a pink silk cloth tired around her waist.

Sakura looked down at the ground and noticed she was laying on a futon and the floor was mahogany wood and shiny. In fact the whole furniture in the room was mahogany wood.

Sakura glanced over in the corner of the room and noticed there was a mirror and so she walked over to it and saw her reflection in the mirror and gasped.

She looked absolutely stunning! Besides the kimono she had on she had pink lip gloss with dark pink on the very bottom or her eyes then light pink for a highlight. She had on gold jingle like earrings on and her hair was up Chinese style with two beauty chop sticks in it.

Sakura moved her arm to touch the mirror to assure herself that she was really here, that this was really her reality.

She felt a shock of pain on her neck and realized right then and there that this was reality and not a dream.

She flinched when she felt the shock of pain go through her neck again. She pulled one of her shoulders down and noticed there was a bit mark where Sasuke used to always mark her.

Sakura backed away from the mirror in shock and fear "How…how could he bite me like this…"

"Because you are mine my cherry blossom." Sakura quickly turned around to find Sasuke leaning against the wall grinning. He had a black kimono on and it was tied around with a red fine like cloth.

He was bare cheated so you could see his built he had on black paints too. (Ok to some it up. His outfit is kind of like the one that he wore when Sakura and Naruto saw him again only it's black and instead of that purple rope he wears he has a red silk cloth tied around him)

Sasuke smiled at her "You look stunning my cherry blossom."

Sakura glared at him and ignored him on his compliment "Who changed my cloths you?" Sasuke smirked and said "Why? Did you think I would violate you while you were out? I have more dignity then that my cherry blossom."

Sakura continued to stare at him demanding an answer and Sasuke sighed "No my cherry blossom I didn't touch you while you were out, your maid Tenten whom you will meet late did."

Sakura gawked at him "You lie." Sasuke raised a brow at her "Why would I need to lie to you my cherry blossom? I only told you the truth."

Sakura almost laughed at that "Right of course you did, like how you said you wouldn't control my mind but yet I heard my dead friends, and like you said you would never force me and yet you almost raped me in till I agreed to come with you."

"Oh and how you said you would never hurt me but yet you hit me when you forced yourself on me and I have this bit make that just magically appeared on my neck when I woke up."

Sakura noticed Sasuke twitched in irritation but did not stop herself "No Sasuke your right, you didn't lie to me at all. You're as truthful as an angel…no not an angel, a fucking saint!"

In an instant Sasuke was in front of her and his aurora was demonically pissed off.

"My cherry blossom let me remind you that you are with my clan now. What I say is law and you will obey me Sakura."

Sakura glared at him "Go fuck yourself Sasuke!"

Sasuke grinned at her and picked her up by her waist and leaned her against the side wall "I said this before Sakura. I will not allow you to talk to me like that without punishment. You talk to me like that again and you will be punished."

Sakura leered at him "See you did lie, you said you would not hurt me."

Sasuke looked amused "Who said pain was part of your punishment my cherry blossom?"

Sakura swallowed and Sasuke grinned and put her down. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door with him.

"Where…where are we going?" Sakura asked "Does not matter, hush." Sakura could feel fear swell up within her.

Sasuke opened up a double door and pulled her into what looked like a big hall room. It had a huge Uchihi symbol rug on the floor with a sofa in the middle of it.

Sasuke placed her on the sofa and stepped away from her. "My cherry blossom I want to put your worries at ease." Sakura glared at him "What are you getting at?" She asked and Sasuke turned his view to the fire that was burning in the fire place.

"I dont want you to fear me my cherry blossom, what I want for you to feel for me is not fear...but love." Sakura's heart skipped a beat and felt a sickening feeling rise up in her. Sakura was about to yell at him when Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out the remains of Tsunade's charm. Only it looked different. The blue black gem was round with a silver crow's foot at the top. The foot was linked to a black string that tyed around the neck.

Sasuke walked towords her and tyed it around he neck. It rested safely in between her bosom. Sasuke stepped back and had a darkened sad look in his eyes.

"I took Tsunade's charm from you and made it better. Now along with her power I will be able to protect you as well."

Sakura looked at him and smiled slightly "Thank you Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and had a more sad and forlorn look plastered on his face "My cherry blossom...Will you allow me to start over?"

Sakura looked up at him "Start over?" she asked confused "Well yes...when you saw me come to your house you saw my bad side through and through...I want you to see my good side again. The side that you saw dureing our child times. Time may have passed my cherry blossom but my feelings for you have not changed nor will they ever leave me."

"Time may have passed, I may be evil at times, I may be twisted and cruel, but that does not mean I will hurt you on impact. When I hurt you Sakura I did so for us...so I could be with you and you could be with me."

"I dont have any plan to go and choose somone else to be with me my cherry blossom, you are the only one who has been on my mind for the past ten years. There was not a day, hour, min, or second that went by that I did not think about you Sakura."

Sakura could feel her heart quicken and her face blush pink. Sasuke took another step towords her "My question is my cherry blossom...If you see me the me that you know so well...will you allow me to try to change your point of view on me?"

Sakura kept her eyes to the floor and really thought about what Sasuke was asking her.

Sasuke took his hand and moved her head so they made eye contact.

"Well my cherry blossom, what do you say?"

* * *

_**Well guys what do you all think? I know I ended it at a cliffy becuse this is another part where you guys decide what happens. Do you guys think that A/Sakura should just forgive him like that. B/Sasuke should try to win Sakura over slowly, C/ FUCK THAT! The guy is crazy and should be shot! (BANG!) Anyways you guys decide. Also I decided to stop putting the reviews in the chapters for now becuse people are mailing me complaing that its taking up the chapter. (Sigh, hard to please everyone) ANYWAYS DO THE POLL! I cannot say that anymore clear. Also if I reach my 200 review mark I will make the next chapter longer. PLEASE ANSWER EITHER A,B, OR C IN YOUR REVIEW! Thanks for reading and I will see you in the next update!**_


	20. Lust and Tricks

Hey guys I am back and I want to thank you all for all the great reviews. WE MADE IT OVER 200! (Through a party!) As promised I will make this chapter longer. But before I Start I just need to clear up a few questions that have been sent to me then the story will begin so here it is.

Ok to clear this up because everyone is asking me _**"How can Sasuke love her if he is sick in the head!" **_or the popular "_**What Sasuke did for Sakura was not in love it was out of obsession! What were you thinking?"**_ Ok Sasuke appears to be not ok upstairs.

Let me remind people of something. HE IS A VAMPIRE DEMON! He is not human and therefore their point of view is different from ours. Sasuke was trying to protect and keep what is his or what he thinks is his. So if he had to kill off some people while hurting Sakura he would do it.

Also another thing I have to clear up is that it's getting hard when you guys ask questions on certain parts of the story because I am afraid I will give it away. But I know you all are thinking "WTF he is really messed up!" But everything will unravel as the story goes on so please stop mailing me and telling me "THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE FIC THIS IS SO WRONG!" Because in the summery and I quote

"Sasuke and Sakura have been friends since childhood. Sasuke has to leave to be with his clan but says he'll be BACK. He does come back 10 years later. BUT he is not the sweet boy Sakura knew. He is evil, twisted and WANTS Sakura!"

Nowhere in there does it say it is one of thoughs lovely dove stories. Myself I can't stand them. So please stop sending me messages to me about how bad the story is because it's not a romantic enough for you. (DON'T for talking a lot and enjoy the new chapter. Also Kabuto will be added to READ IT THEN!) Ok… (Takes breath and smiles) I feel better now. Anyways sorry the story (But not for long) ENJOY! (Sorry about the long starter) WARNING! This chapter may have a part rape scene in here! Don't like it skip it! (Its kind of rape kind of willingly. The big time scene is in the next chapter. Just though I should warn you about that now.)

* * *

_**"Well my cherry blossom, what do you say?"**_

_**Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Lee (They are in Orochimaru's adviser Lab. Orochimaru is 30 and Kabuto is 26 and Lee is 20) (No more detail on them) **_

"Lord Orochimaru they have returned." Kabuto stated aloud and Orochimaru glared back at him "I am aware of that you fool! Do you really think I am not one step ahead of Sasuke? I have been planning this for a while and I won't allow him to stop me from resurrecting our true leader and master."

Orochimaru grinned "I am glad you are here Kabuto, I have a little errand for you to do."

Kabuto grinned "Really? What is that lord Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru smirked at him and handed him an oil scent with a small burner. "Place this in Hinata's room she's in one of the first rooms. I am going to warn you to not inhale the scent though, quickly light the scent and leave the room."

Kabuto nodded then looked down at the oil scent with a puzzling look on his face. Orochimaru grinned "It's an erotic scent for demons. It will burn fast but the smell with stay within the room. Not even Naruto's nose can smell this."

Kabuto nodded his head and Orochimaru grinned when the door opened and in stepped Lee the servant boy with a tray with a tea kettle and two cups on it and set the tray on the table.

(A/N Lee is a human boy whom Sasuke took in off the streets. He works for him. Nothing more)

"Lee my boy come in here for a second no need to run off, pore yourself a cup of tea as well."

Kabuto raised a brow at him and Lee nodded his head and obeyed his orders. He walked over to him with a cup full of tea in hand. Orochimaru took the cup and took out a little black vile that had a white liquid in it. He pored it in the cup and handed is back to him.

"Drink up Lee." Lee looked down at the cup back at Orochimaru then back at the cup. Orochimaru chuckled lightly "Relax my boy; it was just milk I put in your tea."

Lee sighed and relief and drank the tea and spoke. "I must go now my lord, Sasuke requires my presence…I am to be Sakura's servant boy starting today." Orochimaru smiled and Lee walked out the door.

He turned back to Kabuto and grinned "That boy is too easy to fool." Kabuto stared at him and rose his brow again "What did you give him exactly?" Orochimaru grinned

"Well let's just say he is going to _**love**_ Sakura. What I gave him was a love potion. He will fall in love with Sakura the moment he lays on her. Kabuto grinned "You thought this through didn't you?"

Orochimaru smirked "Oh yes I did, after all if I need the queen's virgin tears to bring back our master I need the queen to remain a virgin long enough." Kabuto stared at him "I still don't understand why you got Lee involved in your plan?"

"Of course you wouldn't see why so I will explain it to you. When Lee goes into the room and Sasuke walks away come and alert me. The potion will be in full effect by then. Lee will try to force himself on Sakura and while that happens I'll just innocently tell Sasuke that Lee and Sakura are kissing."

"Of course I made a little something for Sasuke myself. Similar to the one you have Kabuto but all it needs is contact with another person's flesh to work." "When I tell him what happens all that will go through has mind is jealousy and lust. When he walks into the room and see's there is more going on Lee's potion will wear off and well let's just say Lee's blood will be spilled and we will have Sakura's tears on the floor waiting for us."

"And what about Sakura?" Orochimaru grinned "Let's just say she won't be a virgin after that."

They both smirked and Orochimaru frowned don't you have work to do?"

Kabuto nodded and walked away with the oil in hand.

* * *

_**Kabuto**_

Kabuto quickly tiptoed into the room and poured the oil into the small burner and lit the match and walked out, shut the door and hid in the shadows. The oil disappeared within seconds.

* * *

_**Naruto and Hinata**_

Naruto stepped back inside the room and shut the door behind him. He did not even notice the smell that was in the room.

He stepped out of the room to change his cloths while Tenten changed Hinata. Naruto was wearing a simple blue kimono with a symbol on the back of it. It was tied with a white fine cloth and he had on black paints as well.

"_She reminds me so much of an angelic angel who is sleeping peacefully and soundly. My Lily princess sleeping soundly while trying helplessly to avoid the emendable truth that this is here reality and truth." _

_I killed your father Hinata and you broke my heart by saying you will never love me because of what I did to your father…well…__**I'll be sure to change that!**_"

Naruto walked over to the bed and attempted to wake Hinata up. "It's time to wake up now my lily." Naruto said in a gentle voice and Hinata moaned and opened her eyes.

When she saw Naruto her eyes went wide and began to shake and shouted "Leave me alone!" She quickly looked all around the room "Wha…what am I doing here…and where did these clothes come from?" Naruto smiled "You're with my clan Hinata and thoughs cloths came from me?"

Hinata glared at Naruto and gave him a dirty look. Naruto smirked in amusement "No Hinata, I can assure you I did not change you. Tenten did you will be meeting her later."

Hinata Kimono was a dark purple with white lily print on it. The chest was V length. She had a lily clip on both sides on hair to part her bangs. Her long hair was tied in a pretty elegant braid. And the Kimono was tried was a red silk cloth and the ending dragged the ground.

Naruto smiled at her "You really do look stunning Hinata." Hinata could feel her cheeks go red and quickly shook it off.

Naruto inhaled deeply as if Hinata was pulling him in by her scent "_She…she smells really __**nice**_."

"Don't try to distract me with sweet words Naruto, you killed my father and I am not going to forgive you for it! Why did you have to kill him! Why of all people on the planet, you had to kill my father!"

"Ah to be exact my lily it was my poison from my claws that killed him not me alone."

"It does not matter how you killed him Naruto the point is you had something to do with it and for that I will not forgive you."

"Hinata I already explained to you why I did it. Your father saw me change and I could not afford to have my clan endangered and if bloodshed had to be spilled in the process then I must do it to ensure my clan is not threatened."

Hinata glared venom at him "So you had to kill him! You couldn't just block out the memories like you did to me!"

"No I couldn't…not then" Hinata stared at him "What do you mean?" Naruto sighed "Well Hinata we might all be one clan but this one clan is made up of a verity of vampire demons, monsters, and creatures of all kinds."

"I will not explain everything but for my demon the kyuubi (I hope that's right?) our powers develop by age and training. The only reason why I am co leader of the clan is because my powers rival Sasuke's. I was the only one out of my kyuubi clan that powers grew so great at a fast rate."

"Everyone besides the leader and his offspring has to go through this. All they have to do is train. ¼ of the moons is the earliest anyone has got it done...but they do it in secret"

Hinata continued to stare at him "So you're telling me the reason you killed my father is because you did not know how to clear people's mind of certain things?"

Naruto nodded and stepped towards her "But there is something else Hinata. I can only use it once on someone and once only unless I use it on the person I claimed. So even if I did know how to do it back then I could not."

Hinata could feel tears stream down her eyes. She did not know if they were tears of sadness, anger, or even both.

Naruto had sympathy in his eyes. He walked walk to her and embrace her. "Believe me Hinata…if I could have avoided killing your father I would have…but I could not take the risk of my clan being exposed like that…it was too much of a risk to take…you understand don't you?" Naruto asked hopefully

Hinata stared up at him tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Hinata quickly wiped her tears away and pushed Naruto away from her.

"I meant want I said Naruto, I cannot, will not, love you because of what you did to my father! You hold me in your embrace and when you even touch me makes me sick to my stomach! So take me back and just leave me alone! You can go to hell for all care!"

When Hinata was done she was out of breath. She folded her arms and turned away from him and walked toward the head of the bed was and stared at the wall, praying he would get the hint and leave her alone.

He didn't get the hint nor was he going to grant her request. The smell that was emitting from her was driving him mad! He scowled though at what she just said to him. _"So Hinata when I embrace and when I even touch you makes you sick huh? __**Let's test that theory my lily.**_"

Naruto grinned walked towards Hinata slowly in a dominant and predatorily way.

Hinata could feel Naruto breath on her neck causing her to shiver. His whole aura, no his whole form was screaming power and dominance.

He grabbed her by her waist and placed her on his lap. He quickly placed chakra bindings and tied her hands behind her back. Hinata started to struggle "What do you think you're doing!" Hinata demanded and Naruto grinned evilly at her causing her heart to stop beating for an instant due to fear.

"You say I make you feel sick when I touch or embrace you Hinata?" He whispered in her ear "_**I am going to prove you wrong!"**_

* * *

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_

"Well my cherry blossom what do you say?" Sakura glared up at him UN phased "Do you really think I would forgive you just like that? If so, you really don't know me as well as you thought you did Sasuke."

Sasuke eyes glowed red for a mere moment then went back. "I am going to prove that you love me as much as I love you Sakura...what happen between us was great and I know for a fact you were happy to see me again as well."

Sakura leered at him "That was before I was not aware of what you did to me, my family and my friends Sasuke! If you think I will forgive you just like that you must be crazy!"

"You bit my neck branding me yours…you treat me like an item a spoiled little boy has. Getting upset or starting a temper tantrum when he does not get what he wants and is willing to do whatever it takes to posses that item or person!"

Sasuke glared at her and smirked "An interesting way of putting it my cherry blossom. You right about one thing though." "Really what's that?" Sakura said not amused "I will not let anyone have you except me. Besides even if you do find someone then you will be breaking the vow."

Sakura glared at him "What vow?" Sasuke grinned again "The promise you made me cherry blossom. Obedience, love and loyalty are what I want from you. You will show and respect that Sakura."

"I want to show you that I am a good person Sakura but if you prove unfaithful then I can't promise anything." Sakura looked at him "Promise what?" Sasuke smirked evilly "That my demon won't want to come out and play again."

Sakura's eyes widened with fear and Sasuke smirked in amusement _"She's afraid...that is good on this subject. That way she will not betray me."_

Sasuke moved his hand under her chin to force her to look up at him. "Rest assured my cherry blossom I will not harm you...I have self control this time."

Sakura glared at him "Oh really, and I am supposed to just trust you?" Sasuke smiled and carried her bridal style to the couch and placed her there with Sasuke loaming over her.

"Yes my cherry blossom....you have my vow as well that I will not violate you unless you break your vow."

Sakura sighed in relief "_Well it's comforting to know he won't try to ride me or anything while I sleep._"

Sasuke grinned at his cleverness as he got an idea. _"I may be bound to this vow but Naruto is not. Why not let him have his fun. There is no point in me having to make him wait anymore. _Sasuke grinned to himself and contacted Naruto mentally.

* * *

_**Naruto and Sasuke (conversation mentally)**_

"_Yeah Sasuke?"_

"_What is taking you so long?"_

_Naruto sighed "To be honest I don't think I can wait any longer…I fucking need her now!"_

_Sasuke smirked "Well, have your fun now."_

_Naruto paused for a moment "What?"_

_Sasuke smirked again "I said have your fun now." Naruto eyes went wide_

"_Are you screwing with me Sasuke?"_

"_No nor do I want to, besides I thought Hinata was the one you wanted to do that with?" Sasuke said _

_Naruto laughed lightly "Thanks Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke smirked "Have fun!"_

Sasuke turned off the connection and turned his attention back to Sakura with a smile.

* * *

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_

"My cherry blossom I have a gift for you."

Sakura looked at him "A gift?"

Sasuke nodded and turned his attention to the door. "You may enter Lee."

* * *

_**Naruto and Hinata**_

"_Her scent is driving me mad! Now that I have Sasuke's ok I am having her…Now!_"

"_**I am going to prove you wrong Hinata, right now!" **_Naruto said demonically and licked her on her neck causing her to flinch.

Naruto smirked when Hinata flinched "Hinata do you remember when you had that dream my lily?" Naruto asked and Hinata quickly nodded her head in fear. Naruto smirked again and leaned in and whispered "Well my lily, I am about to make that dream reality."

Hinata eyes widened in fear when she saw Naruto declaw his claws. They were pointy black blades capable of cutting through mettle.

He slowly slit the silk cloth that was bidding Hinata's Kimono and Naruto allowed the cloth to fall to the ground.

"_Hm maybe it will be better if I did this from an angle."_ Naruto thought to himself He looked around the room and noticed a thick bored was slanted down word at an angle at the middle top. The ending board that was a little strait was think enough for someone to sit on. "_Maybe it was used to keep watch if there was a slave in here or something."_ Naruto stopped thinking for a moment and got an idea _"How convenient that I can put it to good use._

Naruto jumped up with Hinata in his arms and landed on the rafters. Naruto sat on the very ledge with his legs hanging down close together. Hinata was sitting on his legs with her legs on either side of him. Her robe fell open exposing her breast. Naruto grabbed onto to both of them gently with each of his hands instead of grabbing her waists.

Hinata gasped and put both of her hands on Naruto's legs when she felt like she was going to go forward. Naruto grinned "I am not going to let you fall Hinata. He placed one of his hands on her bottom and moved her back and forth hitting her sweet spot every time.

"Na...Naruto…please stop!" Hinata cried and Naruto grinned again "But why Hinata?" Naruto asked in an amused innocent voice and leaned in and whispered. _"__**Why should I stop when I know you enjoy it so?**_"

Naruto jumped off the rafter and landed back down on the ground. Naruto laid Hinata on the bed and opened her Kimono leaving her exposed.

Naruto inserted two of his fingers into her already wet cavern.

Hinata screamed out "No, Naruto stop it please…PLEASE!"

Naruto ignored her. Her smell was driving him insane! It was bringing out the beast within him and the feeling felt too good to try to stop.

"I…I can't Hinata." Naruto eyes glowed demon red "I have waited _**long**_ enough!"

He turned her around till she was on her knees and with her chakra hands in front of her. Her bottom placed in the air.

Naruto placed a chakra tape over her mouth so she wouldn't scream out. Naruto got off of her briefly to strip off his clothes then back on her he went.

"This might hurt a little my lily, so please forgive me for that."

Hinata started thrashing moving anything so Naruto could not get his way. There was no dam way she was going to allow him to do this to her without a fight.

Naruto glared down at her while trying to calm her down "_**Hinata, I highly suggest you say still. Or this will hurt you even more and I want to avoid giving you more pain that is needed."**_

"_Then why don't you stop before you hurt me period!"_ Hinata thought to herself while still thrashing.

Naruto was getting annoyed. His want and lust was getting out of hand. If Hinata did not obey soon, his demon will come out.

"_**My lily, I am only going to say this once….if you don't listen I will not be accounted for what will happen to you…I will lose control if you don't listen to me Hinata! And I do not want to do that!"**_

Hinata eyes went wide but did not stop. She couldn't….giving up was like giving in to this beast….this monster! And that was something she was not going to do!

Naruto's anger and want was at its peak. He could no longer control it. He snapped!

Naruto growled loudly and howled. Hinata turned he head around slightly and the sight she was frightened her to no belief. Naruto aura was burning red. His eyes glowing and it seemed if you stared into them you would be looking into the depths of hell.

His claws longer, thicker and stronger. His whiskers full formed and he had black strike like marks near his eyes. His fangs Longer and sharper that looked like if they bit someone, they would bite to the bone.

Hinata was shivering in fear. And Naruto grinned at her fear.

"_**That's right my lily fear me."**_

Naruto grinned when he noticed the chakra binding and tape. He removed them both from Hinata and got off of her. Hinata turned herself around and stared up at him with hopeful eyes "Are…are you letting me go?" Hinata asked and Naruto chuckled demonically.

"Now why would I do that my lily? When I _**want you so much**_!"

Naruto grabbed her form and turned her around till she was laying on her stomach with her ass up in the air. Hinata felt tears and started to tremble and thrash about again.

Naruto moaned in pleasure and lust while he leered down at his lily that was shaking like a twig in the wind.

"It will only hurt for a while my lily, and then you will feel nothing but pleasure." Naruto promised while he gently rubbed her waist and thighs suggestively. His glowing red eyes were gleaming with amusement.

Naruto leaned forward and whispered "I will stretch you now though so it will not hurt as much when I start. I will tell you this again Hinata…_**do not trash about…that is…**_" Naruto grinned demonically "_**Unless you like it rough and painful."**_

Hinata gave him a degusted look and shouted "Fuck you!" She quickly got off the bed and pulled together the kimono that Naruto slashed with her arms.

Naruto was not amused nor was he pleased at the fact that his lily was trying to escape from him.

Naruto grabbed her by one of her arms and through her back in the position she once was.

He slashed the back of the kimono till it was in two and fell off her sleeves. Naruto grabbed the two half's and through them on the ground.

Naruto tsked at Hinata and said "Now my lily." He took two of his fingers and put them in his mouth till they were covered with his saliva. "Ready?"

"No, please don't…Naruto stop please!"

Naruto didn't listen to her. He didn't even hear her…he was…too far gone.

Hinata screamed as Naruto inserted his two fingers into her colon. He started to stretch her move her. Inserting his two fingers within her over and over again.

"_Oh Hinata, my…my lily…your smell, your scent drives me wild. You smell so good…like a bitch in heat. You'll see just how good I can make you feel Hinata, __**just wait**_.

Naruto inserted another one of his fingers into her and noticed that she shivered. Not in pain but in pleasure.

"_Wha…I should not be feeling anything by this…he's pretty much raping me…ah…but…it's starting to feel good!"_

Naruto grinned when he felt Hinata shiver again.

"_She seems more willing to me." Naruto turned back to normal_

Naruto with his other hand moved forward slightly and cupped one of her breast into his hands and pawed and played with it till the nipple got hard.

Hinata moaned aloud and Naruto chuckled and pulsed in her fasted and squeezed tighter. Hinata gasped and moaned aloud again this time louder.

Naruto chuckled again then grinned and whispered in a husky voice "What do you want my lily? I only want to please you, tell me what you want Hinata."

Hinata was gasping and panting trying to regain herself from the pleasure she was feeling all throughout her body.

"I…I want you Naruto!" Hinata's juice was already sliding down her inner legs. She needed him now!

Naruto grinned devilishly "You want me Hinata?"

"Yes!"

"Will you let me fuck you?"

"Yes!"

"Do you forgive me?"

"Y-yes!"

Naruto smirked devilishly and placed both hands on either side on her waist.

"As you wish my lily."

Naruto plowed himself within her and Hinata cried out in both pain and pleasure.

Naruto slowly went back and forth gently. He did not want to hurt her fully.

"Naruto…harder please!" Hinata cried and Naruto was more than happy to comply and for fill her every single sexual need that she had. She was now fully and finally his.

Naruto moved faster harder back and forth riding her like a jack hammer. "Eh eh….NARUTO!"

Hinata screamed as she felt herself reaching her peak.

Naruto grinned and said "Hinata move with me."

Hinata moved her ass back and forth moving with Naruto. Every single thrust bought both of them closer to their release.

"Cum with me Hinata." As soon as thoughs words were murmured they both had their release screaming reach others name in pure pleasure and complete lust.

"Naruto!"

"Hinata!"

And they both laid next to each other content and tired from their love making.

They pulled back the covers and got under them. Naruto pulled Hinata close to him and held her in his embrace.

It was when the reality of what just happened hit Hinata like a ton of bricks.

"_What have I done?"_

* * *

_**Sasuke, Sakura, and Lee**_

Lee opened the door and stepped inside then closed them and turned around to see Sakura. His heart skipped a beat "_She's beautiful, I wonder if this is what they call love at first site?"_

Lee cleared his throat and bowed at her "My name is Lee and from today on I will be your faithful servant, it's nice to meet you Sakura."

Sakura smiled sweetly and turned to Sasuke "Why are you giving me a servant Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked at her "Because he can give you everything you need when I am not around Sakura. He's a human like you so I am sure you both will have a lot in common."

Sakura glared at him and Sasuke grinned and walked to where Lee was and whispered in a tone that only Lee could hear him. "I warn you only once Lee, do not get any _ideas_ or I will _**kill **_you without hesitation."

Lee nodded his head and Sasuke turned back to Sakura grinning.

"I have other matters to take care of, Lee will get you anything you need…I need to speak with Kakashi so I will be back later."

As soon as the door closed Lee turned to Sakura and she smiled at him and Lee at that very moment felt nothing but lust and desire seep through his body. He walked toward Sakura slowly and Sakura sensed there was something wrong.

With that he walked out the door closing it behind him and walked down the hall. "_Now where is Kakashi?"_

* * *

_**Kabuto and Kakashi**_

Kabuto grinned from the shadows. He made sure he was really well hidden.

"Time to report back." And he went to report to Orochimaru when he saw him he grinned and Orochimaru disappeared to where Sasuke was to put his plan into action.

Kabuto walked out of the room and back into the hall feeling pretty proud of himself.

Unfortunately for Kabuto, someone saw that smirk plastered on his face and knew there was going to be trouble.

Kabuto stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kakashi leaning casually against the wall. His arms folded in a relaxing matter.

"Hm, you seem pretty happy Kabuto." "Ka…Kakashi!" Kabuto said in a stuttering voice. Kakashi walked away from where he was standing and stood right in front of Kabuto. His only red eye glaring down at him. "What the hell are you up to you snake!" Kakashi yelled and Kabuto just grinned.

* * *

_**Sasuke and Orochimaru**_

Sasuke was feeling really irritated that he could not find Kakashi anywhere. "_Where the hell is he?"_ Sasuke wondered when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello Sasuke, nice to have you back." Sasuke quickly turned around to find Orochimaru grinning at him "I trust you were able to get Sakura to come here?"

Sasuke glared at him and Orochimaru flinched "Not that it's any of your concern Orochimaru, but yes she is here."

Orochimaru smiled "That's good to hear…may I ask what vow you used on her?"

Sasuke leered at him now feeling suspicious and annoyed "Why do you value that information so much Orochimaru?" Sasuke demanded

Orochimaru stepped closer to Sasuke and put the hand that had the potion on Sasuke shoulder that was partially bare do to the potion.

"I only ask because if you used the vow I am thinking of "_**Obedience, love and loyalty" "**_Then she is breaking it."

The potion started to take effect. "What do you mean exactly?" Sasuke said demonically Orochimaru frowned "There were getting _**very friendly**_ Sasuke….it seems she's not as faithful as you thought."

Sasuke saw red and was full with rage. He turned and punched the wall causing a big hold to form. Orochimaru eyes went slightly wide and Sasuke turned to him and said "You better not be lying Orochimaru, or your head will be resting on a spike."

Sasuke walked away leaving a very pleased Orochimaru "_When he comes back, your head will be resting on a spike…not mine."_

* * *

_**Sakura and Lee (And Sasuke at the end)**_

Sakura stared a Lee wide eyed when he leaned down and forced himself on top of her.

"Lee! Lee what are you doing!" Sakura screamed and struggled to get him off of her put Lee held her down.

"Please forgive me Sakura…I know we just met…but I…I love you!" Lee murmured while leaning forward Sakura smelled his breath and it smelled like something she smelled many years ago.

"_It smells like that bottle of white liquid that Tsunade once yelled at me and Ino for breaking…the only reason why I remember it is because I had to take like ten baths to get it off. It's supposed to be like Spanish fly or something…but instead of animals it's for humans and can being mixed with a drink or food."_

Sakura's eyes went wide "Lee stop please! You're not your…" Sakura did not get to finish because Lee pressed his lips against hers catching her off guard.

The doors slammed open and there stood a pissed off vampire demon king.

Lee potion wear off and quickly got off Sakura and walked slightly away from her and down on his knees in forgiveness "Please forgive me Sasuke, I…I don't know what came over me!" Lee said in an aguish voice and Sakura already felt sorry for him _"I…I was right…he was not his real self!"_

Sasuke ignored Lee completely and just glared over at Sakura with crimson red demonic eyes and grinned. When Sakura saw that grin plastered on Sasuke's face her whole body became cold with fear.

Sasuke took two stepped into the room to close and lock the door. And turned around and had that same smirk on his face.

"Tell me my cherry blossom; do you become weak at the site of a lot of blood?"

Sakura's eyes went wide in fear "_Oh no…__**please no!**_"

* * *

Ok guys what do you think? I have not made a chapter this long since like chapter 17. As promised a gave you a longer chapter. Now I have a question for you all. DO YOU LIKE HOW THE STORY IS GOING! I NEED TO KNOW! I want to think everyone for their great ideas and reviews. You guys have made me what to keep writing! The poll results are in so your more than welcome to look at it. He is _**He**_ if you get my drift. Please forgive me as well if it was a little confusing in some parts I promise everything will be clear by the end. You are not going to believe what happens. And I can assure you the truth is going to knock you through a loop! Oh one other super quick question. Do you guys want me to make in addition to this one a Hinata/Naruto horror/agust fiction? Also if you guys have any requests please send them to me in a private message too thanks! I am sorry for the late update as well. Well I'll see you guys in the next update!


	21. Monster!

No your eyes are not seeing things it is an update! Ok guys, I am back once again! Thank you all so much for being understanding. But now I am back with more chapters! (Does a little dance) Also I am now seeking a beta read for My Friend, My Vampire Lover. You are more than welcome to P/M me (Private Message me) if you're interested. However! You MUST meet these requirements.  
1. You Beta read before.  
2. Your grammar and word flow is flawless.  
3. You are quick and dependable (Meaning I give you a chapter to beta read I need it like within three days not a week or three weeks.)  
4. You MUST know MFMVL (My friend my vampire lover) (...I don't want a beta reader who has not even read the fic.)  
Also, thank you all for your reviews and ideas they really helped me out. Anyways I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. (Shiver) I am getting chills even before writing it...and I am the writer! Anyway enjoy! LIKE I TOLD YOU LAST CHAPTER THERE IS A LEMON/RAPE PART IN THIS CHAPTER! A SMALL ONE AT LEAST! DONT LIKE IT SKIP IT PLEASE BECUSE I DONT WANT TO BE FLAMED FOR IT!

* * *

_**Sasuke took two stepped into the room to close and lock the door. And turned around and had that same smirk on his face."Tell me my cherry blossom; do you become weak at the site of a lot of blood?"Sakura's eyes went wide in fear "Oh no…please no!" **_

_**Sasuke, Sakura, and Lee**_

"Please Sasuke listen to me, it is not Lee's fault! He was not himself...he...had some kind of liquid that was controlling him! It was not his fault Sasuke! Please believe me!" Sakura shouted at him and even Sakura's words did not faze him. Sasuke was too far gone.

"Sakura, do you know how ridicules you sound right now? Lee was under a spell all right. But it was not some liquid...IT WAS YOU!"

Sakura flinched at his tone and stared helplessly at Lee who was still on his knee's shaking like a twig. "Please Sasuke, please forgive me...I had no control...it was as if...as if I was being controlled by something just as Sakura said."

"Sasuke he smelled the Spanish fly potion that makes people fall in love. I remembered the smell because when I saw it at Tsunade's shop I spill..."

Sakura stopped talking because Sasuke was glaring at her with such rage in his eyes. "_**Don't you ever even say that bitches name around my presence again Sakura! Because of that fucking cunt I got pushed back from taking you with me! I was generous before Sakura...but not anymore."**_

Sasuke turned his attention back to Lee and sighed "Lee, Lee, Lee, you just had to pick Sakura didn't you?"

Sakura noticed tears running down Lee's face and she felt tears streaming down her face as well. She felt pity for Lee and did not know what she was going to do to stop Sasuke.

"Sasuke please...please don't hurt him...just let him go...PLEASE!"

Sasuke turned to face Sakura again and smiled at her "Sakura, you don't have to worry, I am not going to hurt Lee." Sasuke said in a reassuring voice and both Sakura and Lee sighed in relief and Sasuke smirked demonically at them both.

He quickly picked Lee up from the ground by his collar and transformed into his demonic form "_**I am going to kill him!"  
**_  
Sasuke declawed his claw like nails and slashed Lee across the chest and Lee screamed in agony and pain. "Sasuke, Sasuke stop please!" Sakura screamed at him tears flowing quickly down her face and onto the ground and starting to make a small oval like puddle (like a little small one...about the size of a small door knob)

Sasuke grinned at Lee eyes glowing "Lee I will show some pity on you, I know how horrible your heart must be hurting you right now due to the fact Sakura is MINE so I will spare you some on the agony from your heart."

Sakura went wide eyed and Lee turned very pale. Sasuke grinned at him and put his claws over Lee's heart. "I will take you heart from you!"

Sasuke forcefully stuck his claws fully into Lee's chest and pulled out his now not beating heart. Blood gushed out of lee and fell onto the floor with all his loose inners as well. Sakura was near fainting at the sight of all the carnage and blood.

Sasuke held Lee's body and one hand and his heart in the other. Sakura eyes were filled with disgust and fear. She had her hand over her mouth to try to control her fear but failed miserably.

Sasuke turned to Sakura and grinned. He took Lee's heart and devoured the whole thing right before Sakura's eyes. Sakura couldn't take it no more. She put her hand over her tummy and it was getting hard for her to keep her food it. She couldn't hold back any longer.

She ran to the bathroom and let her food that was in her stomach leave her. After she was done she found a tooth brush and tooth paste under the sink brand new so she brushed he teeth to get rid of the horrible taste in her mouth.

When she came out of the bathroom she found Sasuke back to normal and Lee's body tossed aside. A little bit away from the pool of Lee's blood that Sasuke was standing in. Sasuke grinned at her and Sakura started to shiver again "I am sorry you had to say that my cherry blossom, but you broke your vow. Get ready to face your punishment." Sakura eyes went wide "Punishment?" Sasuke grin grew and he nodded his head "You don't remember the promise you made me?"

"I said as long as you kept your vow I would not force you, but you broke your vow so..._now it's my turn to have fun!_

* * *

_**Kabuto and Kakashi **_

_**"Hm, you seem pretty happy Kabuto." "Ka…Kakashi!" Kabuto said in a stuttering voice. Kakashi walked away from where he was standing and stood right in front of Kabuto. His only red eye glaring down at him. "What the hell are you up to you snake!" Kakashi yelled and Kabuto just grinned. **_

Kakashi continued to stare down at Kabuto waiting for his reply. When he remained silent, Kakashi grabbed him by the collar and yanked him off his feet into the air.

"Answer me you snake, I know you and Orochimaru are up to something! I talked to him before Sasuke even landed on the ground and I could tell by his voice that he was plotting something even before hand, so spill it now or I am going to start spilling your blood!"

Kabuto flinched a little bit "_No, this asshole cannot know what we are doing before we are able to bring our master back!"_ Kabuto smirked at Kakashi _**"Why should I raise my hand when it is so much fun leaving you in the dark." **_(From Naruto anime, OMG) Kakashi tightened his grip on his throat "You better start raising your hand or I will break it." Kakashi reached into his punch and pulled out a small knife and held it under Kabuto throat.

"I will slash your throat right here unless you tell me what you and Orochimaru are planning now! I know he did something to Sasuke at the meeting and I know he is not one who likes to get his own hands dirty unless it is of great importance."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO UP TOO?" Kabuto finally sighed and said "Your right Kakashi we are up to something, what that is however I cannot say." Kakashi glared at him "Oh and why is that?"

"Because it is so much more fun leaving you all in the dark." Kabuto said with amusement and Kakashi could feel his patience slipping.

Kabuto grinned again: That's_ right Kakashi, lose your temper and become really angry, slice my throat and kill me if you please. After all...we need a servant's blood to bring him back." _

_**(Flashback) hidden part When Kabuto comes back to tell Orochimaru the potion is set.  
**_  
"Orochimaru is there anything else besides the tears that we need?" Kabuto asked and Orochimaru smiled at him "Yes Kabuto there is something else we need...and this is something only you can get what else we need. I already got the dirt and bones from grave tomb beforehand. All we need now is servant's blood. And unfortunately for you Kabuto, you need to die. Kabuto eyes went wide then he looked down at the floor.

"You are sure it will bring him back?" Kabuto asked hopefully and Orochimaru nodded his head "yes it will bring our old leader back." Kabuto sighed and nodded sadly "If blood of his servant will bring him back I will gladly take my own life." "NO, NO, NO, YOU FOOL! You cannot take your own life someone must kill you first!" Kabuto raised a brow "Um...ok...then you kill me."

Orochimaru sighed "It has to be someone who is not a servant...it has to be someone with the shagun red eyes." Kabuto grinned "So Kakashi for example would be one?" Orochimaru nodded his head and smirked suddenly "If you like you can meet him right now, he is coming our way." Kabuto nodded his head and Orochimaru grinned and disappeared. And Kabuto walked out.

_**End of Flash back **_

"Kakashi, what will you do if I don't tell you what we are planning?" Kakashi pressed the blade harder against Kabuto's neck to prove his point without words. Kabuto chuckled "I guess that's the only way you'll find out is if you kill me."

Kakashi did not hesitate he slashed the knife quickly and deeply into his neck and Kabuto blood spilled onto the floor. Kabuto held his hands to his neck and struggled to make some words form.

_"If I am going to die there is no harm in giving him a clue."_

"Bri..g….ba…k….fr..m….de…d." Kabuto struggled to say and Kakashi stared at him.

"_What is he talking about?_"

"Ka...ka...shi...lo...ok...in...rave...ard...omb..." Kabuto struggled to say and Kakashi raised a brow at him and said "The graveyard tomb...which one?"

Kabuto grinned and said "Uch...ha..." Kakashi didn't need to think twice about Kabuto said and raced to the graveyard tomb of the Uchiha blood line and leaving Kabuto to die in his own blood. Just like Orochimaru wanted him too.

* * *

_**Sasuke and Sakura **_

Sakura slowly back up in till her back hit the wall. Tears were streaming down her cheeks again. But not in sadness and pity like she did for Lee, but in fear. Sasuke mimicked her movement in till he too was against the wall and pushed up against Sakura.

"Sasuke...please don't do this." Sakura whimpered and Sasuke put one of his hands lovingly against her cheek causing her to flinch.

"Sakura, this would have been so much easier if you did not betray me. I would have took my time and waited patiently for you." Sasuke glared demonically at her

"But of course you couldn't behave. Instead you acted like a little hoe by throwing yourself at Lee. You're the reason why he died Sakura and you have no one to blame but yourself."

Sasuke nails became like his demon claws, his eyes glowing red. "Now Sakura I have a question for you." Sakura looked up at him and her heart stopped beating for a moment with the look of insanity and lustful look on his face.

"Will you take your punishment willingly or do I have to use force?" Sakura eyes went wide and pushed Sasuke away and exempted to run to the door. Sasuke quickly sighed and grabbed her arm before she even had a chance to run to the door.

"Where are you going Sakura?" Sakura could feel herself on the edge of hyperventilating again. She bit down on her lip to try to hold herself together.

When Sakura did not answer him he pulled her arm behind her back painfully.

"Sasuke, stop...your hurting me!" Sakura cried out in pain and Sasuke just grinned and whispered in her ear "Aw, now you know the pain I felt my cherry blossom when I walked in here and found you with Lee!"

_**"**_You were with Lee, Sakura! Your servant! The servant that I had given you!" Sasuke took Sakura other arm and put it back to where her other arm was and held both of them with one hand. Sasuke aura was nothing but jealousy and want.

Sasuke leaned forward to whimper in her ear again. "Tell me Sakura, did he give you pleasure?" He released his demon claws and sliced through Sakura's Kimono and bra to have her boobs reveled.

Sakura cried out and started to struggle slightly but stopped for a moment when she saw the lustful look on Sasuke face becoming more dazed. Sasuke moaned at the sight and started to paw them. Sakura had the feeling of nausea throughout her body.

Sasuke still waited for her answer and pressed harder "I am waiting for your answer Sakura, did he do this to you?" Sakura turned to Sasuke annoyed "Sasuke you left us alone for not even ten minutes! What the hell do you think!" Sasuke stared at her stoned face then grinned demonically "Yes I believe he touched you and now I am going to _clean_ you!"

He left her boob and slid to her thighs "Or how about this?" Sakura started to shiver not from pleasure but from fear. _"No...He...he is not going to..."_ But Sakura fear was realized when his hand traveled upward and further up.

_"No!"_ Sakura struggled more and started to kick her feet banging them against Sasuke's knees. "Sasuke no let me go! LET, ME, GO!" Sasuke laughed demonically and pushed Sakura on the ground. Right on top of Lee's cold blood!

Her pink Kimono quickly absorbed Lee's cold blood. Sakura felt like she was on the verge of vomiting again. "Sasuke what the hell are you doing! Get the hell off of me! I am lying in Lee's blood!" Sakura screamed and Sasuke had an evil smile on his face and Sakura shivered again.

"I know you are laying in Lee's blood my cherry blossom that was my plan." Sasuke said calmly and coolly "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU FUCKING SICCO!" Sakura screamed at Sasuke and Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura. He had a look of amusement on his face. It was as if Sasuke was enjoying seeing Sakura in fear.

_**"Since Lee was the one whom you broke your vow with, I will be making you mine in HIS blood!"**_

"What, get the fuck off of me! I told you Lee was not himse..." Sakura stopped because she felt a flash of pain across her face and her face now stung. While Sakura was stunned Sasuke put chakra stings around her hands to bind them above her head so that both of Sasuke's hands could be freed to do as he pleased.

"I don't want to hear your pleas or excuses Sakura! You broke your vow and I have lost my patience! YOU, ARE, GOING, TO, BE, MINE!" Sasuke screamed and ripped Sakura's lower half leaving her exposed and vulnerable.

"Sasuke stop it please! Come back to your senses and wake up! PLEASE DONT DO THIS!" Sakura screamed and started to struggle again in vain.

Sasuke laughed aloud at Sakura's stupidity "Sakura why do you assume that I am not in my right of mind? Why do you continue you to think you can change my mind this time after I found a man on you? Why should I not take what is rightfully mine!" Sasuke yelled while removing his kimono.

Sakura sobbed and Sasuke continued "You should be considering yourself lucky Sakura, in past times if a woman broke her vow she would be killed in a more painful way then the man she broke her vow with. I have spoiled you by letting you get away from me before, a mistake I plan on correcting right now!"

Sakura just stared at him with fear and terror in her eyes _"You have lost it Sasuke…your nothing but a monster."_Sakura thought to herself.

Sasuke smirked at her as if he knew what she was thinking "No my cherry blossom, I am not crazy, I am not insane, and yes I am still ok upstairs. I am just helplessly in love with a pink headed girl who I have been lusting after for 10 years! And now that I have here…I will _**not **_be letting her go." Sasuke said while holding her chin in his hand.

"And the sooner she understands that the better."

Sasuke words stung her "So, to some up what you just told me you want me to be a lifeless fuck doll that has no say to her rights or needs." Sakura said with anger in her voice

Sasuke raised a brow at her and grinned "If I wanted that Sakura I could have just taken one of thoughts fucking hoes that are in my clan if I just wanted a lifeless fuck doll."

"I choose you Sakura not just because I fell in love with you on the spot but because you held a fire that no other human that I saw had. You stand up for what you believe in, you are protective and worried about your friends, you are strong hearted and will speak her mind if it will serve justice."

Sasuke paused and closed his eyes slowly in bliss and happiness. "That is why I choose you Sakura. You out of every other woman I have met stood out and caught my eye. In fact ever since I laid eyes on you no one has come in comparison, not even close. You know you are mine Sakura."

Sasuke removed his bottoms and straddled her. "No Sasuke don't!" Sakura screamed and Sasuke plowed into he and Sakura screamed out in pain "No! Stop! Get off of me!"

Sasuke did not stop he kept going faster and harder picking up his pace as he went along. He easily fit into her because her virgin blood became his lube.

Sasuke moaned aloud and picked up the pace even faster. _"She is so tight...she feels...so...so good!"_

Sasuke quicken his pace and was panting and moaning as he moved within her. Sasuke was so caught up in his lust that he did not notice Sakura's virgin blood spilling on the ground from her forced open core.

Sakura struggled even harder this time and screamed "Get the fuck off of me!" and Sasuke moaned as he removed his throbbing member from her stretched cavern and stared down at Sakura with lustful eyes "That's right my cherry blossom scream, tell me to stop, try to push me off you."

Sasuke leaned forward and whispered "It won't work Sakura. There is no one here to help you. You are mine and at my mercy. The only ones here are my faithful servants and they will not do anything to help you in any way unless I say so."

Sasuke grinned down at her with amusement in his eyes "So by all means my cherry blossom scream in till your throat is raw, attempt to push me off of you till you are exhausted." Sasuke features seemed to darken and become more demonically evil and twisted.

"I must admit though Sakura. Your screaming and your struggling is quiet a turn on for this. So by all means continue what you are doing. Push, shove, and hit me as a poor attempt to remove yourself from me the more you move and struggle the easier it is for me."

"Scream in till your throat bleeds and can talk no more. Scream in vain as a poor attempt in hoping that someone within ear shot will come and save you from me. It will not happen Sakura. All of my servants will just simply think you are screaming in pleasure and not seeking help but crying out in ecstasy and pleasure."

Sasuke paused and tightened his hold on her "Then my servants…no everyone will know that you are mine and only mine!"

Sakura starred over at Lee's body that still remained on the ground and she heard Sasuke growl and a fire ball formed in his hand and through it at Lee's body and his corpse was now being burned to dust.

Sakura screamed as she felt her hair being pulled on so that she was facing a pissed off Sasuke.

"FORGET ABOUT HIM PAY THE FUCKING ATTENCHIN TO ME!" He screamed in rage

Sasuke kissed her on the lips passionately and his tongue begged entrance to Sakura's mouth and just as it got inside Sakura bit down hard causing his tongue to bleed and withdraw.

Sasuke was furious he quickly changed his demon form and Sakura screamed in fear from under him.

With Sasuke hands he pawed roughly at her breast nipping and sucking on them. Sakura closed he eyes tightly hoping she would wake up and this would be a nightmare. But she knew that was not the case. This was the truth and reality of the situation that was going on around her….or in this case above her.

"No! No! No! Get off of me you fucking monster!" Sakura screamed and Sasuke laughed and moaned "That's right my cherry blossom scream! Let my whole clan hear your screams!"

"I grow quiet weary of you not listening to me Sakura and since you broke your vow there is no reason for me to keep my promise."

Sakura stared at him wide eyed and Sasuke's red eyes began to spin. And Sakura could feel the control over her own body slipping. "What are you doing to me Sasuke?"

Sasuke grinned "I am breaking my promise to you Sakura." Sasuke leaned in and whispered "_**I am going to make your body want mine.**_ Since you are too strong willed and so stubborn though I won't use the full effect on you. _**That way you will be able to remember everything!**_"

Sasuke held Sakura's head in his two hands and said "Body control shagun!" (I know there is no such thing and forgive me if I misspelled this….oh and the next part the normal writing will be what Sakura is saying but _this writing_ will be what she is thinking. Sasuke body control controls the body but not the mind.) (Sakura would have been like this if Sasuke was not evil) (This may be confusing but Sasuke buts the unwilling part of Sakura in her head so she can move around in her head…..I know confusing.) (The potion spell that Oro put has warn off)

Sakura looked up lustfully at Sasuke and said "Sasuke take me now, I need you to fuck me now!" Sasuke grinned and plowed himself into her.

"_No what the fuck am I saying! I don't want him he is a monster!"_

Sasuke repeated to hit her sweet spot over and over again every time. "Uh…eh...uh…Sasuke fuck me harder please!'

_(Sakura in her head (twitching) "What the fuck! How could he do this to me! I got to fight this!"_

Sakura tried greatly to regain control of her body but couldn't.

"Uh...Sasuke…you are so big…..uh!"

_(Sakura slaps head)"For crying out loud I sound like a dam hoe getting my fix!" Sakura fury was building up. "ENOUGH!" screamed and broke out (ok so now it is normal)_

Sasuke continued to fuck her even though she was released from the jutsu.

Sakura felt a surge of pleasure go through her. _"No…I…I am still on the jutsu!"_

Sakura moaned aloud and Sasuke grinned at her "I knew you wanted me."

Sakura glared daggers at him and shoved him off because Sasuke allowed it "You are full of yourself! You had to use a jutsu to get me want you asshole! A jutsu that I broke out of!" Sakura said proudly and Sasuke just shook his head and sighed "That was because I released it Sakura and I won't need to activate it again either."

Sakura stared at him "Oh and why that is! That's the only way you will get me to fuck you, you asshole!"

Sasuke shook his head and grabbed her hair roughly in his hands because my cussing cherry blossom, once I use that jutsu I will not need to you it again because I will no longer need to."

Sasuke stopped and grinned "And that is because your body will want mine just as much as I want yours Sakura."

Sakura slammed her fists against his chest "Take it off of me takes it off! I don't want you I hate you! You psychotic twisted egotistic crazy insane possessive monster!" Sakura screamed

Sasuke grinned "Thank you cherry blossom for the compliment, that's the nicest thing that you said to me."

"But I think you will forgive me my cherry blossom after I give you want your body wants and needs." Sasuke said with a smirk when Sakura glared at him. "After all if you are going to bare my heirs then I need your body to want mine as well."

Sakura eyes widened and Sasuke stared at her amused "Don't look so surprised my cherry blossom. I am of a royal bloodline and I need to continue that with heirs that you will bare me."

"In your fucking dreams Sasuke! I rather slice my throat then bare your children. The last thing I want is to raise children that come from someone as evil as you. If…if you were not this way…if you were not evil…then I would say yes in a heart beat…I cannot let children be raised in an establishment like this!"

Sasuke eyes as he really stared at Sakura. He felt guilt and hurt go through him. He closely stared at her body and felt himself flitch. _"I guess I deserve that….after….after what I put her though."_ The red marks were still on her face where he slapped her. Her legs covered in her blood. Her whole body was covered in his bites.

He quickly shook his head to smack out of his pity state. His eyes became cold "You don't have any choose in the matter Sakura. You will bare my children wither you want to or not!" Sasuke grabbed the Kimono that he tore from her and put it back on her body and grabbed the cloth and tied it so it was held together.

He got Sakura to her feet and opened the door and yanked her into the direction of Sasuke's room.

* * *

_**Sakura**_

There was already the same Kimono and items she had before but brand new.

Sasuke grabbed the items off his bed and pulled her into another room. It had a fireplace burning and a black velvet love seat with two matching chairs next to each other. Sasuke pushed her into the room and gave her the close and pointed to a door over in the corner.

"That is a bathroom, go and there and clean yourself up. I will send Hinata in here with you shortly."

Sakura was about to question Sasuke put he slammed the door in her face. Sakura walked to where the bathroom was and turned on the shower.

She stripped herself of her clothing and got inside. The hot like warm water felt good against her aching body. Sakura could feel tears running down his eyes.

"_He's won."_ Sakura thought to herself "That evil asshole won...he is going to get his way any way he can… he already proved that be killing Lee and all of my love ones. If I am forced to bare his children…I will pore all my love into them…I will not let that asshole break them like he is trying to break me! If he tries…he is just going to find out how dangerous a _**human can be!**_"

* * *

_**Orochimaru**_

Orochimaru appeared from the shadows and walked over to where Sakura's tears are. He removed the vile from his pocket and put the tears inside and capped it. He vanished and reappeared right to where Kabuto would be. He tsked and kneeled in front of him and grinned when he saw Kabuto's eyes in back of his eye sockets.

"Good boy Kabuto I am so proud of you. Madara would be proud of you too if he were here…but I will be more then happy to tell him of your sacrifice when I bring him back." Orochimaru said with a sneer. And took a vile like bottle from his other pocket and collect Kabuto's blood off the floor till the evidence disappeared.

Orochimaru then picked Kabuto off the ground and brought him back to his lab and put him on the table. Orochimaru was grinning with a demonic crazy look plastered on his pale face. "Thank you so much Kabuto for your sacrifice…I don't know how I can thank you…oh wait yes I can."

He removed a butcher like cutting tool from his drawer. He only used this when removing body parts, bones, and flesh from the body.

"I will use your parts as part of the resurrection!" He bought the knife high above his head and brought it down right on Kabuto's body parts and did not stop till a pile of Kabuto's cut up flesh was in front of him.

Orochimaru picked up Kabuto's now severed head and frowned "Bye Kabuto." And he though his head into the fire. The smell of rotting flesh filled the room and Orochimaru stared down at his work. His lovely work that he had just done. He was proud of himself for his achievement.

He placed Kabuto's body parts in a big jar and placed it in the freezer along with something _**else very important**_.

There next to the jar was Madara's coffin where his rotted corpse was within.

Orochimaru sighed happily "Soon my master, soon you will be resurrected and the clan will once again have its rightful leader back." The only noise that could be heard in the room was Orochimaru's sick and twisted laughter.

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

Sasuke walked down to where Naruto's door was and slammed his fist against it and shouted "Naruto! Get your ass and your bitch's ass out of bed and bring Hinata down the hall to where Sakura is and then come find me at my office."

Naruto shouted ok and Sasuke walked to where his office was and closed the door behind him. He sat in his chair and reality of what took place hit him full force.

"I am sorry Sakura…but this is the way things have to be…you must listen to me…or I have to use force…I wish things were not this way love…but they must…please know…I am doing this for you."

Sasuke put his elbows on his desk and his head in his hands "Forgive me Sakura…as I could…not control myself…it was as if….as if I was not myself…dear god what have I done."

* * *

_**Kakashi**_

Kakashi used his fast speed and arrived at the Uchiha grave yard tomb. He looked around and did not notice anything amiss. He opened the royal vault and all of the royal Uchiha blood line was there except for one person.

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that one particular grave looked like it was dug up from not to long ago.

Kakashi felt his breath go short, his throat tighten in fear, and his knee's go weak. He did not feel this sort of fear for a long time. Not since the day that ripped the clan apart that faithful day…it happened even when he was still young and the memory still haunts his memory from this day.

"Not him….anything but him!"

There on the grave that was dug up was the grave stone that read

"_**Here Lies Madara Uchiha**_

_**May He Rest In Peace"**_

Kakashi shook his head slowly with anger and fear.

"Rest in peace….that monster deserve to burn in hell for what he did to the clan! He does not even deserve a place in the royal Uchiha tomb. The only reason he is here…"

Kakashi stopped short and his clenched both of his fists in rage. The only reason why he is here is because…he is Itachi and Sasuke uncle."

* * *

Well guys what do you think? I bet you all didn't see that coming did you? Lol yep Madara was the person you all wanted for the bad guy (thank goodness on that) and I am really glad about that. I noticed that other stories I have read not many use Madara as the bad guy. I know you all are like (What the fuck!) and are really confused but I believe the next one will be about the past so all of your questions will be answered. Now I have some bad news and good news. The good news is you all have a great chapter to enjoy…the bad news…well…I will only be updating once…twice if lucky a month (dodges pissed off flames and items) Yes I know you can be mad and I am really sorry about it. But summer is here where I am (America) and I am going to be busy. Don't worry I promise you all I will update at least once a month. SO PLEASE PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! Also another thing. I NEED YOU ALL TO STOP JUST SAYING "UPDATE SOON" OR "AWESOME!" (Vain on side of head) I get back to all of my reviewers and I cannot write you back if you say that! Please put down what you liked about it or something or just praise is fine. Also if you find something you don't like please put that down as well. I'll admit my grammar is not flawless but then again everyone makes mistakes. Also thank you all so much once again for understanding why I had to put the story on hold for a while. (No it's not on hold its summer time though _) SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT UPDATE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Ok I need to know if you all want a long story. I have many great ideas for the story but I need to know if you guys like how this is going. If you guys want it shorter BE WANRED I will have to change things in this chapter then.


	22. Please read and vote!

ok...you all want to kill me...but I am going to have writers block if i dont get this answered (I am going to be flamed for this (sigh) I need to know if you want Hinata and Sakura to be demons or not. If i get enough votes on my poll (ITS IN MY PROFILE GO TO IT!) I'll give you your new chapter by next friday the latest. I know its another note and I know yoyu guys all want to kill me but I am rattleing my brain by figureing out the chapter. Dont worry the story wont be changeing even if they are demons or not. I just want to know what you the fans whant. I had the poll already in my profile...but some of the options I put are silly so I just narrowed it down to two answers. Ok so GO VOTE IF YOU WANT THE NEW CHAPTER! Also sorry if you find grammer in the note but you know I am tyrping this a mile a min so this will get out there so i dident even bother with the grammer on this note. (the chapter wont be like that! GO AND VOTE VOTE NOW! If any of you are like freaking or have questions your welcome to p/m me. Thanks again guys and the next chapter will make up for all the waiting. PLEASE DONT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER JUST GO VOTE!


	23. Chapter 23! ENJOY!

Hey guys! Thank you all so much for all your help! I got so much juicy news on Madara I can make the chapter no problem. (Does a little dance) Ok once again please forgive me for the shortness of the chapter and I do hope next chapter make up for it. I decided to put the past chapter in either the next chapter or the chapter after that.

Oh wait before I forget! I got the results for the poll and I was shocked and I bet all of you will be shocked as well. As for what is going to happen...not telling! (Nah! XP you're just going to have to keep reading.

**THANK YOU BETA~sippIN0ndathater-ade**

**WARNING! LOTS OF SWEARING!**

* * *

_**"Rest in peace .that monster deserve to burn in hell for what he did to the clan! He does not even deserve a place in the royal Uchiha tomb. The only reason he is here." Kakashi stopped short and his clenched both of his fists in rage. The only reason why he is here is because he is Itachi and Sasuke's uncle."**_

* * *

**Kakashi**

Kakashi raced out of the tomb and kept thinking to himself as to why they would want anything to do with Madara's body. "There is only one way to find anything out. Get it right from the snake's mouth!" He sped off to where Orochimaru chambers resided.

* * *

**Orochimaru**

After Orochimaru had his mess and everything cleaned up he was quite satisfied with himself and his work. He closed the chamber that held the lab as well as where Madara's body and Kabuto were hidden.

Orochimaru grinned "Everything is going according to my plan. Soon are old Master will be resurrected and everything will be the way it should be. Wars, taking what we want when we want without fear of a revolt. The people of the clan my not see our ways but that will change very quickly."

"However... I will have trouble if anyone finds out what I am planning to do. I guess I will just have to keep Kakashi guessing and Sasuke busy. That fool Naruto is too stupid to suspect anything so I won't need to bother with him anymore. But with that wife of his it should be no problem " Orochimaru stopped for a second and his eyes went wide as he got an excellent idea.

"He will be too busy with his wife alright. After all she is not fully claimed or his in till he completes the final step. I highly doubt she will be willing and he will go soft. Once he has another dose of this potion that I made." Orochimaru grinned "It's much stronger than the other one and it will last longer. Let's see how long Sasuke lasts and how much Sakura breaks.

"Sasuke is not going to be a problem I don't believe, after allI was able to get him to kill and get him to think that it was all his idea." (A/N Hint!)

He took the vile down from one of his secret shelf's put the potion on his hands and picked up a much needed scroll and went to where Sasuke reside.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Sasuke was getting edgy. He started to wonder what the hell was talking Naruto so fucking long to get here.

Sasuke sensed Kiba, Naruto's servant walking by the door. "Kiba!" Sasuke's voice boomed and Kiba stepped through the door. "Yes Sasuke?" Kiba asked "What can I do for you?"

"Go to Naruto's door." Kiba nodded his head "Tell him to get off his bitch and to get his ass down here! Now " Kiba quickly nodded his head again and ran out the door.

Sasuke sighed and put his head in his hands. He could already feel a headache coming on due to the guilt and all the stress.

"I am surrounded by fucking morons!' Sasuke said allowed

Sasuke heard a slight knock on his door and quickly sat up. The last thing he needed was for his clan to know he was starting to become weak. He murmured a come in and Orochimaru stepped in with a smile on his face.

"Ah Sasuke, how are you my boy?" Orochimaru said cheerfully Sasuke glared at him "What do you want Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru had a fake smile on his face "Why I just came to see how you are my lord." Orochimaru's face became soft and sad looking "After after what your wife did and all."

Sasuke eyes glowed red and throw a book that was on his desk to the wall and it landed on the ground with a thud.

Orochimaru whistled and raised a brow at him "Sasuke you really should control your temper."

A demonic aura was coming off of Sasuke and Orochimaru bit down his lips slightly to compose himself."

"Last time I checked you were an advisor Orochimaru, not a therapist or a psychologist. Now why did you come here for?"

* * *

**Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto rubbed his eyes to remove the sleepy from his drowsy eyes. "Fucking a, Sasuke, why the hell do you pull this shit now?" Naruto thought allowed to himself and looked to his side and noticed Hinata sleeping soundly and smiled "She looks so angelic when she sleeps."Naruto thought to himself and sighed and started to shake Hinata softly on the shoulder.

"Hinata my lily you must get up now." Naruto said softly and Hinata opened her eyes

"Na Naruto what's going on?" Hinata asked quietly while she sat up. She had the bed sheet in front of her nude chest. Naruto smiled at her "I am sorry for waking you up Hinata, but Sasuke has requested to see me and I am sure you would like to see Sakura."

Hinata nodded her head quickly then smiled softly.

Naruto leaned in to give her a good morning kiss but Hinata quickly turned her head and he got her cheek instead.

Naruto looked at her "Is something wrong Hinata? Naruto asked in a concerned voice and Hinata quickly shook her head no and put a fake smile on her face. "No...n-no nothing is wrong I I am just in pain that's all."

Naruto sighed and smiled sympathetically "That's good, I thought you were scared or mad me or something I was rough with you considering that was your first time your sure you're not scared or mad at me?" Hinata quickly shook her head no and smiled again.

Naruto knew she was lying because he could smell the fear on her.

He picked her up by her waist and placed her in his lap. "Hinata, why are you lying to me?" Naruto asked in a demanding voice.

"I I am not lying to you." Hinata said and Naruto grip on her tightened slightly

Naruto was not amused by her behavior in fact; he was rather irritated that she lied to him to his face.

"Oh really? So you are not lying to me Hinata?Are you sure?"

Hinata bit her mouth in fear when she heard Naruto's last words come out demonically.

Hinata swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "I I am sorry."

Naruto stared at her and tilted her head a bit so that she was making practical eye contact with him "You're sorry for what Hinata?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"F-for lying to you "

Naruto smiled slightly and released his tight grip on her and whispered in her ear "I am glad you told me the truth, I do not want topunishyou Hinata."

Hinata's eyes widened in fear and started to shiver. "Plea-please don't hurt me." Hinata said in a soft voice and Naruto chuckled "When have I deliberately hurt you Hinata?" Naruto said in a serious voice and Hinata gave him a (Look at all the marks and cuts I have on me now) look.

Naruto blushed pink and frowned and said "Oh I said sorry about that, that's that's just my nature."

Hinata turned and stared at him. "Your nature is hurting someone?" Hinata asked it in a question but it was also a demand. Naruto shrugged "If you're my pry to eat or to kill then yes, I would hurt you."

Hinata felt a lump form in her throat. "However " Naruto continued "If you're my mate pray, the only marks you will get from me are scratches, love bites, and bruises."

Hinata was a little bit calmer after that and the lump in her throat started to go away slowly.

Hinata started to shiver though as she felt Naruto's aura darkening.

"However Hinata " Naruto leaned in again and whispered to her "If you are not obeying me, you're lying to me, or go against my wishes then yes, and I will have to hurt you. As for how badly well you would be wise to not find out."

Hinata felt the lump in her throat back again as Naruto was talking. "Is that clear Hinata?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded her head and she felt Naruto smirk against her neck. "Good I am glad."

Naruto placed Hinata back in her spot beside him and got out of bed to retrieve his clothes.

Hinata's face blushed pink when she saw Naruto's bare ass and quickly turned her head in the other direction.

Naruto chuckled "I don't know why you are embarrassed Hinata, we both saw each other when we fucked."

Hinata face turned red at Naruto vulgar words.

Naruto sighed and said "I am done you can look now." She turned and noticed that he had indeed changed.

He head on a red short sleeved button shirt that was opened that showed his toned abs and chest.

With a pair of red silk jogging pants. The shirt and pants had Naruto's symbol on the back of the shirt and on each side of the pants.

Hinata bit her lip and said "Um w-what should I wear?" Hinata asked

Naruto grinned wolfishly at her "Oh? I thought you could just walk around nude."

Hinata's mouth fell open into an O shape and her face was blushing red.

Naruto grinned "She's so cute, she thinks I am being serious"Naruto thought still grinning at her.

"I am kidding Hinata." And he saw her sigh in relief and her flushed face went away.

"Although it's not a bad idea makes it easier to no! Naruto get your head out of the gutter!"Naruto thought scolding himself for his vulgar thoughts and images that were coming to mind.

He walked out the door for a moment then walked back in holding a red kimono like dress with a slit on both sides. It had blue lily design on it and a V neck that was tied together by strings and looked flawless in every way. Naruto bought in some red ruby earrings and a rose ruby hair clip to match.

Hinata was stunned "Th-thank you Naruto." Naruto smiled "Your welcome I'll leave so you can put them on."

Hinata smiled and said thanks. She got up from the bed and dropped the cover to the ground and was about to slip on the dress when she noticed two very important things.

She held the dress up to cover herself and opened the door "Um Naruto." Naruto was leaning against the wall across the door with his arms folded and head down.

"Are you done Hinata?" Naruto asked lifting his head up "That was fa " Naruto stopped when he saw her standing in front of him nude with only the dress he gave her covering her.

Naruto quick as lightning went into the room and shut the door behind him.

Hinata had a worried look on her face "W what's wrong?"

Naruto looked at her "Nothing I thought you wanted something."

Hinata blushed pink and stared at the floor.

"Um I don't have bra or panties." Hinata said shyly and Naruto grinned

"Oh Uh sorry " He walked out of the room and walked back in carrying a big chest. He dropped it over in the corner.

Hinata just stared at the trunk and Naruto said "Sorry I should have bought this in from the start instead of just taking from it. In here are your clothes outfits and any other thing you might need. If you need something that is not in there, tell me and I will get it for you."

Hinata nodded and turned red and said "W-why are you being so nice to me?" Hinata asked and Naruto grinned and walked towards her "Because you're my wife and I love you."

Hinata felt her heart rate increase and speed up. Naruto smiled at her and held her chin in his hand. "Hinata...do you..." All of a sudden the door opened "Hey Naruto, Sasuke desires to see you and sent me to tell you..." and Naruto growled, grabbed Hinata by the arm and pulled her naked form in front of him with his back to the door.

He turned his head to say who dared enter without knocking. "Y-you...to...hurry..." It was Kiba! Kiba quickly turned his back and bowed since he could not look forward "I am very sorry I entered without knocking Naruto...I thought you were alone in your room and it was my fault for not thinking to knock before entering. I am very sorry!""Kiba..."Naruto said demonically Kiba turned slightly to look at him one eye opened "Y-yes?" "GET OUT!""Getting out!" and Kiba stumbled out the door.

Naruto shouted out to him "I'll send him messages so don't go back to the door and I'll deal with you later!"

There was a whimper and then the sound of footsteps walking away.(A/NYea I know Kiba is not like that but hey he is a servant)

Naruto was furious at Kiba and was still livid for what Kiba did. Hinata stared up at him with soft eyes. "Please do not hurt him Naruto."

Naruto turned to her quickly with shook in his eyes "How did you know I was going to punish him?" Naruto demanded and pushed her against him. "Um when you said "I'll deal with you later. Where I come from it mostly means you are going to hurt or yell at them in some way or form, and since he had a scared on his face I assumed you were going to hurt him."

Naruto stared down at her "Do you not want me to?" Hinata stared at him "What?" "Do you not want me to hurt him?" Hinata nodded her head "Please don't, I cannot stand violence." Naruto chuckled "Coming from the girl who is the daughter of a slayer."

Hinata frowned "That was my father's choice not mine." Naruto raised a brow at her "Really?" "Yes, even if my father was alive I would not have anything to do with killing demons." Naruto smiled "I guess that's good to know." He released her and backed away.

"I must go now Hinata, Sasuke is waiting for me. When you leave this room go down the hall and about five doors down the room on your left will be where Sakura is."

Hinata nodded her head and Naruto leaned over and kissed her quickly on the mouth and left the room.

When the door closed Hinata got dressed and was quiet pleased at how lovely she looked. She touched her lips slightly and blushed pink then smiled "I...I guess I can love him...he is not as bad as I thought."

Hinata left the room and went to the room where Sakura was within.

* * *

**Naruto and Sasuke (Talking mentally to each other) (A/N wow have not done this in a while LOL)**

_"Sasuke I'll be there in a moment I just have to have atalkwith Kiba."_

_"Hurry the hell up! You are taking too...why the hell do you have to talk to Kiba now?"_

_"Because he walked in and Hinata was nude."_

_Naruto heard Sasuke pause for a moment "Make sure he stays away from what's yours."_

_Naruto raised a brow "What do you mean?"_

_"Meaning he does not get any ideas. I killed Lee because he tried to get friendly with Sakura."_

_Naruto clenched his teeth and his eyes went demonic red "Oh believe me, Kiba will not strain his eyes again or I will be the one to pull them out of his eye sockets!"_

_Naruto heard Sasuke chuckle "Just hurry up and get your ass in here."_

_Naruto grinned "I'll be there in 5 minutes."_

_He cut the connection and then leaned against the wall where Kiba was about to walk too._

* * *

**Sakura**

Sakura stepped out of the shower and dried herself off and put her outfit back on and stepped out of the bathroom. Sakura noticed a big mirror hanging on the wall and walked over to it. She held her face when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

The person who was staring back at her was that of a stranger. She was someone Sakura did not notice, someone whom she did not see before in her whole life. Her eyes were dull and weary. Her skin lost its shine and happiness and was replaced with dullness and a depressed look. Her lips dry and sad looking due to the bite marks cuts scared on. And even though Sakura just washed her hair in the shower, her hair looked bloody red still and was lifeless.

Sakura put both of her hands up to her mouth and could not believe the person staring back at her was her own reflection. Sakura did the only thing she could think of at that moment and time. She walked over to the love seat that was placed in the room and finally broke down and cried.

* * *

**Naruto and Kiba**

Kiba left the room not that happy with himself "Oh man, he is so going to kill me." "Not quite." a voice said behind him and Kiba quickly turned around to find Naruto against the wall. "I would like to talk to you Kiba." Naruto said while walking towards him.

Kiba shuttered then bowed again "I am sorry Naruto I swear I did not know you were in there with anyone."

Naruto stopped and front of him and said "Rise!"

Kiba stood straight and Naruto grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the opposite wall. "Consider yourself lucky I promised my wife I wouldn't hurt you, because if I didn't promise that." Naruto stopped for a second and notice how badly Kiba was gasping for air. His claws dug into his neck almost strangling him. "Aw, doggy can't breath, can he?" Kiba could not respond, he had to use ever will power in his body to stay conscious.

"As I was saying Kiba, consider yourself lucky I promised Hinata I would not hurt you because if I didn't..." Naruto stopped and whispered demonically into his ear "I would have got off your fucking dick and cut it into small pieces and fed you each part peace by peace."

Naruto released him and he fell to the ground. He was gasping for breath and looked up at Naruto in fear.

"You are to guard both Hinata and Sakura outside their door. Oh and a little warning. You pull anything Kiba and I WILL see to your end!"

Kiba nodded his head quickly and ran away.

Naruto grinned and was quite pleased at his work "Well I kept my promise Hinata; I haven't hurt him...yet."

And he walked to where Sasuke was and walked inside.

* * *

**Sakura and Hinata**

Hinata opened the door and walked inside and saw Sakura crying on the loveseat.

"S-Sakura " Hinata said in an unsure way, she was not fully sure if that was Sakura or not.

Sakura's head shot up and saw Hinata standing there. Without a second to spare she got up and embraced her friend in a tight embrace.

"Hinata, Hinata it really is you! I missed you so much!" Sakura said crying even harder now

Hinata could feel tears streaking down her cheeks as well now but quickly wiped them away.

"S-Sakura...what has happened to you?" Hinata asked in a concerned way.

Sakura had tears streaming down her cheeks still while she was talking "I got stolen and claimed by a demon, Hinata...The King of Vampire demons." Sakura said in a mono tone and Hinata just stared at her.

* * *

**Sasuke, Naruto, and Orochimaru**

Naruto closed the door behind him and smirked when he entered and said "Sorry I took so long."

Sasuke glared at him and turned to Orochimaru and said "Now what were you about to tell me?"

"Hm " Orochimaru blinked, "Oh yes!" He took his scroll from his hand and handed it to Sasuke.

"I came across this old document that your father made when he was in power. It's very important Sasuke...it has to do with your wife."

Sasuke eye brows rose slightly and he opened the scroll while Naruto gave a "What the hell is this?" look.

Orochimaru sighed and said "This has nothing to do with you Naruto, not your fox demon clan anyways...just thoughts of royal blood."

Naruto glared at him and said "Ok fine...but what the hell does that have to do with Sasuke and Sakura?"

Sasuke stared up at him annoyed and said "If you shut the hell up, I'll read it!"

Naruto kept his mouth shut and Sasuke read the scroll. It had many parts on here that he already knew about but one particular part.

* * *

**I here by decree!**

**That if anyone from the royal blood line falls in love with a mortal,**

**Then, she must be transformed into a demon as well.**

**Willingly or against her will.**

**Until this is accomplished she will not be bound to you and is free game.**

**No other clan may do this.**

**Only thoughts of royal blood are allowed.**

**Make her a demon and she is yours forever more!**

* * *

Sasuke was livid and he glared at Orochimaru "Can you explain this to me Orochimaru."

Orochimaru walked over to Sasuke and put a hand on his shoulder. (The hand with the potion on it)

"Whatever do you mean Sasuke?"

Naruto glared at him "He means simplify as to what he just read you dumb ass!"

Orochimaru chuckled and said "To put it simply Sasuke, if you do not turn Sakura into a vampire demon...she is not really yours."

Sasuke's eyes turned demonic red and said "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is in till you change her she cannot be your wife or be truly with you. To sum it up Sasuke...she is your concubine from the human world."

Naruto swallowed hard and said "D-does that mean..."

"No Naruto Hinata is yours...the rule just applies to me and me alone...excuse I am of royal blood."

Orochimaru put a fake smile on his face "I am sorry for this Sasuke but you must decide soon...your people are to see you with your new queen in two days...and unless she is changed...she is not really your wife and therefore you don't have a queen."

Orochimaru tightened his hold on Sasuke a bit. Sasuke could feel the same blood lust, jealousy, and lust coming back to him again ten-fold.

Orochimaru removed his hand and said Well Sasuke what do you choose?"

Sasuke eyes were glowing demonic blood red and he started to chuckle and said "Let the game begin, I have a feeling this will be fun."

* * *

Ok guys what do you think? I hope you all like it because guess what time it is where I am after I was done typing this 4:30am! That's right! I am only of those crazy people who stay up late to write chapters for fans. Ok I know you all are like what the f*** so let me explain. The poll believe it or not came out even. (I TOLD YOU ALL TO VOTE SO NEH!) and I decided to make Sakura the demon and leave Hinata alone because I knew the people who voted them to be demon would have been p***ed! So I hope that made everyone happy. Ok this chapter is the chapter for this month. I need you all to do me a favor. I am not complaining and I am wicked happy and flattered you all like my story but please STOP P/M me and asking me to update quicker! I got another story to work on plus another one I am going to start plus the kids in my neighborhood are getting out of school so the pool will be open. (Splash ) So you will get your update a month. But guys the only reason I am saying this is because I felt pressured and that's when I rush (don't like that because I get writers block and start to make notes...which is bad!) Anyways I hope you all liked the chapter and I am sorry there was not much Sasuke and Sakura but there will be more of that next chapter. Till then SEE YOU IN THE NEXT UPDATE! Oh and since summer starts next week HAVE AN AWESOME START TO SUMMER TO AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN JULY!XD


	24. clearing some things up!

Hi guys! I am sorry no this is not an update. But I have to put this up becuse it is driving me crazy. My inbox on my both my email and my P/M (privite messege box)

Is jam packed with the same questions over and over again. So this chapter is going to be used to answer those same questions I answer over and over again.

Sorry but I have to do this to spare my poor inbox and email lol XD

Oh one more thing before I forget. Can you guys please answer the new poll I have up. You'll be helping me out a lot if you do thanks! The answers I give below are not towords anyone!

_When are Sasuke and Naruto going to start treating Sakura and Hinata good? I am tired of them being beaten to a pulp! FIX IT NOW!_

_**(Vain on side of head) Well I am SORRY! But as I said before, This is **__**NOT**__** one of those "Oh my dear, I will love you forever and ever!" (smooch) fic! Those kinds of fics make me to be honest gag. That does not mean they are going to suffer through the whole fic (I am not that evil! XD) Trust me it will be much better near the end. (curses silently) just spoiled some of it (sigh)**_

_Sakura and Hinata get beaten or hurt a lot...are you a hater?_

_**(Mouth drops) Of course not! This is just a fic about two men who are demons and in their eyes what they are doing is not wrong. I love Hinata and Sakura and I hate that I am doing bad things to them but hey thats just how the fic goes.**_

_You seemed to have make Sasuke and Naruto very twisted and sick...why is that?_

_**Well I cant say too much but I have been leaving you guys a hint or two in the chapters. See if you can figure it out. I cant say much or it will ruin the ending.**_

_I think you lied when you said Sasuke and Naruto love Sakura and Hinata. LIER!_

_**Are you being real right now? I dont know how many times they have said to them they loves them. (Lot track) But yes they do!**_

_**These are other questions people asked me that HAS to do with the fic.**__ Not really with Naruto and them but it includes the fic._

_Are you sick minded?_

_**(Blinks) ROFL Wow I have been called many things but sick minded no I am proud to say I am not. For some reason I like sick, obessive, twisted,lustful fics. It really shows how someone can be normal and sane one minite then turne completely insane and possive the next. Am I one of those people? NO! Do I study them? Yes! **_

_You update a lot...do you have a life?_

_**(eye twich) YES! I do! Why? would you rather I let my story sit there for three to four months untouched like so many other authors do? I update more quickly becuse as soon as the idea pops into my head I start to write it down. I'll admit even I had to take some time off. (fans who have been here from the start know that) But what can I say...I am a girl that loves Fanfiction.**_

_Your fic is really neat! Can I copy it? (was not the same words but it pritty much spelled that out)_

_**(Glares demoniclly) NO! NO! NO! I did not put my fic up here so that someone else steals my idea and takes it as their own. Which reminds me. If ANYONE sees anyone that has a story like mine please P/M me and tell me.**_

Ok thats all I have for you guys (takes in a big gulp of air and smiles ) I feel better now. I had to put these in a chapter form becuse I kept answering them over and over again! As I promised the next chapter will be next month so look forword to it!

I dident bother to spell cheak or due grammer cheak becuse these are just questions...so I just flew across the keyboard without care lol. SEE YOU IN JULY!


	25. Sakura's Heart Part 1

Ok guys this chapter is going to be short but I decided to break it up into two chapters for this month to make it more easy and it will build up the suspense for it. Its mostly Hinata and Sakura...and Kiba shows up at the end. So anyway enjoy!

_**Sakura had tears streaming down her cheeks still while she was talking "I got stolen and claimed by a demon, Hinata...The King of Vampire demons." Sakura said in a mono tone and Hinata just stared at her.**_

* * *

"Wh-what happened Sakura...what did Sasuke do to you?"

"We can talk about me after Hinata...what happened when you got here?" Sakura asked and Hinata sighed "Well...first let me tell you what happened on the date."

"You know the jewelry Ino let me barrow...well that helped me to find out that Naruto is a demon. He was not too happy about that...he knocked me out and I woke up sleeping on a bed...and...uh." Hinata blushed pink "We...um...made love." Hinata turned red after that and Sakura just started at her.

"See let me get this straight...he took you, fucked you, and you seem la de da about it...why is that?"

Hinata smiled "Because...he changed...he cares about me...yes he did kill my father...but I...I cant hold it against him...cause...I love him Sakura...I really do."

"How could she just forgive him so easily"

"I...I see."

"Yeah and he got me a bunch of nice clothing and stuff and..." Hinata stopped short when she noticed the sickened look on Sakura's face.

"Sa...Sakura what's wrong?"

"I am so glad for you...you were lucky...he didn't hurt you did he? He didn't force you into submission, he didn't kill more then one person close to you!"

Hinata was offended."Naruto killed my dad in case you forgot. No your right...Naruto never did hurt me. Just because i forgave Naruto does not mean that I am mad at him for what he did!"

Hinata was huffing for breath after the screaming she just did. Sakura stared at her un-phase. Hinata almost immediately felt sorry for what she just did.

"I...I am sorry Sakura...I just have to forgive him...if he didn't kill my father then most likely another member of Naruto's clan would have...and he would have made it much worse...he would have suffered when he died."

"Oh like he didn't suffer before! You are being unbelievable!"

"No I am trying to forgive someone I love! Why cant you do that! What did Sasuke do that was so bad to you!"

Sakura smiled sadly "I am glad you asked Hinata."

Sakura still felt tears streaming down her cheeks. "To put it bluntly he forced himself on me."

Hinata's eyes grew wide "You...you mean he raped you?" Sakura closed her eyes tightly then opened them again. She started to shiver "I don't think it is rape when you are willing near the end."

Hinata's face went blank "Then...I...I don't really understand Sakura."

Sakura eyes fell to the floor and she walked over to where one of seats were and sat down. "I am going to tell you something Hinata...I am hoping you will understand considering you are in the same exact predicament...being with a demon"

Hinata nodded her head and Sakura sighed "When I first saw Sasuke again I was so happy. Even though I don't remember that many memories from my childhood...I remember...that I loved him." Sakura admitted and Hinata's mouth turned into an O shape.

"Y...you do?" Sakura starred at her "Loved him Hinata...its past tense." Hinata sat next to her.

"Anyway when I saw him again...he changed so much...but I was happy to see him...I did not realize how he changed." Sakura started to cry even harder "It never occurred to me that he was willing to have thoughs close to me killed just so he could have me. He killed my folks, Ino, and he was the one who sent someone to kill Tsunade in cold blood!"

Hinata could feel herself starting to cry as well now. "He played me for a fool the whole time Hinata! That fucking asshole invaded my dreams and watched me for years without me knowing. He did it all just so he could have me for himself."

He waited till I was alone...Naruto already got to you...and he came to get me just like Tsunade said."

"Oh..oh my..g...od!"

"Yep." Sakura paused for a moment "After he told me what he supposably did for me. He pretty much expected me to fall into his arms and go with him willingly. I was furious with him. I told him no...he was not to happy about that. He forced himself on me and to make it more sick he made me hear Tsuande's and Ino's voice...they told me it was fine and they were not mad. He was sick and twisted enough to use my dead friends as a way to turn my point of view on him!"

Hinata felt a lump forming in her throat.

"He cooled down and got off of me but knocked me out and brought me here...when we got here he laid down some rules and this so called vow on me. He expected me to follow them and his every whim like a living doll. Although he was nice to me at times...and for mere moments I felt like I was with the Sasuke I fell in love with when I was child."

"But...but I was wrong and a fool to even think that Sasuke existed! That Sasuke was just a fake mirror image of the real demon that was hidden within. I was foolish and stupid to think anything good could come out of anything! He killed a man named Lee in cold blood right in front of me because he thought he was getting friendly with me. But he was not doing anything...the boy seemed to be under the influence of something. I tried to explain to Sasuke but he would not listen. After he killed him..."

Hinata embraced Sakura's shaking form and Sakura sobbed on Hinata's shoulder.

"After he killed him...he fucked me in his cold blood! I yelled I screamed...but he did not stop! When I tried to fight him off he...he did something to me...something that made me turn willingly...after he was finished he told me that...I would go begging to him now...because whatever he did to me...will make me want him."

"He...he then said something about me giving him heirs..." Sakura was crying even harder "Hinata...if Sasuke was not as evil as he is right now I would bare him as many kids as he wanted...I would be with him willingly...I would not fight him...I would gladly stay by his side...but...but...the things he does...the evil acts he committed...I just can not stay with him when he is like this."

Hinata had tears strolling down her cheeks for her friend. "I...I am so sorry Sakura."

"Thanks Hinata...but you know what the sad part is...I love him...but as long as he is evil and commits these evil deeds...I can never tell him that. Even if he says I love over and over I can not tell him how I feel."

"I know Sakura...I am sorry...I am so sorry."

Little did they both know someone was listening at the door hearing the whole conversation.

* * *

_**Kiba**_

"Poor girl...perhaps I will be able to help...Sasuke see your point of view."

and Kiba walked away from the door towards to where Sasuke was.

* * *

_**I know this chapter seemed like a walk through for the whole up to story. But that's not what I am going for. Anyway this is part 1 part 2 will be near the end of this month. Sorry it was short but the next part will be longer. So I will see you all again later this month! Oh yeah before i forget HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYONE! **_


	26. A little bit of truth part 2!

Hey guys as I promised you all here is part 2! Ok a lot of stuff is going to be going down in this chapter. So forgive me if you get confused or anything. WARNING: Lots of swearing,killing and blood. Oh and I put author side notes so you all understand. (A/N) I have said it before and I will say it again. Sasuke and Naruto are not as evil as you think. I have left you hints of that throughout the story. In one chapter I even put the hint in bold. So this chapter will finally explain as to why Sasuke was being so evil! (A/N) I did not really put Naruto in here because the only time he acted evil really was when he forced himself on Hinata and I put why in that chapter. In case you all forgot why Naruto killed Hinata's father because he saw him change and he did not want him to live afterwards...nice guy) ENJOY! WARNING! There may be a few grammer issues in here I was unable to get ahold of my beta...but the good news is that today is my 20th birthday! (starts to party)

_**Sasuke eyes were glowing demonic blood red and he started to chuckle and said "Let the game begin, I have a feeling this will be fun."**_

_**Kiba**_

"I must do something...it's just not right that she is feeling this...she loves Sasuke...he just has to stop acting so evil. Kiba said aloud to himself and continued till he was outside the door. He was about to go in when he heard a conversation still going on from inside.

_**Sasuke,Orochimaru, and Naruto  
**_

Sasuke turned to Naruto and noticed he looked un-easy. "Is something wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked and Naruto frowned "Well I am just wondering as to why this place is breaking of blood and sex? I just noticed it right now."

Sasuke couldn't help but grin "Nothing, that's just Lee's blood you smell on me and I took care of Sakura, that's all."

Sasuke turned back to Orochimaru "Now, how is this going to work?" Sasuke asked and Orochimaru smiled "I am glad you asked Sasuke." Orochimaru placed the same scroll he gave him before and placed it in front of him on the other side.

"We must take Sakura outside on the stone based moonlightrock at midnight when the blood red moon is out. There you must put these symbol's on the moonlightrock with Sakura in the center. Before midnight though you must drain her off her blood in till she is almost to the break of death from blood loss. Then she must drink your blood and your blood will mingle within her system."

_**(A/N No moonlightrock is not an error that is just how I am going to spell it.)**_

Orochimaru paused for a moment then continued "Afterwards stand back and when the blood red moon is on full form the transformation will begin...however.."

Orochimaru paused again and Sasuke glared at him "However?" "However...if everything is not done correctly then the aftermath could be fatal...not just to her...but you as well." "How is that?" Sasuke demanded

"Well...for one if she is wearing anything that might repel us or have any magic that will effect us you must remove it. If you drink her too soon she will die before she is even able to change. and if you miss this time...you will not be able to change her."

"When is the blood red moon going to be here?" Naruto asked and Orochimaru looked his way and grinned glad you asked "It will be here tomorrow night. Which means Sasuke that in 3 hours you must go to the based moonlightrock and put the symbols written in your blood there so that they will dry before the blood red moon tomorrow."

"Within thoughs three hours though I suggest you go and inform Sakura of what will be happening and tell her a little bit about the clan...or your secrets about your family that you have withheld from her."

Sasuke turned his demonic red eyes on Orochimaru "What I do with my wife in thoughs three hours is not of your concern." Orochimaru grinned "To be technical she is your concubine not your wife since you are not married." Sasuke was about to strike him for his insolence when the door slammed open.

_**Sasuke,Orochimaru,Naruto,and Kiba**_

"Sasuke I must speak with you please!" Kiba shouted and the three males stared at him "Not now Kiba, I have other matters to take care of."

Naruto glared at Kiba "Didn't I give you an order to watch Hinata and Sakura!" Naruto yelled at him, now pissed "Yes...that is why I am here...it has something to do with Sakura! I know why she is being cold to you Sasuke!"

Sasuke stood up from his chair and glared at Kiba "Then by all means Kiba, enlighten me as to why Sakura is cold towards me!"

Kiba flinched slightly at Sasuke tone of voice but held his ground.

"I...I was listening in on their conversation and.." Sasuke interrupted him "Their? Please shed some light on who you are talking about!"

"Hinata and Sakura's conversation."

Sasuke nodded his head "Ok...go on."

"Well...Sakura is very upset...what that is I am not fully sure. _**(A/N Kiba knows why he just does not want to face Sasuke rage.)**_

Sasuke smirked "I know why she is so that does not matter...keep going."

"Why is he smirking like that...is he happy he hurt her?"

"Well she said she loves you Sasuke."

Kiba saw Sasuke eyes go a little wide and smiled a little "She said that...willingly?"

Kiba nodded his head "Yes she really did say that...she does love you...its just that.."

Kiba paused again and Sasuke looked like he was getting annoyed "I am growing impatient with all of these paused Kiba! FINISH WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO SAY NOW!" Sasuke roared and Kiba said it all in a quick sentience.

"Because she does not like the face that you are being evil, she misses the boy she was with in child times, the innocent boy, the boy she feel in love with. She would be with you in a heartbeat Sasuke if you stop commenting these evil acts and be the boy she knows and loves!"

Naruto stared at Kiba wide eyed. In all the years Kiba served him he never expressed himself like that. it seems like he was showing some backbone. Unfortunately for him he showed some backbone to the wrong person and at the wrong time.

Sasuke smirked and walked over to were Kiba stood. "Thank you so very much for that helpful information however... I do not care! The boy that Sakura saw when she was a child was a fake. I am a true demon, I do evil and horrible things. Its in mine and every demons nature."

"By the way, Kiba I did not like how you raised your voice to me and you had the balls to tell me what to do? You a servant. That can not be forgiving" Sasuke paused and Kiba caught site of Naruto demonic claws.

"Forgive me Hinata."

Naruto took his claws and for a mere moment their looked to be sadness in his eyes. He then slashed out one of Kiba's eyes. It was part of the rules of a servant must never raise his/her voice to their mast or their master's leader.

Kiba's eye feel to the ground blood was coming out of the eyes. Kiba help his hands to his slashed eye and screamed in pain for a mere moments. Naruto taught him well. Unlike Lee Kiba was a demon. A lower demon to Naruto and Sasuke but a demon no less. He could deal with pain and heal himself afterwards.

Naruto took his shoulder and pushed him out the door.

He shut the door behind him and turned to notice Sasuke was sitting back in his chair with a smirk of amusement on his face.

"Thank you for dismissing him Naruto just nodded his head. "I am sorry I broke my promise to you Hinata...please forgive me."

Orochimaru broke through his thoughts "That was all I came to tell you Sasuke. May I please retire for the night?" Orochimaru asked and Sasuke nodded his head. Orochimaru walked out of the door with a smile on his face and walked away.

_**Kiba and Kakashi**_

Kiba eye was still fully bleeding and his hand was not helping to slow it at all.

"What happened to you?" a voice asked and Kiba quickly turned around to find Kakashi standing there. "It was Naruto's doing...but it was not his fault...I broke the code...I spoke out to Sasuke when I should have not."

Kakashi pulled a cloth out of his pocket and handed it to Kiba. Kiba muttered a "Thanks" and put it on his eye.

Kakashi nodded his head "Let me ask you something...did Sasuke seem off to you?" Kiba thought for a moment "Yeah...now that you say that...he seemed more demonic and evil...since when are him and Orochimaru good buddies?"

Kakashi eyes went wide "What!" Kiba nodded his head "Yeah...when I went in there Orochimaru was pretty much super glued to Sasuke side. To be honest I thought Sasuke hated the creep. He really showed that during the meeting when he threatened to strangle him in front of everyone."

Realization his Kakashi full force. "That's right...every time Sasuke was acting more demonic and evil Orochimaru was always present...he must also be part of the reason why Sasuke is being more demonic."

"Kiba I must go now." he turned and ran away into the opposite direction leaving Kiba alone.

"Why is everyone acting so weird?" Kiba started to worry about his eye and sighed "Maybe an eye patch will do good. and he went into the supply room that was near him and walked in leaving the door wide open.

_**Orochimaru**_

Orochimaru walked down the hall and peered into an open room and noticed Kiba trying to fix his eye with a patch to cover it. It was still bleeding but he slowed the bleeding with a cloth.

Orochimaru smirked "Time to get the last thing I need."

"Let me help you with that Kiba." Orochimaru said politely and Kiba just shook his head no. As far as Kiba was concerned he just didn't trust the creep one bit.

Orochimaru closed the door and walked toward him with a long sharp dagger hidden behind him. "Oh come now Kiba, I insist."

Kiba turned around and screamed and before Kiba could even blink Orochimaru pulled the dagger from behind him and sliced Kiba's head off.

His head fell to the ground and his eyes blinked twice and stilled. _**(A/N It's true when your head gets sliced off your eyes fidget like they blinked)**_

Kiba's body fell to the ground with his gushing out of him.

Orochimaru was proud of himself. he know had all of the things he needed to bring his master Madara back from the dead.

_**Body of the resurrection**_

_**Caracas of a servant**_

_**Tear's of a virgin**_

_**Blood of a dog demon**_

_**and Cobra's poison (I didn't put that into there because Orochimaru is like a snake)**_

Now that he had everything he needed he could bring his master back tomorrow night. All he had to do was put the resurrection symbols on the floor in Kiba's blood and say the resurrection chant and his master will be resurrected.

Orochimaru grabbed a vile that was hidden in his pocket and filled it with Kiba's blood. His eyes then turned demonic snake like yellow.

His formed turned and twisted into a demonic demon cobra. With his quick reflexes he devoured Kiba's body and head whole.

After he knew for sure Kiba was digested he returned to his reguler from

Nothing nor nobody will be getting in his way.

_**Kakashi (A/N a little bit about the past here the big part will be told later on.)**_

Kakashi sighed to himself he was tired and he could feel his body getting weak. But he had to confront Orochimaru on what he know.

Kakashi was still on hid way to confront Orochimaru on the truth of what Kabuto told him and the empty grave in the tomb. He knew that snake had something to do with this and he would not allow him to resurrect that bastard Madara that put the whole clan in jeopardy when he was in power for a short time. Luckily the clan's council saw through Madara and overruled that he was removed from the Uchiha court but still be allowed to be burred within the Uchiha royal bloodline tomb when he died.

Madara was outraged! He bring the oldest son had the right to be leader and make the decisions without the council approval and say. What he did was for the good of the clan. To knock out any other clan or nation that might oppose them. He believed that war was the only way to go through sheer force and no mercy. It was decided there and then that Madara was banished from the clan in till death. The council did however grant him two request before he was to be banished. His two requests were that his presence was to be removed from the scrolls and logs of his leadership and that the council to be removed and they could never form the council again.

The council agreed to his two terms. Madara was banished from the council and it was as if he was removed from the history of the future leaders and demons.

The council agreed to give the honor of leadership to Fugaku Uchiha Madara's younger brother. _**(A/N Yes I made them both brothers even though Madara real brother is someone else...IT FIT WITH THE STORY OK! Oh and Fugaku was not an a$$ as leader, he was good unlike his brother Madara. He tried to bring peace to bring the other clans together...(shivers) scary thought though)**_

The only reason why Kakashi had any knowledge of it was because he too was on the council. Kakashi quickly shook his head. He couldn't be thinking of the past now. He had to find that snake now!

All of a sudden he heard Kiba scream out in pain. "Kiba!" Kakashi quickly turned around to where Kiba cried out.

_**Orochimaru and Kakashi**_

Kakashi ran to where Kiba was screaming from and found Orochimaru walking down the hall.

"Hold it right there Orochimaru!" Kakashi shouted and Orochimaru turned around with a smile on his face.

"Ah Kakashi, how may I help you?"

"Spare me the pleasantry Orochimaru, I know you are up to something!"

Orochimaru raised a brow in confusion "Why Kakashi, I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about."

"Do not take me for a fool Orochimaru! Your life will shorten if you do!"

Orochimaru glared at him, his smile now gone from his face "I don't take well to threats Kakashi. What have I done that made you so cross towards me?" Orochimaru asked innocently.

"It is not a threat it is a promise. As for what you did. Your servant was able to share some useful information and with that information I found Madara's Uchiha's grave dug up and the body gone."

Orochimaru eyes went wide "Madara Uchiha's body is missing! Oh dear that is horrible news! Thankfully though I got rid of both Kiba and Kabuto from the grounds."

"On what terms?" Kakashi demanded

Orochimaru grinned again "Because they are the ones who were causing danger to the royal bloodline and disgraced the Uchiha Royal Bloodline Tomb."

"So I simply took it upon myself to punish them both to death."

Kakashi glared at him "Your lying! Kabuto and Kiba had nothing in common at all! Kiba had loyalty to both his master Naruto and to Sasuke. He would never violate the tombs of the royal bloodline. And as for Kabuto, he would only do something so vile and degrading to a grave even if the person he dug up was a demented asshole. Because his master ordered him too. Besides if Kiba or Kabuto had anything to do with violating a grave of the tomb I would been able to see and smell dirt from the clan's tomb on him."

Kakashi sniffed the air "And the only person I smell that on is you!"

Orochimaru narrowed his gaze and sighed "Well I guess there is no point in hiding it anymore. I am the one who dug up Madara's corpse from the Uchiha Tomb."

Kakashi glared at him "I already figured that out Orochimaru. Is it because you want to bring your old master back from the dead?" Kakashi asked in a demanding voice.

Orochimaru had an amused look on his face "Oh you are good Kakashi, Your figured out more then I have giving you credit for...bravo. You are right. I am trying to bring back my master Madara so that things can be placed back into order."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Kakashi demanded

"When Madara was in power he unlike Fugaku took action. We concerned so many other clans and nations and he struck them all with fear. That is what a real leader does. He strikes them all with fear and shows no mercy on the weak and helpless. That is why our clan was able to achieve so much power and wealth. But the dam council intervened and ruined everything."

Kakashi smirked "So in other words, your mad at the fact that the council was smarter then you and Madara thought.

Orochimaru glared at him then grinned "Yes Kakashi, but that does not matter now. Only the future matters. I am willing do kill,get,or tick anyone in order to bring my master back. And the is exactly what I am going to do...or have already did."

"What do you mean?"

Orochimaru grin widened "I killed both Kiba and Kabuto because they were needed to bring back my master. Kabuto's body will serve as a function, Kiba's blood will be used for the incantation. But that is not else I did Kakashi."

Kakashi took a step towards him. "What else did you do you sadist madman."

"Well Kakashi let me answer your question with a question. Tell me...how has Sasuke been acting lately? Cruel right?"

Kakashi could feel his self control slipping dramatically "You fucking asshole! What the hell did you do to Sasuke?"

Orochimaru laughed "You of all people should know Kakashi, after all you have been keeping an eye on me every time and all time you are here. So tell me how could you slip off when what I am did or doing is involving Sasuke's freedom of will."

"What the hell did you do Orochimaru! I WILL NOT ASK NICELY AGAIN!"

"You should know about my practices from years ago Kakashi. I had a right hand in every take over that we had and the council foolishly look me over and found not a trace. But to answer your question Kakashi I warped Sasuke poor little mind. That girl Sakura or his "cherry blossom" as he calls he makes him a weak man. But then again he is weak by falling in love with a mortal."

Kakashi felt his eye twitch "How the hell did you warp his mind! Your not making any fucking sense!"

"Try to keep up Kakashi! I simply warp Sasuke's little mind by using the potions and spells that I place on him by contact. For example...do you recall when he grabbed my neck at the meeting?"

Kakashi nodded his head "And let me guess he became even more hostile and more obsessive with Sakura correct?" "You little fuck! Your the dam reason why Sasuke is acting so different. I knew you somehow were connected to all of this!"

"Yes, when he grabbed my neck the potion that was on my skin come into contact and changed his attitude and made him more possessive and aggressive. It will make him kill or torture anyone who is close or kind to Sakura. The only reason why Hinata is still alive I am sure its only because she is with Naruto." _**(A/N The guy he things...who knew!)**_

Kakashi heart stopped beating for a second (That is why...that is why he wanted me to kill Tsunade and why he felt so much bloodlust towards Ino and wanted to kill her as well! He has no self control over himself when he was on Orochimaru's potion and spells! It was not his fault!)

Orochimaru shrugged "What can I see Kakashi, the boy just does not know how to control that temper,attitude, or feelings for the girl. But I must say though he's feelings for her are stronger then I thought."

"That is because Sasuke loves Sakura! A feeling your not capable of expressing!"

Orochimaru shrugged again "Why would I need such a useless emotion. It only gets in the way. Sasuke has proven that to me. The love sick fool watched the girl of his child times for 10 years because he was unable to physically be with her. I really do not see why he didn't just take her there and then before he left. But now matter, thanks to my potions he did indeed take her."

Kakashi just stared at him he knew that Orochimaru was going to explain. The freak was proud of himself for what he did! "With the strongest dose of my potion Sasuke forced himself on her! Fucked her in a Lee's cold blood that spilled out when he killed him."

Orochimaru pretended to think by using one of his hands and tapped on his chin "The victim here? I am not sure who was more of a victim? Sakura being raped or Lee getting his body incapacitated? But good did come out of it...for me that is. Sakura's virgin tears along with my very own venom will be useful when bringing my master back."

Orochimaru laughed aloud and Kakashi's eye started to glow demonic red "Listen to me you twisted psychotic snake! There is no way in hell that I will ever allow you to resurrect that psychopath mad man Madara back from the dead! And I am going to be the one to fucking kill you! Not just Sakura and Sasuke, but every other person you inflict pain on!"

Kakashi pulled down his mask and revealed a row of sharp like wolf fangs. _**(SO THAT'S WHAT HE HID UNDER HIS MASK...WHO KNEW! LOL XD...for you who do not get it...he is a white wolf demon...just like who his dad was called white wolf...or white fang)**_

Orochimaru eyes glowed demonic snake like yellow again. Before Orochimaru could even blink, Kakashi pulled him off the ground with just one hand and started to strangle him."

Orochimaru laughed and Kakashi demanded what was so funny. Before Kakashi even blinked A giant cobra escaped his grasped and coiled around him and trapped him in a tight bind."

Kakashi struggled to get free but for some reason he couldn't...he felt like his body was weak.

He noticed then and there that Orochimaru bit him and when he did he injected his poison spores into his body that would first weaken him then leave him paralyzed for an unknown amount of time.

"Da...dam..y...you...Oro...Orochimaru."

Orochimaru chuckled and released him when he was fully paralyzed. They both were back to there normal forms.

With a flick of his hand Orochimaru opened a portal that led into the dungeon. They only way out was to brake out. And since Kakashi's body was now paralyzed he could not move.

"Have fun down in the dungeon Kakashi. But do not worry I will fetch you before the massacre begins."

Orochimaru throw him into the portal and closed it. He then went into his lab whistling a lovely tone getting everything ready to bring his master back.

"Soon enough master Madara, soon enough!"

_**Sasuke and Naruto**_

Naruto sighed and sat down on one of the spare chairs. Sasuke raised a brow at him "What's wrong with you?" Naruto looked back at him "Nothing why?" Sasuke glared at him "I know you are lying to me Naruto." Naruto sighed again "It's just that...what if Kiba is right? What if Sakura does end up hating you more when you change her into a demon? Or she becomes lifeless and withdrawn?" Naruto asked and was surprised to see Sasuke smirking.

"Well then, I'll guess I will have a lifeless doll beside me. It would make things so much more easier. I grow weary of he constant defiance to my commands and orders."

Naruto gave him a bewildered look "Commands and orders! She is...or going to be your wife Sasuke and your sounding like she is a servant that is going to be bound to you by force."

"That is an interesting way of putting it Naruto." Sasuke eyes looked demonic and full of amusement. Naruto glared at him "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Nothing Naruto, I really don't see why you are so surprised. If you had the opportunity to change Hinata into a demon you would not hesitate for a moment."

Naruto swallowed hard and Sasuke grinned knowing he was right. He could read his friend like a book so easily that it was child's play.

"Then why don't you?"

Naruto glared at him "Why don't I what?" Sasuke sighed at his friend's stupidity "Change her into a demon."

Naruto eyes went wide and shook his head no "Because Sasuke...Hinata is my light...and she should belong and forever stay in the light. If I changed her into a demon the years go by like seconds. She won't even recognize herself or anything anymore if I did that. Hinata has a sort of innocence that would be broken if it was tainted by demonic aura. If I changed her into a demon I know for a fact that the part I love so much...the part that makes Hinata her own person...the part that belongs forever in the light will be gone forever."

"I will not be the person who binds her to the darkness that we must walk upon each and every night. I will admit when I first met her I was selfish and a fool. I only cared about my needs and my happiness...but no longer. I will make sure as long as she is by my side I will fill her life with nothing but happiness and joy and..."

Naruto paused for a moment and closed his eyes tightly then opened them "And when the day arrives that she has to leave me and go on to the afterlife. I will take my life as well and stay forever by her side. That is what lovers do for each other Sasuke, You being in love with Sakura for so long...I am surprised you forgot that."

Sasuke stared at him the burst out laughing "And everyone was calling me the lovesick fool! Since when does fulfilling her happiness have anything to do with your own? Do you really think Hinata will be all la de da here in our world when she is from the human world? The sun never shines here Naruto. So I am afraid your light has faded away."

Naruto put his eyes to the ground and Sasuke went on. "Open your eyes to where you are and what you are. You are in a demon world. Where the weak and helpless day within moments. You a demon Naruto! A full blood demon! Demons kill and cause pain, not love and compassion! Do you really think Hinata will be safe here and out of harms way? If you do then you truly are a fool!"

Naruto sighed again and got up from the chair "I am taking Hinata back to the human world for a bit. But don't worry we will be back in time for you and Sakura to meet the people...I want to show her the lily tree that I grew for her."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but nodded and Naruto walked out the door leaving Sasuke alone.

Sasuke got to his feet and sighed "I suppose I should follow suit. I must inform Sakura of what is going on."

_**(A/N) I know you are all thinking why Naruto acted like such a pussy when Sasuke pretty much spelled out that he is a moron for having gentle feelings and thoughts. He wanted to avoid a bloodshed...or injury...yeah. Oh and even though Sakura is not a demon yet Naruto still has to show respect towards her like he does with Sasuke.)**_

_**Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke (phew)**_

Naruto went into the room that Hinata and Sakura were in. When Sakura saw Naruto she glared at him. She was livid at him for being in an alliance with Sasuke. Even though Naruto did not help Sasuke kidnap her, she was enraged at the fact he acted delirious to the whole scheme the whole time.

Sakura got up from the chair she sat in "Well, well, well, if it is not the snake who was in alliance with Sasuke to take us from our world. Tell me Naruto did you feel big when you kidnapped Hinata? Or were you just trying to boost your ego?"

Naruto stared at her stone faced "I am sorry if I displeased you Sakura, but it was not my place to try to warn you. and I am afraid I am not a snake demon but a fox demon. Orochimaru Sasuke's advisor is a snake demon." Naruto explained and Sakura just stared at him.

"Great I am surrounded by fucking demons that's just great. By the way I am being Sarcastic. I already figured you were a demon if you had any connection to Sasuke at all."

Naruto just continued to stare at Sakura, he didn't know what to really say to her at all. He turned his attention to Hinata and smiled and Hinata blushed a little pink. Sakura felt revulsion and disgust bubble from within herself.

"What the hell are you doing in here anyway Naruto?"

Naruto smiled a little at Sakura "I just came to take my mate to somewhere. I have something I want to show her."

Sakura turned back hopelessly to her friend and found a smile on her face.

Sakura walked over to where her friend stood and stared into her eyes "You are sure you are happy?" Hinata nodded her head "You are sure you want to go with him and trust him?" Hinata nodded her head again. Sakura searched her eyes and found no doubt within them.

Sasuke was outside the door listening on the whole conversation with a grin plastered on his face.

Sakura sighed and turned back to Naruto with a deadly glare in her eyes "If you hurt or scare her in anyway, you'll become my new fox skin coat understand!"

Naruto smirked at her spunkiness and Sasuke walked through the door making his presence known.

When Sakura saw him she was not pleased at all. In fact, the glare she gave Sasuke would scare Satan himself back into hell.

Sasuke turned to Naruto un-phased by Sakura's look because he was fully prepared for it. "You and Hinata may leave Naruto. While your gone I will talk to Sakura."

After Naruto and Hinata were out the door, Sasuke closed the door and locked it. He turned to Sakura with a grin on his face. "You may want to sit down my cherry blossom, this may take a while."

_**Naruto and Hinata**_

Naruto took Hinata's hand in his own and walked down the hall to what looked like the main room. Naruto released her hand and turned to her. He had his eyes to the floor. "Before we go anywhere I must ask for your forgiveness." Hinata gave him a concerned look "Forgiveness? But why?" Naruto frowned "Because...I had to punish Kiba for stepping out of line."

Hinata frowned at this "You didn't kill him did you?" Naruto shook his head "No, but I did hurt him...a servant is not supposed to step out of line...that is just how my clan works."

Hinata sighed and looked at him "I will forgive you this time Naruto because you had no choice." Naruto sighed then smiled "I am glad to hear that Hinata."

Hinata nodded her head "However...if you do that again...I do not think I can forgive you as easily. I hate violence Naruto...and I don't want to be apart of it nor do I want anyone I know to be apart of any blood shed or pain."

Naruto nodded his head and Hinata smiled at him. "There is something I want to show you...something I planted for you the day I came back and you were gone."

Hinata blushed a little pink but nodded her head. "I need you to close your eyes and don't open them till I say so." Hinata nodded her head again and closed her eyes.

Naruto opened up the portal, picked Hinata up bride style and walked through it.

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_

Sakura glared daggers at Sasuke with her eyes. She was not going to be intimidated by him in the least...she refused to be. But when she saw that lustful look in his eyes she felt her courage fading once again. Sasuke took a step towards her and Sakura took a step back. Sasuke chuckled and said "Cherry blossom, you do not need to fear me. I will not hurt you." Sakura gawked at him "You already did Sasuke when you took my innocence." Sasuke grinned "Oh yes that is right, I guess I did hurt you then...but you were not really complaining about it. In fact, if memory serves me correctly...you were moaning with pleasure."

Sakura glared at him "Like hell I was! I would have not even reacted to you at all if you didn't use your force on me with your demonic Sharingan that you used on me!" Sasuke grinned "That is true, but have you forgotten what I said?" Sakura stared at him and Sasuke sighed "I said I will not use the full effect and I didn't use the full effect on you Sakura."

Sakura glared at him and Sasuke continued "Let me ask you something Sakura, when I used my Sharingan on you...could you move your body at all?" "No I couldn't, I felt like I was somewhere deep within myself."

Sasuke shook his head "That was all in your head. You laying in front of me groaning and moaning my name,telling me to go faster and harder within you. The reason why you felt like you were trapped within yourself is because that was a disaffects of the sharingan. It release your true feelings and desires that you hide deep within yourself. The parts you don't want to release or afraid to let loose."

Sasuke walked towards her till he was in front of her "What you said and what you did Sakura was all you. I just simply broke you from your cage and set free your true emotions that you have or tried to keep hidden from me. Hats all I did Sakura, and my words are true."

Sakura took a step back from him and glared and Sasuke sighed "What is wrong Sakura?" "What else does this sharingan do?" Sasuke grinned "Nothing you have to worry about Sakura since you are not a enemy." Sakura was about to ask another question but Sasuke put up his hand to silence her. "The only thing my demonic sharingan eyes did to you Sakura was make your body still." Sakura glared at him "What about what you said about me lusting over you?" Sasuke grinned "That is just how it works Sakura...but then again it will pretty much happen to anyone who lets a royal demon fuck them."

Sakura gave him a disgusted look and turned her back on him and Sasuke took this as an opportunity to embrace her. "I know you love me Sakura, a servant heard you confess that to Hinata while standing outside the door. He also told me that you don't like the fact that I am evil. Is that true Sakura?"

Sakura remained silent and struggled to get out of his grasp but Sasuke hold on her was firm. "I want an answer from you Sakura and I will not let you go till you give me one...or do I have to force it out of you?"

Sakura shook her head no. She knew he would force the answer out of her by any means necessary. "Yes...what your servant told you was true Sasuke. I"ll admit over the years I have forgotten most of the memories that we spent together...but I kept the memories that were the most love to me alive."

"I missed you dearly Sasuke and I was so happy when I saw you again...but to know that you killed people that were dear to me and you insist on keeping me here with you against my will...I can never fully love you. I loved the boy whom I spent time with in my child times...not this demon that you are. I can't love you...if you are evil...I just can't. So I am going to ask you this once nicely. Please let me go."

Sakura got her answer from Sasuke when he tightened his grip on her a little painfully. "No!"

_**(A/N Confused? Go back to the other chapter and pretty much Sakura tells Hinata that she does not want to be with Sasuke cause he is not the same boy she loves. He's evil and wants nothing to do with him like that.)**_

Ok guys...hit me with the flames...ITS NOT MY FAULT! Its my 20th birthday today and when I woke up today expecting email from friends and stuff I find P/M notes asking me over and over again when is the chapter going to be done! Finally after counting like 15 altogether since I promised the 10,000 word thing I got tired so yes this is not 10,000 words and all so next chapter I'll make is over 7,000 to make it up for this. But for real guys I am happy and flattered you all like my stories and all but PLEASE STOP ASKING ME TO UPDATE FASTER! I know I update once of twice a month but I have other things planned too. Anyway heres something I need from YOU guys. I need you to write in your review a question that you have. I can pretty much answer everyone questions now without fear so ask away...just do not ask me insult questions please. Anyway I will make up for this in the next chapter...there is a bright side to all of this. This is the longest chapter I have written so far...WHOOT WHOOT! SEE YOU NEXT MONTH!


	27. Bad News And I Am Sorry

Ok guys I am really happy you all liked the last chapter but I have bad news for you all. Do to personal circumstances I will not be updating next month and maybe not even the month after that. (I am not 100% sure on the September update yet) A lot of stuff is going on around my life right now and I will not have time to type up the big chapter that I always do. I am very sorry if this displeases anyone and I hope you will forgive me and continue to read my story when I continue to write again. The most time I will be taking off from this story is two months the max hopefully. I am truly sorry everyone for this inconvenience and I tried my hardest to avoid doing this but this is unavoidable. _**BUT I PROMISE THIS! THIS STORY IS FAR FROM FINISHED! I AM GOING TO KEEP GOING AND WHEN I CAN GET BACK INTO WRITEING MODE YOU WONT BELEVE WHAT YOU READ. **_In till then though I request that you do not email me or private message me asking to update. Because I will ignore and delete it. Thank you! From Darkwolf259 aka Kayla


	28. AWESOME NEWS ABOUT UPDATE!

Ok guys I got great news! It turns out I don't need to move till October first which may I say, I am thrilled about. So it turns out I can give you guys the 7,000 word chapter sooner (does a little dance) by next Friday the latest…I think it's the 27 of this month I WILL BE UPDATING!

So you all look forword to it. But next month and mabey October I wont be able to update this fiction. (because the chapters I make are bigger then my other storys /frown/) So I will end the next chapter with a bang hopefully. ANYWAYS I WILL SEE YOU ALL NEXT FRIDAY FOR THE BRAND NEW CHAPTER! WHOOT WHOOT!

Also if any of you are concerned that I am going to let this story rot or die let me clear that up. (clear throat) I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! THIS STORY WILL NOT ROT AND NO ONE ELSE BESIDES ME WILL BE WRITEING IT! SO DON'T WORRY!


	29. The demon change agreement

Ok guys here is the chapter I promised you all. I am going to break it up because I need you to answer the question below for the ending. I would like to thank Storyguy567 for help with this chapter! I have the say to use the idea.

I have great news for everyone but first I need you ALL to answer this one question please! Do you want Kakashi to die or live? That will decide the fate of the ending of this fiction. Don't worry though I will make them both happy endings. I was surprised that over 35 of you wanted a happy ending. Makes it easier for me! Enjoy everyone!

_**Hinata blushed a little pink but nodded her head. "I need you to close your eyes and don't open them till I say so." Hinata nodded her head again and closed her eyes.**_

_**Naruto opened up the portal picked Hinata up bride style and walked through it.**_

_**Naruto and Hinata**_

They arrived outside of Hinata's old house in the human world. Naruto set Hinata on the ground in front of the Lily tree he grew for her. "You can open your eyes now my Lily."

Hinata opened her eyes and she was stunned by the tree's beauty "Na…Naruto…what is this?" Hinata asked in awe in Naruto smiled at her "This tree is yours Hinata, I planted it the day I came back to see you and you were gone. To…to help me deal with the pain I planted this tree as a marmoreal to you."

The Lily tree's flowers were in full bloom. The delicate purple flowers swayed within the wind causing little Lily petals to fall from the tree. The elegance and beauty of the tree was truly a sight to behold and admire for a lifetime.

Hinata turned her head away from the tree and back to Naruto, he continued "But…but when I planted this tree…it gave me some shed of light…because my real light was taken from me."

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat "Naruto…I…I am sorry…I did not want to hurt you."

Naruto embraced Hinata in a hug "The past does not matter now Hinata, my light and Lily has returned to me. That is all that matters to me."

A blush crept onto Hinata's face and she smiled "Thank you, Naruto."

"You are welcome my Lily." Hinata shook her head "No…I…I am not just saying thank you for the tree…I am also saying thank you to you for what you did for me that day…the day you saved me, the day I met you. Even though it was only for a short amount of time…and I was only with you for a little while."

"I felt somehow safe with you…like…like you were my knight in shining armor there to save me. I…I love you Naruto and even though you killed my father…I will always love you…forever. In this lifetime, when I die, and even when I am reborn again, I will always love you Naruto."

Hinata reached on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on Naruto's mouth. It was a long passion kiss that sent sparks of energy all throughout Hinata's body and soul.

Naruto put his chin on Hinata's neck and smiled "Thank you Hinata, I really needed to hear that from you. I will always love you forever as well."

They stepped back and Naruto sighed and Hinata frown "Naruto…what is wrong?"

"_Should I tell her?"_

Naruto sighed again "It's…it is nothing Hinata…I just want to say I am sorry now…because what I am about to tell you…you will not like and…"

Naruto paused and bit his lower lip "And I will be unable to stop it."

_**Sasuke and Sakura (Sakura does A LOT of talking in here and tells Sasuke off! GO SAKURA!)**_

_**"I missed you dearly Sasuke and I was so happy when I saw you again...but to know that you killed people that were dear to me and you insist on keeping me here with you against my will...I can never fully love you. I loved the boy whom I spent time with in my child times...not this demon that you are. I can't love you...if you are evil...I just can't. So I am going to ask you this once nicely. Please let me go."**_

_**Sakura got her answer from Sasuke when he tightened his grip on her a little painfully. "No!"**_

"No!"

"Why! Why won't you just let me go! I don't want to be with you Sasuke! Your evil and I cannot stand the site of you when you are evil…it's like your another different person completely when you are evil. It's like as if…as if I am being held against my will be a stranger. That's what you are to me now Sasuke a stranger!"

Sasuke did not release his grip on Sakura but tightened it even more. Sakura was finding it hard to breathe "Sa…Sasuke please, I…I cannot breathe"

"Love is pain my Cherry blossom, it is best for you to remember that."

Sasuke released her and Sakura fell on the ground and landed on her knee caps.

"Cough, cough!" Sakura glared up at him her mouth twitching "_**I hate you." **_

Sasuke did not even flinch "Hn, then you should not have admitted that you love me Sakura. You really do have a lot of mood swings, are you bipolar?"

"_**He goes from sweet to crazy and less than five minutes flat and he is asking me if I am bipolar! Try a dam fucking mirror Sasuke!"**_

"No Sasuke I am not!"

Sasuke grinned "You better lose that attitude and quick Sakura, or what comes to be will not be pretty. And I promise you this; it **will** be **hell** for you." Sasuke said his words promising

Sakura glared at him "What comes to be? What the hell are you talking about Sasuke?" Sakura demanded and Sasuke grinned.

"You are going to be changed into a demon Sakura, just like me. Tomorrow under the blood red moon at moonlightrock I am going to change you into a demon just like myself. It's a ritual that is performed only after the symbols in blood glow red and you are almost died due to blood loss. You will be mine completely Sakura."

Sakura felt her eyes widen in pure fear and terror. She felt her body grow cold and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"I will never become like you Sasuke! I will not become one of your soulless, mindless, obedient demons who follow your orders on a whim. People…no...a demon like that is nothing but a soulless puppet! I will not become another one of your soulless puppets. You may control your followers…your demon puppets with strings. But I can assure you my strings are cut."

"You hold no power or control over me Sasuke! I am Sakura, the girl who is human. The only way you were able to possess me Sasuke was by killing off everyone who was important and dear to me, hoping that by doing so would make me weak and pathetic. You must not know me as well as you thought you did. You, a so called royal demon feel in love with me, a mortal. The only reason I even fell in love with you Sasuke, is because I thought you were someone I could trust and care for. You were able to help me find my way home and befriended me."

"But that was just your cover up. You nothing but a demon who had not yet awoken and spent your time watching me, the girl you have fell in love with and unable to possess her because you were weak and she was surrounded by people who loved and cared for her. I believe I know why you want me for yourself Sasuke and it's not just because you love me…you were jealous."

"You wanted me for yourself because you saw how my life was and by seeing how my life was in the light. You wanted to take me from my light and tint in with your darkness in hoping that my light will shine on you and eventually make your miserable demon life livable and bearable."

"I was surrounded and loved by people who cared for me and you were alone. All you had was Kakashi and Naruto and I bet were the only ones who were near and gave you some sort of closure that you were not alone and that you were alive still, both inside and out." "

They were the only ones who could probably stand you after you killed off the traitors in your clan. Everyone else I am guessing feared and coward before you in terror because they were worried that you would expect another revolt and would try to kill you as the traitors killed your brother." "

Sakura's mouth began to quiver from sadness, the emotions and theory's she had been building up ever since she found out Sasuke was a demon, were coming out of her. But she refused to cry.

"You were alone weren't you? That is why you became more and more obsessed with me as time went on! That is why little by little you started to make my light fade when you started to kill off those important to me. You state that you killed my parents because they were putting me in danger. Wither that is true or not does not matter!"

"You killed them knowing that it would leave me alone just like you. You wanted me to feel your pain. You wanted me to feel what it was like to be just like you. Alone and parentless with only a guardian to look after you and a best friend to talk to."

Sasuke inwardly flinched when he saw Sakura shed a single tear but quickly wiped it away with her sleeve.

"You wanted me to feel your pain Sasuke…so that when it came time to take me with you…I would know what it felt like to be alone…and I did Sasuke…I truly felt what it was like to be alone…and I hated every moment of it! My parents were ripped away from me by you!"

"I never was able to get womanly advice from my mother. I never got to spend time with my father. Have them teach me things so I would be able to learn from my mistakes and be able to walk on in my life with my head held high knowing that my parents were the ones who thought me and thought me well enough so that I could survive on my own! But because they were taken from me before their time…before I was ready for them to I was not able to learn much. I had to learn from my grandmother (see info in chapter one) and my friend Ino that I soon met after."

"Then after my grandmother died…Tsunade was able to fill that space in my heart along with Ino and Hinata. And even though…I was parentless and I struck out on my own with my friends at my side…I was ok…I was still in the light…the light dimmed for a while because of my parents death….but I was ok."

"But then…then you called me and said you were coming back. You were planning to take me back with you then weren't you?"

Sasuke nodded his head. He refused to interrupt Sakura. He would get his say soon enough. But for now he wanted his cherry blossom to get these emotions off her chest that have obviously have been building up.

"Yeah I thought so…that is when you stared to deceive me with your lies and tricks. Acting like the sweet boy I knew and fell in love with. When you were really a demon in disguise and got that asshole Naruto involved and as a twisted turn of fate knew Hinata and wanted her for his own. You two creeps had more in common besides just being demons on that level. I am surprised Naruto did not try to torture Hinata over the course of her life."

"I introduced you to my friends but karma hit me again and stabbed me in the back. You were jealous that I found people besides my parents that were important to me and shared my life in the light with them when you wanted the light all to yourself for your own to keep. So you started to kill off my friends and other people that were dear to me to reassure yourself that I would need and want you. That I would give in to you and never want to leave your side for nothing and no one."

"It may have worked Sasuke…it may have worked…but then instead of keeping me at my pace you sped things up. You got impatient and wanted things to move faster and quicker for your own selfish wants and desires that you had stored up within yourself for the years we were apart. To the point that I was the only and everything you could think about after you completed your revenge on your clan and became leader after your brother died."

Sakura smirked "Unfortunate for you, Tsunade knew who you were and tried to warn me and Hinata about the times to come. My stupidity on my part…because I took your words over hers…I believed you because I thought you were good…but I was wrong…you are not good at all, your nothing but a sick twisted spoiled selfish cocky egotistic bastard!"

Sasuke smirked and Sakura glared at him

"I am so glad you find this whole thing fucking amusing Sasuke…because…I remember a line from the book we read while we were children." (See chapter six if you forgot what I am talking about)

Sasuke nodded his head "I remember…it was your favorite right? The story the 'God Spring'. The god of the spring tried to woo a mortal woman to live in the spring…if force if necessary. The god used forced and the woman stayed but said these words of vow. "I may be imprisoned here but this mortal woman is her own person, I refuse to be bounded. Because I am my own person, myself, and _**I am my own master**_" (Anyone know where that line is from? I'll give you a hint the book is like this. The guy is trying to possess someone who is pure and in _light_ so she can free him from _shadows_)

Sakura nodded her head "I am like the mortal that was trapped at the gods spring Sasuke. Even though you bound me to you I will not belong to you. I am my own master and I will decide my own destiny I will not be controlled by you."

"Tell me Sasuke, out of everything I said…I was right on target."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment of weakness "**Yes my Cherry blossom, every single thing you said was correct. Everyone else around me except are nothing but mindless puppets. I was jealous of your life in the light, your purity, and your innocence. I wanted your light for myself and I wanted you with me. So I plotted and planned out how to do that. And I would do it all again if I had to."**

Sakura glanced at the floor and sighed. She was happy she let that off her chest but also sad to know that she was correct. Sakura lived the life that Sasuke idolized and wished he had with his family. But did not and could not.

"_We both have felt what it feels like to be alone Sasuke. But you are different. Instead of finding an alternative you went the coward's way out, you tried to break me but I refuse to be broken."_

Sasuke had enough of Sakura's ranting and was tired of Sakura not listening. He told Sakura from the start that he would use force to ensure to get what he wanted

Sasuke pushed her on the loveseat and climbed on top of her. I may be evil, I may be twisted, I may be soulless like you say…but…if I am so soulless Sakura…why are you still alive? And not dead like Lee or any of your other friends?"

"A demon is supposed to be soulless Sakura…it is in our nature. I am evil, I do whatever I can to ensure I get what I want or to protect the few I care about! I love you Sakura and if me being evil clouds your love for me…then I am afraid you will have to get used to it my Cherry Blossom. You are mine Sakura and after you are changed into a demon, you will be my wife. It is time that you grew to accept that fact and yield to me. It would make both the situation and your life a whole lot simpler."

Sakura glared at him "Don't you mean it would make your life a hell of a lot simpler? And how the hell can you live with yourself and make me stay here with you if you know that I can no longer love you because you are evil and the evil deeds you did to possess me makes me sick!"

Sasuke shrugged "I'll live and you _**will**_ adjust."

"And what makes you so dam sure on that Sasuke?"

Sasuke grinned and leaned over her ear to whisper "_Because I know you would not like to see the very last person whom you still have ties with, die right in front of you." (A/n relax! He is just saying that to make her agree! I don't want any hate mail thanks!"_

Sakura's eyes widened and Sasuke's grin grew "You would not dare!"

The look Sasuke gave told otherwise "Oh yes I would. You don't believe me Sakura when I said I would do **anything** to make sure I get what I want. I thought you would have picked up on that when I killed your friends."

Sakura could feel her lip trembling "Naru…Naruto would not allow you to k… "Naruto is under me, he would do anything I tell him to do. Even if it means killing his one true love right in front of you." Sasuke interrupted and Sakura let the tears fall from her cheeks.

"_I….I cannot lose Hinata…I have lost everyone else who has kept me together I cannot lose her too!"_

Sasuke took a step towards Sakura and put a hand under her chin "Well Sakura will you agree? Will you willingly agree to the ritual and become a demon and be my wife?" (A/N Orochimaru's potion wore off now…YAY!)

"I…I don't want to be dead…I don't want to be a vampire."

Sasuke rolled his eyes "First of all you will not be dead and second off you would be a vampire demon not a weak plan vampire."

Sakura looked at him "What is the difference?"

"When you are changed you will simply go through an inner body change. All that will happen is, you will glow a pure white, and after the pure white is gone and dimming you will emerge a royal demon like me. Do not worry you can go into human form like me as well. You will just have a slite different outer look. One I am looking forward to myself."

"_**PERVERT!"**_

"You will not be buried in a ground and come out pale faced. Also you are able to go out in the sun…just not for too long. That is why I slept during the day and moved at night when I stayed near you. Daytime was bedtime for us there. That's why we are called vampire demons."

"I don't want to suck blood though!" "_I am sounding like a scared girl in school for fuck sake!"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes again "You don't have too, the only time pure breeds suck blood is when they are changing, binding, or marking. It will not hurt Sakura, there is only pain for a moment and then you just feel pleasure from it."

"Will you let me change you willingly Sakura? Or do I have to force your hand."

"_That asshole! He is giving me an ultimatum! How the fuck can I choose between the last person living who is important to me and my freedom away from Sasuke…I…I am doing this for Hinata…if I don't she will be killed. I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANOTHER PERSON DIE!"_

Sakura turned to look up at Sasuke, eyes burning with damnation, damnation for Sasuke alone to feel.

"I will be you wife, your mate." She turned away from his gaze. "But, I want you to know this. Because of what you did to me, because of your lies, because you are soulless and because of the people you killed to get to me I will never love you!"

Sasuke turned to her skeptically. "And what makes me so scared of this promise, my cherry blossom?"

Sakura looked him in the eyes. "Because those words, as you so blatantly put it, is a promise."

"And?"

"You know me, I keep my promises."

"_And yet so far, I made you break each and every one of them my Cherry Blossom."_

She turned and started to walk away from him but he grabbed her "I will not let you go anywhere by yourself, for now you are going back to our room."

Sasuke blinked them to their room and placed Sakura on the bed.

He leaned in to whisper "I will find someone to come here and chaperon you. I do not want to see you get hurt Sakura." Sasuke leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "I love you, you will grow to see what I am doing is for the best." He turned and walked out of the door leaving Sakura scared and alone.

Well guys I am still doing the 7000 word chapter this is half (I have been doing that a lot lately) (Frown) anyways I need you all to answer the next question for me at the top. I had to stop Hinata and Naruto because of that. Don't miss the next chapter that I plan on adding on Friday or Sat the latest. PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION! If no one answers it I don't want any flames or letters from people asking why the chapter is not up. Thanks for reading guys and I'll see you Friday!


	30. The Truth That Sasuke Left Out

Ok awesome! You guys all pritty much spelled out that you all want Kakashi to live and live he shall.

I know I said at the end of the last chapter that the demon change is next chapter but I am going to make it two chapters from now.

Why? Because next chapter is going to be about Kakashi and about the past the real story and Sasuke is going to start getting ready for the change.  
I hope you all enjoy this short chapter. BEWARE AND WARNING!: This chapter is un beta read at your own risk!

In this chapter Naruto clears some things up that Sasuke did not say to Sakura due to being under a spell.

Naruto and Hinata

_**Naruto sighed again "It's it is nothing Hinata I just want to say I am sorry now because what I am about to tell you you will not like and "**_

_**Naruto paused and bit his lower lip "And I will be unable to stop it."**_

Hinata looked at Naruto with concern in her eyes "I am not going to hate you Naruto please tell me what is going on."

Naruto bit his lower lip _"Sasuke will not forgive me for this."_

"We...we must get back before the change."

Hinata had a confused look on her face. "What change Naruto?"

Naruto frowned again "Sakura is going to be changed into a demon and we all have to be present for it."

Hinata felt her heart stop and her eyes go wide "Wha! What are you talking about!"

"Sasuke has to change Sakura into a demon...or she cannot be with him. I do not need to do that because I am not royal blood"

"So Sasuke is changing Sakura so that she can be with him? That is crazy!"

Naruto bit his lip and said "It's not that crazy when you are doing it for someone you love and care about."

Hinata's eyes softened "Th...that is true...but still...does Sasuke really love Sakura that much?"

Naruto noddded his head "Kiba overheard the whole chat that you and Sakura were having and reported it to Sasuke."

Hinata made an O face with her mouth "Then he must know that she does not like him when he acts so evil towards thoughs few she cares about."

"I forgave you because if you did not kill my dad then others would have and they would have dragged on his death. But Sakura...Sakura is going to have more of a hard time."

"When Sasuke killed everyone off bit by bit...it killed her. I am surprised the girl did not break mentel like."

Naruto frowned "I know Sasuke hurt her and everything...but you must remember Hinata that Sasuke and I are demons. It's not like we all had good up bring in the sunlight."

Hinata frowned "I know...I am sorry for that...but why does Sasuke have to change her? I do not understand."

Naruto sighed "Because Lord Orochimaru found a scroll that has to do with the Royal Uchiha Clan. If they were to marry a mortal then they must change them into demons."

"But...but why! Why can't they be human and still be by their side!" Hinata was getting emotional and the feeling of guilt and paint was going and pulseing within her soul and being."

Naruto embraced Hinata again "Because it is too far great a risk. A human cannot withstand great pain without bleeding to death or going into shock.  
Sasuke cannot always be there for Sakura...he is changing her to protect her...if he was not there and she was not a demon...another demon could easy take her or worse, kill her."

"It would be out of Sasuke hands if that happened...also...a Royal Demon of the Uchiha Blood mated with a demon is considered a great weakness and flaw that is only solved by death and war.  
Sasuke is trying to avoid getting into any wars. After many years he was able to gain back his people's trust of leadership...he does not want to break it again."

Hinata thought for a moment "Is there any way to avoid getting Sakura changed into a demon...or to change back from a demon." (PAY ATTENCHIN TO THIS PART!)

Naruto nodded his head "Yes there is...there is a scroll that can change a demon that was a human back to a human...but no one has seen that scroll since Sasuke brother Itachi was in power."

Hinata frowned at this and Naruto went on "And the only way Sakura could not be changed into a demon is by Sasuke announceing that he has given up his throne...and he will not do that...because it will cause in turn, wars and bloodshed to happen."

Hinata nodded her head "Then...since Sasuke is doing this to spare Sakura from being hurt...I must support this."

Naruto nodded his head and felt a pulse of pressure going though his head _**"Naruto!"**_

_**"What's up Sasuke?"**_

_**"Dont whats up me! I need you and Hinata back here now! You need to watch Sakura."**_  
_**Naruto frowned "Where is Kakashi?"**_

_**Sasuke sighed "Dieing his white hair black again!"**_

_**Naruto raised his brows "His hair was black?"**_

_**"NO YOU FUCKING MORON I WAS KIDDING! I CANNOT FOR THRE LIFE OF ME FIND HIM ANYWHERE AND I HAVE NO MORE DAM TIME TO WASTE!NOW GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!"**_

_**"Ay yi sir!" and the connection was cut off.**_

"Hinata we must go back now."

Naruto picked up Hinata again and they walked threw the portal together.

Ok guys I hoped you all enjoyed that. (dodges flames and thrown items. YES I KNOW IT IS SHORT AND YES I KNOW THERE ARE GRAMMER ERRORS! Do not tell me that!  
I know i left ya hanging so here for to come

Next chapter Kakashi will talk about the past and what really happened.(Sad T-T)  
Sasuke will start getting everything ready for tomorrow night.(Scary!)  
Naruto will be baby sitting (Lol just kidding...unless watching Hinata and Sakura is babysitting...then yeah he is baby sitting)  
Hinata and Sakura swap information (this is going to be juicy!)

then the next chapter after that The change will begin and Madara makes his appearence at last! (thank you all for info on him!)

So please read and review. I am not sure when the next update for this story will be. Mabey when i am all settled in my new home. So in till then guys READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME! CHA!  
...if you are all wondering why I seem so hyper and zippy it's because I have not slept for over 36 hours...(yeah not good) SEE YA!


	31. A Little Talk OVER 10,000 WORDS BABY!

In case you forgot what I said in the last chapter "_**Next chapter Kakashi will talk about the past and what really happened. It has to do with his past too and what happened to his folks and why he is not mad they are gone. (Sad T-T)  
Sasuke will start getting everything ready for tomorrow night. (Scary!)  
Naruto will be babysitting (Lol just kidding...unless watching Hinata and Sakura is babysitting...then yeah he is babysitting)  
Hinata and Sakura swap information (this is going to be juicy) (CHANGED!) It's going to be more Naruto and Sakura talking**_

_**Then the next chapter after that the change will begin and Madara makes his appearance at last! (Thank you all for info on him!)…or it may even be the chapter after the next (dodges thrown items) I know I am sorry about that!**_

I got a lot of "_I am confused on the part that Sasuke is jealous of Sakura's life. I thought he loved her?" _Ok he does love her very much. (GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD BY NOW PLEASE!) In the last chapter I used a metaphor for Sakura. Her "Light" as I put it stands for her pure and goodness that she has...Just read the chapter and you will understand what I mean.

A/N: AW! Chibi Sasuke is going to be in this chapter, CUTE! _**ALSO I AM LOOKING FOR ANOTHER BETA READER!**_ Yeah…my beta reader is unable to beta read right now so I need another one please. P/M me if you are **interested PLEASE DO NOT EMAIL ME! SEND ME THE REQUEST THOUGH FANFICTION MESSAGE!**

_**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS UNBETA READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**Kakashi**_

Kakashi was chained to the walls of the in ground cell he was confined to. Although the chains were long and he was able to walk around a little to the other side, he could not get free. He struggled to get free and realized he was still weak from Orochimaru's bite. He sighed, "If that monster is able to resurrect Madara then this world will be going to hell once again. Just…just like before when Madara was in power."

Kakashi started to remember the past and the memories of what happened when Madara was thrown out of power and Sauce's father was put into power as leader. He knew Madara would come back and indeed he did. But with loyal followers at his side. It was the day Madara was not only killed but many others as well. It was also the day he became Sasuke's guardian.

_**Flashback (13 years in the past!)Kakashi was 15 Sasuke was 5 and Itachi was 17 (What happened when Sasuke was younger is also in here)**_

Chibi Kakashi was running through the burning town. The once peaceful kingdom was now a living nightmare. Innocent blood spilled on the ground by the knifes of traitors and killers.

Kakashi entered the temple which the council used to reside and found them all dead in a pool of blood and dust. Including Kakashi's own father. He felt tears run down his cheeks and vengeance and revenge run threw his vain.

He stormed into the room where he found some of the traitors celebrating and being merry with the hoes and wenches of the town. They were so intoxicated from the beer, wine, and other liquor that they did not even acknowledge Kakashi's presence. Without remorse he slaughtered the traitors and went to find the Uchiha family.

He appeared and Fugaku and his wife were slaughtered on the ground. Fugaku eyes were missing from his sockets.

Kakashi looked over in the corner to find Itachi embracing the crying Sasuke in his arms. Itachi's eyes burning red glaring at the demonic like man with long black hair holding the weapon that killed Sasuke and Itachi's parents.

Itachi glanced over at Kakashi and the demonic like man turned around. IT WAS MADARA UCHIHA!

Kakashi glared at him "What the hell are you doing back here! You were banished by the council and were told never to return!"

Madara sneered at him and turned his back from Itachi and Sasuke "The Council? Oh you mean the now deceased council?"

Kakashi felt his mouth twitch "Yes Madara, the council and my father that you or your men killed!"

Madara looked shocked "Really? That I killed?" Madara chuckled "Why would I bother with such a useless tasks when I can use fools to do my unnecessary dirty work. I must say though Kakashi, I would not have mind putting your father out of existence myself for the trouble he caused me. But I suppose knowing the fact that he is dead is a good consolation prize."

Kakashi took a close look at his eyes and noticed they were different.

"What happened to your eyes Madara?" He demanded and Madara glared at him and grinned "I stole Fugaku's eyes and my power was increased."

"You killed your own brother for his eyes!"

"Yes! Madara said shamelessly, I killed my brother to obtain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. My demonic form is from being the first born trait that the first born has till death. So my pitiful little brother did not have a chance"** (does everyone get it now? Itachi had the demonic transformation because he was the first born and Sasuke was able to learn and complete it because Itachi died)**

Kakashi mouth formed a snarl and his eyes turned demonic. He glanced over and saw Itachi standing to his feet, his read eyes swirling with the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha blood line, the Mangekyō Sharingan. "_Itachi has something planned; I just need to give him a distraction. Don't fail me Itachi; show Madara why you are the clan's prodigy._" (A/N I did not bother with behind the story as too Itachi got that. Let's keep the reason the same but no one knows about him killing Shisui.)

Kakashi glanced back at Madara "Why did you come back for Madara!"

Madara stared at him emotionless "I came back because I belong here not only by blood but by right. The foolish council believed that I would keep my word and their blood was spilled because they are fools."

"You have no right being here! You were banished from here when you put the whole clan in jeopardy. Selfishly trying to take over other clans that wanted nothing but peace and then you went as far as wanting to take over the human world and enslave everyone for your own sick entertainment, want, and needs you egotistic freak!"

Madara was not fazed by Kakashi's words because every word his spoke was true. "Yes, I wanted to rule the other clans because they are weak and pathetic. Wanting peace love and not war. We are demons, killing and slaughtering is in every demon. The clans who wanted peace wanted to block out and deny their true nature so they claimed peace to avoid bloodshed and war. A foolish mistake that they paid with their blood."

Kakashi grind his teeth, "So to spare yourself from boredom you went to the other clans who wanted peace and slaughtered them didn't you? And spared only the ones who wanted to partake in your demented view of the world and how it should be!"

Madara nodded "I already knew the council would figure out what I had planned Kakashi, so I made a alternative plan just in case. To gather all the demons that still had some pride and come back and revolt and punish the ones who went against me. Also to regain my crown and title back. I killed my brother and his"

Kakashi tsked and shook his head "Everyone in the clan said you were unreadable, that you were emotionless, and that you were the clan's future. But I see something different."

Madara rose a brow at this "Oh really? And what do you see Kakashi?"

"I see a man who is filled with jealousy and rage, I see a man who is no longer mentally sane, I also see a man who should have never even been announced as leader and I am going to see to it that you don't get to again!"

Madara laughed, his eyes full of amusement "You a fifteen year old boy stop me, the great Madara Uchiha, I think not!"

"No Madara, a **seventeen year old boy** is going to not only stop you but kill you!"

Madara glanced over at his dead brother corpse and noticed that both his brother and his wife's chakra was going into Itachi and Sasuke and stunning Madara still.

"Dam my brother of mine and his wench, even in death they are trying to dam my to hell."

Madara glanced over at Itachi and stared at him. Itachi had a glowing red aura sweeping out of him and his form turned into a smaller demonic version of what Madara looked like he had the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan as well! ."

Itachi's eyes swirled and his whole form went demonic "You will be dammed to hell alright and I will make sure you get there!"

"Amaterasu no jutsu!"

A dark like fire formed in Itachi's hand and Madara came striking at him.

"No you don't! Chadory a thousand birds!" Kakashi went charging at Madara and strike him within the back and hit the wall."

"Now Itachi!"

Itachi released the Amaterasu jutsu and Madara's limping form was consumed within the black flames. When it cleared all that remained were the ashes.

Kakashi and Itachi walked toward the body and nothing remained except the red eyes that seemed to be glaring at them. The eyes glowed red and they received a message from Madara before he went to the other side.

"K_now this well Kakashi and my nephews, I will be back. You think you killed all of my followers? You are a fool then. I have followers everywhere and they will resurrect me back from the dead. And when that happens I will truly make both this world and your lives a living nightmare!"_

Then he was gone and his eyes went to dust. (I am sorry but I am not great at battle scenes at all!)

Kakashi sighed in relief and turned to Itachi who now had his eyes and form normal, "Impressive jutsu Itachi."

Itachi stared at Kakashi stoned face and nodded.

He walked over to Sasuke and picked up the young five year old and held him in his arms.

Sasuke was shaking like a leaf and held on tightly to his older brother. Itachi smiled lightly at Sasuke and turned him so they were staring at each other eye to eye Itachi activated his Sharingan and the red eyes started to spin till Sasuke was limp in Itachi's arms and out cold.

Kakashi raised his eyes and brows wide at this. "Itachi wha…"

"I need you to take Sasuke away from here Kakashi…it's no longer safe here for him."

"What are you talking about Itachi? Madara is dead and I killed the traitor's tha…"

Kakashi stopped when he noticed a rare sad look in Itachi's eyes, "No, you forget what he said Kakashi. You did not kill all of the traitors. I know there are many of his followers among us still and they would not hesitate to kill both me and Sasuke. They could hold Sasuke captive to get to me and I will not put my baby brother's life in jeopardy."

"But…Itachi…" Kakashi bit his lower lip "There is no possible way that I can raise Sasuke in another demon clan. The know too much of Sasuke."

Itachi nodded his head "I am more than aware of that Kakashi. That is why I want you to take him to the human world. I already have a house there established for you. I used to go to the house when I was Sasuke's age to clear my head. I never went there with anybody and no one knows of the location or surrounding of the place. You will be safe there. This…"

Itachi the boy who is stone face all the time and never rarely showed emotion had a stream of tears falling from his eyes. "This is for the best Kakashi…I want my little brother to be able to grow up without living in fear of being killed."

Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead and Sasuke started to glow blue. "I am sealing away his demonic powers and memories of what happened tonight, as well as giving him the remanding power mother and father gave me…if he asks what happened to mother and father tell him they both died honorably. I do not want him to remember anything about what happened this night. When he comes back I will tell him."

"When can he come back?" Kakashi asked "In thirteen years." Itachi replied

Kakashi's eyes widened again "Thirteen years! But Itachi that's a long time!"

Itachi stared at the floor "That may be…but it is best for Sasuke. When he reaches eighteen years old his demonic powers will be fully awakened and he will have no need for training so he will be able to defend himself."

"What about you Itachi? What will you do?"

Itachi sighed softly "I will remain here and lead the clan as the new leader. Father was wise enough and realized that his brother Madara would not keep the crown and try to kill him if he was able to get it. That is why father trained me early and being the first born I was able to unlock our clan's secret and inherited the demonic transformation."

Kakashi noticed Itachi's eyes looked different and noticed Itachi's mom eyes were now white. "Your mother gave you her eyes didn't she?" Itachi cast his gaze to the ground "Yes…so that I would be able to save Sasuke…but…when Sasuke come back…I will tell him everything that has happened and more and he can have my eyes so that he too will have the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan if he needs it and he will take my place as ruler."

Kakashi bite his lower lip again "Itachi…what if you die before Sasuke is 18?" Kakashi did not want to ask but he had to know.

Itachi flinched and sighed "If that happens…if I should die before he is 18…then you need to train him in secret the demonic transformation Kakashi."

Kakashi flinched "How did you…" "It does not matter…I know my father and your father taught you…I need you to train Sasuke please."

Kakashi nodded his head and Itachi continued "I need you to train him and after he succeeds…my demonic eyes will awaken within him." I will hide a book within the castle grounds of the location where I died and I will make sure that only demon's that have a Sharingan can see it. Within it I will write out what Sasuke will need to know and other information."

Kakashi's right Sharingan eye spun slightly and Kakashi covered it with his black head band.

"I need you to do this for not only the family but for Sasuke as well."

Kakashi looked at the now sleeping Sasuke who was dreaming sweet dreams in the arms of his older brother, a brother he may not be able to see again.

He sighed, "You know if I could I would switch with you in an instant so that you would be able to stay with Sasuke."

Itachi smiled lightly and gave Sasuke to Kakashi who held his arms out and embraced him. "I know you would Kakashi and thank you. I know you were taught well because you proved to me just now what you are capable of."

Kakashi nodded his head and opened a portal to the human world and just as he walked threw he heard Itachi say **"Protect Sasuke with your life, cousin Kakashi."**

**(A/N Confused? Ok Kakashi's dad and Sasuke's father were cousins. Get it?)**

(**End of flash back)(Kakashi talking aloud to himself)**

"Sasuke was never told he had any relation to me. It was much safer that way. Because if anything happened to Sasuke's folks, Itachi would take over and depending on what Itachi decided I could watch over Sasuke somewhere else or we remain. I did not image when that time came, that I would have to watch him in the human world. I could not help but deceive Sasuke all these years. I did not want him to know that I was his cousin and neither did his parents or the council want him to know that he had any relation to me."

"So I became a guardian in Sasuke's eyes. Training him and protecting him from harm. Following his orders and commands after he completed his training. Taking his punishment and abuse from him with no feelings or anger or rage afterwards. "

"I was a shield for Sasuke; I would gladly take punishment and orders from him no matter what the pain or blood that is spilt. That is not only my job, but my duty as well. I knew that Sasuke is a good kid and still is a good kid…no…not a kid…a man and a good king too. I however, have failed as his guardian and cousin. He was tricked and deceived by Orochimaru's influence and spells. It was a mistake on my part for not seeing this sooner. I was unable to find the book that Itachi was going to leave behind. I searched his room and the grounds…but I was unable to attain it."

Kakashi sighed "I failed you Itachi."

Kakashi felt what seemed like wind, touch his arm. He quickly glanced all around the room. There was no one else in there.

Kakashi felt a invisible hand grip his shoulder and Kakashi activated his Sharingan and noticed a blood red book that was in one of the holes in the cell.

Kakashi raised a brow at this "I did not see that there before." He walked slowly over to the book and picked it up. He opened the book and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the hand writing.

It was Itachi's hand writing! Kakashi smiled a sad smile, a smile of guilt and regret. Regret for not being able to be here and help Itachi in his time of aid. "So Itachi…this cell is where you met your bitter end huh?"

(_**A/N**_) **Kakashi will be finding out the truth in the next chapter because not enough people voted (frowns)**

_**Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata with Sakura listening in**_

Sasuke waited for Naruto to get back with Hinata. He was getting impatient and hearing Sakura's light whimpers and sniffling was heart retching for him to bare. Sasuke noticed the portal appeared and Naruto appeared with Hinata in his arms and placed her on the ground next to him when the portal closed "Were back, you would not believe the traffic in there." Naruto said in a kidding voice that caused Hinata to giggle. Sasuke was not amused "Watch her." Sasuke said in a hard cold stone voice and started to walk away.

"Is…is it true what you are going to change…Sakura into a demon?" Hinata asked and Naruto's eyes went wide and turned to her with a frown on his face.

Sasuke turned on his heel and met her gaze and saw both fear and determination for her friend in her eyes.

Sasuke cleared his throat "Yes it's all true Hinata." Sasuke turned his gaze to Naruto who stood there eyes empty of emotion while biting his lower lip. "I can see my **friend** has a big mouth." Naruto met his gaze "Hinata is my mate and Sakura's friend Sasuke. She has a right to know what is happening to her friend."

Sakura glanced up at the door when she heard Hinata's voice "_**Hinata?**_"

Sasuke smirked "Everyone seems to think they are entitled to everything today." Sasuke said with amusement "Hinata is more than welcome to be informed on the information of what is to come…however." Sasuke paused and his eyes glow Sharingan red "However, if Hinata tries to urge Sakura to defy me in any way or influence her to betray me, the consequences will be great."

Hinata eyes filled with fear "I…I would not do that to you Sasuke…I…I know you are doing this t-to protect Sakura…and even…even if I do not like the decision that was made...I…I respect it because you are doing this to protect Sakura from other demons."

Sasuke smirked "Well thank you for understanding Hinata… I am doing this to save her too."

Sasuke for a brief moment had what looked like sadness and torment plastered on his face. But quickly went away and Sasuke turned on his heel again and walked away.

Naruto meanwhile was drifting in thought "_Sasuke has changed; it is as if he is being controlled and someone else is pulling the strings."_

Hinata opened the door and took Naruto from his thoughts.

There sitting on the bed was Sakura her tears slowly drying from her cheeks.

The sight of her friend was of that of a stranger. Sakura looked almost completely hopeless.

Sakura smiled weakly and said, "Tell me Hinata, do you think Tsunade and Ino are happy where they are? Because I feel soulless and trapped, yet I am still alive." A new set of fresh tears fell down Sakura's face and Hinata embraced her friend in a tight hug."

Naruto saw the scene play out in front of him and felt himself clench his fists open and close tightly."

"I…I overheard everything that he told you Hinata. Everything he said…but that…that does not excuse him for…"

"You are his light to him Sakura." Naruto interrupted her and Sakura and Hinata glanced over at him.

Hinata let Sakura go and took a seat next to her on the bed. "What do you mean Naruto?"

Naruto stepped in and closed the door behind him, "I am assuming Sasuke told you why you are his light and you were Sasuke's salvation Sakura. When he came back to his demon clan you were the little bit of happiness for him."

Sakura nodded her head "Yes he did."

"Did he tell you about his past? What happened when he came back?" Naruto asked and Sakura shook her head no.

Naruto shook his head sadly "You really are a foolish selfish girl."

Hinata was about to comment but stopped when Naruto gave her "Please don't stop me" look.

Sakura felt her body shake from rage "How the hell am I a foolish selfish girl!"

"Because do you really think you were the only one who suffered when you came back here! Do you really think that Sasuke did not share in your suffering? Did you ever stop for a second and think about how much pain Sasuke is going through or did you just selfishly just think of yourself like any other greedy human?"

Sakura bit her lower lip to prevent it from trembling "If course I did…" Sakura's voice trailed off and Naruto eyes widened a bit, "Of course I thought of him…I wondered if I ever would see him again. How was I supposed to know anything about Sasuke and how he is doing…if I was unable to see him? I loved the boy whom a befriended and missed him dearly…Sasuke never really told me anything about his clan when he came back." Sakura went grim "But then again…I would not tell someone the horrible deeds I have committed to my lover either."

Naruto sighed, "That does not surprise me, Sasuke is too proud most of the time to tell people about his past. But when he came back here Sakura, not everyone welcomed him with open arms and words of comfort. They welcomed him with threats of war and assignation."

Sakura's eyes went wide "But I thought..." "That everyone would be happy that a Uchiha was back in power? They were but many were not. Many were not happy about being lead by a child. But since Kakashi was at his side they accepted. Luckily when Sasuke came back it was a time of peace so no war was present."

"Kakashi was able to train Sasuke and Sasuke was able to unlock his powers."

"You're forgetting something very important Naruto."

Naruto scratched his head, "I am?"

Sakura nodded her head "Yes, you forgot the fact that Sasuke killed traitors of the clan."

"He killed them because they continued to betray and deceive him! He knew there were thoughs of the clan who killed his brother and wanted vengeance to thoughs who betrayed the Royal Bloodline."

"So he decided to make war and killed many instead of peace and no war!"

Naruto glanced angrily at the ground "You don't understand Sakura! If traitors are among your walls you must kill them before they kill you! What Sasuke did was right according to our laws."

Sakura stood up from the bed in rage "Your laws, your laws! I am so tired of hearing about your laws! Your laws are demented and inhuman and cause so much unnecessary bloodshed!"

Naruto frowned and had his eyes glued to the ground "Well I am sorry if a demon way is not your way." Naruto stared up at her "But then again a human who grew up with a loving family would not understand that. Both Sasuke and I lost our family by someone else's hand and got revenge for their deaths. Sasuke got revenge for his brother and I got revenge for my family that was killed during war." (A/N I am skipping Naruto's past because it is kind of blah)

Sakura stamped her foot "Do I really need to go over this with you two? My family was taken from me because of Sasuke! So I never had that long of a chance to have a loving family!"

Naruto eyes grew cold "But you had friends that became a substitute for the family you lost…besides your mother and father were fools! Besides the fact they did not listen to Sasuke they were going to tell slayer about our clan and world."

Sakura's eyes went wide again "That's crazy!"

Naruto stared right at her and Sakura knew then that he was not lying "It's the truth. Sakura your folks were willing to expose your safety so that they could reveal a demon race."

Sakura shook her head and cast her gaze to the ground.

"I…I don't think that was Sasuke full motive. He got jealous of my life and took my happiness from me."

Naruto shook his head again "He did it to protect you Sakura! Yes he may have been jealous of your life but that is not why he killed your folks! I just told you the main reason why he did it!"

"Then why didn't he tell me this before! Why are you, his faithful lap fox telling me this?"

Naruto eyes glowed red for a moment and glared at her "Because I am telling you the things that Sasuke spared you from! He did not want you to feel hatred towards your deceased folks for putting you in danger and he did not want your pity for his past! He cares about you Sakura and I don't know wither or not you are too stupid to figure that out? Or too stubborn? Or both? The things that Sasuke did were to protect you and nothing more! He deceived you to protect you!"

Sakura was not really amused "Oh really? Care to enlighten me then as too why he had Tsunade and Ino killed?"

Naruto looked grim, "You may want to sit again."

Sakura sat back down and waited for Naruto to explain "So?"

Naruto took a deep breath and began, "We found out that Tsunade was a hunter as well…she somehow was able to figure out that you were marked by Sasuke the day you met her and so deceived you by becoming a mother like figure and caring for you till Sasuke reappeared again."

Sakura stared at him wide eyed then laughed "Do you really honestly believe I would believe something as crazy as that."

Naruto's eyes went demonic red and placed a hand on top of Hinata's and Sakura's head "Allow me to show you!"

_**(A/N) (grins) Here are some more secret parts that I left out of the story to give a twist! Aren't I just evil XP)**_

_**Flash back! (I will put the new information in bold)**_

_**From chapter 7 dance**_

Ino turned to Tsunade and said "Ok….I'll go and find them." Ino walked away and went onto the dance floor to find her friends. "Please hurry Ino…I don't want anything to happen to her. _**If she is taken by Sasuke before I am able to get him then I would have failed my mission. Sasuke must be killed by any means necessary…even if Sakura must die along with him. I did not keep my eyes on that girl just to mess up now!**_"

Tsunade didn't know that _someone from the shadows heard the whole conversation."_

_"Interesting…..so she knows about us…she must be a hunter or something….she has to be taken out…otherwise it could be trouble for us later."_

_**(Skip down a bit from the chapter….I should have put this in before sorry!)**_

**Sasuke and Naruto (outside of an empty parking at Bamboo)**

Naruto had a serious look on his face. "We have a problem….someone sensed us in there."

Sasuke looked at him wide eyed "And how did you figure that?" Sasuke asked "I happened to walk by when Sakura's friend Ino was talking to her. She could sense us Sasuke._** Not only that Sasuke she said she was willing to use Sakura to get to you if need be**_." Naruto responded back and Sasuke eyes glowed red and smiled evilly. "_**Oh really that cannot be forgiven then. I was going to let her live…but if she is willingly to risk Sakura's life well that cannot go without punishment!"**_

_**(End of Flash Back)**_

Naruto released them both from the vision with his eyes normal and if Sakura was not already sitting she would have feel to the floor. Tears of betrayal were flowing down her cheeks. Not From Sasuke but from being tricked for so many years by a woman who she considered family!

Naruto turned to Hinata and noticed just a sad look on her face. Hinata turned her gaze to Sakura then Naruto "Is that why she warned both me and Sakura?"

Naruto nodded his head "She probably did not want you and Sakura to get in the way so she warned you. Even though the warning she gave was true she did not want to have to kill you two to get to us if it came to that."

"And…and the charms?" Sakura asked, "The charms she gave us that were supposed to protect us?"

Naruto turned to Hinata "Before I answer that…Hinata…how did you get your charm?"

"W-well Ino lent me hers."

Naruto went grim "Ino just lent you the charm that burned me."

Hinata frowned then nodded "Yeah, she did"

Naruto bit his lower lip "I think maybe Ino knew about us as well."

Sakura eyes went wide and Hinata spoke up, "That could be possible…Ino tried to warn Sakura about Sasuke…but…"

"But what?"

"But…then could it be possible that Ino…worked with Tsunade is some way?"

Naruto bit his lip again "That is possible…she could have been made her apprentice for all we know…I did not find out anything ab-…"

"That cannot be true!" Sakura cried "Ino had nothing to do with Tsunade and Tsunade could not have done that!"

"But…but Sakura…you just saw…"

"I know what I saw! But there is no way Tsunade would do that!"

Hinata turned to her "How can you be sure?"

Sakura turned to Hinata with anger and hurt in her eyes "Because Sasuke used the same thing on me when he tried to force himself on me. He made me hear Tsunade and Ino in my head! As if they were alive and well! But they are dead! They are dead because Kakashi killed Tsunade and Sasuke killed Ino and showed my proof if it! And when he did and Ino's dead corpse fell out of the closet he looked pretty dam proud of himself that he did that!"

Disgust was in Hinata's eyes and she turned to Naruto who was stone faced and looked at her "I am not tricking you Sakura. Sasuke may have but I am not. What I just showed you, was something that I saw and hear take place and the other was a conversation that I had with Sasuke when we left you guys at Bamboo and he planned to do that Sakura."

Sakura leered at him "What the hell do you mean he planned to do that!" she screamed, "That's bullshit!"

"No, I am telling you the truth, Sasuke showed you Ino's corpse on purpose."

"Why the fuck would he do I sick thing like that!"

"Because if Ino was Tsunade's apprentice then she would have tried to avenge Tsunade by hurting Sasuke and she may have tried to take you away from him or kill you to prevent him from taking you."

"But Ino was not Tsunade's apprentice! I know that for a fact!"

"How do you know?" Naruto demanded

"Because if she was she would kept eyes on me like a hawk! She did not even warn me about anything till after Tsunade was dead and she could not find Hinata anywhere. All she found was a note that Hinata left behind. That was when she realized that Tsunade's warning rang true! And I did not believe her!"

"She showed me the book that Tsunade wanted me to have and I thought she was nuts and talking crazy! She was angry at me for not believing her she stormed out and the next time I saw her she was dead!"

Sakura paused for a moment, "If she was Tsunade's apprentice then she would have remained at the house glued to my side and waited for Sasuke to arrive in wait for me. But she left! She did not know anything! She was not following in Tsunade's footsteps by being her apprentice! She was innocent and my best friend and Sasuke killed her!"

Hinata stared at her "I did not leave…" She trailed off and looked at Naruto who frowned. Hinata made an O shape with her mouth and sighed.

Naruto cleared his throat again "Sasuke wanted to spare your feelings so he killed Ino and showed you the dead corpse. He rather be seen as a monster in your eyes then destroy the light within them. And if by any chance he was wrong…and Ino was not a follower of Tsunade's…that she was innocent…then he would gladly take the blame and be looked as a monster by you as punishment for his sins. He would take your anger and see it as love from a broken woman whom he loves very much."

"He did not take the punishment! He punished me! He became more possessive and obsessed with me more when he brought me with him then before! It was as if he was someone else! And when Lee tried to force himself on me he was not himself either."

Naruto rose a brow "Sasuke told me about this.

"Really? Did he also tell you that I smelled the very item that I spilled in Tsunade's shop when I was younger on him?"

"What was it?"

"It's supposed to be like Spanish fly or something…but instead of animals it's for humans and can being mixed with a drink or food. I told Sasuke this but he would not listen to reason or my words…it is as if every time he is angry or possessive he is someone else….or someone else is controlling him."

"Naruto…is he always like this?" Hinata asked

Naruto shook his head "I will admit Sasuke is possessive of you…but you are right…he has not acted like himself since he came back…and neither did I for a moment."

"When was this?" Hinata asked

Naruto blushed pink "Well…um…"

Sakura held up her hand "If this is about you and Hinata screwing like dogs I don't want to know." Sakura said in a vulgar manner which caused Hinata to blanch at her and blush red.

Naruto chuckled "Well noted and you are correct as well. There was a strong scent in the room that I know was not arousal."

Hinata turned darker "O…Ok that's enough."

"Sorry…Sakura let me ask you something."

"What?"

"You have no intension of becoming a demon do you?

Sakura shook her head no, "I…I can't…I understand why he killed Tsunade now…I don't completely understand why he did not find out for certain if Ino was a follower of Tsunade's before he killed her…I love Sasuke very much…but I cannot love him…it is not just because he is a demon…but it is because he is evil. I cannot love an evil man."

Naruto sighed "I will take you back to the human world then."

Sakura's eyes went wide "You…you will?"

Naruto nodded his head "Yes, something tells me you will be safer there from Sasuke. There is more going on here then I know. Sasuke seems to be controlled by something or under some sort of influence because he was never this bad. Plus if you are there you cannot become a demon tomorrow night under the red moon. I will open up the portal and you appear back at your own house. It should be day time there…" Naruto paused when he really took a look at her. Sakura looked dreary, "You should go to sleep when you get back there."

Sakura nodded her head and turned to Hinata "What are you going to do?"

Hinata bit her lower lip and said "I am going to remain here with Naruto…he…he needs me here I think."

Naruto smiled "Hinata if you are worried about your friend you can go with her."

"Are you sure?"

"If…if that's what you desire…you may leave my side for now."

Sakura stared at both Naruto and Hinata and saw the forlorn sad looks in their eyes. "_They really love each other."_ Sakura realized and smiled, "Its fine Naruto, Hinata can remain here. I should be fine by myself. When I go home I will sleep for a while then find some place to stay. Maybe a friend house or som-" "NO! DO NOT GET ANYONE ELSE INVOLVED THEN YOU ALREADY HAVE!" Naruto roared "IF THEY ARE ABLE TO FIGURE ANYTHING OUT, THEY COULD BE KILLED IF SASUKE FINDS YOU!"

Sakura swallowed hard "Fine…I'll just hide out…but couldn't Sasuke fine me?"

Naruto thought for a moment "Stay at a hotel or something not at your own home. Sasuke I don't believe will be able to since you unless he has fully marked you. And he won't be able to fully mark you till you're a demon."

(**A/N** The only reason Sasuke was able to since Sakura at Bamboo was because he heard her say they were going there. Go to the Bamboo and the meeting chapter if you forgot.)

"Ok thanks!"

Sakura hugged Hinata in a tight hug and Hinata whispered "Good luck!" to her.

Naruto opened the portal and Sakura stepped through back to her world."

_**Little did Naruto know that someone was standing right outside the door listening in. "Interesting. I am sure Sasuke would LOVE to hear about this." Orochimaru said and added another vile of potion to his hands "Well Sasuke, looks like you have another traitor in your mist." And disappeared to where Sasuke was located.**_

_**Sasuke and Orochimaru**_

Sasuke now stood on the location on Moonlightrock were the demon changing ceremony would soon take place tomorrow night. Moonlight rock was a gazebo type small temple. Its roof was wooden that latched on to the sides, but the tiles and walk way was made of a moonrock materiel.

Sasuke held a small dagger in his hand with a cloth like brush in the other. He took the dagger and slit his wrist so that the blood flowed out of the cut. (No he is not going emo!)

With the cloth like brush, he made the ceremonial symbols and runes on the moonlight tiles on the ground in a circular motion, so it would form into a big circle. When he was finished his wrist healed and he was able to complete the task just in time. The moon's eerie pink light was out and cause the ruins and symbols to glow a dark pink.

Sasuke grinned and stared up at the moon "Everything is now complete for tomorrow night."

Sasuke stepped down one of the steps and sighed "Sakura…I am sorry for everything I am putting you through my Cherry Blossom…but I…t…there is no other way."

Sasuke's head shot up when he saw Orochimaru appear in front of him. "What is it Orochimaru?" Orochimaru had a frown on his face, "I just came by to tell you that I have some bad news for you."

Sasuke walked down and stopped right in front of Orochimaru "What bad news?" Sasuke demanded and Orochimaru placed his **hand** on Sasuke and Sasuke felt a weird pulse of power surge within him.

"It seems that Naruto sent Sakura back to the human world for safe keeping."

Sasuke saw blood flash before his eyes "_**Really**_?"

_**Sakura**_

Sakura landed on her bed when the portal reopened and looked around her room and realized she was truly back home.

"I…I am back home!"

Sakura started to run around her house like a five year old girl, running through all the rooms and closets throughout the whole house. When she pulled herself together she remembered what she had to do.

"I have to go and find a hotel somewhere to stay."

Sakura gazed outside and realized Naruto was wrong. It was dusk here not daylight. The sun looked like it would be going down in less than two hours.

"Well I better go find somewhere to stay."

Lucky for Sakura, she was able to find one about thirty minute walk from her house.

"Choji's huh?"

Sakura laughed quietly at the name and ended the little inn and was greeted by a heavy set man.

"Greetings, will you be staying the night?" he asked and Sakura nodded

"I am Choji the owner here, since you are our one hundred guest here this week you get to have a one night stay for free!"

"Really! That's great."

Choji nodded and handed her the key "It's a honeymoon deluxe sweet, so if you know any friends or have a boyfriend that's in town, they are more than welcome to join you. Just have them step in here first because I need a head count of all the people staying here."

Sakura bit her lip and said "I don't think I will be having anyone staying here with me but thank you though."

Choji frowned "Oh well, have a good stay anyhow."

Sakura smiled and nodded her head and headed up to her room. She turned the key and opened the door. The light switched on and the room was breath taking. The bed was leered with silk and cotton sheets and puffs; the room was decorated with tables, chairs, a sofa, and a big screen TV in the room.

Sakura shut the door behind her and locked it.

She pulled out the cover and laid down, her eyes slowly closing into a deep sleep.

_**Naruto and Hinata**_

"I hope Sakura will be ok."

Naruto smiled at her "Don't worry she will be."

"Ok…so what are we going to do?"

"First I want to stop by Orochimaru room and do some snooping "I have a feeling he has something to do with this."

"Who is he?" she asked, "He is Sasuke's advisor, but I think he is a snake in the grass who is lying and scheming through his teeth." Naruto replied

"Come on lets go." And they headed for Orochimaru's chamber

**Sasuke and Orochimaru**

"_**Really**_?"

Orochimaru nodded his head and Sasuke turned his head back towards the entrance "If I am not mistaken I believe they may be going towards my chamber."

Sasuke looked at him "Oh and how do you know that?"

"Because there is a fox demon, like aura growing near my chamber."

"Fine!"

Sasuke disappeared leaving a grinning Orochimaru behind, "Stupid boy, with the potion that makes contact on your skin, you lose yourself judgment. A mistake that will be deadly later." Orochimaru followed Sasuke soon after.

_**Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Orochimaru**_

Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto and Hinata just as they were about to reach Orochimaru's door and froze in their tracks.

Sasuke had a fake grin plastered on his face and a hostel look in his eyes and aura. "Tell me Naruto, why the hell did you have the balls to think you could send my bride back home to the human world? Do you have a death wish? If so, I will have no problem fulfilling that wish with your bitch Hinata following suite."

Hinata felt her lip quiver in fear and Naruto urged her behind him "Sasuke I had those balls all along. As for why I did it…you have been acting like a egotistic psycho and I know you are not doing that on yon your own. Someone is influencing you."

Sasuke laughed aloud at Naruto assumption and theory of the situation at hand.

"Tell my Naruto, where the hell did you get the crazy idea that I am under some sort of influence?" Sasuke asked in an amused voice and Naruto stared at him dead on "Because, you're my best friend and besides Sakura and Kakashi there is no one else who knows you like I do. You are like a brother to me Sasuke. I know somewhere in there is the Sasuke who is my friend. The Sasuke who would not hurt someone whom he has been waiting for ten years to see again. I also know that the Sasuke I know would never change Sakura into a demon even if it is for protection! He would have given up the crown if it would cause Sakura to become a demonic demon and destroy her light and pureness away from her. I told Sakura the truth about everything Sasuke and she does love you, but not your demented demon side of you! She thinks you're a monster! And all I see in front of me right now is a stranger, a stranger whom I have not seen before in my life and this stranger is possessing my best friend!"

Sasuke just stood there, unmoved by Naruto speech of friendship and truth. "Aw Naruto, I think I have gone a little misty. Really Naruto, when the hell did you grow so soft? You're a fox demon who has turned pussy! Sakura is mine writher she like me as a monster or not she will remain with me. You however made my job more of a nuisance by letting her go back to the human world. A mistake that you will be punished for."

Naruto got into his stance "Sasuke I do not want to fight you Sasuke!"

Sasuke shrugged and transformed into his demonic form "If your blood must be spilled to keep you in line then so be it!"

Naruto glared at him and released his demonic fox like power. His demonic red eyes and claws where released. His outer charkra formed into that of a nine tailed fox and was about to attack him when he heard Hinata cry out in fear.

Naruto quickly turned around to find Hinata in Orochimaru's grasp

Naruto's eyes grew more demonic "Release Hinata now, you snake!" Orochimaru tsked "No need for insults Sasuke, they will get you nowhere."

"I will be more than happy to release the girl as soon as you tell Sasuke where Sakura is."

Naruto turned to face Sasuke just as Sasuke placed his glowing blue finger tips on his tummy "Nine tailed fox power seal jutsu!" Sasuke pressed on Naruto's tummy and Naruto fell to his knee's gagging.

"Wha…(cough) what (cough)…did y…(cough) you do? (cough)"

Sasuke grinned at Naruto's form "I sealed away your fox demon powers. It should only last for about three days or less, but that is long enough to change Sakura without you getting in the way. Now do you mind enlighten me as to where you sent her?"

"No tricks either Naruto, unless of course you want your mate here skinned." Orochimaru's long tongue licked the side of Hinata's face and Hinata whimpered and shivered "Na...Naruto!"

"Dam you Orochimaru! Leave her alone!"

"Tell us where Sakura is and he will!"

Sasuke kicked Naruto in the rib cage and Naruto fell to the ground flat and in pain.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed in fear for Naruto "Are you ok?"

"I... (cough) I am fine Hinata."

Naruto was putting up a tough front but on the inside he was screaming from pain. Without his demonic fox powers he may as well be human. That's what he was right now, a weak pathetic human.

"Alright, I'll tell you where she is."

Sasuke grinned "Good boy, where is she?"

"I…I sent her…(cough)…back…to her…house. I…(cough) I told her…(cough) to hide out..a…at a hotel till the red moon was away."

Sasuke kicked Naruto's rib cage on the other side harder and Naruto gasped and screamed out in pain. Blood was falling from the side of his cheek from his mouth "That was very stupid of you to do that Naruto. You will be punished for this." Sasuke glanced up at Hinata then back at Naruto and grinned "So will your little bitch."

Naruto felt his blood grow cold when he saw Sasuke disappear from sight and heard Hinata cry out. Naruto struggled to turn around and saw Hinata being held by the neck in Sasuke's grasp.

Naruto eyes went wide, "S…Sasuke don't do it! Do not hurt her!" Sasuke grinned "Oh? And why shouldn't I? You took my bride from me so why should you keep yours?"

"Because yours is not dead! You can get her and bring her back here."

Sasuke gave a half smile "True, but getting Sakura back here will be easy since she is wearing that charm I improved for her. And killing Hinata will be so much more fun."

"Leave her alone, dam it! If you kill her Sasuke, Sakura will hate you even more then she does now! She will be truly broken and becoming a living doll if you kill Hinata! Sasuke she is not only my mate, but the only person who is her friend that _**YOU**_ have not killed yet!"

Sasuke flinched slightly at this and paused as if he was deep in thought. "Let me take care of this Sasuke." Orochimaru said and Sasuke handed Hinata to him.

"What the hell (cough) are you doing Orochimaru?"

He grinned, "I am sending her to the cell where Kakashi is."

"Kakashi! Why the hell did you put him in a cell?"

"Because both Kakashi conspired against Sasuke and was planning to take over the clan or kill Sasuke."

Naruto leered at him "Bullshit! You are lying right through your god dam teeth you fucker! Kakashi would never do anything to betray Sasuke much less even think of killing him! And as for Kiba, Kiba was not your place to punish he was my servant and the punishment was to go by me!"

Orochimaru grinned "Well then Naruto I saved you some work as well, because he planned to kill you before killing Sasuke. So I saved you some dirty work."

"Naruto felt his body shake with rage which caused his pain to increase "Bull shit! You're twisting the truth around! In fact I bet you killed Kiba and then yo-"Naruto was silenced when Orochimaru through Hinata into the portal

"Hinata!" Naruto struggled to get to his feet and Sasuke was by his side "Let me give you a hand _**Ole Friend**_!" Sasuke said in a acid, sweet, demonic voice and though Naruto in the portal.

Naruto turned back just to read the silent message coming from Orochimaru's lips "_Smart boy, it's too late though._" He grinned and Naruto's eyes went wide again "_I was right, it was him!"_

The portal closed and Naruto and Hinata were out of sight.

Sasuke turned back to his normal form and turned to Orochimaru "I am going to retrieve Sakura from the human world it will not take me long."

Orochimaru smirked then nodded his head and turned on his heel and started to walk away.

"Oh and Orochimaru." He turned around and was greeted by Sasuke's fist planted to his gut. He staggered and started to cough and gag.

Blood fell out of his mouth and onto the floor he leaned over and whispered into Orochimaru's ear "_**You are my advisor, I highly suggest the next time you punish someone you report it to me before hand. Because if you do it again next time, well…things won't be so pretty for you. Is that understood?" **_Orochimaru swallowed and nodded his head

"Good, for now I want you to prepare things for tomorrow night." He nodded his head again and Sasuke opened up another portal and walked through it.

Orochimaru glared in the direction of the portal that just closed "Bastard, when he returns I'll make sure your blood is spilled." He vowed and walked away into the darkness to prepare for tomorrow.

_**Sasuke (he is still under Orochimaru's potion!)**_

Sasuke appeared at Sakura's house at night time, the moon was shining in through the room. He started to track her and was quickly able to find her and appear at the hotel she was staying at.

Sasuke grinned "_**My Cherry **_**Blossom, I would think you would have learned by now but I guess now. But then again, that is what makes it fun. It seems you have forgotten that you are mine Sakura. I will not and do not plan on letting you go. You are mine Sakura, my cherry blossom for all time. And if I need to go as far as to have you watched 24/7 or have you hand cuffed to my side, then so be it. I am not going to playing these games with you anymore Sakura. It's time for me to break you and bend you to my will permanently this time, And if you become a broken doll like Naruto was talking about, then I can easy put you back together and brake you again. You're my Cherry Blossom Sakura. My Beautiful Doll Forever."**

Well guys what do you all think? I answered a lot of unanswered questions in this chapter. So let me lay it all down.

_**(A/N)Naruto explained this so don't be like "HUH?"**_

Tsunade: Loved Sakura very much but was willing to even kill her to kill Sasuke and if need be kill Hinata to reach Naruto. (Bet you did not see that coming! XP)

Ino: Was not a follower of Tsunade but a concerned nosy friend. Sasuke killed her.

I know it was confusing but I left the flashback parts out to give you guys more of a shocker for you (this was all planned XD)

_**ALSO TO THOSE WHO HAVE NOT FIGURED IT OUT YET! OROCHIMARU IS PART OF THE REASON WHY SASUKE IS EVIL TO SAKURA! FIGURE OUT THE CLUE I LEFT. (whisper) It's the potion XP**_

Ok this story was over 22 pages long and over 10,000 words baby! (Through party) I hope this will tie you guys over because I won't be updating till the end of next month. (Looks at very pissed off readers) (Gulp) Um…don't kill me! (hides) not my fault…at least I did not give you a cliffy and it was the longest I wrote so far…GIVE A GIRL SOME CREDIT HERE! I was surprised I was able to write this much! So REVIEW REVIEW! My goal is to go past 400 reviews that would be awesome. But whatever I am not begging XP

Ok I am so mad at myself for not getting back to any of you reviewers. So here are my replies. I am going to leave the non account out for now but to the people who did review and did not have an account. THANK YOU!

7HeartAndSoul7/Exciting! I really cant wait for the next update! :D

**Thanks! I am glad you like it so much! ^_^**

ANGELHINATA15/...where should i start...it's not the best story i've read on this site, but it's very far from the worst. This story is better than the other one of yours i read a fewdays ago-much better. In my oppion u have a MAJOR whole n this story i think u should address. it may not be a big deal 'cause the story is not over; however, i think this should be cleared up n the chapters to come. U made it clear that it was Orochimarru's doing to cause Sauske's behavior from the very beginning of the story, but reveal it later n the story. I was not expecting that and i thought it was a well planted twist. I'm not sure if u did that on purpose or not. Even so well done. Anyway, then u say that it is because he was jerlious of his Cherry Blossom. Well which one is it? i was wounder is u'd ever spell Tsunade's name right...some seens i like others not so much. i would like to see a lot more discription. i cant feel any emotion from what they say. I have much more to say. I hope to c some improvement. It is up to u...

**Glad you like this better then my other story…I guess.**

**Yeah…about the description a lot of the readers are more about action and detail then description. Myself I cant read stories that are just filled with info because I get bored more easy that way. So I try to keep to keep the description to an "ok" and not a lot. Thanks! Glad I surprised you! (Mission accomplished CHA!) Just kidding! But for real that's what I was going for. I want to keep everyone guessing and on edge to the end. It will be a bang!**

aznangel101/ cant wait for the next chap thanks

**Well its here enjoy!**

LadyBlackMoonRose/Great story and love the cliff hanger! NOW, GET SOME SLEEP!

**Got some sleep yeah! Glad you liked it lol**

Rajsa/ove ^^ love the conversation between Sasuke and Naruto xD so funny xD and he made a joke! *gasp* O_O xD haha xD can't wait for the next one ^^

**ROFL the review was cute thanks!**

Tiny Rose-chan and Fiesty/i loved it! it was good! update soon! and get some rest!

**Thanks hun, glad you liked it! Yep I got plenty!**

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only/Despite the mood, Sasuke's message REALLY lightened it up. Even as a demon, Naruto's still a gullible idiot!

**Lol yep but that's why we love him XD (hugs Naruto)**

Yuri-Hime-Chan/Lol Kakashi is like a magnet for bad luck and misfortune. Lol how much do you think he spends on hair products (like moose,gel shampoo that kind of stuff... maybe he super glued it that way?) Any ways if you want me to help you with ideas just ask

Y-H-C.

**I don't know let me ask him "Yo Kakashi!" (Kakashi comes over to fans) "How much do you spend on stuff for your hair?) Kakashi whisperes) Darkwolf259 reaction: O_o "WOW THAT'S A LOT OF MONEY! MORE THEN WHAT NARUTO OWES ITIRAKU ON TAB MONEY!" XD**

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967/i love it! can't wait for more!

**Darkwolf259: (falls out of chair) "I can only do so much though!" (pouts)**

Brynn Dragt/owo lovely! can't wait for the next chappy! o-o This has nothing to do with my opinion of the story but I just feel like telling everyone this. O8 PICANTE CHICKEN RAMEN IS TASTEH! XD

**Ya glad you like it! '^_^ whats picante chicken ramen? I have heard of chicken ramen not picante though.**

Dark Knight Zero/There was a nice little moment for Naruto and Hinata. I look forward to the next update.

**Yep it was a request! Glad you liked it!**

Rose Tiger/Aha! So Sasuke DOES care about Sakura!

**Darkwolf259: O_o ….T^T yes he does! HE ALWAYS HAS! Poor Sasuke (frown)**

**THANKS EVERYONE AND KEEP UP THE AWESOME REVIEWS! THEY KEEP ME GOING!**


	32. Next week update HELP! New Poll up!

Hey guys! Thank you all so much for reviewing. Ok here's whats going down. I am going to be trying my hardest to get another chapter all set next week. It will be a short one about 3,000 to 3,500 words (dodges items) Hey! I gave you a LONG chapter don't forget so no items thrown please! Also for those of you who don't know, I post in my profile the order of update and give a little info as well as to what is going to happen. But first I want to thank you all so much for sticking with my story. I got almost 400 reviews! YOU GUYS ROCK! I'll try to make the next chapter suspenceful. Also THERE IS A NEW POLL THAT YOU HAVE TO DO OR I CAN'T UPDATE NEXT WEEK! Also the results from the other poll are in! Over 27 users wanted Itachi to be a good leader O_o wow! And only 2 people wanted him to be bad. So I will work that into the story. Thanks again guys. If I can get over 400 reviews I will make the next chapter a killa! But even if I dont it will still rock! Cha! See you all next week!


	33. Sakura is FOUND and Sasuke SNAPS!

_**A/N: I told you last time this will be short so I don't want any complaining please on the reviews…if you want to complain about it private message me. Anyways enjoy! (There may be a little Choji bashing in this chapter…I AM NOT A CHOJI HATER THOUGH! Choji is awesome! You're all going to kill me…but I decided to hold off on the bondage and stuff chapter till next few chapters! (Dodges items and chairs thrown due to rage) I know, I know I s***! But hey look at the bright side! Next chapter is going to be super long! PLEASE DO THE NEW POLL! YOU ARE GOING TO DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS BETWEEN SASUKE AND SAKURA HERE! DO YOU WANT IT TO END SOON? OR BE LONGER? **__**VOTE ON THE POLL NOT ON YOUR REVIEW BECAUSE I WILL NOT COUNT IT! **__**Also thank you sasuxXxsakuloverXD for the snake bind idea! It will work awesome in feature chapters! YOU ROCK!**_

Also I am super happy because I was able to get a beta reader! Cha!

Beta by: Anime-girl-next-door

**Sasuke grinned "My Cherry Blossom, I would think you would have learned by now but I guess now. But then again, that is what makes it fun. It seems you have forgotten that you are mine Sakura. I will not and do not plan on letting you go. You are mine Sakura, my cherry blossom for all time. And if I need to go as far as to have you watched 24/7 or have you hand cuffed to my side, then so be it. I am not going to playing these games with you anymore Sakura. It's time for me to break you and bend you to my will permanently this time, And if you become a broken doll like Naruto was talking about, then I can easy put you back together and brake you again. You're my Cherry Blossom Sakura. My Beautiful Doll Forever."  
**  
**(Sasuke is still under the potion and is no longer in his demonic form)**

_**Sasuke**_

Sasuke sensed Sakura in one of the rooms in the hotel; he just had to find out which one. There were no signs of any lights on in any of the rooms except the main entrance. "I guess I will have to find out which room she is in. Let's see if the owner is lenient enough to share that information willingly, or he will suffer the consequences by my hand."

Sasuke walked into the little Inn and was greeted by a heavy set man. "Welcome to Choji's sir, I am Choji the owner of this Inn. How may I help you?"

Sasuke smiled "I am here looking for my fiance." Sasuke said and Choji smiled "Your fiance, lucky man." Sasuke smirked "Thank you." he paused, "Perhaps you may have seen her…she has pink hair and emerald green eyes."

Choji smiled "Ah yes, since she was my one hundredth guest this week she won a free room."

Sasuke smiled "How delightful, could you please tell me what room she is in?"

He frowned, "She told me she was not expecting anyone to come… but she was dressed quite elegantly for someone who is not expecting anyone." Choji said openly

Sasuke felt like snipping the pig for making a comment on his Cherry Blossoms exterior, "_**That better be all, you swine!**_" he thought

"She is not, I am **surprising **her. Our first time was not that special so I want to **correct** that **mistake **before we make **our** bond to one another."

Choji bit the inside of his mouth "There are not any other guest here…are you sure I could not interest you in another room and you could surprise her tomorrow morning?"

"_**Perfect, no one else is here**_." Sasuke thought, "No, I would not like to be separated from her, besides I am not much of a morning person, the darkness is when I rule."

Choji felt a shiver go down his spine. There was something about this man that he did not trust nor like. He cleared his throat, "I am sorry sir, but unless I have her permission I cannot give you access to her key or room."

Sasuke could feel his patients slipping, "If it's a matter of money-"

Choji interrupted, "It's not a matter of money sir, it is a matter of privacy." "I cannot grant you access into her room without her permission. I will gladly call her room and ask her if I may grant you acc-"

"It is a surprise, remember? She does not know I am even here."

Choji folded his arms, he had a frown on his face but a stern look in his eyes "I am sorry sir but I can't give you her key, and since you have no interest in any other room, I must ask you to leave and if you do not comply then I will call the cops and have you removed from my hotel."

Sasuke lowered his head a little and chuckled demonically which caused Choji to flinch and stagger from his once strong position to a more startled one. "What is so amusing?" Choji wondered and Sasuke glanced back up at him with his burning red Sharingan eyes staring back at him.

"_He's…he's not human_!"

Sasuke grinned "Very perceptive, tell me what tipped you off? The glowing red eyes perhaps."

He laughed with amusement and glared at the now shaking fat man, "I will ask you one more time you brittle feeble pig, what room is my fiance in?"

"I…I will not tell you! You are obviously after the poor girl and I will not be the cause of the misfortune that will soon be bestowed on the girl!"

Sasuke grinned "It is your funeral." His eyes flashed red when he said the word "funeral" and Choji went running as fast as his flaccid corpulent legs could move. He ran into his kitchen and dived under the table to hide.

Sasuke took his time and followed the feeble little pig to his kitchen. He knew he was hiding under his table because the table was shaking.

Sasuke sighed, "**If you are going to hide, hide somewhere where you can conceal your chubby fat ass!**" And simply lifted the table off the shaking feeble pig.

**(A/N) To be honest I was going to have Choji flip out at Sasuke for calling him "Chubby" But there is not really humor required in this scene, so I left that idea out. (Frown)**

Sasuke looked over at the other side of the kitchen and noticed an old fashion meat cooker. It was one of those cookers that you placed a chunk of meat on the metal stick and spun the meat around and around while it's cooking on the fire. Sasuke grinned when an idea popped into his head. Choji stared up at Sasuke in horror when he saw the demon like look on his features.

Choji looked at the cooker then back at Sasuke. He slowly figured out what Sasuke had planned for him.

Sasuke grinned again "I am thinking of having a roast to eat. And you are going to be the pig"

Before Choji could blink he was tied onto a metal pole and was on the high sitting so that he would cook evenly.

Choji was about to scream out, but Sasuke jammed an apple into his mouth.

A fire ball formed in Sasuke's hand "Time for you to start scream squealing little pig." And the fire flared to life."

_**Sakura**_ **(about fifteen minutes later….Sakura is a heavy sleeper when she is really tired)**

Sakura shoot up from the laying position in the bed and looked quickly around the room. She could have sworn she heard someone screaming. She heard it again and realized it was a man screaming. But it was slightly muffled.

The only reason why she heard it, it was because it was coming right below her room. Sakura flew out of the bed and ran back down to the entrance.

When she set foot in the entrance she noticed the screaming was not muffled anymore, no…she could no longer hear it and the inn owner Choji was no longer in site."

Sakura's eyes went wide "Oh no, god…please no!"

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_

Sakura walked slowly to what appeared to be a kitchen up ahead. The putrid odour of a dead corpse was in the air. Sakura felt he lips trembling as she entered the kitchen and was petrified still when she saw the repugnant and merciless site in front of her.

Sasuke was poking the now dead inn keeper Choji repeatedly in the vital organs with a poker. He had holes that were unsullied by the fire yet and soiled stab and poke wounds that were fired over by the fire.

Choji had broken out in singe blisters; his skin was badly burned and had blood hemorrhage. Some of his facial and figure bones were visible from the carcass shell and the poor man was mercifully tortured by Sasuke while he was being burned alive in the fire.

The aspect of the scene was almost too much for her. She tried to stifle her heavy breathing and tears that were flowing down her cheeks, but she knew Sasuke already knew she was in the room and he **found** her **again**.

Sasuke turned his head to his Cherry Blossom and had a psycho sadist like, smile on his face. "Well, well Sakura, you came to me on your own, so it looks like I did not have to hurt him after all."  
Sakura quickly wiped her tears from her cheeks and glared at him "You truly due lack benevolence, sensitivity, and affability don't you?"

Sasuke shrugged "Why keep emotions that are useless and unnecessary?" Sasuke walked towards her and cuffed her chin in his hand, forcing her to look up at him.

Malevolence amusement gleamed in his eyes, "Besides, I get to indulge myself in the pleasure of being the one doing the obliteration and eliminating the vulnerable humans that you cross during your escapades."

Sakura tried to pull herself out of Sasuke's grasp in defiance, but was held in place by Sasuke's strong grip that would not release her.

Sasuke gave her an intense and bitter glare "Sakura, I don't think you realize the actions that have been made, because of your little charade. And here I thought you cherish your friend Hinata and her well being."

Anxiety struck Sakura's future's and Sasuke smirked, "You did not even think of the consequences that Naruto and Hinata would have to face for setting you back here did you? Although what they did was quiet valiant and courageous, it was also **very** **stupid**.

Sakura stared at him with an arctic chill "Where are they Sasuke?" Sakura demanded, "Tell me!"

Sasuke gave her a sadist smirk and remained silent, while Sakura's face was red with rage. "**Tell me!"**

Sasuke continued to stare at her and Sakura snapped! She pushed herself away from Sasuke and punched him square across the jaw and caused Sasuke to stagger back.

He placed his hand on a jaw and had a shocked, stunned reaction on his face and it was as if he did not expect it.

Sakura punched him again square across the chin.

"**If I have to beat the living shit out of you! I will! WHERE ARE THEY?"**

Reality hit Sakura when she realized who she was hitting and smacking around. Sasuke had a hostile look of brutality and soon to be cruelty on his face "**How Dare You!**" Sasuke said in a low acid voice.

"I…I..." Sakura was speechless she did not know what came over her. It was as if she was running on her adrenaline and not her brain.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist in a vice-grip and did not release her, "You dared **strike** me, Sakura? My Cherry Blossom, it seems I have **spoiled** you **too much**…I guess I will have to reprimand you and **remind** you of **whom** you are **dealing** with.

Sasuke grabbed her by the throat with one hand and lifted her off the ground and applied pressure to her neck, shortening her air supply."

"Sa… (Cough)...suke"

"Sa...a…s…uke..." And the darkness was the only thing that greeted and responded Sakura.

_**(A/N)**_ _**Well guys what do you all think? I advanced the word usage because a lot of people requested that…yeah…don't know if I will do this all the time XD**_

Anyways please review and answer the poll. Also the next chapter will not be out till the last week of November or the first week of December the latest. SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

_**READ THIS! READ THIS READ THIS!: If anyone has any smut, bondge, ECT, ideas for the story please private message me. Or if you know any good Naruto stories already that are good let me know. I mean I have a good idea about what to write….but I don't know if it will be long.**_

_**Reviews! There from both the 10,000 word chapter and the A/N**_

AyanaKawaii1210/ This is really cool! ^_^ I love the suspense and horror and the personality of the characters, including Sasuke. His persona is dark and twisted with a corrupted mind while seductive at the same time...I am looking forward to another chapter, please update if you have the chance..it's getting really good!

**Darkwolf259: Thanks! I am glad you like it so much! I am also writeing a sasu/naru yaoi fic and I am making Sasuke even more twisted and sick in that one. Thank you for likeing my story!**

mednin/Talk about super special awesome plot twist! This is great, I was going to stop reading, but after this chapter, I'm glad I didnn't! I hope Sasuke becomes good next chapter please!

**Darkwolf259: O_o (falls out of chair) I am sorry! I did not know people lose interest so quickly! But I am glad you are into the story again! Ah… Sasuke won't really be becoming good till like…almost the end of the story. But don't worry I pretty much have the story planned out. I just need time to write it all. '^_^**

Lexipooh-chan/Wow that was intense

LEXI LIKESSSS!

haha cant wait for the next chapter

wonder wat evil sasuke is going to do to poor sakura

**Darkwolf259: (grins) You'll have to wait and see! I promise it will be good though!**

GreenxApples/your a great author...i love this story

**Darkwolf259: (blush) Aw thanks, it makes me really happy when people tell me this! Makes me want to keep on writing. ^_^**

Dark Knight Zero/Great Chapter! It's been awhile but worth the wait and good luck on the next chapter.

**Darkwolf259: Yeah…that chapter took forever to write! Thanks!**

Tiny Rose-chan and Fiesty/Lol. Yay! Im glad you got some rest. Well I loved the chapter. It was confusing at first,but I got it and now I understand. Sasuke is freaking me out,but I like it! 0.o lol. Oh and I wanna kill orochimaru in the most horrible way ever. -insert evil laugh- im seroius. T.T lol. Well I love it and update when you can! :D

**Darkwolf259: Yay! (does a little dance) Glad you loved it! Aw, I am sorry it was confusing on parts but I am glad it was cleared up. _' yeah…Sasuke is freaking everyone out…but that's what makes the story good! (Hands you a bat and points at the tied up Orochimaru) Have at it!**

devoted2charmed/this is quite good. a few gramatica mistakes (i noticed early on that you put quotes around every sentence while a person was speaking, but then you stopped) but over all a very good story. you do tend to jump around a bit and switch tones abruptly, but you provide explainations. one of the best things i noticed is that through each chapter your writting improved steadily, you're learning from experience and thats very good. you should keep practising. i very much enjoy this story (its just the kind i love) and the writting isn't bad. considering sasuke's obssessive personality you'd think there would be more of them. anyway, very nice, and keep it up!

**Darkwolf259: REALLY! CHA! Alright! That's good to know that I am improving and getting better. Well I got a beta for the story so I should be cool now.**

Yuri-Hime-Chan/Well it looks like the wheels of change have once again begun to turn. Also since Sakura spilled that same type of potion wouldn't Tsunade tought he'd a counter spell or antidote and if so would she have made some at her house just to be on the safe side. How has Sasuke not noticed his mood swings always involved Orochimaru being close. Lol maybe Itachi left a spare key in the book or even a small trans-dimensional portal. "Oi Kakashi don't you know sealing ?" Kakashi: "Yes why?". Me; "SO UNSEAL NARUTO AND GET YOUR LAZY HENTAI BUT OUT OF JAIL!". Kakashi: " Kayla has final say on that sorry. '-_- "

**Darkwolf259: Yep that was a real plot twist and not many people expected that to happen. Ah the one Sakura spilled on her was the one that Lee was under not Sasuke. Sasuke's is different. I got the story all planned out though. I am hoping to make it over 40 chapters long if I can. Good question, when Sasuke is under the potion his main thing is mostly Sakura. But don't worry he is going to figure it out sooner or later. I n the chapters I left you hints that Sasuke is slowly starting to notice that his mood is different among other things. (glares at Kakashi) Kakashi come here please! (Kakashi comes over and Darkwolf bashes him on the head with echi echi book) YOU DO NOT GIVE AWAY ANY OF THE STORY AND YOU DON'T LIE! (Kakashi frowns mumbles sorry and walks away) Kakashi does not know the cure for it. But don't worry the story is still going to be awesome….wow that was a long reply!**

sasuxXxsakuloverXD/great chapter hun hehe i love the way the story is going except for the tsuade killing sakura part that was just heart breaking T.T update soon! o and before i forget a little tidbit about sasuke. he is able to control snakes and their behavior. you can use that to ur advantage when putting in another sasusaku lemy. maybe to restraun her or something k! :)

**Darkwolf259: I LOVE IT! AWESOME IDEA! Sasuke being able to control snakes! He can use them for bondge and stuff!**

Anime-girl-next-door/YES YES YES  
The new and completely awesome chapter is up :D:D:D And wow 10,000 words, very impressive. Many fans will be happy, including me. Poor Sakura, hopes it all works out for her because Sasuke is Mad! Come on Kakashi, strike back and be awesome. As for Orochimaru, DIE DIE DIE.  
He is so evil it isn't even funny. Anyway Super Mega Big fan. So glad the new chapter is up, can't wait for more.

**Darkwolf259: (gives high five) Thanks for the review and thank you SO MUCH for becoming my beta reader! YOU ARE AWESOME HUN! ^_^**

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967/i loved it! can't wait for more!

**Darkwolf259: O_o Um…I'll see what I can do LOL XD**

anilove15/um ya, i LOVE it! i hope u'll b done d nxt chappy soon! p.s, is sasuke gonna rape sakura again?

**Darkwolf259: Ah, nope…not many people liked that idea…they liked the smut bondge idea better '^_^**

Bulla49/That was nice and long. :D  
Your an awesome writer.

**Darkwolf259: THANKS! ^_^**

Rose Tiger/DAMN YOU OROCHIMARU!

**Darkwolf259: (get another bat and points to the still tied Orochimaru who is going to get beaten to death by angry reads) Go nuts!**

cowgirl137/ Okay I believe a massive jail break in necessary and every one grabs a big pointy stick and play stab the snake! Still enjoying the sadistic side of Sasuke though! Its enlightening in a way... OH YOU KNOW WAT WOULD BE FUNKY! If like a perfume of Sakura's turned out to be the antidote to the potion/poison crap on Sasuke! But Yeah love the story! Hope ppl aren't being as closed minded as before! Till next month my friend! JA NE!

**Darkwolf259: Hm…the jail break it a thought but I don't know if I can do it without it being funny. I'll see if it will work if my other idea does not work out. That would be an awesome idea but Sakura does not have any perfume…but you did give me another idea for a cure of the spell thanks! Na…not really…must people are getting it…..BUT I SWARE IF ANYONE ELSE SAYS SASUKE DOES NOT LOVE SAKURA OR NARUTO DOES NOT LOVE HINATA I AM GOING TO SCREAM!**

Storyguy567/STILL AN AMAZING STORY! Just know, don't say you'll update after a certain number of reviews. Let me tell you, it sucks for both the reader and the writer.

**Darkwolf259: (sweat drop on side of head) Oh I did not mean that I would not update till then…(frowns) my bad! I won't say that no more.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS GUYS! YOU ALL ROCK AND MAKE ME WANT TO KEEP ON WRITING! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT UPDATE! **


	34. Force this a good idea?

Hey guys! OMG I am sorry for such a late update. I felt really bad about not updating this story since October so here is a short update for you all. I know, I know I keep putting the story off and pro longing the story but it is going to be awesome! I also decided I am just going to do the 3000-4000 word chapters again because that way I wont be pressing and stressing for the 10,000 word chapters. Plus I keep you guys hanging too long or really late for an update and I really hate doing that!

Also _**PLEASE STOP P/M (Private Message) ME AND STILL PUTTING IN THE REVIEWS THAT YOU **__**DON'T**__** SEE THE LOVE BETWEEN SASUKE AND SAKURA!**_ Ello people? I already explained everything! Sasuke is under Orochimaru's spell and because of that he is controlling Sasuke using his emotions against him. His desire, obsession, ect feelings he has for Sakura are being used against him. Yes, some of the emotions that he is showing is his own. But Orochimaru is the main cause of it. _**I HAVE CHANGE IT TO HORROR SUSPENSE FROM HORROR ROMANCE TO STOP THIS FROM HAPPENING!**_

_**Your all probably gonna be like what is this! Well besides the point I am taking classes and working like 50 hours a week (where is my life at!") Any who I had an idea for the story and I wanted to make sure that you the readers are ok with this. If many of you don't like it I will go back to my old main idea. enjoy! (hides behind chair scared) its short though (bows in forgiveness sorry!)  
**_

_**Sasuke and Orochimaru**_

"I will go and deliver the ceremonial kimono to Sakura as you have wished Sasuke."

Sasuke smierked "Good."

"Sasuke...you have informed her of what is to come...have you? I mean...you do know you need to reclaim her again in this world since she was able to escape from it."

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru "O grow tired of your consistent advice and hint orders that you give me Orochimaru." Sasuke warned and Orochimaru swallowed "Of course, forgive me...I will be on my way." "I will be following suite shortly." Sasuke said and Orochimaru turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder cause Sasuke's shoulder to go hot, "Do not show her any mercy Sasuke, she escaped and questioned both your authority and wishes, break her."

Orochimaru turned on his heel with a pleased smirk on his face "_Just a little more, bend her Sasuke, break her, hurt her, force her, scare her, everything you do to her, every little bit of pain you inflict on her, will be your own down fall. Dolls are so easy to manipulate."_ (Orochimaru is saying this to himself and not aloud)

_**Sakura and Sasuke and Orochimaru**_

Sakura moaned and opened her eyes, and it did not take her long to realize that she was back in Sasuke's bedroom. She whimpered allowed and clenched her fists and slammed one of her fists on the bed, "No!" She quickly looked around the room and got to her feet and. "Dam it!" Sakura turned as the door opened and in stepped Orochimaru.

"Ah, so you are the famous Sakura I have been hearing about, it is an honor to meet you...my lady." and he bowed.

Sakura glared at him and did not trust this man. He looked like a dam snake! "And...who are you?" Sakura demanded and Orochimaru grinned, "My name is Orochimaru, I am Sasuke's ad visor."

Sakura gave him an acid like smile, her features became dark with rage, "Oh, so you are one of the many demon's who kiss Sasuke's ass? How pathetic."

Orochimaru chuckled, "My, my...don't you have spunk. Now I can see why Sasuke is so obsessed with you."

Sakura said nothing, she just kept glaring at Orochimaru. "...I came here...because I have to give you this." Orochimaru revealed what appeared to be a ceremonial kimono. It was midnight black with slits at the side and had a low cut at the top of the dress with the shoulder length low. It was low enough for reveal the shoulders and the upper part of it was red. (A/N I hate giving a lay down on out fits!)

Sakura just stared at it, "And why am I to wear this for?" Orochimaru looked surprised, "I am sorry...has Sasuke not informed you yet as to what is to happen?"

"She is aware Orochimaru." a voice said and opened the door and Sasuke walked through the door and closed it behind him.

"She knows what is supposed to happen tomorrow night."

Orochimaru nodded his head, "Alright, I will leave you to it then." Orochimaru paused and whispered to Sasuke "Do not forget to remove all magic charms and spells from her body or it will be repealed."

Sasuke nodded his head and Orochimaru left the room.

Sasuke turned his attention back to Sakura and saw the fear and terror in her eyes and smirked, "Tell me Sakura because I am quite curious, do you fear for the events that are to come?"

Sakura glared at him but still had fear in her eyes. "_I refuse to continue to look weak in front of him, if I show weakness...all my resistance...all my fighting would have been pointless!"_

Sasuke smirked and shifted to appeared in front of her with a cocky smirk and a demonic hellish look in his eyes, "My Cherry Blossom, your sad futile attempts to fight against me have already been broken over and over again. But thats one of the many things I love about you Sakura..." he paused to grasp Sakura's cheek in his hand, "Your just too proud, too headstrong, too stupid to just give into it and yield to my will and truley become mine. I would have thought by now you would finnally give into me by now...but I suppose..."

Sasuke paused again and pushed Sakura so that she was lieing on her back and started up back at Sasuke and noticed his eyes that were a demonic red mostly, were demon shadow black. Starring into them was like starring into the depths of dark hell.

He climbed on top of her and bonded both of her hands above her head and whispered slowly and hotly into her ear "I suppose I will have to remind you once again that you are mine Sakura!"

"NO!"


	35. Sakura's Nightmareand trust?

Hello everyone! I am back for a chapter for you all. Now I know you all did not like the idea so I decided to change that around. I got an awesome idea from one of my favorite writers and I am going to make a change. Please enjoy (NO FLAMES FOR SHORTNESS PLEASE!)**_ ALSO I WAS UNABLE TO GET MY BETA SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!_**

**_Sasuke POV _**

"**_No!"_**

I glared down at Sakura and smirked at her feeble attempt to escape him. I thought by now that my Cherry Blossom would have learned her place by now, but she has failed to do so.

I stared down at her shaking form and smirked

"How sad for you Sakura...why won't you listen to me cherry blossom? Why must you continue to test me and define me?"

Sakura struggled from underneath me "Why should I listen to you!"

I stroked her cheek lovingly "Because, I can be your savior..." I grabbed her hair with one hand holding her hair and the other holding her wrists together and pulled on her hair "Or your damnation my Cherry Blossom. You can walk in line and follow me, or you can be dragged and whipped in place in till you do learn."

"And as I said Sakura." I paused and licked my lips "I will have to remind you!"

"No!"

I chuckled and leaned forward "Not what you think love, I don't need you moaning from underneath me to know that your mine."

I paused for a bit and smiled "Perhaps you should join your friend Hinata and my friend and master Naruto and Kakashi in the cell."

"Why! Why did you put them in there?" Sakura demanded

I glared down at her "For turning against me! Naruto helped you escape and Kakashi tried to betray me!" **(Orochimaru told him that)**

Sakura glared up at me, "I rather be in a cell with them, then stay in this hell with you!"

I grinned at that "Hell, huh?"

I saw Sakura go two shades pale as if she already knew she made a big mistake by saying that to me, and indeed she did.

"It's time Sakura for you to witness what hell is truly like, for you to comprehend exactly the reality of the situation that is happening here, now, today. And that reality my Cherry Blossom is that...YOU ARE MINE!"

My body was consumed once again into my demonic form my eyes was of that of a demon and fangs sharp as knifes with nail like claws to match. The cross like mark on my face glowing.

"It's time for you to experience your true nightmare first hand, and for you to realize the only one you have left, the only one to care for you, the only here to love you...Is ME!"

Sakura feeble form was shaking from under me her tears forming from the corner of her eyes and failing like sad Crystal like gems of terror and fear.

My eyes glowed demonic red "Sleep well my Blossom!"

He form went limp under me and fell asleep. I left her sleeping form on the bed and left the room closing the door behind me. I grinned "Let's see if her fear is stronger than her will. Enjoy your Nightmare Sakura...I do this because I want and love you...You will not experience pain...just fear.

**Sakura **(Nightmare/ Sakura will be a little OFF in the dream...when it comes to her mom...hey it's a dream you can dream people are alive) By the way! Hinata is very OOC here (Out Of Charterer)...that is if it is Hinata... (Whistles)

I opened my eyes and found myself in a field full of beautiful flowers the sun shinnying on my back, the warm air tickling my face. The scenery of the place was absolutely breathless taking and extraordinary. As if this was a field of wonder and happiness.

I picked up single lavender and inhaled a small whiff from it. The scent was heavenly and the flower was grown with love and care. All of a sudden I heard a voice, calling me.

"Sakura! Sakura where are you?"

I looked up to see my mother over on a hill, calling me.

"Mom!" I ran to her, I ran as fast as my feet could go and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Sakura what are you doing out here?" She asked in a concerned voice "I guess I went to sleep by mistake mom in this field of flowers." I paused and giggled for a moment. "Isn't that silly?" I smelled this horrible nauseating stench, all of a sudden.

"Is there something wrong _**Sakura**_?"

I looked up to find my mother's corpse starring down at me with glowing red eyes. And a mark on her forehead that looked like Sasuke's eye!

Her face covered in maggots with soil dirt caked to her face. The Maggots devouring her decaying skull and body, till the sheer white bone was bare and clean.

I screamed "You're not my mother! My mother is dead."**(For those who cannot figure it out it was a hallucination)**

I shoved her hard and she fell to the ground. As if her whole act was nothing but a dance for the dead.

Her bones clashed to the ground and split and the many maggots came crawling out, to find another more plentiful flesh to eat.

I screamed as the beautiful world fell down upon me and showed its true form. The flowers, the scenery, the air, the sky, everything, was nothing but an illusion and was false.

The sky grew dark and demonic and looked so hellish as if the demons themselves would come out and swop her away again. The clouds so dark it depraved the ground of sunshine or hardly any moonlight.

The grass became lifeless soil without its vitamins the trees became deadwood trees lifeless and dry. There branches hang low and threatened to grab anyone who walked underneath them.

With an eerie sinister mist that followed and surrounds me wherever I went as if it was an obedient blanket.

What I saw before was something you would tell your dear small child to spare them from dreams at night. So they stay tucked silently into bed and remain without the thoughts of the boogeyman haunting their dreams of peace and sunshine.

What I saw now before me was some sort of a hellish void nightmare!

_**Sasuke and Orochimaru**_

"Orochimaru come here!" I roared and Orochimaru quickly appeared "Yes?" Bring Sakura from out of the nightmare; I have much to do before the ceremony arrives. She does not know she cannot be harmed in the nightmare...but I think she has had enough."

Orochimaru nodded his head "Of course." and left the room

**_Orochimaru POV_**

I slithered walked like a snake down the hall and smirked "I knew Sasuke would not force himself on Sakura so close to the ceremony. In order for her to provide an heir or even get pregnant they must mate after the change is complete."

"He must have just put her in a simple harmless nightmare. Which I can track and find her with one of my simple green charm spells."

"In order for Madara to come back I must make sure Sasuke does not suspect a thing." I paused for a moment and smirked "However...that does not mean I can't gain the trust of a certain pink haired woman. I will play her like a pawn and kill her along with Sasuke."

I grinned and removed the green charm from my pocket and proofed away.

**Sakura**

"**_Sakura...oh Sakura! Hahaha...come here Sakura"_** I turned my head in the direction of hollow dreary trees that had what looked like webbing wrapped around them like gray silk vines.

I slowly walked toward it and was surprised to see Hinata rapped in a spider like webbing.

Hinata looks down at me with a gloomy demonic look, "Well, well, well... look who decides to show up."

I couldn't help but stare "Hi...Hinata...what happened? Are you ok? I heard you got locked up in a cell...and...and where are we?"

Hinata chuckled "What happened? What happened? The sweet innocent Sakura asks me what happen! Oh well I am sorry your demon majesty for being so stupid to not inform you of what happened to your loyal best friend!"

I flinched, "Hinata...I am not a demon!"

Hinata rolled her eyes "Of course you're not...yet!"

Hinata stared at her "I really don't see why you are trying to fight this Sakura? Just give up just like I did, it would be so much more easy. You would be out of your misery and no more lives would be wasted on you. Do you really need more blood on your hands?"

I glared up at her "I never killed anyone!" I started to huff and puff with rage "_Hinata would never treat me like this! And Sasuke said he put her in a cell...why the fuck is she here? That's not Hinata!"_ "Who the hell are you?"

Hinata grinned "Whatever do you mean Sakura?"

I screamed "You're not Hinata! Who the fuck are you!"

The impersonating Hinata eyes glowed bright red with brown like feelers coming out of her mouth, as if a brown furry spider was trying to be released.

I stepped back, and the spider like form shed off Hinata's skin and touched the ground on its eight legs.

"Dinner time."

The spider came walking toward me when a puff of green smoke appeared in front of me and **Orochimaru** stepped out from the green mist.

"What a bother, a common mountain spider." Orochimaru smirked

"I'll eat your intestines for that you bastard!" The spider roared

I couldn't believe what was happening in front of my eyes, where did Orochimaru come from?

"Um..." I said

Orochimaru glared in my direction for a brief moment then back at the spider. "I have come to aid you."

A green smoke like glow came from a green charm that he held in his hand. "Be gone!" Green light came from it and they poof away to a mountain with the moon shinning down.

"Thank...thank you...that spider would have killed me if you did not come along." I said to Orochimaru when he had his back turned from me.

Orochimaru grinned _"I see, so our dear stupid prince Sasuke avoided telling his cherry blossom that she would not be harmed in this nightmare. He must have wanted to frighten her into his arms. A poor move on your end Sasuke, for it will be the start of your undoing do to your mistake."_

"Your quite welcome, now then, shall we get out of here?"

I nodded my head and I awoke.

**Normal POV**

Sakura quickly sat up and looked around; she was back in Sasuke room.

"Thank goodness...I thought I would have been a goner for sure...If Orochimaru did not appear...if...if he did not...no! I shall not think about it! I...I know there is someone here who is not human that I can trust."

_Little did Sakura know, that Orochimaru was outside the door listening to every word she said with a grin on his face _"**Foolish girl, you have no idea your just a pawn in my little game."**

_**Dodges items thrown) Yes! I know...it has been forever since I have updated (gets on knees and begs) I am super, really, extra SORRY!"**_

_**For those of you who have been sticking to it thank you. I have been scrambling my brain crazy with this chapter because I had to change some of the plot to fit into the story since people did not like the "force idea" So I am very sorry about that! But the chapter fit in with the holiday coming up Halloween! (CHA!) I still need to scramble my brain for the next chapter as well. I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO REACH MY BETA! (Runs around room screaming) **_

_**So forgive the grammar issues or flaws if you see any. I will try my best to get the next chapter out. I am just rattling my head on what I should put next. I can write the next chapter in two different ways. Because some people have been asking me "what happened to Kakashi?" So I'll think I'll write that next...not sure though...anyways I know I never have been around answering the reviews. BUT THE REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING! So keep them coming please!**_

_**I'll answer some now since I have not been doing so lately (Bangs head on table)**_

_Kendimo (non account)_

**OMG i really really love this **

**yo no lie but Uended the story good like just like they end a episode and you eager 2 find out wat will happen next **

**so pleaz update for everyone's sake Sauske's loosing his patience and dont like waiting**

**I finish this story so in 1 day and in return you hurry and make a next chapter and i dont like ino and tsunde dying**

**UPDATE SOON!**

_Darkwolf259: _**O.o You finished it in one day...AWESOME! ^^ I am glad you like it that much...sorry for the long wait (frowns)**

_mdtiger_

**OH as much as I hate Sasuke he is being influenced but it still is him. He will suffer for what he has done to Sakura. What is Sakura's role now? I feel so bad. I can finally see the horror. Poor her I hope she can soon be at peace.**

_Darkwolf259: _**(grins) whats her role now? wait and see**

_Sam0728_

**I so wish Sasuke would snap out of it and realize what he is doing to Sakura, and that his love for her would make him see reason...but by the time he does Sakura will be permanently afraid him. When she becomes a vampire is when she gets her super strength, she is going to give him a beating he will not soon forget! Update soon!**

_Darkwolf259: Thanks! ...I can't answer most what you asked because it will give away the story! (frowns)_

_I'll stop now... SEE YOU IN THE NEXT UPDATE!_


End file.
